Magia Legendaria
by Relenna
Summary: Harry Potter fue vitima de una trampa y del hechizo del mago voldemort .pero cuando penso que nada mas podia pasar una doncella llega y pone su mundo de cabeza.au.final.
1. Chapter 1

**Magia legendaria.**

**Declaración**.- los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de la escritora Rowling y la historia pertenece a la escritora Marie jo Putney esta se llama "Magia Robada" yo solo la adapte para "Harry Potter" porque es una historia llena de magia, aventura y amor y a mi realmente me encanto.

Capítulo 1.

_Monmouthshire, 1748_

Como el conde Gryffindor, Harry Potter viajaba escoltado por carruajes, cocheros y, sobre todo, su mozo. Como el encargado de hacer cumplir la ley del Consejo de los Guardianes, viajaba solo, como una oscura sombra en la noche.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, perfecto para maniobras secretas. Iba vestido de negro y llevaba el pelo negro escondido debajo del tricornio. Y no porque temiera a lord Voldemort, cuyos poderes eran menos impresionantes que sus ambiciones, sino porque un cazador astuto no dejaba nada al azar.

Había dejado el caballo en un prado para poder acercarse al castillo de Voldemort con la mayor discreción posible. Había estado vigilando el castillo desde la distancia y había hablado con un antiguo sirviente que se había marchado porque temía por su alma. El señor estaba en casa, hacía poco que había regresado de un viaje a Londres, donde ocupaba un puesto en el gobierno. Harry se había planteado la posibilidad de enfrentarse a él en la ciudad, pero luego se acabó decidiendo por este lugar más remoto. Si se desataba una batalla mágica, cuanta menos gente se viera afectada, mejor.

El castillo se levantaba encima de una colina rocosa mecida por la curva de un río que llevaba hasta Severn. La construcción original había sufrido reformas y ampliaciones a lo largo de los siglos, pero seguía ubicada en la imponente colina que repelía los ataques. A los soldados les hubiera costado mucho penetrar en el castillo. A Harry, no.

Se encontró con el primer obstáculo en lo alto de la colina. Era un escudo de protección sorprendentemente eficaz. Voldemort debía haber estado practicando. Harry empezó a dibujar una serie de símbolos con una mano. En el campo energético, se abrió un agujero con forma humana. Harry lo cruzó y lo cerró, dejándolo intacto. Aunque habría podido librarse de los vigilantes en ese mismo instante, no quería poner a Voldemort sobre aviso.

El siguiente obstáculo fueron las puertas cerradas. Por suerte, había una puerta lateral que daba acceso al castillo y que quedaba muy escondida por la abundante vegetación. El hechizo que protegía la cerradura no supuso complicación alguna para Harry. Silenció el chirrido de la puerta y la cerró tras de sí sin hacer ruido. Sería mejor dejarla sin pasar el pestillo. Supuso que no tendría que salir corriendo, aunque nunca daba nada por hecho. Los Guardianes encargados de hacer cumplir la ley que hacían suposiciones tenían muy pocas posibilidades de morir en la cama.

Oculto tras la sombra de la pared, utilizó sus sentidos mágicos para estudiar el patio. Había un par de guardias aburridos vigilando desde la torrecilla que había encima de las puertas de acceso al castillo. En una Inglaterra en periodo de paz, aquello denotaba que Voldemort era un hombre suspicaz. Sin duda, el producto de una conciencia culpable.

Antes de entrar, observó la torre del homenaje. A esas horas, la mayoría de sirvientes estaban dormidos en los desvanes o en los establos, un edificio separado que había detrás del castillo. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado cuando percibió la energía de aquella propiedad. Era intensa, corrupta, con la mayoría de sus habitantes presos del miedo o de la brutalidad. Sintió la inquieta y más limpia energía de una joven, quizá de una doncella muy joven. Harry supuso que la pobre pronto tendría motivos de sobra para maldecir a sus padres por haberla puesto a servir bajo el mando de Voldemort. Puede que incluso estuviera literalmente sometida a él. Otra razón más para enfrentarlo antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

En una esquina del segundo piso, había una habitación iluminada y Harry percibió que Voldemort estaba allí trabajando. Su energía estaba tranquila; no se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado en su castillo.

Protegiéndose con un hechizo de invisibilidad, cruzó el patio y subió las escaleras de la torre del homenaje. Los guardias de la torre no reaccionaron; si lo vieron, fue sólo como una sombra.

La cerradura de la puerta de la torre era vieja y primitiva, muy fácil de abrir. Se adentró en la absoluta oscuridad del vestíbulo. Después de una pausa para verificar que no había ninguna presencia viva cerca, Harry conjuró una esfera de luz mágica en la palma de la mano. No era muy potente, lo suficiente para iluminar sus pasos por el vestíbulo y luego por las amplias escaleras. A medida que iba subiendo, se le aceleró el corazón porque sabía que el final de la persecución estaba cerca. Aunque actuaba por deseo expreso del consejo para hacer cumplir las leyes de las Familias, la persecución en sí misma saciaba una necesidad más antigua y primitiva.

La luz del interior de la habitación se filtraba por las aperturas de la puerta. El pomo giró con mucha suavidad. Como había supuesto, era un despacho lleno de muebles y muy iluminado. La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en los adornos de oro de los muebles y en el marco del espejo que había encima de la chimenea.

Harry prestó poca atención a los muebles. Lo que le importaba era lord Voldemort, el hombre que estaba detrás del imponente escritorio que había frente a la puerta. La peluca empolvada y la vestimenta brocada hubieran encajado a la perfección en el palacio real.

Harry había encontrado a su presa.

Cuando entró, Voldemort levantó la cabeza. Su expresión no dejaba entrever sorpresa. Sólo… ¿satisfacción? Imposible.

—Vaya, pero si es mi estimado lord Gryffindor vestido de bandolero —dijo Voldemort, muy seco—. Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías a buscarme. Te esperaba mucho antes.

—Cuando recopilo pruebas me Deano mi tiempo —dijo Harry, con frialdad, aunque en su interior habían empezado a saltar las alarmas. No era normal que un mago estuviera tan relajado cuando recibía la visita del responsable de hacer cumplir las leyes del Consejo de los Guardianes—. Aunque, en tu caso, no me ha costado mucho. Últimamente, te has preocupado muy poco por esconder las violaciones de la ley Guardiana que has cometido.

Voldemort se reclinó en la silla y empezó a jugar con la pluma.

— ¿De qué se me acusa?

Harry sacó un documento doblado de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la ropa y lo dejó en la mesa.

—Aquí tienes una lista de lo que sé y puedo probar, aunque estoy seguro que hay mucho más. Has utilizado tu poder con avaricia y egoísmo y, por el camino, has herido a muchos inocentes —agitó la cabeza, sorprendido por la insensibilidad del otro hombre—. ¿Cómo pudiste fomentar la revolución jacobita, sabiendo la cantidad de gente que moriría? ¿Acaso no te dieron lástima esas pobres almas?

—No especialmente. Pocos de los que murieron fueron una pérdida importante para la humanidad.

Harry cortó por lo sano la rabia que las palabras del otro hombre le provocaban. Perder el control sólo conseguiría ponerlo en desventaja.

—Te sugiero que consultes el documento. Si hay algo que quieras rebatir, ahora es el momento.

Voldemort echó una ojeada a los papeles.

—Admirablemente meticuloso —cuando llegó a la última página, arqueó las cejas—. No pensé que descubrirías esto. Buen trabajo. Eres digno heredero de tus antepasados —dejó el documento en la mesa—. Como sospechabas, no es la lista completa de mis actos punibles, pero bastará para tus propósitos.

Aquello no iba bien. Voldemort actuaba como si fuera invulnerable a pesar de que sus poderes mágicos nunca habían sobresalido. En silencio, Harry empezó a estudiar la habitación buscando alguna anomalía peligrosa. En voz alta, dijo:

—Como sabes, la censura tiene dos etapas. Ya has admitido abiertamente que has violado las leyes Guardianas. ¿Estás listo para jurar, sobre tu sangre, que jamás volverás a hacerlo?

Voldemort dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—No creerás que voy a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Y, aunque lo hicieras, no creo que cumplieras tu palabra —respondió Harry, muy seco—. No me dejas otra opción que despojarte de tus poderes por la fuerza.

—Hazlo, Gryffindor —Voldemort entrecerró los ojos—. Si puedes.

Harry se quedó quieto un momento. El proceso de destruir los poderes mágicos de otra persona no era agradable para ninguna de las dos partes y se invocaba en muy pocas ocasiones. Además, sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima porque la reacción de Voldemort ante aquella confrontación era ilógica. Detectó un pequeño hilo de energía que salía de Voldemort hacia un destino desconocido, pero todo lo demás estaba en orden. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de sí mismo el otro mago?

Voldemort alargó una mano rodeada de un halo mágico hacia uno de los cajones del escritorio. Atravesando ese halo con la mirada, Harry observó incrédulo cómo el otro hombre sacaba una pistola. ¿De verdad creía que aquella defensa tan rudimentaria bastaría para protegerlo de la justicia?

Con un movimiento rápido para canalizar la energía, Harry destruyó el mecanismo interno del arma y, en ese mismo instante, se vio invadido por el poder mágico más potente que jamás había conocido. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo estaban recibiendo el ataque, se estaban partiendo por la mitad.

Mientras intentaba respirar, vio que caía, que era incapaz de salvarse, y mucho menos de luchar para defenderse. Voldemort había sacado la pistola para distraer a Harry del ataque real. Pero, ¿de dónde demonios había sacado el desgraciado tanto poder? Era increíble, mucho más potente de lo que ese traidor jamás había demostrado. Tanto poder no podía salir de la nada.

Consiguió evocar sus sentidos internos y se sorprendió al ver que el fino hilo de energía que había visto salir de Voldemort se había convertido en un río de fuego. A Voldemort le llegaba un poder puro y limpio y lo canalizaba en forma de abrasadoras olas que envolvían a Harry. Agonizando, cayó al suelo con la sensación de que lo estaban quemando vivo. Notaba cómo sus miembros se retorcían y doblaban como si estuvieran en manos del fuego de un herrero. El pulso le rebotaba en las orejas y casi silenciaba la risa de Voldemort y otro sonido muy extraño y desgarrador.

Intentó invocar sus poderes pero estaba dominado, incapaz de ofrecer resistencia tanto a nivel mágico como físico. Tenía la mente colapsada, derritiéndose bajo las llamas mágicas de Voldemort.

—He esperado mucho tiempo para hacer esto, Gryffindor —dijo Voldemort entre dientes—. Con tu actitud arrogante, creías que podías atraparme, pero resulta que soy yo quien te ha atrapado a ti.

Más energía, veloz como un rayo, siguió abrasando a Harry. ¿Era la muerte? Siempre había pensado que la muerte sería un paso tranquilo, no aquel infierno de agonía y llamas.

El último latigazo de poder transformador lo dejó inconsciente. Luego, afortunadamente, el dolor empezó a remitir. Como supuso que sólo había perdido la conciencia durante unos segundos, intentó ponerse de pie. Pero su cuerpo era distinto, extraño. No se estaba apoyando en los brazos sino en… ¿patas?

Pensando que era un sueño, se obligó a levantarse y descubrió que su visión del despacho estaba curiosamente distorsionada. Ningún sueño podía ser tan real. El aroma a libros, tinta y polvo era muy intenso y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Se giró y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo. Miró hacia abajo, pero para ver tuvo que girar la cabeza. Aunque pareciera imposible, vio cuatro patas rematadas por cuatro pezuñas enredadas en tejido negro: lo que quedaba de su ropa. Intentando controlar el pánico, miró a su alrededor y vio que Voldemort sonreía satisfecho.

El miedo se apoderó de Harry cuando reconoció la malicia despiadada en la expresión del otro hombre. Se alejó de él, meneando la cola.

¿La cola?

Muy asustado, giró la cabeza y se dio un golpe en la frente con la librería que tenía detrás. Tragándose el dolor, se miró en el espejo que había encima de la chimenea.

Y allí, mirándolo a los ojos, estaba un precioso unicornio blanco.

Harry miró su reflejo horrorizado. No se reconocía; sólo veía a una criatura mitológica con un pelaje pálido, un cuerno plateado y mirada asustada. La cola, que movía de un lado a otro, era larga con un mechón de pelo en el extremo: la cola de un león, no la de un caballo, aunque tenía cuerpo de caballo y una crin larga y suelta. Lo que había chocado contra la librería no había sido la frente, sino el cuerno en espiral que nacía de su frente equina. A pesar de la evidencia que le ofrecían los ojos (que estaban a los lados, no delante), le costaba mucho creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Habría sido Voldemort capaz de crear una ilusión tan auténtica que pareciera tan real?

—No te lo crees, ¿verdad? —Se rió Voldemort—. Te has convertido en una bestia legendaria, una bestia que me dará más poder del que ningún Guardián haya tenido jamás.

Harry sintió que la amenaza era cada vez mayor. Sabía que había algo muy importante sobre los unicornios y que lo había estudiado, pero su mente no funcionaba como antes. La respuesta que necesitaba estaba más allá de la comprensión.

—Si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender tu situación, quizá quieras empezar a rezar, Gryffindor —con una palabra susurrada y un gesto con la mano, Voldemort lanzó un hechizo dominador sobre su víctima.

Bandas de energía pura rodearon a Harry y lo inmovilizaron. Voldemort asintió satisfecho antes de concentrarse en otro hechizo. Sólo necesitó un largo conjuro en voz baja para crear un círculo de luz muy brillante cuya circunferencia los englobaba a los dos.

La confusa mente de Harry comprendió que Voldemort lo había preparado todo de antemano para poder llevar a cabo un complejo ritual de magia, de modo que ahora sólo necesitaría unos cuantos conjuros para acabar de dar forma a un peligroso hechizo. Aquello despertó los recuerdos de Harry sobre la leyenda de los unicornios: si mataban a uno durante un ritual de magia, su cuerno se convertiría en un instrumento de inigualable poder. Voldemort pretendía matarlo y apoderarse del cuerno, para así eliminar a un enemigo y multiplicar su poder en una sola acción.

La rabia invadió a Harry. Empezó a luchar contra los hilos de energía que lo inmovilizaban, pero sólo consiguió que se intensificaran más.

«El cuerno.» El cuerno de un unicornio poseía propiedades mágicas. Giró la cabeza y clavó el cuerno en una de las líneas de energía que tenía alrededor de las piernas traseras. La punta del cuerno le abrió una dolorosa herida en la pierna, pero la línea se rompió. Con movimientos breves y directos, fue rompiendo las demás hasta liberarse del todo. Enfurecido, se abalanzó sobre Voldemort, con el cuerno recto en posición de batalla.

Estuvo a punto de atravesar al muy desgraciado, pero Voldemort se escondió detrás de la enorme mesa y se cubrió con lo primero que encontró. Harry intentó atravesar el escudo varias veces, en vano, antes de darse cuenta que Voldemort estaba susurrando otro hechizo. Tenía que marcharse.

Cruzó el estudio de un solo salto y sintió una violenta agitación cuando salió del círculo mágico del ritual. Sin embargo, sin manos no podía abrir la puerta. Tras unos momentos de confusión, se giró y corcoveó sirviéndose de todo el poder de su cuerpo para dar coces con las patas traseras en la puerta. El pestillo tembló. Mientras se giraba para salir del despacho, vio que había dejado marcas de los cascos en los elegantes paneles de madera de la pared.

En unos segundos, llegó a las escaleras y se detuvo en seco, tanto que estuvo a punto de caer rodando. ¿Cómo iba a bajar las escaleras sin romperse las piernas o el cuello? ¿De espaldas? Intentó analizar todas las opciones, pero seguía teniendo la mente confusa, no acababa de funcionar.

— ¡Maldito seas, Gryffindor! —se oyó la voz furiosa de Voldemort desde el despacho.

Cuando la magia empezaba a apoderarse de él de nuevo, Harry confió en su instinto y bajó las escaleras con tres zancadas, confiando en la suerte y el equilibrio que daban cuatro patas para no caerse. Mientras cruzaba a toda velocidad el vestíbulo hacia la puerta, un grupo de sirvientes medio desnudos entraron en el vestíbulo por una puerta lateral y le bloquearon el paso.

Desde arriba, Voldemort gritó:

— ¡Coged a ese animal, pero no lo matéis!

Harry se agachó y cargó. Todos los sirvientes excepto uno se apartaron asustados. El hombre cogió una silla y blandió las patas frente a la cara de Harry. Un caballo cualquiera se habría asustado. Harry dio un brusco viraje, lo suficiente para golpear la silla y al sirviente con un fuerte y musculoso hombro. La silla cayó al suelo y el hombre salió volando contra la pared, gritando.

Esta vez, cuando Harry llegó a la puerta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. La madera era mucho más sólida que la de la puerta del despacho y no cedió ante la primera coz, pero Harry notó cómo temblaba bajo el vigoroso impacto de sus patas.

Una docena de furiosas coces bastaron para romper el pestillo. Harry giró sobre sí mismo y salió corriendo. El patio estaba unos cuatro o cinco metros por debajo del vestíbulo. Llegó al suelo de un salto. Las patas y los cascos le dolían después de haber abierto la puerta a patadas, pero el dolor no consiguió frenarlo.

La puerta de entrada era demasiado robusta y mucho más alta que él. Giró a la derecha. Menos mal que había dejado la puerta lateral abierta. Como se abría hacia fuera, pudo salir sin problemas, aunque se golpeó la cabeza con el marco, porque no estaba acostumbrado a las dimensiones de su cuerpo nuevo. Se agachó, salió por la puerta y sintió una momentánea punzada de dolor de las heridas en la piel.

Fuera ya de Castle Voldemort, galopó colina abajo, disfrutando de la potencia y la velocidad de su nuevo cuerpo de unicornio. Era libre…

«Estaba encerrado en una cárcel de magia negra.» La pequeña parte del unicornio que todavía era Harry intentó contrarrestar la emoción inigualable de la velocidad. Tenía que planear, «planear», qué hacer… aunque la bestia que llevaba dentro sólo quisiera sentir el viento en la crin y la tierra debajo de los cascos.

Consciente de lo terriblemente visible que era su pelaje blanco, galopó a toda velocidad hasta un bosque cercano que, hacia el oeste, llegaba hasta Gales. Cuando consideró que estaba a una distancia considerable del castillo, se detuvo y se refugió debajo de un árbol, jadeando más por el susto que por el esfuerzo.

Con cierta ironía, se dijo que tenía permiso para estar asustado ante su estado actual. Al menos, había escapado de una muerte segura. Descubrió que, a pesar de la desorientación mental, todavía podía razonar, aunque muy despacio y con dificultad. No consiguió recordar las lecciones de matemáticas que había aprendido por placer, pero tenía recuerdos de su vida. Seguía siendo, más o menos, él mismo.

¿Sería capaz de romper el hechizo de transformación? Intentó conjurar sus poderes mágicos, pero no pudo. Preocupado, probó a ver si podía realizar un pequeño hechizo. Crear luz mágica era una cualidad natural en él, la tenía desde la cuna. Y ahora, nada. Intentó otros pequeños hechizos con la misma suerte.

¿Cómo iba a vivir una vida sin magia? Se negó a plantearse aquella posibilidad. En algún lugar, habría una solución que le devolvería su forma natural. Sólo tenía que encontrarla.

Se rascó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol que le daba cobijo. Pensar le daba dolor de cabeza, el cerebro de un unicornio no estaba diseñado para los pensamientos racionales. Lo que significaba que, a fin de mantener viva la humanidad que le quedara, tenía que seguir pensando el máximo tiempo posible. La poderosa y disciplinada mente de Harry Potter corría el peligro de verse engullida por el cuerpo animal que habitaba.

La rabia tan abrumadora que había sentido durante la huida del castillo era totalmente diferente a cualquier sentimiento que jamás hubiera experimentado como humano. Siempre había sido conocido por su calma y su capacidad de mantenerlo todo bajo control en cualquier situación. Ahora, esa calma había desaparecido por completo, igual que su cuerpo humano. Movió la cola con inquietud, y luego se reprochó el gesto tan típicamente animal.

¿Qué sabía acerca de los unicornios? Estaban considerados animales legendarios pero, a menudo, las leyendas estaban basadas en la realidad. La tradición decía que los unicornios eran unos luchadores incansables y que era imposible capturar a uno con vida. Corrían más que cualquier otra criatura, y eso era bueno teniendo en cuenta que, como el cuerno era tan valioso, los cazadores les ponían trampas y los cazaban siempre que podían. De modo que, a lo mejor, los unicornios sí que habían existido y la caza furtiva los había llevado a extinguirse. Sea como fuere, ahora él era un unicornio.

¿Habría unicornios hembras? Nunca las había oído mencionar. A lo mejor, el cuerno era una señal demasiado obvia de masculinidad para que la mitología los considerara de otro sexo que no fuera masculino. O, a lo mejor, las hembras de la especie no tenían cuerno y, por lo tanto, no tenían ningún valor para los cazadores, así que habían desaparecido de la leyenda.

Lentamente, volvió a ponerse en movimiento, evaluando su nuevo cuerpo. Se sentía veloz y poderoso. Aunque Voldemort enviara a varios jinetes a perseguirlo, Harry dudaba que algún caballo pudiera atraparlo. Levantó la cabeza y olfateó el frío aire de la noche. Sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados. Las esencias del bosque tenían una densidad muy profunda que jamás había percibido y el oído y la vista se le habían agudizado.

El estómago le hizo ruido. ¿Qué comían los unicornios? Se imaginó un filete de ternera y se estremeció. Nada de carne. ¿Hierba? Inhaló por los ollares y descubrió que las hierbas que tenía a los pies olían bastante bien. Agachó la cabeza y empezó a pastar. No estaba mal aunque, si podía escoger, prefería un buen puñado de avena. Descubrió que comer lo tranquilizaba, y eso también le aclaró un poco los pensamientos.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Aunque pudiera llegar a casa de algún Guardián sin que nadie lo viera, dudaba que su colega lo reconociera. Harry se imaginó escribiendo un mensaje en el suelo con una pezuña pero se desilusionó mucho cuando vio que no recordaba cómo escribir. No podía leer ni escribir, una pérdida tan profunda como la de no poder seguir ejecutando magia.

¿Sería posible que algún Guardián con una empatía superior a los demás percibiera su naturaleza humana? Puede que su buen amigo Ronald Weasley o su inteligente mujer pudieran reconocerlo, pero estaban demasiado lejos, en Escocia.

A esa cabeza, que le dolía mucho, no se le ocurrió un plan mejor que quedarse por aquella zona hasta que comprendiera mejor las opciones que tenía. ¿Podría enfrentarse a Voldemort y obligarlo a que deshiciera el hechizo? ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo, clavándole el cuerno? ¡Como si el muy desgraciado fuera a quedarse quieto y dejarse atrapar!

Con el deseo de dejar atrás la desesperación, dejó de comer y se adentró más en el bosque. Aceleró el paso hasta un medio galope hasta que encontró un camino estrecho y poco concurrido. Necesitaba tiempo… tiempo para entender ese cambio, para reunir el poder que todavía le quedara.

¿Tendría tiempo suficiente antes de que la naturaleza de la bestia erradicara cualquier resto humano? Con el corazón acelerado, corrió al galope y se perdió en el bosque.

" "

Las noches nubladas eran las mejores para cazar. A los dos hombres, vestidos casi con harapos, les había ido bastante bien la noche y ahora ya volvían a casa con los sacos llenos. Cuando escucharon el ruido de unos cascos, se escondieron sin decir nada detrás de los árboles que bordeaban el camino.

En un tono casi inaudible, el más bajo de los dos susurró:

— ¿Qué estúpido sale a caballo a estas horas, Seamus? ¿Y más a esa velocidad?

Seamus se encogió de hombros, y se preguntó si el jinete caería y se rompería el cuello. Dean y él no eran ladrones, pero si un hombre moría delante de sus narices, no iban a desaprovechar la ocasión.

El cielo empezó a despejarse y la luna iluminó a una criatura blanca y brillante que galopaba a toda velocidad en plena noche sin brida, silla ni jinete. Seamus contuvo la respiración pero no dijo nada hasta que el sonido de los cascos hubo desaparecido.

— ¿Has visto ese cuerno?

— ¡Era un caballo! —exclamó Dean, con voz temblorosa—. ¡Era un caballo!

" "

Furioso, lord Voldemort irradiaba una magia peligrosa que hizo que su asistente, Peter, quisiera correr a ponerse a salvo. Aunque él también sabía hacer un poco de magia, no sería suficiente para protegerse si Voldemort lo perseguía. Lo mejor sería no decir nada y esperar a que el señor se calmara.

Tardó un buen rato pero, después de quemar la mitad de los libros que tenía en el despacho, Voldemort recuperó la cordura.

— ¡Maldito Gryffindor! Debería haberme imaginado que un mago tan poderoso como él podría liberarse de mi círculo —soltó una irónica carcajada—. Claro, lo quería a él precisamente por su poder.

—Sí, señor —dijo Peter.

Voldemort lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—El rey ha solicitado mi presencia, así que debo partir hacia Londres mañana. Eso significa que eres el responsable de capturar al unicornio. De capturarlo, no de matarlo. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Los ojos de Voldemort encerraban una amenaza mortal. Peter jamás lo había visto de aquella manera. Sin embargo, si conseguía capturar al unicornio, Voldemort estaría muy contento.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, señor. Pero… ¿cómo se captura a un unicornio?

—El método tradicional es utilizar a una virgen como cebo y dejar que el unicornio se acerque a ella —dijo Voldemort con impaciencia—. Tú y tus hombres estaréis esperándolo con redes y navajas. Atadlo, si es necesario, así no escapará. No me importa si está herido, siempre que esté vivo y el cuerno esté intacto cuando vuelva dentro de dos semanas.

— ¿La virgen tiene que ser joven y bonita?

—Según la leyenda, sólo tiene que ser virgen puesto que lo que atrae al unicornio es su pureza —Voldemort se encogió de hombros—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para capturarlo.

No parecía tan complicado.

—Así lo haré, señor.

Voldemort agitó la mano con desdén.

—Y haz que arreglen esta puerta.

—Sí, señor —Peter salió del despacho, agradecido por haber salido de allí de una pieza. De repente, recordó las viejas historias de cómo se capturaban unicornios con mujeres vírgenes pero, ¿dónde iba a encontrar a una en Castle Voldemort? Las pocas sirvientas que vivían allí eran viejas y estaban cansadas o eran mujerzuelas ordinarias dispuestas a abrirse de piernas a cambio de unas monedas o un cumplido.

Excepto Hermione la Loca. Peter frunció el ceño. La chica ya debía haber pasado la veintena, pero supuso que todavía sería virgen. Para empezar, estaba bajo la protección personal de Voldemort, de modo que los hombres con dos dedos de frente se mantenían alejados de ella. Si hubiera sido guapa, quizá alguno se hubiera arriesgado a tomarla por diversión, pero Hermione era más fea que un murciélago; asustaba a su propia sombra y se pasaba el día en los establos. A los caballos no les importaba que estuviera loca, pero todo el mundo en el castillo la evitaba, como si su locura fuera contagiosa.

¿Le importaría a Voldemort que utilizara a su chiflada protegida como cebo? No es que fueran a hacerle daño a la chica. Si no era virgen, Peter tendría que buscar en el pueblo más cercano y no sería fácil convencer a unos padres para que le prestaran a su querida hijita. Sería mejor que Hermione la Loca todavía fuera pura y que el unicornio estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir su presencia.

Mientras se preguntaba a qué distancia podría un unicornio percibir la presencia de una virgen, se fue a su despacho para hacer una lista de los hombres y el material que necesitaría. Tan pronto como lord Voldemort partiera hacia Londres por la mañana, empezarían a organizar la búsqueda.

**" "**

**Esta historia me cautivo incluso antes de leer la pagina.**

**Espero que ustedes también se enamoren de ella.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Relenna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magia legendaria. **

**Capítulo 2.**

La vida era mucho más fácil cuando el señor no estaba en casa. Hermione esperó hasta que vio alejarse el carruaje, fue a la cocina a pedir un poco de pan y queso y se fue a montar a caballo. Su yegua tenía un nombre refinado pero ella la llamaba _Luk_.

Volvieron al establo a media tarde, sucias y mojadas después de haber estado jugando juntas en un riachuelo. Rebosante de felicidad, Hermione limpió de barro y briznas de hierba el brillante pelaje castaño de la yegua. Si el señor la necesitaba, la localizaría allí donde estuviera; la noche anterior, le había exprimido el alma y la había dejado casi muerta. Hoy tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, así que era libre de hacer lo que le apeteciera.

Mientras Hermione cepillaba el lomo de _Luk_, la yegua le rascó la espalda con la boca. Hermione suspiró agradecida cuando el animal le aplicó la presión suficiente para aliviar los músculos tensos y sólo pensaba en la satisfacción del animal. En la calidez de las caricias de _Luk_, Hermione estaba feliz.

— ¡Aquí estás! ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

La voz fuerte y seca hizo que Hermione retrocediera hacia el interior del compartimiento de _Luk_ mientras el asistente del señor, Peter, avanzaba con impaciencia hacia el centro de los establos. Jamás le había pegado, pero era muy brusco y la asustaba. Normalmente, no se fijaba en ella, y a Hermione ya le estaba bien así.

—Mon… tando —dijo ella, tartamudeando.

Peter arrugó los labios.

—Debería habérmelo imaginado. Si no eres virgen, es porque te has debido entregar a algún semental. Ven conmigo, tengo un trabajo para ti.

Ella abrió los ojos. Sólo la utilizaba el señor… no sabía que Peter también pudiera hacerlo.

Al ver la expresión de la chica, él modificó el tono de voz.

—Es un trabajo muy sencillo… de hecho, es como un juego. Sólo tienes que sentarte un rato en el bosque y esperar a que un… un caballo especial se te acerque. Muy fácil —cuando vio que ella lo seguía mirando con desconfianza, añadió—. Te daré un vestido nuevo —arrugó la nariz—. Después de que te hayan bañado y te hayan quitado ese olor a yegua.

Hermione no entendía nada pero dejó que Peter la tomara de la muñeca y la llevara hasta la casa. Los modales del hombre eran bruscos, pero no maleducados. Había algo que le preocupaba. Hermione sólo era un parte muy pequeña de todo aquello.

Su pequeña habitación estaba en un desván y, normalmente, se lavaba allí con agua fría en una pileta. Hoy, en cambio, Peter la llevó a una habitación más grande en el segundo piso y la dejó a cargo de una doncella que tenía órdenes de bañarla. Aunque a Hermione le gustaba mucho el agua templada de la bañera (¡que era tan grande que cabía entera!), no le gustaba que la enjabonaran y la lavaran como a un bebé. Sin embargo, el jabón olía a rosas.

Hermione se quedó dormida en el agua perfumada de rosas, y luego se despertó con un grito y el corazón acelerado. Había soñado que caía por las paredes del castillo hacia una extraña y desconocida tierra. El sueño iba acompañado de la aterradora certeza de que la iban a separar de la única vida que conocía.

Pensó en los interminables días en el castillo, en el único placer de los caballos. No tenía tareas que cumplir ni responsabilidades, ni siquiera tenía que fregar los suelos. Su único cometido era estar disponible cuando el señor se introdujera en su mente, se llevara lo que quisiera y la dejara medio muerta, como a un huevo roto. Carecía de palabras para describir el horror de esas sesiones, pero las odiaba. Y a él también.

Con una fiereza repentina pensó que si el futuro cercano le deparaba cambios los quería.

La doncella, Nan, dijo: —Es hora de vestirse, Hermione. Sal de la bañera.

Muy obediente, Hermione salió de la bañera y se secó. El vestido nuevo que Peter le había prometido era un camisón blanco con encaje en los bajos, aunque era demasiado largo para ella. El encaje era muy bonito.

Nan refunfuñó con desagrado mientras le ponía la pieza por la cabeza a Hermione y le ataba los cordones del cuello con un lazo.

—Si Peter va a hacer lo que imagino, es muy cruel —muy seria, empezó a cepillar la larga melena castaña de Hermione.

Preocupada, Hermione se calzó preguntándose a qué se refería la doncella. Peter escogió ese momento para entrar en la habitación.

—Venga, vamos, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo. Cuanto antes atrape a ese unicornio, mejor —meneó la cabeza—. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad? No importa. Limítate a hacer lo que yo te diga y no te pasará nada —entre dientes, añadió—. Vaya, no creo.

—Un momento, que le recogeré el pelo —dijo Nan.

—Déjaselo suelto. Es más femenino —cuando Nan lo miró, él le espetó—. No voy a acostarme con ella. ¿Para qué iba a querer una cosa tan plana y delgaducha como ella?

Puede que Hermione fuera medio loca, pero sabía reconocer el desprecio. Las bestias eran mucho más amables que los hombres. Parpadeando para retener las lágrimas, siguió a Peter hasta el patio, donde había un carro tirado por caballos. Como no quería que la tocara, ella misma subió al carro y se sentó al otro lado, lo más lejos posible de él.

De los establos, salieron media docena de hombres con redes, cuerdas y fustas. Algunos trabajaban en los establos, otros trabajaban la tierra. Al ver la cara de miedo de Hermione, Peter le dijo, con impaciencia:

—Deja ya el lloriqueo. Si haces lo que yo te diga, no te pasará nada.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se agarró a la barandilla del carro mientras salían del castillo y se adentraban en el bosque. Los hombres armados los seguían, bromeando entre ellos, hasta que Peter les hizo callar.

Giraron por un camino muy estrecho que llevaba hasta un claro en el bosque rodeado por una densa vegetación.

—Supongo que este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro —dijo Peter—. Si es que funciona.

Hermione percibió incertidumbre en la mente del hombre. Tenía una misión y no estaba seguro de cómo llevarla a cabo. Cuando él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar del carro, ella saltó sola porque cada vez estaba más incómoda con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Siéntate aquí —Peter señaló un punto debajo de un árbol en el límite del claro.

Hermione se sentó, atrapando el camisón alrededor de los tobillos. Estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer frío.

Peter cogió una cuerda de uno de sus hombres, ató un extremo alrededor del árbol y, antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le ató el otro extremo alrededor de la cintura. Ella intentó soltarse, pero la cuerda era tan corta que apenas podía levantarse.

— ¿Qué ha hecho mal Hermione? —preguntó, perpleja y asustada.

—Es para que no te muevas. Nosotros nos esconderemos en el bosque, así que si necesitas ayuda estaremos aquí mismo —les hizo una señal a los hombres y todos se escondieron entre los árboles. Hermione ya no los veía, aunque podía sentirlos. Peter, en concreto, hervía de los nervios y la emoción. Y entonces… nada. Pasaron las horas, anocheció y el miedo de Hermione se desvaneció. Se abrazó para darse calor y esperó que aquel juego tan extraño terminara pronto.

Harry se despertó de su sueño. Ahora que se había hecho de noche, era el momento perfecto para seguir con su camino. Había decidido que no serviría de nada quedarse cerca del castillo y esperar poder enfrentarse a Voldemort. Había sufrido varios ataques desde la distancia del muy desgraciado. Por suerte, aunque Harry no podía ejercer magia de forma consciente, parecía que el aura que lo protegía era lo suficientemente fuerte. Sin embargo, los ataques lo obligaron a tomar la decisión de ir a buscar ayuda a casa de otros Guardianes.

La mejor opción era llegar a las tierras de lady Minerva Mcgonagall, la sabia y más antigua cabeza del Consejo de los Guardianes. Si cabalgaba deprisa y evitaba que lo cazaran, puede que estuviera a un día de camino. Aunque dudaba que estuviera en casa, seguro que sus sirvientes tendrían el sentido común suficiente para ir a buscarla antes que matar a un unicornio que había aparecido en su casa. Harry y lady Minerva se conocían lo suficientemente bien y, si la hacían volver de Londres, sería capaz de averiguar su identidad e incluso puede que fuera capaz de destruir el hechizo de cambio de cuerpo.

Hizo una pausa para beber en el pequeño arroyo que había descubierto. Estaba a punto de revolcarse en el barro para disimular su brillante pelaje blanco cuando olió una fragancia muy atractiva. Los ollares se le ensancharon de forma involuntaria. ¿Una flor? No, era totalmente distinto a cualquier otro olor. Aquello era la esencia de… de la inocencia.

Dio media vuelta y siguió aquel poderoso olor. Era la promesa de la primavera, de la felicidad, de la encantadora simplicidad de la infancia antes de la llegada de las oscuras complejidades de la edad adulta. Era música celestial, tan pura como la canción de un ángel. A medida que el tentador olor se iba intensificando, Harry se olvidó de su dilema y de sus planes. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a aquella fuente de alegría.

Llegó al extremo de un claro y descubrió que la fuente de aquel perfume irresistible era una joven con un camisón blanco. Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Se balanceaba suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, con la expresión pensativa mientras tenía la mirada perdida en la noche. El pelo claro y largo le caía lacio por encima de los hombros y brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. El corazón le latía como si hubiera galopado durante diez kilómetros porque aquella chica irradiaba la pureza que él ansiaba.

Los instintos le dictaban que avanzara por el claro, pero consiguió frenarse un segundo, preocupado por un recuerdo que luchaba por salir de su inflamada mente. Aunque la chica era la inocencia y la pureza, percibía más de una oscuridad a su alrededor…

Ella se giró, lo miró directamente y abrió los ojos maravillada. En el mismo instante en que escuchó su suave suspiro, Harry cayó en la trampa. Movido sólo por la necesidad ciega, se adentró en el claro.

Hermione estaba meciéndose tranquilamente en la hierba, muy aburrida aunque no podía marcharse. Un ligero movimiento le llamó la atención. Se giró y se encontró con el caballo más extraordinario del mundo al otro lado del claro. Era blanco, con el pelaje brillante como la plata bajo la luz de la luna. Inspiró de golpe, seguro que era un sueño.

—Ven, bonito —dijo, muy bajito.

La bestia avanzó hacia ella con unos pasos tan ligeros que apenas dejaban marcas en la hierba. A medida que se iba acercando, Hermione vio el cuerno en forma de espiral que le nacía de la frente. Volvió a inspirar de golpe y entendió por qué Peter le había dicho que sería un caballo muy especial. ¿Cuál era la palabra que había usado? «Unicornio», eso es.

La belleza mágica del unicornio casi le dolía. Intentó levantarse para saludarlo, pero sólo consiguió perder el equilibrio y volver a sentarse cuando la cuerda se tensó y no la dejó moverse.

Entre dientes, dijo una palabra que había escuchado a los hombres en los establos, luego levantó las manos para darle la bienvenida al animal mientras se maravillaba de la belleza sobrenatural del unicornio. Tenía las pezuñas divididas en dos, como los ciervos, y la larga cola era sinuosa y con un pompón al final, igual que las colas de los leones que había visto en los cuadros. Se fijó en que era un macho. Muy macho.

El unicornio agachó la cabeza, apuntándola directamente con el cuerno, aunque ella sabía que no iba a hacerle daño. Hermione percibió una curiosidad y un anhelo idéntico a los suyos y el pulso de un espíritu muy maltrecho.

—Ven, precioso —le susurró. Los caballos se le daban bien y quizá pudiera aliviar la angustia de este.

Con un último y ligero paso, el unicornio agachó más la cabeza y acarició la mejilla de la chica con el cuerno. Frío y suave, el cuerno la invadió de oleadas de deleite. Irradiaba un poder que no se parecía a nada de lo que Hermione había visto hasta ahora.

Murmurando palabras cariñosas, le acarició el aterciopelado belfo. El unicornio suspiró, se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Sorprendida, Hermione le acarició el sedoso cuello y la piel, que era más suave que el pelaje de cualquier otro caballo. La calidez le atravesaba la piel y le hizo experimentar sentimientos que jamás había experimentado. Alargó la mano para tocar el espíritu del unicornio con el suyo propio.

Y entonces la noche explotó en un mar de gritos y violencia.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó Peter y media docena de hombres salieron de entre los arbustos.

El unicornio se quedó inmóvil en el regazo de Hermione durante un segundo fatal. Luego se levantó, presa del pánico.

Hermione gritó: — ¡Corre!

Era demasiado tarde. Le cayó encima una gran red. Mientras luchaba para salir de aquella maraña de cuerdas, dos hombres ataron los dos extremos de una cuerda a su alrededor, inmovilizando aquellas largas piernas, y luego tensaron la cuerda. La resplandeciente criatura cayó al suelo. Pero, aún así, siguió luchando, agitando las pezuñas e intentando clavarle el cuerno a alguien.

Uno de los mozos de cuadra fustigó al animal con una fusta, aunque luego empezó a maldecir en voz alta cuando el unicornio le dio una coz en la pierna. Sacó un cuchillo.

— ¿Puedo cortarle una pata?

Mientras Hermione gritaba horrorizada, Peter dijo:

—No, tiene que llegar caminando hasta el castillo. Atadle las cuerdas al cuello.

Los trabajadores de los establos, acostumbrados a lidiar con caballos rebeldes, enseguida le ataron suficientes cuerdas alrededor del cuello como para controlar todos sus movimientos. Cuando terminaron, retiraron la red y el unicornio pudo volver a levantarse. Volvió a resistirse otra vez, pero las tensas cuerdas y los latigazos en la piel consiguieron que se sometiera a la voluntad de los humanos. Con la cabeza gacha, se quedó allí con el cuerpo cubierto de suciedad y sangre.

—Hay que volver al castillo —dijo Peter—. A todos os espera una buena recompensa —se giró hacia Hermione—. A ti también, jovencita. Por lo visto, todavía eres virgen. Venga, vamos.

Hermione, demasiado triste para contradecirlo, subió al carro. Sin embargo, su mente, que llevaba años dormitando, se había despertado de golpe. Habían capturado al unicornio por su culpa.

Por su culpa. Su culpa. Lo que significaba que ella misma tendría que liberarlo.

Hermione descubrió que ser despreciada e ignorada tenía sus ventajas. Conocía el castillo y las edificaciones anexas mejor que nadie y nadie la tomaba en serio. Al día siguiente de la captura del unicornio, empezó a planear cómo lo liberaría.

Creía que sería fácil, puesto que Peter había tomado medidas para que el animal no escapara, pero no para evitar que nadie pudiera acercarse a verlo. Sin embargo, la habitación de piedra que habían convertido en celda del unicornio estaba cerrada con llave y vigilada constantemente; además, durante todo el día había gente yendo y viniendo por el patio.

Había intentado llegar hasta la celda dos veces, pero los guardias la habían echado de malas maneras, diciéndole que el animal era peligroso. Por lo visto, cuando le soltaron las cuerdas, empezó a dar coces e hirió a varios hombres.

Por la noche todo estaría más tranquilo. Cuando oscureció, Hermione se quedó esperando pacientemente en su habitación con el vestido oscuro y la capa marrón de invierno puesta. No salió al pasillo hasta que el reloj de la torre tocó las tres. Por la tarde, había cogido unas cuantas llaves sueltas de un cajón de la mesa de Peter. Quizá le sirvieran para abrir alguna puerta cerrada que se encontrara por el camino.

El cielo estaba encapotado y el aire olía a lluvia. Puede que aquello ayudara al unicornio a escapar, siempre que pudiera liberarlo, claro.

Con el señor lejos del castillo, los dos guardias de la puerta principal estaban más relajados de lo habitual. Como conocía perfectamente sus posiciones, Hermione consiguió llegar hasta la puerta lateral sin que la vieran. El unicornio tendría que salir muy deprisa, así que sería mejor que dejara esa puerta abierta. La acababan de cambiar porque el animal había roto la vieja hacía dos noches, aunque habían aprovechado la misma cerradura y una de las llaves que había cogido la abría.

Se dirigió hacia la celda del unicornio. Fuera, había un hombre haciendo guardia. Hermione frunció el ceño. No esperaba que lo vigilaran toda la noche. Ese hombre, a diferencia de los guardias de día, era muy corpulento y llevaba una pistola. Hermione se planteó si debía volver a su habitación y pensar en un plan mejor.

No. Irguió la espalda. Podía sentir la angustia del unicornio por estar encerrado. Tenía que liberarlo y, por muchas vueltas que le diera, la situación no mejoraría. Todo lo contrario, porque había oído a Peter decir que el señor pronto volvería para ver a su presa. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Salió y se acercó al muro del castillo, donde cogió una piedra que le cabía perfectamente en la mano. Había visto cómo un hombre quedaba inconsciente en el suelo después de que le cayera encima la rama de un árbol. Si era suficientemente valiente, confiaba en poder hacer lo mismo.

Temblorosa por el miedo, se acercó hasta el guardia consciente de que el hombre no se asustaría de una mujer pequeña y débil.

— ¿S… señor? —preguntó, con timidez.

Él se tensó y levantó la pistola.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—P… por favor, deje que Hermione vea unicornio —por una vez en su vida, estuvo agradecida por haber tartamudeado. Nadie temería a una loca tartamuda.

—No puedo. Tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie excepto al señor Peter.

Hermione intentó convencerlo utilizando el tono adulador que le había escuchado a una doncella mientras hablaba con un sirviente que le gustaba.

—S… Sólo un vistazo. Unicornio es tan bonito.

El hombre dudó un segundo.

—Si te dejo verlo, ¿qué harás por mí? —La miró de arriba abajo con ojos hambrientos—. Por la noche, todos los gatos son pardos y he oído que todavía eres virgen porque, si no, el unicornio no se te habría acercado —bajó la pistola y se le acercó—. Me gustan las vírgenes. No contagian nada.

En lugar de retroceder, se mantuvo firme mientras el guardia la rodeaba con un brazo y le daba un brusco beso en los labios. A punto de vomitar, le clavó la piedra que llevaba en la mano derecha en la cabeza y rezó para hacerle el suficiente daño para que la dejara tranquila, aunque no para matarlo.

Maldiciendo, el hombre retrocedió unos pasos pero no cayó al suelo.

— ¡Desgraciada! ¡Lo pagarás caro! —se abalanzó sobre ella.

Aterrada, Hermione buscó en su mente y «empujó». Una vez había hecho lo mismo cuando uno de los mozos de los establos la había arrinconado y había empezado a manosearla. Lo dejó inconsciente y ella salió corriendo.

Cuando empujó, el guardia hizo un ruido ahogado y cayó al suelo. Hermione sintió la extraña y lejana presencia del señor. Había notado lo que le había hecho al guardia y le había llamado la atención.

Dejó la mente en blanco para que no descubriera lo que había hecho e intentó abrir la puerta de la celda. Estaba cerrada… y ninguna de las llaves de Peter la abría. Temblorosa, se acercó al guardia, buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró una llave delgada y alargada. Le metió en la cerradura y la giró sin ningún problema.

Antes de entrar, intentó calmarse para que su miedo no asustara al unicornio. ¿Sería muy inteligente? Seguro que más que un caballo; puede que incluso lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que lo había traicionado. Puede que incluso lo suficiente para clavarle una coz en el pecho.

Rezando para que la atracción que había sentido por ella en el bosque evitara que le hiciera daño, abrió la puerta y esperó.

Inmovilizado por las cuerdas y atrapado en una celda sin ventanas, Harry había hecho todo lo posible para encerrarse en la tranquilidad de su mente. La rabia y los intentos por desatarse eran inútiles. Sería mejor intentar recordar sus conocimientos de magia y puede que encontrar un rincón de poder para utilizarlo contra Voldemort cuando llegara la hora, que seguramente sería pronto.

Su dispersa mente se puso en alerta, de repente, cuando percibió el aroma de inocencia que lo había cautivado y había permitido que lo capturaran. Se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo e, instintivamente, se acercó hacia el aroma, aunque tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando las cuerdas que lo tenían atado se lo impidieron. Olisqueó el aire otra vez, preguntándose si sería la misma chica o una parecida. Decidió que debía ser la misma. La fragancia era tan intensa que debía estar justo al otro lado de la puerta.

«Me traicionó y me entregó.» Aunque no de manera intencionada. El grito de angustia cuando los cazadores lo atacaron había sido sincero. Y aún sabiendo que podía volver a traicionarlo, era incapaz de resistirse a la terrible atracción que sentía por su pureza. Tiró de las cuerdas, recordando el intenso momento en que se había arrodillado frente a ella.

Se abrió la puerta y, en la oscuridad de la noche, vio la silueta de una mujer cubierta con una oscura capa.

—Me… Hermione lo siente, precioso —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa—. Hermione viene a soltarte —para sorpresa de Harry, aquellas palabras iban acompañadas de una imagen mental muy clara de ella soltándolo. ¿Podía hablar con la mente?

Ella se le acercó y golpeó la cuerda que lo tenía atado a la pared de la derecha. El impacto le clavó la parte cortante de la brida que le habían puesto y le abrió una herida en la boca. Cuando se estremeció de dolor, la chica susurró una palabra que no tenía nada de inocente, sino que más bien le resultó de lo más atractivo.

Debía haber traído un cuchillo, porque Harry notaba cómo algo cortaba la cuerda, acompañado por una serie de palabras dulces susurradas. Lo estaba tratando como si estuviera con un caballo asustado. Si hubiera sido él mismo, le habría sonreído con ironía.

Cortó la cuerda y lo rodeó para cortar también la del otro lado. Otra vez el vaivén del filo del cuchillo cortando la cuerda. Con la voz temblorosa, ella le preguntó:

— ¿Pue… des perdonar a Hermione por ayudar a capturarte?

Él le respondió refregándose contra ella con afecto, aunque estuvo a punto de olvidarse de girar la cabeza para no clavarle el cuerno. Con tanto entusiasmo que estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. Ella se rió y le acarició los belfos. La caricia de aquellos delicados dedos era deliciosa.

—B… Brida mala. Si te la quito, ¿serás bueno?

Él se volvió a refregar contra ella, intentando indicarle que la seguiría donde fuera necesario tan dócil como un cordero. Debió de entenderlo, porque le quitó la brida y le acarició la crin.

—Tienes que marcharte sin que te vean.

Todavía poseído por la nube de éxtasis que le inspiraba esa chica, salió fuera. Había un hombre tendido en el suelo. ¿Acaso su dulce muchacha lo había dejado inconsciente? Impresionado, Harry la acompañó a través de las sombras, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible al andar. Estaba empezando a caer una fina lluvia. Quizá aquello les pondría más fácil la huida.

Casi habían llegado a la puerta lateral cuando las nubes se abrieron y la intensa luz de la luna iluminó el patio. Un hombre gritó:

— ¡Un ladrón se lleva el animal! ¡Detenedlo!

El disparo de una pistola resonó en la noche y Harry y su acompañante se vieron rodeados de disparos. La chica se estremeció y gritó: — ¡Corre!

Preocupado, Harry intentó ver si estaba herida, pero ella le soltó la crin y empezó a correr a una velocidad que dejaba claro que no tenía nada grave. La siguió, intentando colocarse entre ella y el hombre de la pistola. Empezaron a oírse disparos desde otro lado; esta vez, desde la torre que vigilaba la puerta principal.

La conmoción había despertado a todo el mundo y, justo cuando Harry y la chica estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, un grupo de hombres apareció en el patio. Ella se detuvo y repitió — ¡Corre!

Sorprendido, él se detuvo en seco, con los ollares muy abiertos. ¿No venía con él?

Ella empezó a hacerle señales con las manos para que se fuera.

—Hermione estará a salvo —le dijo—. No se atreverán a hacerle daño a la mascota loca del señor.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que los hombres que se acercaban corriendo le harían daño, puede que mucho. Se arrodilló y se la imaginó montándolo.

Ella lo miró, con la sorpresa reflejada en aquella cara estrecha y angulosa. Estaba claro que no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse, quizá no podía ni planteárselo.

Preocupado por su seguridad y deseoso de su presencia, gimió y le volvió a enviar la imagen mental de ella montándolo. Llegó otra ráfaga de disparos y, esta vez, Harry sintió un intenso dolor en la grupa izquierda, una herida mucho más profunda y grave que la de los perdigones.

La chica se mordió el labio e irradió miedo y confusión. Miró hacia los hombres que corrían hacia ellos y su expresión cambió, ahora estaba decidida.

—Quiero irme.

Se subió a lomos de Harry como una experta. Él se levantó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo del dolor tan intenso que sentía en la pata izquierda. Por lo visto, no tenía ningún hueso roto, así que intentó bloquear el dolor mientras salía por la puerta. Sintió una oleada de energía de los escudos protectores, pero aquello no consiguió frenarlo.

El bosque estaba a menos de dos kilómetros y podrían perderse en sus profundidades. Apenas notaba el peso de la chica que, a pesar de no tener una silla, mantenía perfectamente el equilibrio. Las nubes volvieron a tapar la luz de la luna y empezó a llover con más fuerza, pero la visión del unicornio era perfecta incluso en la oscuridad.

Estaban a medio camino del bosque cuando escuchó el retumbar de cascos de caballos que los seguían. Algún desgraciado había organizado una caza y captura a gran velocidad. Si no llevara jinete y no estuviera herido, los dejaría atrás con mucha facilidad, pero en aquellas condiciones tan mermadas, estaban cada vez más cerca.

Mientras los truenos resonaban y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, se adentró en el oscuro refugio del bosque. Las ramas los golpeaban mientras seguían un camino casi imperceptible que había abierto algún ciervo.

No habían logrado despistar a sus perseguidores, que no aminoraban la marcha. Alguno de ellos debía de tener poderes de rastreo. Lo atraparían en cuestión de minutos y entonces, ¿qué le pasaría a la chica? Vio una horrible imagen de ella violada y golpeada; vio cómo su dulce coraje se reducía a nada.

Intentó utilizar sus poderes de cazador para ocultarse pero, como unicornio, no podía utilizar sus poderes de Guardián. Sólo podía disponer de la magia propia de un unicornio. Es decir, velocidad, fuerza y unos sentidos mucho más agudizados, pero eso no podía ocultarlos de sus perseguidores.

Desesperado, llamó mentalmente a su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, el mejor mago del tiempo de Gran Bretaña. Y, posiblemente, del mundo entero.

« ¡Ayúdame!»

Por increíble que parezca, consiguió llegar hasta Ron, que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su casa de Escocia. El mago, que se despertó sobresaltado, respondió con un incrédulo: « ¿Harry?»

Incluso como humano, a Harry le hubiera resultado imposible explicarle la situación a tanta distancia. Sin embargo, la desesperación le dio el poder para comunicarle dónde estaba. Visualizó un mapa de Inglaterra y marcó su posición con una estrella. « ¡Me persiguen! ¿Tormenta?»

Ron se despertó del todo. «Veré con qué condiciones tengo que trabajar.» Después de una pausa durante la cual estudió el tiempo de Shropshire, pensó con satisfacción: «Excelente».

Unos segundos más tarde, los truenos se intensificaron y los relámpagos los siguieron de cerca. La intensidad de la lluvia se triplicó y golpeaba con la fuerza de un azote. Aunque Harry se lo esperaba, por un momento perdió el ritmo y hundió una pata en el barro hasta la rodilla. La chica se sacudió pero se mantuvo firme.

Harry se levantó y siguió atravesando el bosque, confiando en que su mejorada visión nocturna le evitaría chocar contra un árbol. Desgraciadamente, su fino oído todavía percibía caballos detrás de ellos, aunque ahora iban más despacio. Con la energía que le quedaba, volvió a llamar a Ron. « ¿Más?»

Creyó que no había podido contactar con su amigo. Pero entonces escuchó un débil: « ¡Más! Ten cuidado, Harry».

La conexión se cortó cuando Ron concentró todo su poder en la magia del tiempo. La fuerza del viento era casi huracanada y los árboles empezaron a doblarse y a caer detrás de Harry. Un tronco de grandes dimensiones se cruzó en su camino demasiado cerca para que pudiera esquivarlo. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, saltó por encima. Las ramas se le clavaron en las costillas, pero consiguió aterrizar en el otro lado sin caerse.

Además del tiempo turbulento, Harry percibió que Ron estaba usando su magia para borrar las huellas. Debió de haber adivinado que, por alguna razón, Harry no podía recurrir a un hechizo de invisibilidad. Harry aprovechó las condiciones adversas que Ron había creado para correr hasta que el corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle. A pesar del viento y la lluvia, su delicada amazona seguía firme en su lomo.

Cuando incluso el oído hipersensible de un unicornio no pudo escuchar caballos detrás de ellos, fue aminorando el ritmo, con los pulmones agitándose como fuelles. Y ahora, ¿qué? Tenía frío, estaba cansado y herido, y la chica debía estar calada hasta los huesos. Tenían que encontrar un refugio. En su previa exploración del bosque, había visto un saliente rocoso muy profundo. Estaba oculto detrás de unos arbustos, así que allí podrían protegerse de la lluvia, que seguía cayendo con fuerza.

Mientras avanzaba cojeando en medio de la noche, esperaba que la chica supiera algo de curar heridas porque, si no, por la mañana no irían a ninguna parte.

Entumecida del frío, Hermione estuvo a punto de caer del lomo del unicornio cuando éste bajó la cabeza para husmear entre unos arbustos, se metió debajo de un saliente rocoso y se paró en seco. Creyó que su huida sería un fracaso hasta que empezó la tormenta. Habían tenido mucha suerte. Aunque varios disparos la habían rozado, las heridas no eran graves. Si conseguía llegar al amanecer sin congelarse, estaría bien.

La noche era muy cerrada pero el precioso pelaje blanco del unicornio lo hacía visible incluso dentro de aquella cueva… aunque parecía que le faltaba una parte del cuerpo. Preocupada, le tocó aquella zona oscura encima de la pata izquierda y se llevó los dedos a la boca, donde saboreó el fuerte sabor metálico de la sangre. Debían de haberle herido con el mosquete, lo que explicaba la dificultad a la hora de correr durante la huida.

El unicornio se restregó contra ella como si le pidiera ayuda. La pobre criatura estaba temblando de cansancio y su cuerpo desprendía vapor a consecuencia de la fría lluvia que había caído encima de su acalorado cuerpo.

—Hermione no sabe qué hacer —susurró, frustrada—. Qui… quizá si hubiera luz.

Espera. Llevaba la capa y, normalmente, siempre guardaba una caja de yesca en el bolsillo. Buscó a tientas en la capa y casi gritó de felicidad cuando la encontró. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar madera seca…

Con cuidado, y todavía a tientas, buscó por el suelo de la zona más profunda de la cueva, esperando no encontrarse con ningún bicho raro. Otra vez, tuvo suerte y encontró varias ramas secas y rotas y unas cuantas hojas. En el castillo, solía hacerse cargo del pequeño fuego que ardía en su habitación así que, a pesar de maniobrar en la más estricta oscuridad, consiguió hacer saltar una chispa en el trapo seco de la caja. Cuando el material prendió, fue añadiendo, poco a poco, hojas secas y luego las ramas hasta que tuvo un pequeño fuego.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que el unicornio la estaba mirando. ¿Era preocupación lo que percibía? En voz alta, dijo:

—Na… die verá el fuego, y nosotros lo necesitamos.

A pesar de que el unicornio no respondió, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que la había entendido. Era mucho más que un caballo.

—Hermione te mirará la herida cuando tenga las manos calientes.

Se sentó delante del fuego y alargó los brazos para calentarse los congelados dedos y descubrió que el dedo corazón de la mano derecha estaba sangrando, seguramente por una de las balas que la había rozado. Succionó la sangre con la boca para limpiar la herida y dio gracias a Dios de que el disparo no le hubiera hecho más daño.

Más tarde, podría vendárselo, pero su herida no era nada comparada con el sangriento corte que el unicornio tenía en la pata. Mientras se agachaba para no golpear el techo de roca con la cabeza, Hermione se colocó junto al animal. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en el cuerno y desprendía todos los colores del arco iris.

Él la acarició con cariño e hizo un ruido animado. Muy emocionada, Hermione lo rodeó por el cuello y estuvieron así un buen rato antes de examinarle la herida. Era profunda y no dejaba de sangrar. Aunque siempre había cuidado de los caballos, jamás había visto una herida de mosquete.

—Herida fea. Quieto, precioso, así Hermione podrá mirarla de cerca.

Se arrodilló junto a la tripa del unicornio porque no quería estar junto a las patas por si al animal le daba por empezar a dar coces.

—Qui… quieto…

Se acercó a él y frunció el ceño porque no le gustó nada el aspecto de la herida abierta. ¿La bala estaría dentro, todavía?

Tocó la carne del animal… y el mundo estalló. Una explosión de calor la echó hacia atrás mientras el unicornio desaparecía en una nube de energía y luz cegadora. El aire era denso, era imposible ver qué estaba pasando detrás de aquella cortina, pero Hermione alcanzó a ver que el animal estaba cambiando. Apenas se distinguían unas formas difusas que le darían arcadas a cualquiera. La chica se pegó a la roca, aterrada.

La nube de energía desapareció y el aire se aclaró, revelando la figura de un hombre. Un hombre completamente desnudo.

Ella se alejó todo lo que pudo. ¿Cómo podía un unicornio convertirse en hombre? ¿Cómo podía haber un unicornio, en primer lugar?

El intruso no dijo ni hizo nada. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. ¿Era posible que aquella terrible explosión lo hubiera matado?

Con mucho cuidado, Hermione se obligó a estudiar aquel cuerpo inmóvil más de cerca. Estaba recostado de lado, en una postura similar a la del unicornio. Era alto, delgado y apuesto, con una melena negra suelta. En la piel clara había una serie de heridas, como las producidas por una escopeta. Y… en la pierna izquierda tenía una herida alargada y que no dejaba de sangrar, muy parecida a la del unicornio.

Como no quería observar su desnudez, se acercó a él a cuatro patas para poderlo tapar con la empapada capa. Su cara y su cuerpo poseían una belleza brusca, afilada. Parecía inteligente, impaciente y cansado, pero totalmente humano. Además, para la tranquilidad de Hermione, respiraba.

Aunque no había tenido ningún reparo en tocar al precioso unicornio, ahora estaba reticente a tocar a un desconocido. Ni siquiera a uno que tenía toda la piel de gallina por el frío que estaba pasando. Con cuidado, cubrió aquel cuerpo con la capa.

Él abrió los ojos.

" "

**Interesante verdad… hay que ver que sigue…**

**ReleNNa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magia Legendaria.**

Recuerden nada es mío, todo es prestado jijiji.

**Capítulo 3.**

El contacto de la lana fría y húmeda sacó a Harry de la oscuridad. Cuando abrió los ojos, la chica gritó y retrocedió hasta la pared, con terror en la cara. No podía culparla. La pobre había vivido cosas que habrían puesto a prueba la entereza de cualquier Guardián experimentado.

Estaba tendido en el suelo frío, con la mano izquierda delante de él. ¿Mano? Sintió una intensa punzada de dolor en la cadera izquierda y una sensación extraña, como si no reconociera su cuerpo. Pero volvía a tener manos, ¡manos! Muy emocionado, se tocó el pecho desnudo.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró—. Vuelvo a ser yo.

Percibió un lejano tirón de Voldemort, que seguro que se había dado cuenta de aquella transformación mágica. De inmediato, se protegió a él mismo y a la chica con un hechizo de invisibilidad. Si hubiera podido echar mano de esa magia durante la huida, todo hubiera sido más fácil.

A continuación, conjuró una esfera brillante y translúcida de luz mágica. Flotaba encima de la palma de su mano, y era como la prueba definitiva de que había recuperado todos sus poderes. Satisfecho, la hizo elevarse hasta el techo de la cueva para que los iluminara a los dos.

Se concentró en su cuerpo. Tenía la capa húmeda de la chica alrededor de la cintura para tapar su desnudez, aunque por poco. Se envolvió bien con la prenda para que su compañera no se asustara más de lo que ya lo estaba. La tela estaba fría y húmeda, pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para cubrir su espalda ancha. La lástima era que no fuera medio metro más larga.

Cuando consideró que ya estaba presentable, observó a su salvadora. Estaba encogida junto a la pared de la cueva, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Verla ya no le producía el éxtasis de antes, aunque la seguía encontrando muy atractiva, a pesar de que sabía que muchos hombres no la mirarían dos veces. Debía ser el efecto residual del hechizo del unicornio.

Ignorando aquella atracción, se concentró en tranquilizarla. Muy despacio, dijo:

—Muchas gracias por liberarme de la doble cautividad. No tengas miedo… No te haré daño.

Ella se quedó mirando el globo de luz mágica.

— ¿Qué… qué es usted?

—Un hombre, nada más. Me llamo Gryffindor. ¿Y tú?

—Hermione.

Era delgada, poco agraciada y con las facciones angulosas, y tenía el pelo liso y oscuro, con varios mechones mojados pegados al estrecho cráneo. A pesar de que su expresión ausente la hacía parecer muy joven, la claridad de la luz mágica sugería que ya era toda una mujer. Se había referido a ella misma como a una loca, lo que explicaría por qué parecía tan joven. Y, sin embargo…

Había algo en su aspecto que no encajaba. Harry invocó la visión mágica y vio una imagen borrosa de sus rasgos y su forma. ¿Sería posible que un hechizo de ilusión escondiera una realidad distinta? Para mantener algo así de forma indefinida, se necesitaba mucho poder; además, ¿con qué propósito se había hecho?

Fuera por lo que fuera, era presa de la magia.

—Estás embrujada, Hermione —dijo, lentamente.

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

— ¿Qué?

Después de todo lo que había visto, se merecía saber lo que estaba pasando, pero antes los calentaría a los dos. Acercó la mano al fuego. Enseguida, prendió con más fuerza y desprendió más calor.

Hermione se acercó al fuego y alargó las manos.

— ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Sólo había un trozo de madera.

Él se sentó al otro lado del fuego, tan cerca de las llamas que la capa humeaba.

— ¿Sabes algo de magia? ¿La capacidad para extraer poder de la naturaleza y adaptarlo para otros usos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es algo habitual —dijo él—. Mucha gente tiene, al menos, una pizca de magia en su alma. Yo provengo de un grupo de familias conocidas como los Guardianes. La mayoría tenemos muchos poderes mágicos. Solemos vivir en las zonas celtas de Inglaterra, entre la naturaleza, donde la magia es más intensa. Cuando los Guardianes estamos a punto de alcanzar la edad adulta, hacemos un juramento de utilizar nuestros poderes para proteger y ayudar a los demás en lugar de hacerlo en beneficio propio.

— ¿Có… cómo funciona la magia? —dijo, señalando el fuego que, a pesar de alimentarse de un solo trozo de madera, ardía con muchas ganas.

—Hay muchas clases de hechizos y rituales pero, en el fondo, la magia es voluntad. Si uno desea un resultado en concreto, como un buen fuego, y tiene poderes mágicos, ese deseo ayuda a conseguir el resultado en cuestión. Con muchos poderes, se pueden hacer grandes cosas, y muy complicadas.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban interesados.

— ¿Hay otros hombres como usted?

—Hombres y mujeres. Algunos de los magos más poderosos, poseedores de poderes mágicos, son mujeres. Yo soy un Guardián, igual que lo es tu señor, lord Voldemort.

La expresión de Hermione se endureció.

—Pues si él tiene poderes, no los utiliza para ayudar a nadie.

—Voldemort es un renegado. Acudí a Castle Voldemort hace varios días para evitar que siguiera haciendo daño —y cómo lamentaba haberse confiado tanto—. Creí que mis poderes igualarían cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. Pero me equivoqué y recurrió a su magia para convertirme en unicornio.

Hermione abrió la boca.

—Entonces, ¡es el unicornio!

—Sí, y me gustaría saber cómo he vuelto a mi forma humana, pero ya me encargaré de eso luego —sólo sabía que Hermione era una pieza clave del rompecabezas—. Creo que lord Voldemort te tiene bajo los efectos de varios hechizos. ¿Recuerdas haber estado cerca de él alguna vez y que, de repente, te sintieras diferente?

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Encontró a Hermione en el campo. La tocó y… y todo cambió y se convirtió en esto —el gesto que acompañó a la última palabra resumía su persona y, seguramente toda su vida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Mucho. Años.

—Me gustaría romper los hechizos que te tienen atrapada.

Ella parpadeó como un ratón nervioso.

— ¿Do… dolerá?

—No debería, pero puede que te sientas extraña. Confundida. ¿Confiarás en mí y dejarás que lo intente?

Se mordió el labio y asintió.

Harry se levantó, rodeó el fuego y se sentó a su lado. Con los pies descalzos, notaba mucho más las piedras del suelo que cuando caminaba sobre pezuñas.

—Relájate y deja que te coja las manos.

Cuando alargó las manos hacia él, le temblaban los dedos y tenía la piel fría, a pesar del calor que desprendía el fuego. Harry cerró los ojos y apartó de su mente el dolor, el miedo y la humillación que había sufrido desde el momento de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

Cuando estuvo concentrado, lanzó un hechizo tranquilizador sobre Hermione y, con cuidado, empezó a explorar el enjambre de nudos que tenía en el interior. La oscuridad de la energía de Voldemort estaba por todas partes. Harry tendría que obrar con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño.

Como había sospechado, la primera capa de la red era un hechizo de ilusión que alteraba la forma en que los demás veían a Hermione. Lo deshizo enseguida, ya que la materia resistía las alteraciones de un hechizo.

Abrió los ojos para ver su aspecto real y tuvo que contener la respiración. Voldemort, muy inteligente, había empleado muy poco poder para realizar sólo algunos cambios sutiles en su aspecto, pero bastaban para envolver su gracia y delicadeza en una forma y una cara extrañas y angulosas. La piel basta de Hermione ahora era suave, su pelo claro había recuperado cuerpo, brillo y rizos por naturaleza y sus rasgos eran delicados y bien formados. La Hermione real era una joven sumamente atractiva.

Harry cerró los ojos y siguió con su trabajo. Las ataduras en su mente y en su personalidad eran muchos más complejas y profundas que el hechizo de ilusión. Un oscuro nudo tenía atrapada su inteligencia, y otro su personalidad. No le extrañaba que pareciera loca. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ni siquiera aquella poderosa magia hubiera podido anular el valor que había llevado a una chica asustada a liberar a un unicornio decía mucho de su carácter.

Cuando terminó de deshacer la red de hechizos, le sorprendió encontrarse una esfera escondida que brillaba como una manzana plateada. Harry la exploró con cautela, preguntándose qué contendría. Percibió que contenía una parte de Hermione y no un espíritu atrapado que pudiera ser maligno. De la esfera salía un hilo plateado que se perdía en la distancia. Harry supuso que la conectaba a Voldemort, así que visualizó un cuchillo plateado y lo cortó.

A continuación, se centró en la esfera brillante. Destruirla sería demasiado arriesgado pero, si no lo intentaba, Hermione no estaría completa.

Después de proteger la esfera con una burbuja de su propio poder, empezó a inyectarle, de forma gradual, más y más magia. De la superficie brillante empezaron a salir rayos de colores. Harry estaba casi al límite de sus poderes cuando la manzana plateada explotó y liberó un torrente de magia, como una mariposa celestial saliendo de su crisálida.

Con un grito de angustia apagado, Hermione soltó a Harry y se encogió, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Su cuerpo desprendía luz plateada, como una presa cuando se rompe. Aunque, en este caso, en lugar de agua retenida que se libera para seguir su curso natural, era una oleada de magia.

— ¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó él—. Eres una maga. O lo serás, con el entrenamiento adecuado —no le extrañaba que Voldemort tuviera la energía necesaria para mantener el hechizo de ilusión; todo el tiempo había estado usando el poder de Hermione para ello. Su poderosa magia era semejante a la de los Guardianes más dotados que Harry había conocido.

Aunque quería tranquilizarla con una caricia, reprimió el impulso. Su energía debía encontrar su propio equilibrio sin que él interfiriera.

Poco a poco, la respiración de la chica se fue normalizando. Se irguió para mirarlo a la cara.

Harry volvió a contener la respiración porque la transformación de su aspecto era todavía mayor que cuando había roto el hechizo de ilusión. Sus rasgos estaban más definidos y ahora era una mujer fuerte e inteligente.

Ella lo miró.

— ¡Maldito sea! —Dijo, en un sentido susurro—. ¡Que se pudra en el infierno por lo que me ha hecho!

Ya no tartamudeaba y tenía un acento de persona educada. Harry, contento de que su rabia no se dirigiera contra él, dijo:

— ¿Hasta qué punto entiendes lo que ha pasado?

Ella frunció el ceño y se masajeó las sienes. El pelo se le estaba secando y el fuego lo teñía con reflejos color caoba.

—Sé que he sido la esclava de ese monstruo durante años y, por lo que me ha dicho usted, que lo hizo valiéndose de su magia. He estado viviendo bajo su techo como una sombra, ignorada y vapuleada excepto cuando se apoderaba de mi mente.

— ¿Se apoderaba de tu mente? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Entraba en mi mente y… y me robaba el alma. Una vez y otra y otra. Después de las peores veces, dormía durante horas y tenía pesadillas.

En cuanto comprendió lo que le estaba explicando, Harry maldijo en voz alta.

—Maldita sea, te ha estado robando tu poder y controlándote tanto que tú ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de tus habilidades. No me extraña que me ganara cuando me enfrenté a él… además de su poder, estaba utilizando el tuyo. Debió de reconocer tu potencial cuando empezaba a florecer y se lo quedó.

Ella asintió, muy despacio.

—El día que me cambió dijo algo parecido… que yo no sabía lo que era. Para mí, no tenía ningún sentido.

—Debes ser una Guardiana, Hermione. —Harry intentó recordar si, en los últimos años, había desaparecido algún hijo de Guardianes en extrañas circunstancias—. Tienes unos poderes asombrosos.

Ella se quedó pensativa y, luego, meneó la cabeza.

—Me llamo Hermione solo Hermione. Pero lo que dice no tiene sentido. No tengo ninguna habilidad especial. No soy nada.

—Eso no es cierto. Voldemort te ha estado robando la magia durante años, pero ahora ya no podrá seguir haciéndolo. Ahora eres libre para volar tú sola —como vio que ella todavía seguía meneando la cabeza, incrédula, le preguntó—. ¿Qué recuerdas de tu casa y tu familia?

Ella cerró los ojos y pensó, luego los volvió a abrir, con una expresión dura.

—No… No puedo recordar nada anterior al día que lord Voldemort me tomó prisionera.

—Has dicho que estabas en un campo. ¿Recuerdas dónde?

Ella se encogió de hombros, impotente.

—Sólo recuerdo un campo. Podría ser aquí al lado, o lejos, muy lejos.

—Tienes acento de esta zona fronteriza entre Inglaterra y Gales, pero puedes haberlo adquirido en Castle Voldemort —Harry lo intentó por otro lado—. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te capturó Voldemort? ¿O el año, al menos?

Arrugó las cejas, esforzándose mucho por recordar.

—Cre… creo que era el año 1738.

—Te ha tenido prisionera diez años —a Harry le costó un mundo ocultar la rabia que sentía hacia Voldemort—. Si tu poder estaba a punto de florecer, seguramente debías tener trece o catorce años. O sea, que ahora debes tener unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años —parecía más joven aunque no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que se había perdido diez años de vida—. ¿Cómo era tu vida? ¿Salías del castillo alguna vez?

—Paseaba por las tierras de lord Voldemort, pero nunca más allá —frunció el ceño—. Siempre que me acercaba a los límites de sus propiedades, había algo que me hacía volver.

—Uno de los hechizos de Voldemort debía estar pensado para evitar que te escaparas.

—Jamás me planteé intentarlo. Casi siempre, pululaba por ahí como… como una pluma en un estanque. Normalmente, estaba con los caballos o por el bosque. El ama de llaves se encargaba de traerme comida y ropa nueva cuando lo necesitaba. El señor entraba en mi mente cuando quería, no importaba dónde yo estuviera —se estremeció—. Algunas veces, me llamaba a su despacho para que pudiera experimentar. Aquello era lo peor.

Harry podía imaginarse los horrores que Voldemort le había hecho pasar. Aunque su cuerpo fuera virgen, perdió la inocencia el día que la capturaron.

Entrelazó los dedos de las manos encima de las piernas.

— ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué sólo puedo recordar mi nombre?

Al percibir el dolor en su voz, Harry dijo:

—Tu mente lleva muchos años apagada, así que no es extraño que la memoria no sea perfecta. Dale tiempo para recuperarse.

Ella lo miró. Tenía unos ojos verdosos.

— ¿Cree que se recuperará?

—No lo sé —reconoció él—. Nunca he oído de ningún caso parecido al tuyo. No obstante, parece que has recuperado la inteligencia y la comprensión enseguida, así que tienes muchas posibilidades de recuperar el resto de tus facultades mentales.

Ella se masajeó las sienes, fastidiada.

—Aunque hace dos días que se fue a Londres, todavía siento que está en mi mente. ¿Puede alcanzarme desde tan lejos?

Harry volvió a maldecir, aunque esta vez a sí mismo. Con las prisas, no había verificado si había cortado del todo la línea de energía que conectaba a Hermione con Voldemort. Analizó su campo energético por si había restos del hilo plateado.

Y descubrió que no sólo no lo había cortado, sino que estaba intacto y latiendo con una energía oscura que sólo podía provenir de Voldemort. Harry concentró todo su poder e intentó cortarlo. Pero, por mucho que lo intentara, el hilo continuaba latiendo. Voldemort seguía conectado a la energía de Hermione, y cada vez estaba más furioso.

Como no podía cortarlo, Harry utilizó sus poderes mentales para agarrar el hilo y hacerle un complejo nudo que no dejara que la energía fluyera. Cuando Voldemort llegó al nudo, la oscuridad vibró rabiosa en aquel extremo del hilo. Después de un momento de presión cada vez mayor, la oscuridad desapareció y sólo quedó el hilo plateado.

—Creo que he podido impedir que Voldemort entre en tu mente, al menos de forma temporal —dijo Harry—. ¿Todavía lo sientes?

Hermione abrió los ojos.

—No, ya no. ¡Gracias a Dios! No lo quiero tener en mi mente nunca más —frunció el ceño—. ¿Ha dicho que es de forma temporal?

—Como no he podido cortar la conexión entre vosotros, he creado un nudo para que Voldemort no pueda llegar a ti. Debería aguantar un tiempo, aunque no sé cuánto. Por ahora, estás a salvo y, con ayuda, deberíamos poder encontrar la forma de cortarlo de manera definitiva. Pero ahora debemos marcharnos de aquí antes de que pueda encontrarnos. —Harry echó un vistazo hacia el bosque, donde el chaparrón se había convertido en una fina lluvia—. Aunque el lugar tampoco invita a quedarse.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—No… No he pensado qué debería hacer ahora.

—Serás bienvenida en cualquier casa de Guardianes. Estamos a un día de viaje de la casa de campo de lady Minerva Mcgonagall, presidenta del Consejo de Guardianes. Cuando lleguemos, le enviaré un mensaje a Londres y le pediré que se reúna con nosotros. Estará encantada de acogerte en su casa hasta que aclaremos tu nueva situación.

—Gracias por no abandonarme.

—Por supuesto que no iba a abandonarte. Me has salvado la vida. Voldemort tenía la intención de matarme cuando volviera al castillo.

Ella lo miró.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer matarle?

—Creyó que mi magia natural se concentraría en el cuerno del unicornio. Al matarme, podría apoderarse de esa magia —por un segundo, se preguntó por qué demonios Voldemort estaba tan obsesionado con acumular poder, pero tendría que dejarlo para otro día.

Le dolía mucho la cadera herida, así que levantó un extremo de la capa y examinó la herida. Había dejado de sangrar, pero seguro que volvería a abrirse cuando se moviera. La acarició con las yemas de los dedos mientras utilizaba un hechizo de curación para reducir las posibilidades de infección. Por suerte, la bala de mosquete no se había quedado alojada en su carne. O en la carne del unicornio. En cualquier caso, había tenido suerte de que la herida no fuera más grave, pero tenía que vendarla o se arriesgaba a morir desangrado cuando empezara a caminar.

—Tiene que vendarse la herida —dijo Hermione—. Puedo dejarle mi enagua.

Harry se preguntó si le había leído la mente o si sólo estaba actuando con sentido común.

—Gracias. Cuando estemos a salvo, tendré que comprarte un ropero entero.

En los ojos de Hermione asomó un poco de humor.

—Voy a necesitarlo.

Él se giró mientras ella se quitaba la enagua. Unos cuantos cortes y le ofreció un par de cintas de tela mojada pero limpia.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? —le preguntó ella.

—No. Ya puedo solo —aunque una cadera no era fácil de vendar, consiguió colocar una tela doblada encima de la herida. Los dos se estaban convirtiendo en expertos en realizar tareas íntimas sin ofender el pudor del otro.

Cuando terminó con el vendaje, se quitó las cuerdas que todavía llevaba al cuello. Aparte de un deseo interno de dar una patada en el suelo con los cascos de las patas, estaba lo mejor que podía dadas las circunstancias, así que había llegado el momento de continuar.

—Odio tener que volver a hacerte caminar bajo la lluvia, pero deberíamos marcharnos. Dejé el caballo en un campo cerca del castillo, y a pie queda bastante lejos. Espero que lleguemos antes del amanecer, porque no quisiera que nos vieran por aquella zona.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que sigue allí? Lo más posible es que el dueño de las tierras lo haya visto y se lo haya quedado.

—Dejé a _Shadow_ con un hechizo para no ser visto. No es invisible, pero la gente mirará hacia otro lado y no lo verá —Harry sonrió—. Por desgracia, como pensaba que sólo estaría en el castillo unas horas y regresaría enseguida, lo dejé ensillado. En el campo, había pasto y agua, pero seguro que no debe estar muy contento.

—Yo puedo llamar a los caballos —dijo Hermione—. Debería ser capaz de traerlo hasta aquí.

Harry parpadeó, pero luego recordó lo bien que se había comunicado con él mientras tenía la apariencia de unicornio.

— ¿Y es posible con un caballo al que jamás has visto y que está a varios kilómetros?

— ¿No vale la pena intentarlo? Se llama _Shadow_, bien. ¿Qué aspecto tiene y dónde lo dejó?

—Es un zaino alto con una mancha blanca en la pata delantera izquierda. Es tranquilo y tremendamente resistente. Y, como te he dicho, va ensillado. La brida la guardé en las alforjas, así que espero que no se haya tirado por el suelo y se haya liberado de la silla y las alforjas —Harry siguió describiendo la posición del caballo respecto al castillo.

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos. Ante la temblorosa luz del fuego, su cara reflejaba la dulzura pensativa de las madonas del Renacimiento. Todavía sentía restos de la atracción obsesiva que le había despertado esa chica mientras era un unicornio. Igual que el deseo de dar una coz al suelo con las pezuñas, esto también iría desapareciendo con el tiempo, ahora que había recuperado la forma humana.

Sin embargo, mientras tanto, disfrutaba observándola.

A pesar de que Hermione jamás había llamado a un caballo desconocido desde tan lejos, no le resultó difícil. _Shadow_ estaba muy inquieto y triste, así que su energía fue inmediatamente reconocible entre los demás caballos que descansaban plácidamente por aquella zona. Visualizó la descripción que Gryffindor le había dado, y después la ubicación. Todos los datos coincidían: ese era el suyo. Con cuidado, tocó su mente. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había estado haciendo aquello de forma instintiva. Ahora lo hizo de forma consciente. «Ven con tu dueño, _Shadow_. Te necesita.»

El caballo levantó la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado una voz de verdad. «Salta la valla y sigue mi llamada a través del bosque. ¿Me entiendes?» Le envió una imagen del caballo saltando la valla y luego cabalgando en medio de la noche hasta que reunirse con Gryffindor.

_Shadow_ lo comprendió. Contento de poder moverse, cabalgó hacia la valla, aumentando la velocidad a cada poderosa zancada. Hermione se mantuvo en contacto con su mente porque no quería que se perdiera o se confundiera. También lo convenció para que no corriera demasiado. No les convenía que llegara agotado al refugio.

Cuando estuvo segura de que _Shadow_ iba por el buen camino y estaba feliz de seguir sus indicaciones, abrió los ojos.

—Ya viene. Tardará un poco. Recorrimos una buena distancia en el bosque mientras escapábamos.

Él le sonrió.

—Si dudabas de si tenías magia, ya puedes olvidar las dudas. Yo podría haber llamado a _Shadow_ desde una distancia menor, pero lo que tú has hecho es mucho más extraño. Será interesante ver lo que puedes hacer cuando recibas lecciones de cómo utilizar tu poder —bostezó—. Será mejor que descansemos hasta que llegue. Ha sido un día muy largo —después de apagar la luz mágica con un gesto, Gryffindor se tapó con la capa mojada y se estiró al otro lado del fuego.

Hermione también se estiró, pero tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de preguntas como para dormirse.

— ¿Y cómo consiguen los Guardianes mantener sus habilidades en secreto?

Con la voz somnolienta, Gryffindor dijo:

—Desde pequeños, nos entrenan para no utilizar nuestros poderes delante de mundanos, que es como llamamos a los que no pueden hacer magia. Y si un mundano ve algo que no debería haber visto, siempre se puede recurrir a un hechizo del olvido. Nuestros sirvientes vienen de familias que hace muchas generaciones que trabajan para nosotros —bostezó—. Además, en general, la gente ve lo que quiere ver. Y nadie espera ver magia.

Hermione tenía un millón de preguntas más, pero reprimió su curiosidad porque estaba claro que Gryffindor estaba agotado. Sin embargo, la cabeza no dejó de darle vueltas. Su compañero de viaje realmente respetaba sus habilidades. Nunca le había sucedido. En Castle Voldemort siempre estaba entre la inutilidad y la molestia. El señor utilizaba su mente, pero lo hacía como castigo. Nunca le había demostrado ningún tipo de educación o de respeto.

A lo mejor, la conversación sobre magia de Gryffindor debería haberla sorprendido más, pero aquella explicación le había dado sentido a un mundo que jamás había entendido, aparte de explicar por qué hacía unas horas se había encontrado, frente a frente, con un unicornio. Jamás había visto su capacidad para llamar a los caballos como un poder mágico, pero quizá lo era; sabía que nadie más podía hacerlo.

¿Qué había dicho sobre el uso de la magia? Que era cuestión de deseo y poder. Con el ceño fruncido, abrió la mano y se imaginó un globo de luz mágica encima de la palma.

Y enseguida apareció una delicada y brillante esfera cuya parte inferior le rozaba la mano. Muy satisfecha, le dio un golpecito con un dedo y sintió unas delicadas cosquillas, aunque no fue desagradable. La bola de luz no tenía unos límites definidos. Era más bien como una niebla brillante. Cerró la mano y sintió un cosquilleo entre los dedos y la luz siguió brillando alrededor del puño.

A modo de prueba, lanzó la luz hacia arriba como Gryffindor había hecho antes. Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse colgada del techo de la roca, desapareció a medio vuelo. Ella se quedó mirando el punto donde se había apagado. Aunque tenía mucho que aprender, empezaba a creer que de verdad tenía poderes mágicos. Aquella idea era increíble, pero también le daba un poco de miedo.

Se preguntó qué sería de ella. A pesar de que ahora era libre, no podía recordar su casa, su familia ni su apellido. Gracias a Dios que Gryffindor no tenía ninguna intención de abandonarla. La idea de quedarse en casa de la aristócrata lady Minerva le asustaba, pero no tanto como quedarse sola sin amigos ni habilidades. Seguro que lord Voldemort no tardaría en volver a encontrarla, una idea que le hizo estremecerse. Tenía que aprender a protegerse de él, y sólo podía aprenderlo con los Guardianes de Gryffindor.

Con los ojos cerrados, exploró las dimensiones de su mente. Tuvo la sensación de que siempre había estado anegada de melaza, pero ahora era ágil e inquieta como un gorrión. Surgían ideas y preguntas de todos lados. Era difícil de creer lo tonta y dócil que había sido. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba la palabra «dócil». Se sentía como una persona nueva, pero la nueva Hermione estaba arraigada a la chica atrofiada que había sido durante tantos años.

Gryffindor le había dicho que, algún día, debería recuperar la memoria. Mientras rezaba para que así fuera, se acercó al fuego todo lo que pudo sin quemarse y, por fin, se durmió.

Tuvo pesadillas. Era una golondrina que volaba tranquilamente. De repente, un águila se colocaba encima de ella y la atrapaba entre sus fieras garras. El susto le hizo despertarse. Cuando volvió a dormirse, otra pesadilla similar también la acabó despertando.

Cuando un rebuzno equino anunció que _Shadow_ había llegado, ya no llovía y el cielo estaba empezando a teñirse de rosa por el este. Mientras Hermione todavía parpadeaba para acabar de desperezarse, Harry ya estaba despierto y de pie. Se preguntó si sería un soldado, a juzgar por lo alerta que había demostrado estar.

El caballo chocó contra su amo para llamarle la atención.

—Tu magia ha funcionado, Hermione —dijo Gryffindor mientras saludaba al animal con gran afecto—. _Shadow_ se ha revolcado por la hierba, y ha estropeado un poco la montura, pero silla y alforjas siguen aquí.

Hermione se levantó y estiró los brazos; estaba entumecida y sucia, pero feliz. Era el primer día de su nueva vida. Aunque todavía había muchos interrogantes por responder, había escapado de lord Voldemort y tenía unos poderes que jamás hubiera sospechado. Se escondió entre los arbustos para hacer sus necesidades en privado. Para cuando regresó, Gryffindor se había vestido como todo un caballero. Aún con la ropa arrugada y el pelo rubio recogido, resultaba atractivo. Tenía la misma belleza esbelta como hombre que como unicornio.

—Me alegra especialmente que _Shadow_ haya vuelto con las alforjas —dijo—. Además de la brida, había una muda de ropa. No tengo botas de montar ni sombrero, pero al menos tengo un par de zapatos decentes.

Sacudió la capa, que ya estaba seca, y se la devolvió. Ella se la echó por encima de los hombros con mucha gracia. Lejos del fuego mágico, el aire matutino era bastante fresco.

Gryffindor miró un precioso reloj de bolsillo un momento, luego lo cerró y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—Qué suerte haber dejado esto en los pantalones de repuesto. O a lo mejor ha sido intuición y no suerte. Debí haber prestado más atención a mi intuición.

— ¿La magia no lo previno de que habría problemas?

—La magia tiene sus límites. Si no fuera así, seríamos dioses —después de ponerle la brida al caballo, Gryffindor volvió a meter la mano en las alforjas—. Tengo unas cuantas galletas de pasas de Corinto por aquí. A lo mejor están rotas, pero son comida.

—Gracias —Hermione aceptó gustosa los trozos de galleta—. ¿Puede hacer aparecer una taza de té de menta para acompañarlas?

—Normalmente, diría que no, porque crear algo de la nada requiere una gran cantidad de poder pero, dadas las circunstancias… —con una floritura, sacó una botella—. Es té chino. Es de hace varios días pero, una vez caliente, debería saber bien.

Quitó el tapón e hizo un pequeño gesto. De la botella empezó a salir humo. Se la ofreció a Hermione.

—Es maravilloso —bebió un trago para tragarse la galleta y, de tan caliente que estaba el líquido, casi se quema la lengua—. En el castillo, casi nunca teníamos té chino, porque es muy caro. Sólo el señor y los sirvientes de mayor rango lo bebían con frecuencia.

Después de un segundo y más pausado sorbo, Hermione le devolvió la botella. El té de menta estaba bueno, pero el té chino era mejor.

Harry bebió un sorbo y estaba a punto de devolverle la botella a Hermione cuando se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión muy seria.

—Los hombres han salido del castillo para buscarnos. Anoche la lluvia borró nuestras huellas, pero el líder del grupo tiene un poco de magia y Voldemort le está ayudando. Tenemos que irnos.

Después de tragarse el último trozo de galleta y acompañarlo con un último trago de té, Gryffindor tapó la botella y la metió en la alforja. Se subió a la silla del caballo y le ofreció la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a subir detrás de él. Cuando estuvo sentada encima de las alforjas, emprendieron camino hacia el norte.

_Shadow_ se movía tan poco al caminar que Hermione apenas necesitaba agarrarse a Gryffindor. Se giró para echar un último vistazo al refugio, que ya quedaba oculto entre la vegetación, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que el caballo no dejaba huellas.

— ¿Puede hacer que las huella de _Shadow_ desaparezcan?

—Existen, pero un pequeño hechizo de ilusión las camufla. Puede que un mago experto lo descubriera, pero dudo que el grupo de hombres del castillo lo haga. Será interesante comprobar si la ayuda de Voldemort permitirá que nuestros perseguidores descubran mi hechizo.

—Esta habilidad para ayudarlos le preocupa —dijo ella, a modo de tentativa.

—Voldemort está utilizando la energía de otro de una forma que no había visto nunca. Y podría ser muy peligroso —hablaba muy despacio—. No volveré a subestimarlo.

Hermione guardó un respetuoso silencio durante un rato pero, al final, la curiosidad pudo más que ella.

— ¿Puede explicarme más cosas acerca de los poderes de los Guardianes? Por ejemplo, su habilidad para percibir que nuestros perseguidores habían salido del castillo. Con entrenamiento, ¿yo también seré capaz de hacerlo?

—Tú podrás localizar, pero lo que yo he hecho es distinto. Hay una determinada magia que la puede hacer cualquier Guardián entrenado pero, además, casi todos tenemos algún talento especial, dones que normalmente se transmiten de padres a hijos. Los Gryffindor siempre hemos sido cazadores. Y eso incluye la habilidad para percibir que te persiguen.

— ¿Y qué caza?

—Guardianes —dijo, muy seco—. Casi todos los miembros de las Familias son hombres y mujeres amables que creen en nuestro código de honor. Pero el poder es muy tentador, así que el Consejo de los Guardianes trabaja para asegurarse que no se hace mal uso de él. Mi trabajo es asegurarme que todo el mundo respeta el código.

No dijo nada más, pero Hermione supuso que, hasta su encuentro con Voldemort, siempre había tenido éxito. Cuando llevaran a lord Voldemort ante la justicia, ella esperaba poder estar presente para aplaudir.

Después de una interminable jornada de cabalgar y caminar, fue un gran alivio llegar a casa de lady Minerva, por fin. Podrían haber tardado menos, pero Harry había preferido evitar las zonas habitadas. Después de las preguntas iníciales de Hermione, viajaron en silencio. Harry seguía la pista de sus perseguidores, que consiguieron llegar muy cerca del refugio donde los fugitivos habían pasado la noche antes de perder el rastro. El líder del grupo estaba muy ansioso por encontrar al unicornio pero, aún con la ayuda del poder de Voldemort, no lo consiguió. Cuando el señor volviera a casa, ya se lo haría pagar.

Cuando hubieron puesto distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores, Harry aminoró la marcha y desmontó del caballo para que el animal no se cansara tanto. Más tarde, Hermione desmontó e insistió que hicieran turnos montando. Harry protestó, porque le parecía poco caballeroso ir a caballo mientras una mujer iba a pie, pero ella se mantuvo firme. Además, teniendo en cuenta que los zapatos que llevaba no estaban pensados para caminar por el bosque y que la cadera herida le dolía mucho, Harry acabó agradeciendo los intervalos a caballo.

Cuando llegaron al largo y sinuoso camino que llevaba a White Manor, la casa de lady Minerva, debía ser casi medianoche. Harry ya se había alojado allí algunas veces, así que aquella visión fue una enorme alegría.

Como había visto luz en el interior, no se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio que la puerta principal se abría y lady Minerva bajaba las escaleras para recibirlos, con dos sirvientes pisándole los talones. Uno de ellos llevaba una antorcha y el otro era el caballerizo.

— ¡Harry, granuja! ¿En qué lío te has metido?

— ¡Lady Minerva! — Desmontó y se agachó para abrazar a la mujer—. Pensé que estarías en Londres. ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven!

—Tuve el presentimiento de que debía estar aquí —se giró hacia Hermione—. ¿Y quién es esta jovencita?

Hermione la estaba mirando, boquiabierta, incapaz de conjugar el título aristocrático con aquella realidad tan cálida, acogedora y familiar.

—Es Hermione, con quien estoy en deuda —Harry ayudó a Hermione a desmontar. En voz baja, añadió—. Es una de los nuestros, aunque lo descubrió anoche.

Lady Minerva abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pero, querida, si desprendes magia por los cuatro costados. Seguro que tienes que explicarme muchas cosas. ¿Dónde estabas escondida?

—Es una historia muy larga —Harry le dio las bridas del caballo al caballerizo—. Trátalo bien, Wilson. _Shadow_ ha tenido un día muy duro y se merece que lo mimen.

—Será un placer, milord.

Hermione miró a Harry con sorpresa y desconfianza. Él pensó que a lo mejor debería haberle comentado que era conde pero, mientras huían para salvar la vida, el título no le pareció lo más relevante. Seguro que Voldemort le había dejado muy mala imagen de los nobles. Esperaba que no tardara mucho en cambiar de opinión. Mientras subían juntos las escaleras, dijo:

—Lady Minerva, ¿y esa premonición sobre nuestra llegada ha hecho que prepararas comida y camas?

—Sólo hemos preparado una habitación, pero la otra estará lista enseguida —dijo, muy tranquila—. Antes de bombardearos con preguntas, dejaré que comáis un poco. Vuestros apetitos tienen suerte de que a más edad más paciencia.

La anfitriona les dio unos minutos para asearse antes de volver a reunirse todos en el pequeño comedor. En la mesa había una humeante sopera llena de caldo de pollo y cebada, y varias bandejas de carnes frías y quesos.

Hermione había intentado arreglarse el arrugado vestido y el pelo enmarañado, pero parecía tensa y muy joven. Sin embargo, cuando un sirviente empezó a servirles la cena, se le olvidaron todos los problemas. Después de haber comido sólo dos galletas de pasas en todo el día, atacó la comida con entusiasmo, y unos modales sorprendentemente refinados. Harry también estaba hambriento pero, cuando empezó a servirse unas lonchas de roast beef, se le cerró el estómago. Se preguntó si sería un efecto secundario de sus horas como unicornio. Por suerte, al pollo de la sopa no le hizo ascos.

Cumpliendo su palabra, lady Minerva los dejó saciarse el hambre antes de empezar a hacerles preguntas.

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar con total libertad delante de Hermione?

Él se tragó la sopa.

—Sí, se ha visto envuelta en medio de la situación. Además, no sabe nada de su pasado así que, cuanto antes empiece a recordar, mejor. Hermione, ¿te gustaría explicarle a lady Minerva tu historia?

Ella lo miró.

—Puede explicársela usted… milord.

Harry hizo una mueca por dentro cuando escuchó el tono que Hermione había empleado a la hora de pronunciar el título.

—Soy el mismo que esta mañana.

—Puede que sea el mismo, milord, pero yo no lo veo igual —volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia el pan y el queso que tenía delante.

Harry describió lacónicamente la vida de Hermione y la ausencia de recuerdos sobre su vida previa a la abducción de Voldemort.

—Pero está claro que es una Guardiana —le dijo a lady Minerva—. ¿Sabes si desapareció o se sustrajo algún hijo de las Familias hace unos diez años?

La anfitriona meneó la cabeza.

—Creo que no. A lo mejor, sólo era Guardián su padre. O, a lo mejor, tiene magia salvaje.

—No se conoce a casi nadie que tenga una magia salvaje tan potente —seguramente, Hermione fuera el fruto de la relación ilegítima entre un Guardián y una mundana. Los Guardianes, debido a su sensibilidad emocional, no eran demasiado promiscuos, aunque había excepciones.

Hermione preguntó:

— ¿Qué es la magia salvaje?

—Es el poder mágico que aparece en personas que no tienen una herencia mágica clara —le explicó Harry—. Es muy rara y poco frecuente, aunque igual de potente que la Guardiana. También puede ser impredeciblemente diferente a la magia Guardiana.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Y qué hacen con los que tienen magia salvaje? ¿Los eliminan para evitarse la competencia?

— ¡Por Dios santo, no! —Exclamó lady Minerva—. Normalmente, los adoptamos en el seno de los Guardianes. De esta forma, las Familias han ganado valiosas habilidades —miró a Harry—. En tu última carta, decías que estabas planeando enfrentarte a Voldemort en relación a sus fechorías. ¿Qué salió mal?

—Me convirtió en unicornio para poder sacrificarme con un ritual de magia.

La señora, que casi siempre se mostraba imperturbable, gritó.

— ¡No se atrevería a hacer algo tan brutal!

—Eres muy optimista, lady Minerva —dijo Harry, muy seco, antes de continuar relatando la historia.

Cuando estaba describiendo la huida, Hermione dijo:

—Tuvimos mucha suerte de que empezara a llover muy fuerte y el agua borrara nuestras huellas.

Lady Minerva arqueó las cejas plateadas.

— ¿Fue una suerte, Harry?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Llamé a Ronald Weasley para que me ayudara. Lo desperté en plena noche. Afortunadamente, entendió lo que necesitaba y pudo localizarme; el tiempo que teníamos era suficientemente malo como para que tuviera material con qué trabajar.

Hermione abrió la boca.

— ¿Puede controlar la lluvia y el viento?

—Yo no, pero mi amigo Ron Weasley sí. Normalmente no habría sido capaz de comunicarme con él en Escocia pero, a veces, la desesperación puede aumentar el poder.

Pensativa, Hermione volvió a concentrarse en la cena. Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en acostumbrarse a un mundo tan distinto al de Castle Voldemort. Por suerte, ahora que la había liberado de la esclavitud, tenía una mente mucho más ágil.

—Hermione no sólo me liberó del encarcelamiento, sino que también me devolvió a la forma humana. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No hice nada. Sólo estaba mirando si la herida era muy grave. En cuanto la toqué… —intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Fue como un relámpago. El aire se enrareció, estaba más denso, y milord desprendía calor. No sé cuánto tiempo duró pero, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, era un hombre.

—Lo del calor tiene sentido —dijo lady Minerva, reflexiva—. Cuando pasaste de un cuerpo pequeño a uno mayor, debiste acumular energía para crear más volumen. Cuando recuperaste el cuerpo pequeño, expulsaste esa energía hacia fuera. Pero, ¿cómo pudo el contacto de Hermione romper el hechizo de transformación?

—Yo tenía una herida abierta y sangrando y tú, Hermione, también habías recibido algunos arañazos. ¿Tenías alguna herida abierta en los dedos cuando me tocaste?

Sorprendida, dijo.

—Sí. Era pequeña, pero sangraba.

—Ahí está la respuesta. Esta jovencita emana magia pura —lady Minerva arrugó las cejas mientras pensaba en voz alta—. Tanta que, cuando su sangre entró en contacto con la tuya, se rompió el hechizo. Bueno, o lo interrumpió.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Crees que todavía estará activo?

La mujer lo miró, con la mirada perdida.

—Me temo que sí. Esa magia todavía está a tu alrededor; además, este tipo de hechizos sólo puede romperlos el mago que los ha creado.

Harry tensó los labios cuando vio confirmadas sus peores sospechas.

—En otras palabras, puedo transformarme en unicornio en cualquier momento.

Ella parecía preocupada.

—Creo que es muy poco probable mientras estés alerta y protegido pero sí, existe el peligro de que te vuelvas a transformar.

— ¿Y si me vuelvo a encontrar frente a frente con Voldemort?

—Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado y mantener todas tus protecciones alerta.

No eran buenas noticias.

—Si eso ocurre, tendré que tenerte cerca, Hermione. He descubierto que ser un unicornio no era bueno para mi mente ni para mi espíritu.

Hermione lo miró asustada antes de darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

—Quizá debería llevar un poco de sangre virgen encima la próxima vez que vaya a verlo.

—Puede que funcione —lady Minerva se quedó observando a Hermione, muy pensativa—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, jovencita? ¿Has recordado algo sobre tu pasado?

La chica dejó el pan en el plato, muy triste.

—Nada. Lo primero que recuerdo es el día que el señor se me acercó en el campo, me puso una mano en la cabeza y me paralizó la personalidad y el espíritu.

—Aunque no tengas recuerdos previos, ¿hay algo que te resulte familiar, o extraño? ¿Crees que creciste en una casa como esta?

Hermione observó las paredes forradas con damasco y los refinados muebles y negó con la cabeza.

—No, esta casa es muy grande y… no me es familiar. Es distinta al castillo o a cualquier otro lugar en el que haya podido vivir. De eso, estoy segura.

— ¿Sabes leer y escribir?

Hermione dudó un segundo.

—Creo que sí, aunque en el castillo no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Lady Minerva se levantó y, del cajón de una mesita, sacó un libro estrecho. Se lo dio a Hermione y le preguntó:

— ¿Puedes leerlo?

La chica lo abrió, lentamente, y luego se relajó.

— ¡Sí! Me cuesta porque hace muchos años que no leo, pero las palabras no me resultan extrañas.

—Así que recibiste educación.

—Su manera de hablar y sus modales también son refinados —añadió Harry—. De modo que debió pasar la infancia en una casa con algún tipo de conocimientos.

-¿Pueden ayudarme a encontrar a mi familia? —preguntó Hermione, esperanzada—. Son magos… seguro que no es tan complicado.

—Después de diez años y sin ninguna información por dónde empezar, no será fácil encontrarla, pero lo intentaremos. Lo prometo —dijo lady Minerva—. Aunque esta noche, no. Prácticamente te estás quedando dormida en la silla. Deja que te acompañe a tu habitación. Un buen descanso hace que la vida parezca más positiva. Harry, te veré en el salón cuando baje de acompañar a Hermione. Tenemos que hablar de más cosas.

¡Menudo eufemismo! Mientras observaba a las dos mujeres salir del comedor, pensó que ojalá pudiera creer que lady Minerva tendría todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no era así; en absoluto.

" "

**Y va tomando forma, que les parece.**

**Gracias por los reviews, son muy amables por escribir. **

**ReLeNna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magia legendaria.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Lady Minerva tenía razón: Hermione estaba agotada. Sin embargo, no le hizo demasiada gracia dejar a Gryffindor, la única persona que conocía en toda la casa. A pesar de que lady Minerva había sido muy amable, poseía un nivel de seguridad en sí misma que Hermione jamás había visto en una mujer. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Castle Voldemort, hubo muy pocas mujeres en su vida. El castillo era un lugar eminentemente masculino. White Manor era distinto, el toque femenino de la señora estaba presente por todas partes.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo de la izquierda, lady Minerva abrió una puerta.

—Esta será tu habitación. Normalmente, aquí duermen mis nietas.

Hermione suspiró encantada cuando entró en la habitación, que era una delicada y preciosa mezcla de colores pastel y tejidos estampados con flores. Como quería verla mejor de lo que le permitía la única vela que había encendida, creó una esfera de luz.

— ¡Qué preciosidad! Estoy segura de que estaré muy cómoda.

Lady Minerva cerró la puerta.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a crear luz mágica? ¿Te ha enseñado Harry?

—No exactamente —Hermione dejó la esfera junto a uno de los postes de la cama y luego creó otra todavía mayor—. Vi cómo lo hacía y, después, lo intenté.

Bajo la suave luz de las esferas de luz, la expresión de lady Minerva se volvió pensativa.

—Harry hace que crear luz mágica parezca muy sencillo, pero no lo es. Estoy muy impresionada de que puedas hacerlo sin haber recibido ninguna lección.

Hermione creó otra esfera de luz en la palma de su mano y la examinó.

—La primera me costó un poco, pero ahora es muy fácil. Pienso en luz y aparece.

—Tu poder innato es realmente impresionante —lady Minerva hizo un gesto hacia la cama—. Pero, por ahora, necesitas descansar. Aquí tienes un camisón y, en el armario, hay varios vestidos que puedes utilizar hasta que te hagamos alguno para ti.

Hermione acarició el camisón, que estaba hecho de algodón blanco con unos delicados encajes. No recordaba haber tenido nunca nada tan bonito. La habitación del castillo era suficientemente cómoda, aunque austera, y la ropa la cosían las mujeres del pueblo, cuyo principal interés era conseguir tejidos resistentes que duraran mucho tiempo. Hermione había descubierto la belleza en el bosque y en los animales, pero no en su vida cotidiana.

—No sé cómo darle las gracias —dijo, en voz baja.

—Lo que te damos es tuyo por derecho. Que duermas bien, Hermione. Verás que todo parece más fácil por la mañana —lady Minerva le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Hermione se acarició la mejilla mientras pensaba que quizás, en algún otro momento de su pasado olvidado, había existido una madre que también la había besado con afecto. Quizá la familia de Hermione todavía estaba viva.

Rezando para recuperar la memoria y así poder encontrar sus raíces, observó la habitación. La alfombra que estaba pisando era muy mullida y, cuando se quitó la ropa sucia y se puso el camisón, sintió como un dulce susurro en la piel. En el lavatorio había una jarra con agua caliente. Se lavó la cara y las manos, agradecida por el lujo. El peine y el cepillo del tocador eran de plata. Mientras se cepillaba el pelo, empezó a relajarse. Puede que este mundo le fuera extraño, pero era muy acogedor. De alguna manera, se haría un lugar en él.

Con una copa de coñac en la mano, Harry iba de un lado a otro del salón, impaciente; estaba cansado pero no podía relajarse. Cuando llegó junto a la chimenea, chasqueó los dedos y prendió fuego a la leña. Aunque no hacía mucho frío, las temblorosas llaman eran agradables.

Lady Minerva regresó de la habitación de Hermione.

— ¿Sabías que tu protegida puede crear esferas de luz mágica, como tú?

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—No lo sabía pero no me sorprende. Cuando Voldemort me transformó, estaba valiéndose de una gran fuente de poder, y la mayoría provenía de Hermione. Seguramente, será la maga que aprenda más deprisa de la historia Guardiana.

—Lo que significa que necesita la formación indicada desde este mismo instante, antes de que se haga daño o se lo haga a otra persona —lady Minerva se sentó en una silla junto al fuego—. No me gustaría que descubriera cómo quemar la casa mientras duerme. Y, volviendo a Voldemort, ¿qué crees que quiere? Seguro que sabía que no podía destruirte y salir impune. Aunque todavía pudiera seguir bebiendo del poder de Hermione, no podría resistir la fuerza del Consejo en pleno.

—Ojalá supiera lo que quiere. Provocó muchos problemas durante la revolución jacobita y parecía que lo hacía de forma indiscriminada y no a favor ni del rey ni del joven aspirante. —Harry cogió el atizador y removió la madera ardiendo—. Quizá se alimenta del sufrimiento y necesita provocar más.

—Quizá, pero sospecho que tiene otros planes en mente —dijo lady Minerva en tono pensativo—. Jamás ningún Guardián ha sido ministro; los miembros de las Familias suelen huir de estos puestos tan públicos. ¿Crees que ambiciona poder terrenal?

—Sin ninguna duda —Harry analizó algunos de los niveles inferiores de la mente de Voldemort que, en su momento, no había estudiado conscientemente—. Pero quiere algo más que el poder por el poder. Tiene otro objetivo. Uno más oscuro y complejo.

— ¿Algún tipo de perversión sexual?

Harry estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la incongruencia que había entre la pregunta de lady Minerva y su semblante recatado.

—Si es eso, no lo percibí. Creo que está interesado en otra cosa.

—Harry, siéntate antes de que me hagas un agujero en la alfombra —lady Minerva se reclinó en la silla—. Veré si puedo localizarlo y descubrir algo.

—Ten cuidado —mientras se sentaba frente a su anfitriona, Harry recordó el suplicio que había sufrido a manos de Voldemort—. Es impredecible hasta extremos muy peligrosos.

En lugar de responderle que, en definitiva, ella era la presidente del Consejo de los Guardianes británicos y una de las magas más poderosas del país, lady Minerva ignoró la advertencia. Tenía una habilidad especial para comunicarse a larga distancia, así que quizá podría encontrar la mente de Voldemort mejor que Harry.

—Ahí está, en Londres —susurró ella—. Dios mío, menuda mente más fría y desagradable. Está… —un poder desconocido se apoderó brutalmente de la sala. Lady Minerva emitió un grito ahogado y cayó desplomada al suelo.

Harry se levantó de golpe, maldiciendo. Voldemort había percibido el toque de lady Minerva en su mente y la estaba atacando. La rabia que Harry había reprimido desde su derrota a manos de Voldemort salió a la luz, y multiplicada por la rabia que sentía en nombre de lady Minerva. Concentró su mente en una hoja de acero larga y afilada, siguió la energía de Voldemort hasta el punto de origen y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un momento, Voldemort se quedó desconcertado por el ataque de Harry. Pero enseguida volvió a atacar. Harry creó un escudo para desviar la energía de Voldemort, que era mucho más débil que cuando tenía a Hermione bajo su poder.

Concentrado en acumular toda la energía posible para el siguiente ataque, Harry no se dio cuenta que el hechizo de transformación se había vuelto a activar hasta que se le doblaron las piernas y cayó al suelo. Un dolor punzante se apoderó de él a medida que se le alargaban los huesos y los músculos adquirían nuevas formas. Con el cambio de los ojos, vino la visión distorsionada y las llamas de la chimenea se unían a la hoguera que lo tenía preso.

Esta vez, la destrucción de la ropa y el cambio de equilibrio y perspectiva ya le resultaban familiares, y quizá por eso le asustaron más. Al cabo de unos momentos que se hicieron eternos, el fuego dejó de arder y pudo volver a ponerse de pie… sobre las pezuñas. El cuerpo de unicornio era cómodo y la reducida capacidad mental era natural, pero odiaba no haber podido hacer nada para detener la transformación a pesar de que Voldemort era más débil que él. Se obligó a controlar el miedo y dio gracias por estar entre amigos que seguro que entenderían lo que había pasado.

Con dos zancadas, llegó junto a lady Minerva. Estaba tan pálida como su pelo y tenía un moretón en la mejilla sobre la que había caído.

Él la acarició con los belfos. Ella no respondió pero, al menos, respiraba. La volvió a acariciar. Nada. Supuso que podría utilizar los dientes para tirar de la campana y llamar a algún sirviente pero, ¿qué haría un sirviente con un unicornio en el salón y la señora de la casa inconsciente en el suelo?

Siguiendo un impulso, se agachó y le rozó la mejilla con el extremo del cuerno. Lady Minerva abrió los ojos de inmediato. Después de la sorpresa inicial, se lo quedó mirando.

—Ya veo que Voldemort ha conseguido volver a invocar el hechizo.

Harry abrió la boca para responder pero lo único que hizo fue expirar aire caliente en la cara de lady Minerva, que se echó a reír y se incorporó.

— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Si es que sí, golpea en el suelo con el… la pezuña derecha una vez.

Harry tardó un poco en diferenciar izquierda y derecha pero, cuando lo tuvo claro, golpeó una vez sobre la alfombra.

—Perfecto —muy despacio, lady Minerva intentó levantarse. Al ver que le costaba un poco, Harry mordió el cuello de su vestido y la levantó—. Gracias, Harry —una vez de pie, se arregló el vestido—. Incluso como unicornio eres todo un caballero. ¿Te importa que te toque el cuerno? Si no quieres, golpea dos veces en el suelo.

Harry se lo pensó. Que alguien le tocara el cuerno era algo muy íntimo, pero se trataba de lady Minerva, que había sido como una madre para él. Aceptó con un golpe en el suelo.

Ella alargó la mano y rodeó el cuerno con los dedos.

—Es fascinante. Siento un poder totalmente diferente a lo que haya podido sentir en mi vida. Los dolores de la caída van desapareciendo mientras hablo contigo. Antes dijiste que no podías hacer magia con este cuerpo pero, como unicornio, eres magia.

Él resopló, intentando transmitirle que ser una criatura mágica no era mejor que llevar una vida normal. Ella sonrió.

—Déjame ver si puedo tocarte la mente. Golpea dos veces si no quieres que lo haga.

Él golpeó una vez. Inmediatamente, sintió cómo la tranquila fuerza de lady Minerva fluía por él pero, cuando intentó formar palabras y hablarle, no pudo.

Ella agitó la cabeza, frustrada.

—Percibo algunos de tus sentimientos y supongo que tú también, pero es todo muy vago —soltó el cuerno y dijo—. No importa. Lo importante ahora es devolverte a la forma humana. Si mezclo mi sangre con la tuya, quizá tenga la magia suficiente para deshacer el hechizo. ¿Te parece bien?

Él golpeó una vez. Lady Minerva abrió la caja de coser que tenía junto a la silla y sacó una aguja. Se quedó quieta, observándolo.

—Como unicornio eres precioso, Harry. Aunque como hombre también lo eres.

Se rió cuando lo oyó resoplar disgustado, y luego avanzó hacia él con aguja en la mano. Harry apenas notó el pinchazo en los cuartos traseros. Después, lady Minerva se pinchó el dedo corazón y apretó hasta que extrajo una gota de sangre brillante; luego, cerró los ojos y reunió toda su magia.

Cuando a su alrededor se creó un halo de poder, colocó su dedo encima del costado de Harry, mezclando sus sangres. Harry percibió un picor cuando la magia se apoderó de él, pero su cuerpo no experimentó ningún cambio. Seguía siendo un unicornio.

Lady Minerva lo volvió a intentar. Aunque Harry volvió a percibir la magia, no obtuvieron resultado. Agotada, susurró unas palabras que las adorables viejecitas no deberían saber.

—Lo siento, Harry. No funciona.

Él giró la cabeza, apuntando con el cuerno hacia arriba, donde dormía Hermione. A lo mejor las leyendas tenían razón y sólo funcionaba con la sangre de una virgen.

—Tienes razón —dijo lady Minerva, como si Harry lo hubiera dicho en voz alta—. Iré a buscarla.

Cuando iba hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió y apareció Hermione, con la expresión tensa. Llevaba el pelo castaño suelto y le caía lacio encima de los hombros, y se le veían los pies descalzos por debajo del camisón blanco. El chal gris que llevaba encima de los hombros no conseguía disimular su encanto. Era la criatura más preciosa que Harry había visto en su vida. Preso de añoranza, cruzó la sala y le dio una bienvenida tan entusiasta que estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo.

Medio riendo y medio llorando, ella lo abrazó y apoyó la frente en su crin.

—Sabía que estaba pasando algo. ¿Puedo ayudar?

—Eso espero —dijo lady Minerva—. He intentado deshacer el hechizo con mi sangre y toda la magia que he podido reunir, pero no ha funcionado. Aunque claro, a mi edad apenas recuerdo lo que se siente al ser virgen.

Hermione se sonrojó y se separó de Harry.

—No sé qué hice en la cueva pero haré lo que pueda. ¿Tiene una navaja?

—Pruébalo con la aguja —la señora le dio el objeto punzante—. Duele menos. Si con esto no funciona, traeré una navaja.

Harry volvió a restregarse contra Hermione, con unos extraños sentimientos encontrados. Quería volver a ser humano pero aquel intenso placer ante la proximidad de Hermione era intoxicante. ¿Cuándo se había sentido tan feliz?

—Perdóneme, señor —Harry movió la cola cuando Hermione le clavó la aguja más profunda que lady Minerva. Luego, se quitó la venda del dedo herido, arrancó la costra y apretó hasta que la herida volvió a sangrar.

Le colocó el dedo encima del costado y el mundo de Harry empezó a dar vueltas otra vez. Cayó al suelo, pasando de nuevo por la agonía de la transformación. El aire se acumuló a su alrededor. Mientras se le giraba la columna vertebral, vio cómo Hermione y lady Minerva retrocedían hasta la pared, empujadas por la energía.

Recuperó la conciencia cuando lady Minerva lo tapó con una manta. El suelo estaba frío y duro, y él estaba tan débil que dudaba que pudiera levantarse. Detestaba la sensación de mostrarse indefenso ante los demás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —preguntó, intentando hablar con normalidad.

—No mucho. Unos segundos —dijo ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —con una fuerza de voluntad tremenda, consiguió incorporarse y envolverse con la manta. La lana picaba un poco en la piel desnuda. Al ver su ropa hecha harapos, dijo—. El hechizo de Voldemort está causando estragos en mi vestuario.

—Y en tu cuerpo, claro —muy despacio, lady Minerva se levantó—. Experimentar todos esos cambios no puede ser sano.

Tenía razón; Harry sentía que había envejecido veinte años. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado con un vaso en cada mano. Se la veía muy preocupada.

— ¿Agua o coñac?

—Las dos cosas —cogió el vaso de agua y lo vació de golpe. Se lo devolvió a Hermione y empezó con el de coñac, aunque con más calma—. Gracias.

Ella se sentó sobre los talones y sonrió ligeramente. Tenía una piel sedosa y pedía a gritos que la acariciaran. Harry apartó la mirada, algo descolocado de descubrir que, a pesar de haber vuelto a la forma humana, seguía pensando que Hermione era la mujer más atractiva que jamás había visto. Esperó que el efecto se le pasara pronto. No sería educado restregarse contra ella ahora que volvía a ser humano, aunque la idea era muy tentadora.

—Hermione, ¿has percibido la energía de Voldemort hace un rato? Ha atacado a lady Minerva y ha reactivado el hechizo de transformación.

Ella se tensó.

—Así que no han sido imaginaciones mías. Estaba dormida y me he despertado con la sensación de que… que venía a buscarme.

Harry revisó el hilo de energía plateado que la conectaba con Voldemort. El nudo que había creado todavía resistía, pero había sufrido daños. El muy desgraciado había conseguido hacerles daño a los tres.

—Tendremos que encontrar una forma de protegerte mejor.

—Sí, y también tendremos que decidir qué vamos a hacer con Voldemort, pero esta noche no —lady Minerva se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Todos necesitamos descansar. No creo que intente nada más hasta que se recupere de tu explosión de energía. Buenas noches, queridos.

Harry se alegraba de haber dañado al enemigo. Sólo se arrepentía de no haberle hecho más daño.

Como ya se sentía más fuerte, consiguió levantarse sin soltar la manta y sin derramar ni una gota de coñac. El hecho de que no le importara estar delante de una núbil joven envuelto en una manta era una clara señal de lo cansado que estaba.

Cuando lady Minerva se fue, Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—Señor… ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

—Hay varias posibilidades —como supuso que estaría cansada pero demasiado tensa para acostarse, Harry se sentó en una silla—. Si quieres hablar, sírvete un coñac y siéntate.

Ella se acercó hasta la mesa de los licores, se sirvió una mezcla de coñac y agua y se sentó delante de él. Era preciosa aún estando agotada. Intentando no mirarla demasiado, dijo:

—Ahora, lo que pasa es Londres.

—Lady Minerva y usted seguirán a Voldemort hasta Londres —Hermione rodeó el vaso con las dos manos—. ¿Cree… que me dejará quedarme aquí unos días? No tengo ningún otro sitio donde ir.

—Vendrás a Londres con nosotros, por supuesto. Ya no estás sola en el mundo, Hermione. Ahora formas parte de las Familias —sonrió—. Además, también formas parte de este enredo con Voldemort, así que tendrás que estar en Londres.

La chica se relajó un poco.

—Muy bien. Pero… ¿los Guardianes siempre viven con el miedo de sufrir ataques mentales?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Normalmente, nuestras vidas son bastante parecidas a las de cualquier persona. Yo tengo propiedades que administrar, un sillón en el parlamento e intereses personales, como la Royal Society, y mis responsabilidades como Guardián. Lady Minerva tiene una familia muy numerosa y cariñosa y está implicada en obras de caridad. En general, ser un Guardián no es tan dramático como has visto estos días.

—Si no se hubiera enfrentado a Voldemort, yo seguiría siendo una esclava sin voluntad, así que no puedo quejarme de las consecuencias —bebió un sorbo de coñac aguado, hizo una mueca y se lo tragó—. ¿Cómo detendrá a Voldemort? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que el Consejo de los Guardianes lo llamará para que justifique sus actos.

— ¿Y por qué está preocupado por eso?

Harry observó la rapidez con que estaba aprendiendo a leer las emociones.

—Como responsable de hacer cumplir la ley Guardiana, tengo un gran poder de decisión sobre lo que hay que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Voy con mucho cuidado y nunca me enfrento a un renegado a menos que esté seguro de su culpabilidad. Sin embargo, como la situación de Voldemort nos ha explotado en la cara, ahora tendrá la oportunidad de presentar su caso ante todo el consejo, y domina como nadie el arte de las mentiras y las medias verdades.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Su consejo no le apoyará a pesar de haber arriesgado la vida para hacer cumplir la ley Guardiana?

—La mayoría sí que me apoyará —dudó un segundo, porque no estaba seguro de querer entrar en la política de las Familias con ella. Pero tenía que saberlo—. Normalmente, los Guardianes nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotros. Sin embargo, mi familia tiene una larga tradición de responsables de hacer cumplir la ley, y es un trabajo que te puede crear enemigos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Está diciendo que algunos miembros del consejo estarán predispuestos contra usted de antemano?

—Todos son personas honorables, pero digamos que una o dos estarían encantadas de creer a quien me acuse de hacer mal mi trabajo.

— ¡Pero no pueden permitir que Voldemort siga haciendo daño a más gente! —hizo una mueca—. O quizá sí que puede seguir haciéndolo, porque como tiene tanto dinero y poder.

—La mayoría de los Guardianes son gente adinerada. Pero, por ejemplo, es muy útil saber de qué lado ponerse durante las disputas políticas —a pesar de que incluso a los más intuitivos les había costado prever el resultado de la reciente revolución jacobita—. Basándome en lo que Voldemort ha hecho, supongo que se necesitarían tres magos de primera categoría para quitarle los poderes. Pero las peleas entre magos pueden ser peligrosas y nadie querrá atacarle a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. De modo que si hay algún miembro del consejo que tenga dudas sobre lo peligroso que es Voldemort, no lo sancionarán.

Hermione se incorporó.

— ¡Pero usted y lady Minerva han presenciado sus crímenes!

Harry tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de enfrentarse a Voldemort delante del consejo, pero seguro que eran los efectos del cansancio y del sentimiento de derrota.

—Ya veremos. Siempre me pongo en lo peor, así que puede que me lleve una agradable sorpresa.

Los ojos de Hermione pasaron del castaño a ser como dos gotas de hielo.

—Usted y lady Minerva dicen que tengo poderes —creó una esfera de luz mágica sin ningún esfuerzo y la elevó hasta el techo—. Enséñeme a utilizarlos. Quiero ser capaz de defenderme de cualquiera. Y quiero aprender a luchar, como usted.

Harry intentó controlar su sorpresa.

—Para ser un cazador y hacer cumplir la ley hay que tener unas habilidades especiales. Algunas se aprenden, pero la mayoría son innatas.

—Entonces, debemos averiguar si las tengo —entrecerró los ojos—. Jamás volveré a estar indefensa.

—La defensa es más fácil que el ataque. El método más sencillo es imaginarte un escudo de luz blanca impenetrable a tu alrededor, pero es más eficaz si lo invocas antes del ataque. Con la práctica, deberías ser capaz de mantener un escudo de protección todo el tiempo sin tener que pensar en él de forma consciente. Puedes acompañarlo de un dispositivo automático que lo refuerce cuando te ataquen. El hecho de que Voldemort tenga un hilo energético conectado a ti comprometerá el escudo en cierta medida, pero te servirá de algo.

Hermione tenía la mirada perdida mientras reflexionaba.

—Gracias. Practicaré la protección.

Mientras Harry observaba el intenso poder que fluía de ella, se alegró de no tenerla de enemiga.

Después de la larga jornada y el susto de la noche anterior, Hermione durmió como si la hubieran drogado, aunque se despertó al amanecer llena de curiosidad. Saber que tenía poderes mágicos hacía que quisiera aprender a usarlos.

La noche anterior había quedado claro que ni siquiera Gryffindor o lady Minerva eran capaces de protegerla de Voldemort. Por unos momentos, la había envuelto en un poder agobiante y le había ordenado que volviera con él. Hermione había estado peligrosamente cerca de responderle, a pesar de que el hechizo que la tenía encerrada en un cuerpo sin voluntad estaba roto. Si Voldemort hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, o si el bloqueo que Gryffindor había creado hubiera sido un poco más débil, puede que hubiera vuelto a caer en sus manos. Para su propia seguridad, tenía que aprender a manejar su magia.

Después de lavarse con una vigorizante agua fría, abrió el armario. Las nietas de lady Minerva debían ir siempre muy bien vestidas y ser muy ricas para dejar allí aquellos vestidos. Hermione escogió el más sencillo de todos, un vestido verde pastel que podía ponerse sin la ayuda de ninguna doncella.

Iluminó la habitación con luz mágica y luego se preguntó por dónde empezar a experimentar. No sabía prácticamente nada acerca de los poderes Guardianes. Podía llamar a los caballos, pero aquello era fácil, lo había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón. La luz mágica tampoco era demasiado complicada. ¿Qué podría probar ahora?

La protección no estaría mal. Se sentó relajada en la silla tapizada y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y crear una especie de burbuja de luz blanca a varios centímetros de su cuerpo. Resultó ser mucho más complicado que la luz mágica porque el escudo se deformaba o se disolvía cuando no le prestaba toda su atención. Al final, consiguió estabilizar la luz y mantenerla sin grandes esfuerzos. Pero no se sentía más segura. Gryffindor tendría que decirle si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.

Había mencionado una línea de energía que la conectaba con Voldemort. Se preguntó si podría encontrarla, así que dirigió su ojo interno hacia el escudo de luz blanca y empezó a explorar el exterior centímetro a centímetro. De forma experimental, dio un golpe mental en el escudo. Cedió un poco pero no pudo penetrar en él por mucho que empujara.

¿Era posible que el hilo de Voldemort se hubiera roto? No, maldita sea, allí estaba. Era una línea de luz brillante y estaba conectado con su estómago desde la espalda. Supuso que estaba allí para que nadie lo viera.

Con rabia, se imaginó un cuchillo plateado y golpeó el hilo. El cuchillo rebotó, incapaz de cortar aquel hilo tan frágil en apariencia. Lo intentó varias veces más antes de darse por vencida. Si Gryffindor no podía hacerlo, ella tampoco.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Mientras trabajaba en el escudo, las luces mágicas se habían apagado. Aunque ya estaba amaneciendo, la habitación todavía estaba bastante oscura. A lo mejor podría crear un hechizo que mantuviera la luz encendida sin que ella tuviera que prestarle atención constantemente. Una especie de hilo energético como el que Voldemort usaba con ella.

Creó dos nuevas esferas de luz mágica, las dejó flotando en el aire y, mentalmente, les ordenó: «¡Quedaos quietas!» Entonces, visualizó un hilo de energía que iba hasta cada una de ellas. Un poco de experimentación le demostró que sólo necesitaba una pequeña cantidad de poder para hacerlo. Satisfecha con los resultados, empezó a pensar qué otra cosa podría hacer.

¿Qué sería capaz de hacer un Guardián? Tenía claro que no quería ver si podía investigar a Voldemort; además, nunca más volvería a llamarlo «el señor», como hacía cuando era su esclava. Sólo era un hombre, y uno muy malo.

¿Sería posible mover objetos con el poder mental? Encima de la mesa de caoba había una pluma. Se concentró en ella con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando notó un cambio en la mente, como cuando una llave encaja en una cerradura. Lentamente la pluma empezó a elevarse sobre un extremo. De la ilusión, perdió la concentración y la pluma volvió a descansar plana en la mesa. Lo volvió a intentar y esta vez fue más fácil. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantenerla así?

Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de la concentración cuando se abrió la puerta y entró una doncella.

— ¿Chocolate caliente, señorita?

— ¡Oh, sí, por favor! —Hermione cogió la humeante taza de la bandeja—. ¿A qué hora se sirve el desayuno en White Manor?

—Dentro de una media hora, señorita. Oirá una suave campanada, para no despertar a los que todavía estén durmiendo. Eso significa que el desayuno está servido en el comedor donde cenaron ayer por la noche —al marcharse, la doncella se detuvo para colocar bien la pluma, que había quedado de lado.

Agotada por tanto esfuerzo, Hermione sorbió el chocolate de buen grado y observó cómo el cielo se aclaraba. Ya no se sentía tan indefensa. Había conseguido mantener las esferas encendidas; estaban encima de ella, tan brillantes como cuando las había creado. ¡Menos mal que la doncella no las había visto!

Cerró los ojos y dejó volar la imaginación, a ver si recuperaba algún recuerdo de su infancia. Nada… todo empezaba en aquel campo con lord Voldemort. Aquello borró parte de la ilusión que le habían hecho sus nuevos logros. Fue un descanso escuchar la campana y bajar a desayunar. Sólo se perdió una vez.

Gryffindor y lady Minerva ya estaban sentados y comiendo. Hermione se detuvo en la puerta para observarlos. Frío y sereno, Gryffindor parecía un caballero de la alta sociedad que jamás se había preocupado por nada. Lady Minerva parecía una anciana dulce e inofensiva cuyas preocupaciones empezaban y terminaban con el té y las habladurías. Ambos eran unos magos muy inverosímiles. Y aunque la idea de la magia era muy inverosímil, Hermione no podía negar lo que había visto.

La anfitriona levantó la cabeza.

—Sírvete lo que quieras y siéntate con nosotros. Estamos listos para empezar a hacer planes —parpadeó—. Querida, ¿sabes que tienes dos esferas de luz mágica encima de la cabeza?

Hermione miró hacia arriba, sonrojada. Se había olvidado de los hilos de energía y las esferas la habían seguido como perros amaestrados. Cortó los hilos y, mentalmente, apagó las esferas. Desaparecieron.

—Lo siento, mi lady.

Lady Minerva parecía más divertida que enfadada.

—Veo que va a ser muy interesante observar tu educación.

Hermione se sirvió huevos escalfados de una bandeja, unas tostadas y una taza de té y se sentó al lado de lady Minerva, lejos de Gryffindor. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran… complicados.

—Tienes razón, Harry —dijo lady Minerva, continuando con la conversación que se había visto interrumpida por la llegada de Hermione—. La única opción es convocar a Voldemort ante el consejo. Tendremos que confiar en el buen juicio de sus miembros para que reconozcan el peligro que representa.

—Ojalá tuviera más fe en su buen juicio —dijo Gryffindor, muy seco—. Pero es cierto que es lo único que podemos hacer. Tendremos que ir a Londres y presentar pruebas en su contra.

Hermione tragó el trozo de tostada con un poco de dificultad porque la boca se le había quedado seca.

— ¿Tendré que volver a ver a lord Voldemort?

—Me temo que sí pero, para cuando se celebre la vista en el consejo, ya deberías estar preparada para protegerte de él —le dijo lady Minerva, tranquilizándola un poco.

—Esta mañana he estado practicando la protección que lord Gryffindor me enseñó —Hermione visualizó la burbuja blanca y brillante—. ¿Lo hago bien?

Notó una suave presión y se dio cuenta que Gryffindor lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Volvió a apretar, esta vez más fuerte y con más presión. Ella respondió concentrándose más en el escudo.

La presión desapareció.

—Muy bien, Hermione —Gryffindor miró a lady Minerva—. No hay que repetirle las cosas. Nunca he visto nada igual.

— Luna Lovegood era igual —dijo lady Minerva, pensativa—. Tanto ella como Hermione descubrieron sus poderes tarde, ya de adultas. Al parecer, es más fácil que las adaptaciones y los descubrimientos continuos que experimentamos nosotros a medida que la magia se va desarrollando gradualmente.

—Puede que alimentar continuamente a Voldemort de energía la haya reforzado y le haya enseñado a concentrarse a pesar de estar cautiva —sugirió Gryffindor.

A Hermione le dio mucha vergüenza que los dos magos la observaran de aquella manera.

—He hecho otros experimentos, esta mañana. ¿Lo hago bien?

Buscó algún objeto pequeño encima de la mesa que pudiera mover con la mente. No había nada tan ligero como la pluma de la habitación, así que se concentró en la cucharilla de plata que había utilizado para remover el azúcar en la taza de té. Se elevó, aunque un poco inclinada. Estaba a unos cincuenta centímetros de la mesa, cuando Gryffindor susurró:

— ¡Dios mío!

Hermione se desconcentró y la cucharilla cayó encima de la taza. La frágil porcelana se rompió y lo manchó todo de té, incluyendo el mantel de lino blanco. Lady Minerva la había acogido en su casa, le había dado comida y ropa y, a cambio, Hermione le rompía la vajilla. Cogió la servilleta y empezó a limpiar el mantel.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!

—No tienes que disculparte —los delicados dedos de lady Minerva se posaron sobre la muñeca de Hermione—. Acabas de demostrar una habilidad muy poco común, querida. Mover objetos sólidos con la mente es extraordinariamente raro.

—Ron mueve el tiempo, pero no es lo mismo —dijo Gryffindor—. Que una principiante levante una cucharilla sin preparación es… increíble.

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar ante la admiración que vio en sus ojos. Puede que ellos la consideraran una mujer hecha y derecha, pero ella se sentía como una niña en clase.

Lady Minerva sugirió:

—Harry, cuando hayáis acabado de desayunar, ¿por qué no vas a dar un paseo por el jardín con Hermione? Puedes describirle los distintos tipos de magia que conocemos. Aunque, hasta ahora, sus experimentos han sido inofensivos, puede que no siempre sea así.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo, con un brillo humorístico en los ojos—. Aunque estoy ansioso por ver lo que Hermione puede desarrollar por ella misma.

Harry agradeció la oportunidad de pasear por el jardín con Hermione. Aparte de hablarle del poder de los Guardianes, podría poner a prueba su autocontrol cuando la tenía cerca. Sí, era una chica encantadora, pero la atracción que sentía por ella no sería tan intensa si no fuera por su vínculo de unicornio y virgen. Cuanto antes aprendiera a controlarla, mejor.

Aunque por la noche había refrescado, la mañana era cálida, con toda la riqueza de la primavera en el aire. Lady Minerva había encontrado un bonito sombrero para que Hermione se protegiera la cara. La chica lo había aceptado con recato, aunque Harry sospechaba que en el castillo nunca debía llevar sombreros.

Cuando salieron al espacioso jardín, Hermione preguntó:

—Antes de empezar a hablar de magia, tengo una pregunta. Anoche mencionó la Royal Society. ¿Qué es?

—Un grupo de hombres interesados por la filosofía natural. Tiene un siglo de antigüedad —ahora utilizó un tono más seco—. Voldemort también es miembro. Compartimos interés por las matemáticas y la mecánica.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Y lo ve muy a menudo?

—No mucho. Nunca hemos sido amigos —aunque tampoco habían sido enemigos, hasta ahora.

—Matemáticas y mecánica —reflexionó ella—. Lo opuesto a la magia.

Harry nunca lo había visto de aquella manera.

—Quizá es así cómo mantengo un equilibrio interior. El estudio de la filosofía natural entra en el plano mental. La magia proviene de otro lugar totalmente distinto.

— ¿De dónde?

Las preguntas más sencillas siempre eran las más complicadas.

—La magia proviene de la naturaleza, aunque nadie entiende las leyes subyacentes o por qué unas personas tienen el don de hacer magia y otras, no.

—Así que es un misterio. Entonces, mejor me concentro en el cómo y no en el por qué. ¿Qué tipo de magia debería evitar?

Harry empezó por la más peligrosa.

—No invoques espíritus ni demonios, que son seres no humanos con un gran e impredecible poder. Los magos excesivamente curiosos o ambiciosos a veces lo hacen, y los resultados nunca son buenos.

— ¿Espíritus y demonios? ¿Lo dice en serio? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Por supuesto —esperaba no estar dándole ideas—. Sin embargo, esa magia es muy extraña y suele implicar rituales muy complejos. No es algo que acabes haciendo por casualidad. Localizar a un fantasma y entablar conversación es otra cosa. Suele ser inofensivo y, a veces, educativo.

Ella lo miró con recelo, con los ojos más castaños.

— ¡Ahora sí que no lo dice en serio!

—Te doy mi palabra de honor que lo digo en serio —señaló hacia una esquina del jardín—. A veces, en unas ruinas que hay por allí, hay un fantasma. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver si hoy está?

Hermione se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Gryffindor, pero asintió. A medida que se iban aproximando a un montón de piedras amontonadas, donde habían plantado flores y arbustos para que quedara más decorativo, Harry dijo:

—Abre tu mente. Si percibes una presencia que parece humana, descríbemela.

Ella asintió otra vez, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se detuvieron frente a las piedras y, durante un buen rato, sólo se escuchaba el ruido del viento agitando las hojas y el canto de los pájaros.

—Es una mujer —susurró Hermione—. Una señora mayor. Las piedras formaban parte de la casa del jardinero y ella era su mujer, que vivía aquí. Era paralítica y, los días soleados, su marido la sacaba y la sentaba en una silla aquí fuera para que disfrutara del sol y las flores.

Él asintió.

—Es ella. ¿Quieres preguntarle algo?

—Puedo intentarlo —cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente—. Le he preguntado por qué está aquí y me ha dicho que porque en este jardín es feliz, tomándose una taza de té con su marido. En los días soleados, cuando su marido está trabajando en su… jardín celestial creo que sería la mejor definición, le gusta volver aquí y recordar —Hermione hizo una reverencia—. Gracias, señora Jones. Si puedo, intentaré hablar con usted otro día.

Harry también saludó al fantasma, que ya había conocido hacía un tiempo, y luego se llevó a Hermione. Mientras paseaban por el cuidado jardín, ella preguntó:

— ¿Todos los fantasmas son tan agradables?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Normalmente, no. Por eso creí que empezar por la señora Jones sería una buena idea. Los fantasmas suelen estar enfadados; muchas veces, incluso son vengativos. A veces, están perdidos o tristes, ansiosos por explicar su historia a quien quiera escucharlos. He vivido la experiencia de escuchar la historia de un fantasma y sentir cómo desaparece hacia la luz.

— ¿Con «la luz» se refiere a la presencia de Dios? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Quizá. No estoy seguro —pero aquella luz le pareció muy agradable—. Es poco probable que un fantasma te haga daño, ni siquiera uno que esté enfadado, y más si estás protegida. Suelen ser espíritus heridos que reciben la libertad cuando se curan de lo que sea que los atormenta. Algunos Guardianes tienen la misión de encontrar a esos espíritus heridos y ayudarles a hacer la transición a un lugar mejor.

—Parece una profesión muy bonita —Hermione miró ansiosa a su alrededor—. ¿Hay algún otro fantasma en White Manor?

—No creo. Lady Minerva no deja entrar espíritus heridos. Tiene un don especial para todo tipo de comunicaciones, por eso está en el Consejo de los Guardianes. Los nueve miembros del consejo se comunican mediante esferas de cuarzo encantadas que les permiten reunirse aunque estén a muchos kilómetros de distancia —Harry la llevó hasta un banco que había debajo de un árbol que lo dotaba de gran intimidad—. Hemos hablado de fantasmas y de los peligros de invocar espíritus oscuros. Pero entrar en la mente o el espíritu de otro mago sin que te inviten a hacerlo es igual de peligroso.

Ella se estremeció.

—En otras palabras, que no debería intentar explorar la mente de lord Voldemort, ¿verdad? No se preocupe, no quiero acercarme a él ni física ni mentalmente.

Harry se agachó y arrancó una violeta que había crecido junto a la pata del banco. Era bonita y delicada, como Hermione. Aunque Hermione no era tan delicada como aparentaba.

—Nos has escuchado a lady Minerva y a mí hablar de muchos tipos de magia. Debes estar muy confundida. ¿Hay algo que hayamos mencionado de lo que quieras saber más cosas?

Ella se quitó el sombrero y miró hacia el cielo.

—Dijo que su amigo Ron Weasley nos salvó provocando una tormenta. ¿Cómo se hace eso?

—La mayoría de los Guardianes pueden mover una nube o refrescar la brisa, pero un autentico mago del tiempo puede percibir los vientos y las temperaturas a grandes distancias y moldearlos a su gusto. Y eso es lo que ocurrió la noche que nos escapamos del castillo. Ron pudo transformar el mal tiempo que teníamos en una tormenta de mayores dimensiones que borrara nuestro rastro en el bosque.

Hermione arrugó una ceja y Harry comprendió que estaba intentando percibir el tiempo. Una de las nubes del cielo aceleró el ritmo y se desplazó más deprisa que las demás durante un minuto, aunque luego desapareció.

—He movido una nube pero, al parecer, no puedo percibir conjuntos más grandes —dijo—. Quizá mejore con la práctica.

—Es posible, pero los mayores magos del tiempo son hombres. Hay algunas magias que son más frecuentes en los hombres y otras, en las mujeres.

— ¿Y cuáles son las habilidades femeninas?

—Las mujeres suelen ser curadoras más fuertes y leen mejor las emociones. También está la figura de la hechicera, una bruja cuyo encanto puede destrozar el cerebro de un hombre —observó la violeta y pensó en Luna Lovegood, la mujer de Ron Weasley. Tan bonita como inteligente, si utilizaba todo su poder podía hacer que los monjes se amotinaran—. Por suerte para los hombres, no hay demasiadas hechiceras.

— ¿Y existe algún equivalente masculino?

—Algunos hombres tienen una gran habilidad para atraer a las mujeres, aunque esa magia no parece ser tan poderosa como en el caso de las mujeres. O puede que, cuando se trata de atraer a alguien las mujeres sean más inteligentes —Harry no se vio demasiado inteligente cuando se quedó mirando a Hermione. Aunque sabía que estaba muy mal albergar aquellos sentimientos hacia una niña que estaba bajo su protección, el deseo por acariciarla era cada vez mayor, no desaparecía.

Recordó que no era una niña, que era una mujer. Sus delicados rasgos tenían la inocencia propia de alguien que se ha perdido tantos años de juventud y, en cierto modo, era como una niña de catorce años pero, cuando la miró a los ojos, vio un fondo de dolor que nadie que todavía fuera niño podría haber soportado.

Inconscientemente, movió la mano y le colocó la violeta detrás de la oreja. Le costó un mundo apartar la mano y no acariciarle la oreja o la mejilla.

—No pienses sólo en la magia, Hermione. Tómate tiempo para disfrutar de la vida, algo que no has podido hacer durante los últimos diez años.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y la energía entre ellos se llenó de tensión sexual. No, Hermione ya no era una niña. Era una mujer en la flor de la vida que estaba ansiosa por experimentar, y que lo miraba con su mismo deseo reflejado en los ojos.

Harry se inclinó mientras su conciencia le gritaba: «¡Es un error!», pero sólo sería un beso. Un sencillo beso…

Los suaves labios de Hermione eran inexpertos pero participativos. El deseo se apoderó de Harry y sacudió su pregonado autocontrol. Quería hundirse en ella, calmar su alterado espíritu con aquella delicada fuerza femenina. La rodeó con los brazos, maravillándose ante su delicada calidez mientras intensificaba el beso.

—Hermione —susurró—. Mi valiente Hermione, la doncella guerrera.

Ella no dejó de besarlo, pero colocó una mano encima de su pecho en un intento de evitar que fuera demasiado deprisa. Aquel sencillo gesto detuvo en seco las ansias de Harry, que enseguida recordó todas las razones por las que debería mantener las distancias. Hermione no sólo estaba bajo su protección, si no que, además, era una inocente a la que un irresponsable Guardián ya le había robado demasiado.

La pasión se volvió rabia hacia sí mismo. Se separó de ella.

—Lo siento, Hermione. No debería haberlo hecho.

La mano de Hermione fue del pecho a la muñeca de Harry para evitar que se alejara mientras lo miraba confundida. Con ese beso, Harry sabía que le había robado un poco de su inocencia y se odiaba por ello.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que la magia lo estaba envolviendo y que los límites de su forma humana estaban empezando a cambiar. El hechizo de Voldemort estaba volviendo a actuar.

— ¡Maldición, otra vez no! —gritó, indefenso.

La expresión de Hermione cambió cuando, enseguida, comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Levantó la mano de Harry y le mordió el dedo corazón, haciéndole sangre. Mientras él se quejaba, ella se quitó la venda de su dedo herido y se arrancó la costra para que sangrara.

Apretó su dedo contra el de él y el hechizo de Voldemort desapareció sin hacerle daño a nadie. Con el corazón acelerado, Harry se humedeció los resecos labios; aunque no se hubiera producido la transformación, era agotador.

—Gracias a Dios que has actuado deprisa, Hermione —con cuidado, separó las dos manos.

—Es como caminar sobre una fina capa de hielo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, pálida—. En cualquier momento, se puede romper.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, apareció lady Minerva, jadeando.

— ¡Menos mal que estás bien, Harry! Sentí una oleada de magia y pensé que te habías vuelto a transformar en unicornio.

—Esta vez no, pero sólo porque Hermione ha actuado muy deprisa —se levantó para cederle su asiento a lady Minerva y luego le describió lo que había pasado.

—A lo mejor, si el hechizo se puede activar en cualquier momento, sí que es una buena idea que lleves siempre encima un bote con sangre virginal —dijo lady Minerva, preocupada—. Hermione, ¿te importaría darnos un poco de sangre?

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Harry dijo:

—El hechizo no se activa en cualquier momento al azar. Las dos veces que se ha activado, estaba enfadado. Creo que la rabia, la pérdida de control, me debilita hasta un punto en que el hechizo se apodera de mí —iba de un lado a otro, con los músculos tensos—. Me temo que, cuantas más veces me transforme, más animal será mi espíritu y para el hechizo será más fácil apoderarse de mí.

Hermione apartó la mirada.

— ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo, lord Gryffindor?

— ¡No! —aunque no estaba orgulloso de revelarle su debilidad a lady Minerva, no tenía otra opción—. Lady Minerva, besé a Hermione. Creo que la atracción entre virgen y unicornio está dilapidando mi sentido del comedimiento. Estaba tan enfadado conmigo mismo por no haber sabido comportarme que el hechizo de Voldemort se apoderó de mí.

—Así que la rabia es la clave, ¿verdad? —lady Minerva frunció el ceño—. Disculpa la pregunta, Harry, pero debo saberlo. ¿Estás seguro que lo que te hizo vulnerable fue la rabia y no el deseo?

Harry recordó los momentos previos a la transformación.

—Sí, definitivamente fue la rabia. Ya llevo algún tiempo sintiéndome muy atraído por Hermione e, incluso cuando la besé, el hechizo no se manifestó. Sólo actuó cuando fui consciente de lo que había hecho y me enfadé conmigo mismo.

Lady Minerva miró a Harry, luego a Hermione, y luego otra vez a Harry.

—En Londres, tendréis que estar muy cerca el uno del otro. Hermione, tú tienes la capacidad de frenar la transformación. Y Harry, tú tienes la fuerza para protegerla del poder de Voldemort. Me pregunto si la mejor solución no sería que os casarais.

""

**Me encanta la solución de minerva, yo diría que es lo mejor**

**gracias a todos, son geniales.**

**RelEnnA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magia legendaria.**

** Capítulo 5.**

Hermione abrió la boca.

— ¿Cree que deberíamos casarnos?

Inmóvil, lord Gryffindor se había quedado igual de sorprendido, como un ángel recién caído a la tierra. La única que seguía tranquila era lady Minerva.

—No me miréis tan sorprendidos. Harry, Hermione puede protegerte del hechizo de transformación, como acaba de demostrar, y tú puedes protegerla de lord Voldemort.

— ¡Pero podemos hacerlo igual sin tener que casarnos! —respondió él.

—El matrimonio es la manera más habitual de que un hombre y una mujer estén juntos, y vosotros necesitáis estar juntos. ¿Recuerdas cómo conseguiste llamar a Ron Weasley cuando necesitaste ayuda? Tú solo no habrías podido alcanzarlo desde tan lejos, ni siquiera en un momento de crisis —lady Minerva miró a Hermione—. Creo que lo conseguiste porque estabas con Hermione y ella reforzó tus habilidades naturales. Los dos tenéis un poder enorme, lo que significa que necesitáis un compañero con habilidades similares a las vuestras.

—Te olvidas que la clave para que Hermione pueda salvarme es su virginidad —dijo Gryffindor, muy serio—. Es la antítesis del matrimonio.

Lady Minerva desestimó el comentario con un gesto enérgico de la mano.

—No podríais consumar el matrimonio hasta que se solucionara este problema de Voldemort, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Ojalá yo lo tuviera tan claro —dijo él, muy serio.

Mientras los dos Guardianes hablaban, Hermione miraba a Gryffindor intentando imaginárselo como su marido. ¡Su marido! La luz del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles le teñía el pelo con mechones plateados. Aunque llevaba ropa que alguien de White Manor le había prestado, era innegable que era un aristócrata: poderoso, de buena familia y seguro de sí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a ser su esposa una chica sin familia, sin apellido?

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta que, a pesar del halo de autoridad que lo rodeaba, no era mayor; seguramente debía tener poco más de treinta años. Había sido siempre muy amable con ella, algo que lord Voldemort nunca había hecho. Y, además, era terriblemente atractivo…

Intentando borrar esa idea de su cabeza, dijo:

—Dudo que lord Gryffindor quiera atarse a una don nadie que no sabe nada del mundo. Seguro que podrá elegir entre las mujeres más ricas y educadas de Inglaterra.

—Te sorprendería saber la verdad —susurró Gryffindor—. No te subestimes, Hermione. Para los mundanos, lo material es de vital importancia a todos los niveles sociales, ya sea con una dote de diez libras o de diez mil. Sin embargo, entre las Familias, el poder es una dote más apreciada que el oro. Y no creo que, en toda Inglaterra, haya otra chica soltera que iguale tu habilidad para la magia. Y eso te hace muy deseable.

—Exacto —dijo lady Minerva—. Encajáis perfectamente. Además, Harry, ya va siendo hora de que te cases. Harry sonrió.

—Esto no se trata de Voldemort y de los peligros que representa. Se trata de lo mucho que te gusta hacer de casamentera.

A lady Minerva le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí, pero debes admitir que mi porcentaje de éxito en esta zona es espectacular.

El sentido del humor de Gryffindor enseguida desapareció.

—Eso es cierto, pero sería poco delicado obligar a Hermione a casarse en estos momentos. Se ha perdido la mitad de su vida a manos de Voldemort. Necesita tiempo para saber qué y quién es. Será una gran maga, lo que significa que cuando quiera casarse, si es que quiere hacerlo, no le faltarán pretendientes.

—Puede que no tengamos tanto tiempo —dijo lady Minerva muy seria—. Lord Voldemort os tiene controlados a los dos mediante hilos energéticos. Solos, sois vulnerables. Pero juntos sois más fuertes que él. Hermione, ¿quieres enfrentarte a Voldemort sin entrenamiento ni protección? Hermione se estremeció.

—Claro que no pero, ¿no podríamos estar cerca el uno del otro sin casarnos? Podría ser sirvienta en su casa.

La señora mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Tendrás que acudir a actos sociales, y eso sólo puedes hacerlo como su esposa.

Hermione miró a Gryffindor con impotencia, pensando lo fascinante que era y lo imposible que sería su matrimonio.

—Milord, no podemos hacerlo. Tiene razón, no puedo casarme cuando ni siquiera sé quién soy. Quiero encontrar a mi familia, si es que tengo una familia. Quiero… Quiero crecer. Entender mi lugar en el mundo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Todo eso es cierto, pero lady Minerva no deja de tener razón. A lo mejor, deberíamos considerar la idea antes de rechazarla en redondo.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida de que hablara en serio.

—Me ha dicho muchas cosas acerca de los Guardianes, pero no que estuvieran locos —se levantó, con los puños cerrados y agarrados a la tela de la falda—. No veo ningún motivo para quedarme y descubrir que esta locura es contagiosa.

Dio media vuelta y se perdió por debajo de una serie de pérgolas cubiertas de plantas. Imaginarse como lady Gryffindor era tan absurdo como la idea de casarse con un… unicornio. Tenían tan poco en común que parecían pertenecer a dos especies distintas. Ella jamás encajaría en el mundo de la alta sociedad londinense; la sola idea era aterradora.

El camino que pasaba por debajo de las pérgolas iba a parar a un pequeño jardín con una fuente en el centro. El agua brotaba de una jarra que sostenía un querubín desnudo y los pájaros chapoteaban en el agua que se acumulaba debajo de la estatua. Todo parecía tan idílico. Se sentó en un banco y se cubrió la cara con las manos temblorosas. A pesar de que Gryffindor le había dicho que las Guardianas tenían una habilidad especial para leer las emociones, Hermione no podía ni leer las suyas, así que mucho menos las de los demás.

Su vida había empezado tan sólo hacía unos días, cuando Gryffindor había despejado las nubes que cubrían su mente, y ya la estaban obligando a comportarse como una adulta y a tomar decisiones que afectarían al resto de su vida. ¡No era justo!

No obstante, reconoció que aquella actitud era muy infantil. Debería estar agradecida de que la hubieran liberado de la esclavitud y de que ahora tuviera poderosos aliados. Estaba en deuda con ellos.

Sin embargo, también estaba en deuda consigo misma. ¿Qué clase de vida quería?

En primer lugar, quería ser fuerte. Estaba muy bien sentirse protegida, pero poseer la habilidad de defenderse ella sola de un villano como Voldemort sería todavía mejor. Y eso implicaba aprender a usar las habilidades mágicas que parecía que poseía. Quería ser una mujer igual que cualquier hombre y, si el caso de lady Minerva no era una excepción, parece que entre los Guardianes aquello sería posible.

Aparte de su propia seguridad, quería pertenecer a algún sitio, ser parte de un círculo de familia y amigos. A pesar de que Gryffindor y lady Minerva le habían dado la bienvenida a los Guardianes, seguía queriendo conocer a la familia que le dio la vida. Quería una casa donde la aceptaran por derecho de sangre, no por caridad.

Si Gryffindor tenía razón y sus poderes mágicos la convertían en una soltera deseable entre los círculos Guardianes, ¿significaba que, algún día, el matrimonio entre ellos sería visto con buenos ojos? Puede. Pero ahora no… había algo en su interior que se lo decía. Aceptar la propuesta de lady Minerva sería perder la oportunidad de descubrir la fuerza y la igualdad.

Si tenían que acabar casados (y, en su fuero interno, la idea le parecía… agradable), tendría que ser cuando ella se hubiera convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma y de su poder. A lo mejor, nunca igualaría el poder de Gryffindor, pero sería la mejor maga que pudiera ser porque, si no, siempre estaría insegura a su lado.

Y la culpa no sería de Gryffindor; ella misma se rebajaría sin la ayuda de nadie. Era demasiado fácil verse a sí misma como una mujer que no era merecedora de él. Si se casaba con Gryffindor, él siempre la trataría con consideración pero, ¿cómo podría respetar a una esposa que era una ignorante y que no tenía ni idea de cómo desenvolverse en sociedad?

La vida era mucho más sencilla cuando sólo era una esclava loca.

" "

Cuando Harry intentó ir tras ella, lady Minerva lo retuvo.

—Dale tiempo para que piense, Harry. Claro que la idea es sorprendente, pero no descabellada.

Él frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Aunque parezca extraño, a mí me lo sigue pareciendo. A pesar de su edad, emocionalmente, Hermione es una niña. Coaccionarla para que se case me parece malvado.

—Pues a mí me parece muy interesante que a ninguno de los dos le haya parecido personalmente desagradable la idea de casarse con el otro —lady Minerva se arregló la falda—. ¿La encuentras atractiva?

Harry abrió la boca para quejarse, pero luego se resignó a ser sincero. Con lady Minerva, no había muchas más opciones.

—Claro que la encuentro atractiva, pero mi mente es presa de un hechizo y lo único que quiero es descansar la cabeza en su regazo.

Ella se rió. — ¿Estás seguro que sólo es por la magia de Voldemort?

—No, pero no me parece justo casarme cuando no puedo separar la atracción real de la que es fruto de un hechizo —hizo una mueca desprovista de cualquier humor—. Las mujeres suelen creen que los hombres de la familia son, en el mejor de los casos, complicados. No debemos coaccionar a Hermione cuando ni siquiera tiene idea de dónde se estaría metiendo.

—Además las Familias necesitan que le transmitas tu poder a un descendiente.

—Nunca hay garantías de que los hijos hereden las habilidades de sus padres.

—Cierto, pero casarte con una mujer con habilidades similares aumenta las posibilidades —meneó la cabeza—. Nos estamos desviando del tema. Cuando he sugerido que os casaseis, no sólo estaba haciendo de casamentera, Harry. Voldemort es realmente peligroso. Presiento que su objetivo puede cambiar el curso de la historia de nuestro país. Incluso puede que del mundo entero —le temblaba la voz.

Harry guardó silencio mientras aquellas palabras le resonaban en la mente.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que planea hacer?

Ella suspiró. —Adivinar el futuro es como estar en lo alto de una colina y observar un paisaje cubierto por la niebla. Se pueden distinguir algunas colinas y alguna silueta. Cuando miro el futuro de Voldemort, veo una palanca y un fulcro. Quiere accionar algo que cambiará el mundo.

Harry intentó ponderar otras interpretaciones.

—Parece un objetivo que va más allá del poder personal. Seguro que debe ser de índole política. Como parte del gobierno, está en situación de provocar grandes cambios. ¿Una guerra? ¿Un asesinato?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Veo una… una cualidad inesperada de lo que quiere. Tan inesperada que ni siquiera puedo adivinarla. Ojalá pudiera decirte más cosas.

—Puede que más adelante —él mismo seguiría investigando. La mayoría de Guardianes tenían la capacidad de percibir futuros posibles e imágenes verídicas de manera ocasional, aunque las predicciones exactas eran un don muy poco frecuente.

Lady Minerva jugó un poco con el anillo de casada que todavía llevaba después de tantos años de viudez.

—Tengo la sensación de que Hermione y tú tenéis que trabajar juntos para frustrar los planes de Voldemort pero, aparte de eso, creo que estáis destinados a estar juntos.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Igual que creíste que Ron y Luna lo estaban? Ahora son muy felices pero, para conseguirlo tuvieron que pasar por un infierno, y empezaron mejor que Hermione y yo.

—Empezaron mejor en términos terrenales pero, hablando en términos mágicos, no parecía que encajaran demasiado —lady Minerva abrió las manos—. Cada matrimonio es único. Hermione y tú tenéis mucho que ofrecerle al otro. Piénsalo.

Harry recordó la tierna calidez del aroma de Hermione. Pensar en casarse con ella sería fácil.

Lo difícil sería no pensar en eso.

" "

Hermione dejó atrás el jardín y se adentró en los campos que rodeaban la finca. Cuando vio varios caballos en unos pastos, se subió a la valla y, mentalmente, comprobó su naturaleza. Siempre lo había hecho, aunque nunca con aquella conciencia y profundidad. En comparación con los humanos, los caballos no eran nada complicados.

En un impulso, llamó a una dócil yegua zaina y, desde la valla, montó a horcajadas encima del animal. Cuando se arrugó la falda encima de las rodillas, el animal empezó a caminar con suavidad.

— ¿Vamos a dar un paseo, preciosa?

Como sabía que la yegua quería galopar, Hermione se valió de su mente para espolearla. Cuando llegaron a la otra valla, el animal la saltó, acariciando la cara de Hermione con la crin. Jamás se había sentido tan unida con un caballo. ¿Por qué había estado montando con sillas y bridas todos estos años si era capaz de controlar a un caballo con sólo su mente?

Más animada, se pasó el día explorando las redondeadas colinas de White Manor. Aquel tiempo a solas en la naturaleza era como la mejor parte de su vida en Castle Voldemort, donde la dejaban pasearse por donde quisiera. Cuando regresó a la casa, ya casi era la hora de la cena y había tomado una decisión sobre su futuro.

La esperaban un baño y otro precioso vestido. La nieta de lady Minerva debía tener la misma talla que Hermione. La joven doncella, Nell, entró en la habitación y la ayudó a vestirse y la peinó. Antes de marcharse, la chica dijo:

—La señora le envía esto por si quiere ponérselo, señorita —del bolsillo del delantal sacó una caja donde había un delicado collar con piedras granates y un par de pendientes a juego.

— ¡Qué maravilla! —las piedras granates irían a juego con el estampado floral en rojo del vestido. Hermione se puso el collar—. Pero no podré llevar los pendientes. No tengo agujeros en las orejas.

—Si quiere, yo puedo hacérselos, señorita.

—Gracias, Nell —dijo Hermione, muy agradecida—. Lo haremos mañana.

Se miró en el espejo. Alguien que la viera por primera vez pensaría que venía de buena familia. Preparándose para lo que fuera, bajó al salón, donde Nell le había dicho que la familia y los amigos se reunían antes de la cena. Esperaba que lord Gryffindor y lady Minerva no estuvieran demasiado enfadados con ella por haberse marchado de aquella manera durante la conversación de la mañana.

Sin embargo, no debería haberse preocupado por nada. Los dos estaban conversando animadamente; Gryffindor estaba apoyado en la chimenea mientras que lady Minerva estaba sentada en el sofá, muy relajada. Levantó la cabeza cuando vio llegar a Hermione.

—Buenas noches, querida. Estás muy guapa. ¿Has pasado un buen día?

Más tranquila, Hermione dijo: —Sí. Explorar las colinas me ha relajado.

Gryffindor le preguntó:

— ¿Te apetece una copa de jerez?

Ella aceptó, aunque se quedó mirando el vaso con reparos.

—No sé si me gusta el jerez.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Aunque debes tener cuidado. Es mucho más fuerte que la cerveza —tenía unos ojos verdes muy cálidos. No como los de un amante, sino como los de un amigo.

Hermione bebió un sorbo de vino y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no escupirlo; era muy fuerte. Después del segundo sorbo, decidió que le gustaba el sabor dulce y a nueces del licor. Ya estaba más relajada, incluso después de tan sólo un par de sorbos.

—He tomado una decisión. No me casaré con usted, lord Gryffindor pero, si usted y lady Minerva lo desean, me haré pasar por su esposa el tiempo que sea necesario para detener a Voldemort. Cuando me marche de Londres, puede decirle a la gente que he muerto en el campo de una fiebre o al dar a luz. Eso nos liberará a los dos.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Gryffindor respondió con mordacidad:

— ¿Y tengo que guardarte luto o tu muerte será un gran alivio para mí?

Hermione percibió la rabia con su sensibilidad interna, porque el tono de Gryffindor fue de lo más correcto. Vio, con inquietud, que les estaba pidiendo que mintieran a todos los que conocían.

—Lo siento. No me gustan las mentiras pero sería la única manera no permanente de estar juntos.

—No puedes aparecer a los ojos de la sociedad como esposa de Harry y aparecer, después, como mujer soltera —dijo lady Minerva—. La gente sospecharía.

—Cuando todo este asunto termine, no tengo ninguna intención de volver a Londres —el paseo a caballo le había aclarado la cabeza—. Mi mayor deseo es encontrar a mi familia. De momento, lo dejaré aparcado pero, en cuanto hayamos terminado con lo de Voldemort, me marcharé de Londres. Creo que mi familia debe estar en algún lugar cerca de la frontera entre Inglaterra y Gales, y no pararé hasta que la encuentre.

— ¿Y si no tienes familia? —preguntó Gryffindor, muy despacio.

—Debo creer que, en algún lugar, hay gente que me echa de menos desde que desaparecí y que se alegrará de volver a verme —Hermione apartó la vista, avergonzada por el temblor en su voz.

—Hay Guardianes que pueden ayudarte en la búsqueda —dijo Gryffindor, ignorando conscientemente los nervios de Hermione—. Yo mismo podría ayudarte. Soy un buen rastreador.

Hermione supuso que formaba parte del trabajo de cazador y responsable de hacer cumplir la ley. Si contribuyera con sus formidables habilidades, puede que Hermione tuviera una oportunidad de encontrar a su familia. Pero aquello debería esperar.

—Si no quiere que me haga pasar por su mujer, podríamos oficializar un compromiso y, más adelante, romperlo.

—Como prometida de Harry, no podrías vivir bajo el mismo techo que él —lady Minerva frunció el ceño—. El matrimonio es la única solución.

— ¡No! —La rabia se apoderó de Hermione y explotó a través de sus palabras—. He sido la mascota de lord Voldemort la mitad de mi vida. ¡No seré la suya sólo porque sea más amable que él!

Una imprevisible mezcla de energías atravesó la habitación tan deprisa que apenas pudo analizarla, y los dos Guardianes se la quedaron mirando como si ahora fuera ella la que se hubiera convertido en unicornio. Se tapó la boca con una mano, sorprendida por la rabia que había demostrado.

Después de un tenso silencio, lord Gryffindor dijo:

—Hermione tiene razón. El hecho de que nuestras intenciones sean honorables no nos da derecho a coaccionarla.

Tras una pausa la señora asintió.

—Lo siento, Hermione. No era mi intención coaccionarte, a pesar de que es lo que he conseguido —dibujó una sonrisa—. Será mejor que no vuelva a hacerte enfadar —hizo un gesto hacia el jarrón que había en la mesita. El ramo de lilas se había marchitado y secado.

Muy alterada, Hermione tocó una de las flores secas. Los pétalos marrones y crujientes cayeron sobre la mesa.

— ¿Lo he hecho yo?

—Sí —respondió Gryffindor—. Los escudos que lady Minerva y yo pusimos como protección no han servido de nada. Cuando perdiste los nervios, desprendiste energía en todas las direcciones —se quedó mirando las lilas secas—. Cuanto antes empecemos con tu educación, mejor. Ahora que hemos roto el hechizo de Voldemort, tus emociones han cobrado vida y eso tiene… consecuencias.

—Ya lo creo —lady Minerva miró las flores un momento antes de girarse hacia Hermione—. Si no quieres celebrar un matrimonio real, supongo que podemos conformarnos con uno de mentira.

—O podría ser una sirvienta en su casa —aunque estaba muy avergonzada por haber perdido los nervios, no se arrepentía de haberles hecho desistir de la idea de casarla con Gryffindor.

—Un matrimonio falso es la opción menos mala —el conde miró a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados—. Si alteramos su apariencia, podemos solucionar el problema de su posterior reaparición como soltera. Voldemort la cambió de manera drástica, pero algo más sutil también valdrá. Si alguna vez decides volver a la sociedad londinense puedes hacerlo con tu aspecto natural y presentarte como la hermana pequeña de mi difunta esposa. Deberías adoptar otro nombre, pero es lo de menos.

Mirándola con intensidad, le acarició el pómulo. Hermione notó un cosquilleo que ahora ya reconocía como magia. Se giró hacia un espejo que había en la otra pared y frunció el ceño ante lo que vio. Era difícil explicar cómo le había cambiado el aspecto. Puede que sus rasgos fueran un poco más regulares y tuviera los ojos más grandes pero, aún así, la diferencia era muy leve.

No obstante, ya no parecía ella. Y no le gustaba, aunque la había convertido en una mujer más atractiva.

—Falsificarme cuando intento descubrir quién soy no tiene sentido. Será mejor que, por ahora, utilice mi cara y mi voz. Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para cambiar mi aspecto si realmente algún día decido volver a Londres.

—Muy bien, si es lo que quieres —Harry miró a lady Minerva—. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? Hermione vivirá conmigo en Gryffindor House y haremos ver que somos una feliz pareja de recién casados mientras intentamos averiguar el objetivo de Voldemort y evitar que lo consiga. Cuando terminemos, Hermione tendrá toda la libertad para marcharse de Londres y nosotros haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarle a encontrar a su familia.

—Tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vais a explicar cuando os pregunten cómo os conocisteis y os casasteis —dijo lady Minerva—. Os podríais haber conocido hace años y al volveros a encontrar aquí en White Manor, os enamorasteis. Si os parece bien, vosotros mismos podéis acordar los detalles del cómo y el dónde. Piensa en lo que llevaste el día de tu boda, Hermione. Harry, debes parecer, al menos, un poco enamorado… es lo que se espera de los recién casados.

Él asintió, poco entusiasmado aunque resignado.

—Podemos trabajar en la historia durante los próximos días antes del viaje a Londres.

Aquella discusión tan fría sobre la mentira acordada incomodó a Hermione, pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba en deuda con Gryffindor y lady Minerva y aceptaría de buen grado hacer lo que fuera para devolverles el favor, siempre que aquello no implicara casarse.

—Espero que también pueda recibir clases de cómo utilizar los poderes mágicos.

—Eso está fuera de toda duda. Podrás escoger entre los mejores profesores de las Familias —Gryffindor la tomó de la mano e hizo una perfecta reverencia ante ella—. Querida Hermione, espero que tengamos un feliz y placentero matrimonio falso.

Ella consiguió sonreír y devolverle la reverencia, mientras esperaba no arrepentirse algún día de haber rechazado la oportunidad de convertirse en su esposa de verdad.

" "

Hermione miró por la ventana del carruaje, fascinada y horrorizada por las abarrotadas, mugrientas y apestosas calles de Londres.

— ¡No sabía que había tanta gente ni siquiera en toda Inglaterra!

Vio cómo las ruedas de dos carros llenos de alimentos se enganchaban. Los conductores bajaron y empezaron a gritarse. Mientras el carruaje seguía su camino por la calle adoquinada, una vendedora le sonrió y agitó un trozo de pan de jengibre. A pesar del cristal, Hermione la oyó decir:

— ¡Pan de jengibre recién hecho para la señora!

El carruaje pasó por delante de un grupo de personas arremolinadas alrededor de un malabarista que lanzaba cinco cuchillos al aire. Había llovido y de las canaletas de los tejados caía agua. Las señoras bien vestidas paseaban por las calles con unos zuecos de madera que impedían que los pies se hundieran en el barro.

Mientras Hermione miraba boquiabierta el continuo cambio de escenario, Gryffindor la tomó de la mano.

— ¿Estás utilizando tu protección? Estar rodeado de tanta gente supone una intrusión mental enorme.

Hermione notó una energía fría y tranquilizante que fluía de él hacia ella.

—No me había acordado —admitió, activando sus escudos—. ¿Cómo soportan todas estas personas vivir así, tan apelotonadas?

—La costumbre —dijo él, brevemente—. Creo que Londres es la prueba de que casi todo el mundo tiene, como mínimo, un poco de poder. Los verdaderos londinenses lo utilizan para bloquear lo peor de las acumulaciones aunque, si los obligas a ir al campo, se aburren y se ponen enfermos.

Hermione se rió. —Ahora entiendo por qué la mayoría de Guardianes pasa tanto tiempo en el campo. Debe ser difícil hacer magia estando rodeado de tantas energías.

—Uno se acaba acostumbrando, pero cada vez que vuelvo a la ciudad tengo que cambiar la manera de pensar —admitió Gryffindor—. Por suerte, vivo en Valle de Godric, una zona mucho más tranquila.

Para mayor tranquilidad de Hermione, tenía razón. Después de la escandalosa presentación de la ciudad, entraron en una zona donde las calles eran más anchas y más silenciosas y las casas eran más grandes e imponentes, hasta que se detuvieron delante de una gran mansión. Gryffindor bajó del carruaje salpicado de barro y le ofreció la mano a Hermione.

—Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, mi lady.

Hermione aceptó la mano y descendió hasta el suelo adoquinado. A pesar de la intensa educación sobre la vida social de Londres que había recibido durante los últimos días, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

—Gryffindor House es muy grande —dijo.

—Más de lo necesario pero ya hace algún tiempo que es propiedad de mi familia, así que pensé que debía mantenerla —se colocó la mano de Hermione en el hueco de su codo y la acompañó por las escaleras que subían hasta la puerta—. Estoy impaciente por quitarme esta ropa prestada y ponerme la mía.

Hermione miró el precioso vestido de viaje que llevaba. Si alguna vez conocía a la nieta de lady Minerva a la que le había robado medio vestuario, tendría que disculparse.

—A mí también me gustaría.

— ¿Quieres que avise a la modista para que venga aquí o prefieres ir a una tienda para seleccionar las telas y para que te tomen las medidas? Necesitas un vestuario digno de una condesa.

—Te va a costar una fortuna.

—Tengo una fortuna. De hecho, tengo varias —dijo él, divertido—. Debes vestirte para el papel, Hermione, o me dejarás mal.

Ella suspiró. —Está bien, pero no más vestidos o complementos de los que sean necesarios. Supongo que sería más fácil que la modista viniera aquí, pero necesito salir a tomar el aire con frecuencia. ¿Puedo montar a caballo en Londres?

—Hay varios parques muy indicados para montar, pero siempre deberé acompañarte yo o un mozo.

Abrió la boca para quejarse pero se contuvo.

—Supongo que no me queda otra opción que vivir en esta jaula, como he aceptado.

—Siempre hay opciones, Hermione —dijo él, muy serio—. A veces, no muchas, pero siempre hay más de una. Al menos, en este caso, no tendrás que hacerte pasar por condesa mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto? —preguntó ella—. ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

—Puede que semanas o meses. Años, no.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, la gran puerta de hoja doble se abrió, dando paso a un magnífico recibidor. Hermione volvió a contener las ganas de salir corriendo. Gryffindor había nacido en la abundancia. Y ella no, de eso estaba segura.

El elegante sirviente uniformado que les había abierto la puerta hizo una reverencia.

—Bienvenido a casa, milord. Estábamos un poco preocupados por la tardanza en su regreso —miró a Hermione con curiosidad.

—Tenía una buena razón, Dobby. Por favor, reúne al resto del servicio para que conozcan a la nueva lady Gryffindor —Gryffindor dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Hermione.

Dobby apenas pudo disimular la sorpresa, aunque hizo lo que pudo.

—Será un placer —hizo otra reverencia, esta vez hacia Hermione, y se dispuso a reunir a todo el personal de la casa.

—No tardaremos —aflojó la mano con la que Hermione le había estado apretando el codo—. Seguro que la sangre volverá a fluir dentro de poco.

Ella sonrió, muy tensa.

—Es difícil relajarse sabiendo que este no es mi lugar, milord.

Él la miró con aquellos ojos verdes tan penetrantes.

—Quizá te ayudaría si me llamaras Harry, al menos cuando la situación sea informal. Así te olvidarás de que soy conde.

Tenía sentido.

—Muy bien… Harry.

Un perro de pelo plateado cruzó corriendo el recibidor, intentando sujetarse al suelo con las uñas lo mejor que podía. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su amo cuando Gryffindor dijo:

—_Otto_, abajo.

Moviendo la cola de la alegría, el perro se sentó con la mirada fija en Gryffindor, que se agachó para acariciarle las orejas.

—Siento haber estado fuera tanto tiempo, chico. Esta es tu nueva ama. Hermione, _Otto_. _Otto_, Hermione.

Hermione se sintió observada por una par de enormes e inteligentes ojos. Solemnemente, el perro le ofreció una pata.

—El placer es mío, _Otto_ —dijo ella, dándole la mano, y luego le rascó la cabeza.

—A partir de ahora, te reconocerá y te defenderá siempre —dijo Gryffindor.

Los sirvientes empezaron a reunirse en el recibidor, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad por conocer a la «esposa» de lord Gryffindor. Ayudantes de cocina y doncellas. Una cocinera enorme y una ayudante de cámara todavía más enorme. Mozos, jardineros y tantos otros que a Hermione le resultó imposible recordar todos los nombres. ¡Y este era sólo el personal de una de las casas de Gryffindor! Saludó con entusiasmo al secretario de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, un joven muy discreto que también era Guardián. Llevaba la casa y, lo antes posible, Hermione le rogaría que siguiera haciéndolo.

El propio Gryffindor… Harry, la acompañó hasta sus nuevas estancias, con _Otto_ pisándole los talones. No sólo tenía una habitación preciosa, sino que además había un salón y un vestidor.

—Me perderé —se quitó el sombrero y se apretó las sienes.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido Londres?

Ella sonrió. —Una locura. Precioso y aterrador. Lleno de vida en su máximo apogeo. No podía entender los gritos de los vendedores. Es un nuevo lenguaje para mí.

—No tardarás en reforzar tu protección y así te será más fácil escuchar sólo la voz de la ciudad, si la escuchas con atención.

—Espero que tengas razón. Ahora mismo, es como si tuviera mil hormigas en el cerebro.

— ¿Por qué no descansas hasta la noche? —le sugirió él—. Yo tendré una pila de trabajo acumulado en mi despacho, así que estaré ocupado hasta la hora de la cena.

—Muy bien. En tal caso, puede que después explore la casa.

Él sonrió. —Si te pierdes, toca la campana. Hasta luego, mi lady —con _Otto_ pegado a él, se marchó.

Hermione se estiró en la cama un rato aunque, como tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, se levantó y empezó a explorar su nueva casa. De vez en cuando, se cruzaba con algún sirviente e inclinaba la cabeza, amablemente, pero no le preguntó a ninguno indicaciones. Dar vueltas era más interesante.

Y así lo hizo, fue desde la cocina hasta el desván. Aunque cuando llegó al despacho de Harry, y escuchó el murmullo de su voz y la de su secretario, pasó de largo porque había muchas otras habitaciones que descubrir. Los muebles de la casa eran maravillosos, pero todo tenía un aire de abandono como si anhelara que hubiera más gente viviendo bajo aquellos techos altos o bailando en el gran salón. En la parte trasera del segundo piso, descubrió una habitación donde había una máquina de coser y una caja con telas que la madre de Harry había utilizado hacía años. Cogió una tela de seda bordada y tuvo la certeza de que, en el pasado, ella también había bordado pero que nunca le había gustado. Intentó recordar alguna escena donde bordara (un lugar, un momento, una profesora), pero no lo consiguió. Frustrada, devolvió la tela a la caja.

Al final, terminó en la biblioteca porque pensó que, al menos, podría practicar la lectura, que ya iba mejorando ahora que no estaba hechizada. Estaba absorta en un enorme volumen de jardinería cuando entró un sirviente y le ofreció una bandeja plateada con una tarjeta justo en medio. Al recordar que así es como se anunciaban las visitas, cogió la tarjeta y la leyó: «La Honorable Ginny Weasley». Recordó que los Weasley eran Guardianes.

—Por favor, haga entrar a la señora.

Se esperaba una mujer mayor como lady Minerva, así que la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio entrar a una joven menuda y pelirroja que debía tener, aproximadamente, su edad.

—Disculpa que haya venido sin que nos hayan presentado formalmente —dijo la recién llegada con un adorable acento escocés—. Pero es que tu marido y mi hermano hace años que son amigos y me moría de ganas de conocer a la mujer de Harry.

Hermione recordó la tormenta que los salvó a ella y al unicornio en el bosque y dijo:

— ¿Es usted hermana de Ron Weasley?

La chica asintió.

—Ya veo que ha oído hablar de él.

—Siéntese, por favor, señorita Weasley. ¿Quiere que nos traigan un refrigerio?

—Quizá más tarde. Y llámame Ginny, por favor. Los escoceses somos muy informales —se sentó en el sofá—. Estoy en casa de lady Minerva. Hoy, cuando volvió del campo, me dijo que podía venir a visitarte.

— ¿Has venido a darme clases? —Hermione asumió que la chica debía ser una Guardiana, pero no quiso entrar en detalles hasta estar segura.

Ginny sonrió.

—A pesar de que lady Minerva está reuniendo a un equipo de tutores para ti, yo sólo serviría como ejemplo de lo que no hay que hacer. Lady Minerva pensó que quizá, como yo también soy nueva en Londres, podríamos apoyarnos la una a la otra.

O sea, que lady Minerva le había enviado a esa chica para que fueran amigas. Más tranquila, Hermione preguntó:

— ¿Por qué serías un mal ejemplo?

—Tengo algún poder, pero jamás he aprendido a utilizarlo. Siempre he estado ocupada encargándome de la casa y las tierras, ya que nadie más de la familia parece haber nacido con una mente práctica —se encogió de hombros—. El don de mi hermano era tan poderoso que decidí que sería mejor concentrarme en el ganado y las propiedades.

—A mi me han dicho que tengo mucho poder, pero tengo que aprender a utilizarlo. Mi… Mi marido me ha enseñado lo más básico pero ahora que hemos vuelto a Londres estará más ocupado. Estoy impaciente por tener otros tutores —Hermione se acordó de las lilas que marchitó—. ¡Espero conocerlos antes de hacerle daño a alguien!

Ginny asintió con fuerza.

—La magia asusta, ¿verdad? Se supone que los Guardianes estamos bendecidos pero, personalmente, me parece que el poder trae más problemas de los que soluciona —hizo una pausa—. Aunque hay veces que es muy útil.

Hermione percibió una clara punzada de dolor en Ginny mientras hablaba. Ginny Weasley era mucho más que un sombrero atrevido y un par de ojos verdes.

—Te ocurrió algo horrible —dijo Hermione, muy despacio—. ¿O debería fingir que no me he dado cuenta?

—Sí que tienes talento —Ginny apartó la mirada, inexpresiva—. Perdí a mi prometido durante la rebelión, en la batalla de Ernie Macmillan.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Hermione, sintiendo la pena por esa muerte como si fuera propia. Incluso como la loca Hermione, había escuchado la historia de Bonnie Prince Charlie y las sangrientas batallas que había provocado su rebelión.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme en qué bando luchó? —preguntó Ginny, muy seca—. Todos los hacen.

—El dolor es el dolor —respondió Hermione—. La política no me importa.

—Eso es… una novedad. A la mayoría les importa mucho —Ginny empezó a jugar con el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha—. Desde la muerte de Ernie, mi familia ha estado intentando convencerme para que venga a Londres. En teoría, para ampliar mis horizontes. En realidad, quieren que aparque el luto y me busque un marido. No he estado preparada para venir hasta ahora, aunque todavía no tengo ningún interés por buscar marido —recuperó la sonrisa—. Sin embargo, Londres es muy entretenido.

Hermione decidió que Ginny y ella tenían muchas cosas en común. Las dos habían pasado por experiencias que las hacían distintas a las demás jóvenes y ninguna de las dos tenía ningún interés en casarse.

— ¿Quieres que nos metamos en problemas juntas?

Ginny se echó a reír y arqueó las cejas.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Ron y Harry se arrepentirán de que nos hayamos conocido.

—Ya tiemblo —dijo Gryffindor, cuando entró en la biblioteca, alto y terriblemente elegante en un traje que, obviamente, le habían hecho a medida; nadie se lo había prestado—. Hola, Ginny. Me alegro de verte.

— ¡Harry! —En absoluto intimidada por su presencia, Ginny se levantó de un salto y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos visitaste en la madriguera.

Él le sonrió.

—Bueno, yo también puedo decirte que has tardado mucho en reunir el valor para venir a Londres.

Ginny se rió.

—Londres no requiere valor, sólo la habilidad para ignorar ruidos y olores.

Hermione envidió la distendida relación entre Ginny y Gryffindor. Su relación con él era mucho más… complicada.

Ginny continuó.

—Lady Minerva está reclutando profesores para Hermione. La señora Poppy Pomfrey para curar, lady Aurora Sinistra para comunicarse, sir Horace Slughorn para las ilusiones… los mejores magos de Londres. Cree que ayudarán a que Hermione se haga una idea de sus dones y sus debilidades.

— ¿Le darás a Hermione un par de lecciones sobre protección? —Preguntó Gryffindor—. Creo que se te da particularmente bien.

Ginny se sonrojó. —Pensé que no lo sabías.

—Hago todo lo que puedo para cultivarme una fama de omnisciente —dijo, muy serio, mientras Hermione se preguntaban a qué venían todos esos rodeos. Supuso que tendría que ver con la rebelión.

Zanjando el tema, Ginny dijo:

—Estaré encantada de hablar de protección con Hermione, pero antes debo advertirte que lady Minerva está organizando un baile en honor a vuestro matrimonio.

Gryffindor suspiró.

—Me lo temía. Hermione, ¿crees que podrás soportar a una multitud deseosa por admirarte?

En ese momento, Hermione entendió por qué Gryffindor se había mostrado tan reticente a aceptar un falso matrimonio. Estaban viviendo una mentira. Le estaban mintiendo a Ginny y mentirían a decenas, a cientos de personas que les deseaban toda la felicidad del mundo. No le extrañaba que no quisiera hacerlo… estaba mal. En teoría, a Hermione no le había importado, pero ahora veía que detestaba tener que mentirle a una persona tan buena y generosa como Ginny.

No obstante, no veía otra alternativa, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse, ni siquiera con lord Gryffindor. Así que tenía que mentir.

—Espero que las lecciones de modales londinenses que me dio lady Minerva eviten que te deje en ridículo.

—No será tan difícil —le prometió Gryffindor—. La belleza es la mejor y más antigua protección, así que todos te admirarán.

¿Pensaba que era guapa? Aunque se dijo que sólo lo había dicho por el efecto unicornio, aquellas palabras de Gryffindor la hicieron resplandecer.

—Un vestido maravilloso ayudará.

—Y lo tendrás —Gryffindor miró a Ginny mientras se preparaba para dejarlas a solas—. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

—No quiero abusar de vuestra hospitalidad el primer día —dijo—, pero si Hermione quiere, podría darle alguna lección de protección ahora.

—Me encantaría. Londres hace que ansíe toda la protección que pueda encontrar. Hasta luego, milord —Hermione le lanzó a Gryffindor la más cálida de sus sonrisas, con la esperanza de aparentar ser una enamorada recién casada. Y debió de haberlo conseguido, porque él le guiñó un ojo antes de inclinarse y marcharse.

Cuando se quedaron a solas otra vez, Ginny le preguntó:

— ¿Qué te han enseñado, hasta ahora?

—Bueno… cómo hablar con un fantasma y cómo protegerme —Hermione pensó un segundo—. Y cómo crear esferas de luz. Aunque eso no me lo enseñaron. Vi cómo lo hacía lord Gryffindor y descubrí que no era tan difícil.

Ginny arqueó las cejas.

—Excelente. Supongo que Harry te ha explicado que los principios básicos para cualquier tipo de magia son la naturaleza y la voluntad. Los hechizos son útiles porque concentran voluntad y magia. Un buen hechizo puede ayudarte a conseguir algo para lo que no tienes demasiada buena habilidad natural. Por ejemplo, existen muy pocos sanadores auténticos, pero cualquier Guardián puede aprender hechizos sanadores duraderos para detener una hemorragia o reducir una inflamación. Cuando venga la señora Pomfrey, te enseñará los hechizos más eficaces y te ayudará a descubrir cuánta habilidad sanadora natural tienes.

Hermione asintió. Sanar siempre vendría bien, aunque sospechaba que no tenía mucho talento para ello.

— ¿La protección implica algo más que los escudos que he aprendido a usar?

—Los escudos te protegen a ti de ataques mágicos. La protección es un asunto mucho más amplio que normalmente implica proteger a otras personas —le explicó Ginny—. Por ejemplo, digamos que intentas salvar a un grupo perseguido por soldados enemigos que quieren matarlos y que están en las colinas, con pocos lugares donde puedas esconder a tantos hombres.

Hermione dudó que hubiera escogido el ejemplo al azar.

— ¿Qué se podría hacer en esas circunstancias? ¿Hacerlos invisibles?

—Es casi imposible. Lo más fácil sería aplicar un hechizo para desviar la mirada de los soldados hacia otro lado.

Hermione recordó la huida del castillo. Si hubiera conocido ese hechizo, seguramente no los habrían herido.

—Si ese hechizo hace posible esconderse en cualquier sitio, quiero aprenderlo.

—Tiene sus límites, pero es sorprendentemente eficaz —Ginny entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Puedes decirme qué hay en esa pared?

—Bueno… —Hermione observó la pared en cuestión—. Hay dos cuadros de paisajes campestres y… —dudó unos segundos, porque vio que había algo que no encajaba. ¿El qué? Se obligó a concentrarse—. ¡Es increíble! A la izquierda hay un mapamundi enmarcado pero, al principio, no lo había visto.

—Es lo que hace el hechizo. Después te enseñaré a crearlo —Ginny le sonrió, complacida—. Al esconder a mí… mi grupo de hombres imaginario, hice algo más. Haría algo más. Hacer que se estiren en el suelo y utilicen cualquier escondite que encuentren, aunque sea un arbusto o una roca, es muy eficaz porque un buen hechizo de protección puede multiplicar el efecto del arbusto mucho más lejos de su tamaño real.

—Si te estoy entendiendo bien, un hechizo de ilusión podría crear una colina totalmente distinta. ¿Y no sería mejor que un hechizo para desviar la mirada o aumentar el poder de esconder de los arbustos?

—Los hechizos de ilusión convincentes requieren una gran cantidad de magia, y es difícil mantenerlos durante mucho tiempo —le explicó Ginny—. La regla de oro es escoger la solución que requiere menos cantidad de magia. Nunca sabes cuándo la necesitarás para cualquier otra cosa.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Gryffindor dijo que Voldemort me tenía presa de un hechizo de ilusión para afearme y que se valía de mi poder para mantenerlo.

—Fue muy listo. ¿Y qué aspecto tenías?

Hermione dudó unos segundos mientras intentaba recordar. Si dejaba fluir su energía… sí, se transformó en algo conocido.

—Este.

— ¡Dios mío! Los cambios son sutiles… la textura de la piel, los ángulos de la cara, el brillo del pelo, pero el efecto es increíble. Pareces una persona totalmente distinta —Ginny se quedó pensativa—. A lo mejor, alguna vez te vendrá bien poder crear este aspecto con tanta rapidez.

—No, gracias —dijo Hermione, muy seca, mientras volvía a su rostro normal—. Si alguna vez necesito ser fea, ya me encargaré yo de desfigurarme. No quiero nada de Voldemort cerca de mí.

—Es comprensible —Ginny se levantó—. Los hechizos de autodefensa te protegen del dolor físico. La mujer de mi hermano, Luna, es una experta. Cuando Ron y ella vengan a Londres, pídele que te enseñe cómo se hacen. Algunos hechizos de autodefensa golpean al atacante, aunque otros están diseñados para evitar los daños. Crearé uno para que me puedas golpear con tu magia. Verás que es como golpear un cristal blando con la mente. Es muy extraño.

—No quiero golpearte —dijo Hermione, dubitativa.

—No me harás daño, te lo prometo —respondió Ginny con firmeza—. Tienes que practicar con el poder, no dedicarte a escucharme durante horas. Venga, visualiza que me golpeas con tu poder.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se imaginó acumulando energía en un barrote blanco brillante. Cuando la imagen fue lo suficientemente sólida, abrió los ojos y golpeó a Ginny con él mentalmente.

El garrote imaginario golpeó hacia delante y Ginny cayó al suelo.

— ¡Dios mío! —Horrorizada, Hermione se arrodilló junto a la chica—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Estoy bien, de verdad —Ginny se sentó y meneó la cabeza—. El hechizo de protección ha evitado que me hiciera daño, pero estoy sorprendida de que tuvieras el poder suficiente para tirarme al suelo.

Hermione le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No quiero volver a hacerlo; no puedo soportar la idea de hacerle daño a alguien. Tienes razón: la magia trae más problemas de los que soluciona.

— ¡Ahora no puedes parar! Empieza a ponerse interesante —Ginny sonrió—. En lugar de ser yo la mala influencia para ti, resultará que tú eres una buena influencia para mí. ¡Quiero estudiar más magia!

" "

**Recuerden: la gran mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen solo a Rowling y los demás son de Putney.**

**Que tal el capitulo, bueno verdad.**

**gracias por los comentarios, me encanta que les encante...**

"**Relenna".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magia legendaria.**

**Capítulo 6.**

—Remus, tienes que ir a ver a lord Gryffindor.

Remus Lupin levantó la mirada de su mesa de trabajo.

—No hay ningún motivo especial para creer que hoy estará en casa, y llevamos así desde el día que no acudió a la cita, Nymphadora.

—Querido, los condes no dejan de acudir a las citas. Les surgen asuntos más importantes y, con un poco de suerte, vuelven a aparecer —dijo su mujer, muy pragmática—. Al menos, la respuesta de Gryffindor a tu primera carta fue favorable, y tiene fama de ser un hombre justo. Es nuestra mejor esperanza.

—En estos momentos, es nuestra única esperanza —Remus se levantó y analizó su aspecto. Parecía un comerciante que estaba pasando una mala racha, aunque no se alejaba mucho de la verdad. Tenía que confiar en que atraería la atención y el auspicio del conde con sus ideas porque, sin un mecenas, no podría continuar con su trabajo.

Mientras cogía el abrigo, miró la habitación atestada de cosas y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más les dejaría quedarse el casero antes de echarlos a la calle. El señor Scully se había quedado impresionado por la carta con el sello del propio Gryffindor, pero no tanto como para permitir que se quedaran mucho más tiempo sin pagar el alquiler.

Nymphadora le cepilló el abrigo azul hasta que quedó limpio, le entregó el sombrero y le dio un beso.

—Ten fe, Remus. Alguien verá el valor de tus ideas.

—Es increíble que haya tanta gente que crea que las máquinas a vapor no pueden evolucionar más —dijo, con un suspiro—. Así que espero encontrar a ese alguien antes de que nos muramos de hambre. Sé que puedes hacer maravillas con una moneda de seis peniques, pero primero necesitas la moneda.

—La señora Lewis me dio ropa para coser y de eso comeremos una semana más.

Odiaba ver a Nymphadora, una mujer con una mente tan brillante, reducida a trabajar de costurera, pero sin eso no comerían. En un impulso, la abrazó. Era una mujer menuda, pálida y discreta que nunca atraía la mirada de ningún hombre. Sin embargo, el día que aceptó casarse con él fue el más feliz de su vida.

—Algún día ganaré lo suficiente para que lleves vestidos de seda y encaje, Nymphadora, te lo juro.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. —Un paso detrás de otro. Primero el alquiler y luego la maquinaria que necesites. La seda y el encaje pueden esperar —le dio la carpeta con las notas y los diseños.

Aunque estaba muy vieja, la carpeta era de piel de la buena; uno de los hallazgos de Nymphadora en el trapero.

—Soy muy afortunado por tenerte, Nymphadora.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes—. Ahora vete, y esperemos que lord Gryffindor haya decidido volver a Londres.

Emprendió el largo camino para cruzar la ciudad como había hecho cada día. A pesar de los ánimos de Nymphadora, era difícil no perder la esperanza. Ya había acudido a fabricantes, propietarios de minas y a los pocos aristócratas que apoyaban el desarrollo mecánico. Ninguno de ellos había mostrado gran interés en sus diseños.

Aunque contara con los fondos, necesitaría tiempo para construir un modelo. Si Gryffindor lo rechazaba, no le quedaría otra opción que buscarse un trabajo para que Nymphadora y él pudieran vivir. A pesar de sus habilidades mecánicas, nunca había recibido formación de ningún tipo, así que le costaría encontrar un trabajo decente en Londres, una ciudad gobernada por unas leyes muy estrictas. Tendría que aceptar lo que le ofrecieran y trabajar muchas horas por poco dinero, cosa que le dejaría sin apenas tiempo ni dinero para continuar desarrollando su máquina.

Cortó de raíz la vorágine de pensamientos que ya empezaban a ser habituales. Su pasión por la mecánica era como una mujer caprichosa, pero tenía que aceptarla; además, tenía la suerte de tener una esposa que le apoyaba en sus ambiciones. Algún día construiría una máquina a vapor mejor, aunque tuviera que trabajar toda la vida para ello.

Cansado y lleno de polvo del camino, llegó a Gryffindor House y llamó a la puerta. La aldaba de hierro estaba forjada en forma de un halcón enfadado. Como siempre, pasaron varios minutos antes de que un criado inexpresivo que fingía que no lo había visto cada día durante la última semana abriera la puerta.

—Tengo una cita con lord Gryffindor —dijo Remus, igual de educado que el primer día aunque ya sin esperanzas. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la respuesta negativa que tardó unos segundos en digerir la respuesta del criado.

—Preguntaré a ver si el señor puede atenderlo —dijo, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar a Remus.

Sorprendido, Remus cruzó el umbral de la puerta y accedió a un magnífico recibidor de dos plantas. Así que el conde había regresado a Londres. ¿Aceptaría recibir visitas si acababa de llegar?

El criado acompañó a Remus a una austera sala de recepciones y luego se marchó. Remus caminó de un lado a otro mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que quería decir si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el conde. Le explicaría los potenciales de una máquina a vapor, el ahorro en combustible y en horas de trabajo…

Después de haber esperado tantos días, el poco rato que el criado tardó en volver pareció demasiado breve.

—El señor lo recibirá. Con el corazón acelerado, Remus siguió al criado por las escaleras y hacia la parte trasera de la espaciosa casa. Entonces, el criado se detuvo, abrió una puerta y anunció:

—El señor Lupin, milord.

Remus respiró hondo y luego entró en el despacho decorado con unos muebles preciosos. El conde estaba sentado frente a una mesa llena de papeles. Cuando el criado cerró la puerta, Gryffindor se levantó e inclinó la cabeza. Sus rasgos eran de lo más aristocráticos y vestía con la elegancia de un petimetre o un cortesano; sin embargo, sus intensos ojos verdes parecían conocer a Remus a la perfección.

—Señor Lupin, lamento mucho no haber podido acudir a nuestra cita original. Unos asuntos urgentes me entretuvieron en el campo y regresé ayer por la tarde.

¿Un conde disculpándose? Remus se quedó tan sorprendido que, de golpe, olvidó lo que quería decirle. Ver a Gryffindor le hizo ser consciente de los harapos que llevaba y de su acento de Birmingham, y eso tampoco contribuyó a que se tranquilizara.—No se preocupe, milord —consiguió balbucear.

—Le ruego que tome asiento, señor Lupin —el conde se volvió a sentar en su silla—. Dijo que tenía un diseño para una máquina de vapor más eficaz. ¿Ha traído los planos?

Recordó que llevaba la carpeta, así que la abrió, sacó dos planos y los dejó encima de la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Sí, milord. Como sabrá, en las minas, para bombear el agua, utilizan la máquina de Newcomen, pero es muy poco económica porque necesita una gran cantidad de carbón. Creo que se podría conseguir una máquina mucho más eficaz si se añadiera un pistón que encajara mejor y un cilindro. Además, cada vez que se inyecta agua fría en el cilindro, se pierde mucho calor —se olvidó de sus nervios y abrió el plano de la máquina que había diseñado.

Gryffindor estudió el diseño con la atención de un hombre que sabía lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Cuánta eficacia cree que se ganará con esta nueva máquina?

Remus sacó unas hojas de papel. —Estos son los cálculos que he hecho para mi máquina de pistón y vapor —en la parte de arriba, había una breve leyenda, ya que había muy poca gente que entendiera las matemáticas escritas.

Gryffindor miró todas las páginas antes de decir:

—Los cálculos parecen lógicos pero, normalmente, hay una diferencia entre la teoría y la práctica —entrecerró los ojos—. Los cálculos no los ha hecho la misma persona que ha hecho los diseños. ¿Ha consultado con algún matemático?

Nadie más se había fijado. En voz baja, Remus admitió:

—Los cálculos los ha hecho mi mujer; los números se le dan muy bien.

Gryffindor arqueó las cejas. —Tiene mucho talento.

—Su padre era matemático —a Nymphadora la habían criado en casa de su padre como algo entre una hija y una sirvienta; aprendía matemáticas mientras cargaba carbón y fregaba los platos. Cuando su padre murió, la dejaron en la calle sin un penique. Aquella injusticia era otra de las razones por las que Remus quería darle todo lo mejor.

El conde volvió a centrarse en el diseño.

—Aunque su teoría es muy sólida, para fabricar estos pistones se necesitará un nivel de precisión en metalistería superior al que las máquinas actuales pueden alcanzar.

En eso tampoco se había fijado nadie.

—Es usted muy perspicaz, milord —admitió Remus—. En realidad, tengo el diseño de un torno que podrá fabricar los pistones que necesito para la máquina de vapor —sacó los diseños del torno que había traído por si acaso.

—De modo que primero tendría que construir el torno —Gryffindor estudió los planos con una expresión divertida—. Es un hombre ambicioso, señor Lupin.

—No propongo nada imposible, milord —caro, pero no imposible. Remus juntó las manos debajo de la mesa, esperanzado y nervioso.

Gryffindor se reclinó en la silla. — ¿Cuánto necesitaría para construir un torno de precisión y luego un modelo a tamaño real de la máquina de vapor?

Remus sacó las hojas donde él y Nymphadora habían hecho unas sumas estimadas y las dejó en la mesa, dando gracias de que el conde estuviera considerando en serio su propuesta.

—Más operaciones de su mujer, por lo que veo. Creo que me gustaría conocer a este dechado de virtudes —pasó las páginas y, cuando llegó a la suma final, arqueó las cejas—. Por este dinero, podría mantener a una familia con ciertos lujos durante cinco años.

Al ver esfumarse todas sus esperanzas, Remus se inclinó hacia delante y, con voz temblorosa, dijo: —Milord, recuperará cien veces lo que invierta. Sólo el torno pagará por todo lo demás una vez esté construido y lo saquemos al mercado. Y en cuanto a la máquina de vapor… transformará el mundo, milord. Las aplicaciones para una fuente de energía eficaz son infinitas. No sólo para bombear agua, sino también para las máquinas de hilados y tejidos. Algún día, se utilizará para calentar las casas, mover barcos, trenes y…

Gryffindor levantó una mano para interrumpirlo. —Todo lo que usted dice es posible, pero un cambio de estas magnitudes necesita tiempo. Igual que usted tiene que construir un torno antes de construir una máquina de vapor mejor, hay otros campos de la mecánica que deben evolucionar para poder alcanzar su visión. Y también aparecerá resistencia a dichos cambios, porque afectarán a la sociedad de muchas maneras. Se crearán y se destruirán puestos de trabajo, se ganarán y se perderán fortunas. Su máquina abrirá la caja de Pandora.

Remus se quedó dubitativo al tiempo que reconocía que jamás se había planteado esas consecuencias a largo plazo.

—Milord, no soy un hombre culto y no me había planteado todos estos problemas. Sin embargo, creo que una máquina de vapor más perfeccionada beneficiará a muchas personas y sé que puedo construirla. Si conlleva cambios inesperados, que así sea. Este mundo puede soportar muchos cambios —se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que sus palabras podían ser consideradas revolucionarias a un hombre que vivía en la cima de la sociedad inglesa. ¿Qué sabía un conde de trabajo duro, la miseria absoluta y las asquerosas profundidades de una mina?

En lugar de echar a Remus inmediatamente, Gryffindor se quedó muy tranquilo.

—Tiene razón, señor Lupin —su mirada se volvió incisiva—. Y si usted no construye una máquina mejor, lo hará otra persona. Hay hombres como usted por toda Inglaterra y Europa que experimentan con máquinas nuevas igual que los filósofos exploran los misterios de la naturaleza. Vivimos en una época de gran agitación intelectual, y las repercusiones son tan alentadoras como aterradoras.

Remus dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Me gusta la idea de formar parte de una época de gran agitación intelectual. Normalmente, me veo como un hojalatero con más ideas que tiempo o dinero para llevarlas a cabo.

— ¿Cómo empezó a interesarse por las máquinas?

—Mi padre era fabricante de botones en Birmingham, así que aprendí a andar al mismo tiempo que aprendí a forjar metal. Me gustaba encontrar solución a los problemas, así que más tarde empecé a trabajar para un ingeniero militar. Aprendí mucho con él —era una versión simplificada de una vida durante la cual siempre había estado hambriento de conocimientos. Para el hijo de un fabricante de botones no era fácil tener acceso a según qué enseñanzas, pero Remus había sido muy perseverante. Incluso si Gryffindor no accedía a financiarle la máquina, él seguiría trabajando, pensando y experimentando hasta el día que muriera.

El conde recogió todos los papeles. —Señor Lupin, estoy muy impresionado con usted y sus ideas. Empezaré financiándole el torno. Y cuando esté terminado, podemos hablar de ampliar la financiación para la máquina de vapor.

Remus contuvo la respiración, sorprendido. En un segundo, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. —Gr… Gracias, milord. No se arrepentirá, se lo prometo.

—Estoy seguro —Gryffindor golpeó la pluma en la mesa mientras pensaba—. Necesitaremos un contrato. Le propongo que dividamos los beneficios de sus inventos a partes iguales. Usted tomará las decisiones mecánicas y yo tomaré las decisiones de negocios. ¿Le parece bien?

Era generoso; muchos mecenas habrían pedido un porcentaje mayor de los beneficios y, además, él estaría encantado de dejar las decisiones de negocios a alguien que sabía lo que hacía.

—Muy bien.

— ¿Le parece que volvamos a reunirnos dentro de una semana? Tendré los contratos redactados. Deme su dirección y le enviaré una copia antes de la reunión para que pueda echarles un vistazo —sonrió—. Y traiga a su mujer. Será un placer conocerla.

—Para ella será un honor, lord Gryffindor —Remus se levantó y guardó todos los papeles en la carpeta, con los dedos todavía temblorosos de la emoción. Después de años de trabajo, esperanzas y desesperación, era difícil creer que por fin tendría los materiales y el dinero que necesitaba.

—Como muestra de nuestra nueva colaboración, ¿me permitirá que le avance algún dinero? —preguntó Gryffindor, muy precavido—. Seguro que habrá algunas cosas que querrá comprar de inmediato.

A Remus no le sorprendió que el conde se hubiera dado cuenta de lo pobre que era. Y dado que un hombre de su posición no podía permitirse el falso orgullo, se mostró agradecido por la oferta y no indignado.

—Es usted muy generoso, milord. Gryffindor abrió un cajón de la mesa. Después de unos cuantos ruidos metálicos, dejó un pequeño saco de tela en la mesa.

—Hasta la semana que viene.

A juzgar por el peso del saco, Remus supuso que habría dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler, llenar la despensa de comida y, aún así, todavía les sobraría algo. Mientras lo guardaba en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, por seguridad, se abrió la puerta del despacho y entró una joven encantadora. Al verla con un vestido tan elegante, Remus dedujo que sería algún miembro de la familia.

—Harry… —se interrumpió cuando vio que Gryffindor no estaba solo—. Lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía.

Se giró para marcharse pero el conde la detuvo.

—Permíteme que te presente al señor Remus Lupin. Ahora ya se marchaba pero lo verás más a menudo por aquí porque vamos a hacer negocios juntos. Señor Lupin, le presento a lady Gryffindor.

El hecho de que la joven se sonrojara hizo que Remus dedujera que hacía poco que estaban casados. Era una criatura preciosa, con una figura esbelta y proporcionada y el pelo un poco oscuro. Su aire de inocencia contrastaba con la actitud sofisticada del conde, aunque sus ojos castaños observaban con una intensidad parecida a la de su marido. Remus hizo una reverencia y deseó no ser tan tosco.

—Es un honor conocerla, lady Gryffindor.

—El placer es mío —tenía una sonrisa maravillosa pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Remus fue la expresión de Gryffindor. Aunque no había movido ni un músculo de la cara, estaba claro que adoraba a su mujer. La sorpresa dio paso a una extraña emoción cuando entendió que el conde y él tenían algo en común: ambos querían a sus esposas. Aquello hizo que Gryffindor pareciera menos lejano e intimidante.

Remus volvió a hacer una reverencia, esta vez al conde, y se marchó. Estaba impaciente por compartir las buenas noticias con Nymphadora. Aunque no quería examinar el contenido del saco en medio de la calle, cuando llegó a la intimidad de un callejón sacó una moneda. Era una libra de oro. Intentó recordar la última vez que había tenido una en las manos. ¡Y ahora tenía un saquito lleno!

Muy emocionado, se detuvo en una tienda y compró un bistec, pastel de hígado y tarta de manzana. Con grandes dificultades para llevar todo eso y la carpeta, regresó a su humilde morada, que era la parte trasera de una casa medio derruida. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, compró un ramo de flores rosa y violetas. Esa noche cenarían como dos reyes, pero Nymphadora se merecía algo especial y bonito sólo para ella.

Cuando metió la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y, en cuanto le vio la cara, Nymphadora lo supo: -¡Lord Gryffindor está interesado!

Remus dejó la comida y la carpeta en la mesa de pino y abrazó a su mujer.

— ¡Sí! Dijo que se había quedado impresionado conmigo y mis ideas y que quería conocer al dechado de virtudes de mi mujer —le dio un largo y apasionado beso antes de ofrecerle las flores—. No es seda ni encaje, querida, pero es el principio de una nueva vida.

Ella se puso muy seria y, para sorpresa de Remus, empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

—Nymphadora, cariño, ¿qué te pasa? —la llevó junto a la cama, que estaba a media docena de pasos de la puerta, para que se sentara y la abrazó. Ella enterró la cabeza en su hombro y siguió llorando. Remus supuso que eran lágrimas de alivio y la intensidad del llanto le dijo lo preocupada que había estado—. Debías estar muy preocupada por el dinero; más de lo que yo creía.

—No sólo por el dinero —ella aceptó el pañuelo que le ofreció su marido y lo utilizó para secarse los ojos y sonarse la preciosa y rosada nariz—. Estoy embarazada, Remus. Me daba miedo decírtelo porque las cosas no nos iban demasiado bien.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Vamos a tener un hijo? —boquiabierto, le tocó los suaves pechos. ¿Cómo no se había fijado que eran más grandes?—. Oh, Nymphadora. Yo he encontrado un mecenas, pero tú has hecho un milagro.

Ella rió.

—Un milagro muy habitual pero, como llevamos cinco años de casados y hasta ahora no me había quedado embarazada, empezaba a pensar que era… estéril. Un fracaso en la primera obligación de cualquier esposa.

Aquella idea lo horrorizó. —Aunque no hubiéramos podido tener hijos, me considero el hombre más afortunado de la cristiandad por tenerte a mi lado.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

—Y yo soy la mujer más afortunada de la cristiandad por tenerte como marido. Remus sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle de amor.

—Ahora que estás embarazada, debes tener hambre. ¿Quieres que cenemos ahora que el pastel de carne todavía está caliente? La sonrisa se Nymphadora era de lo más provocativa.

—Más tarde, querido marido —se acercó para volver a besarlo—. Mucho, mucho más tarde.

""

Después de que la puerta del despacho se cerrara, Hermione dijo:

—Es un hombre interesante. Hará grandes cosas. ¿Qué tipo de negocios haréis juntos? —se calló, incómoda—. Por supuesto, no es asunto mío.

—Aunque no seas mi esposa de verdad, tienes derecho a preguntarme cualquier cosa, Hermione —Harry observó cómo se movía por el despacho con una nerviosa elegancia. Aunque llevaba un precioso vestido tomado del armario de la nieta de lady Minerva, parecía un cervato salvaje dispuesto a independizarse en cualquier momento.

No, un cervato no, porque sugería fragilidad. Puede que Hermione fuera delgada y tuviera un aspecto juvenil, pero cualquiera podía darse cuenta de la fuerza que tenía.

—El señor Lupin es un genio de la mecánica. Necesitaba un mecenas que le sufragara los gastos del desarrollo de una máquina de vapor. Y he accedido a ello. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Aparte de un genio, es un buen hombre, y tiene el potencial suficiente para que los dos hagáis fortuna —Hermione frunció el ceño mientras seguía analizando lo que había percibido en el carácter del inventor—. Pero a su alrededor hay un peligro. Un suceso inesperado amenaza su vida —se estremeció—. No me gustaría creer que ese buen hombre puede morir pronto.

—Los Guardianes suelen creer que la magia tiene un precio. Y ver las cosas negativas es parte de él —Harry revisó lo que había percibido durante la reunión con el inventor—. Comparto tus sentimientos sobre el señor Lupin. Es muy capaz. También forma parte del asunto que debemos solucionar, y es peligroso.

Hermione se sentó delante de Harry en una silla, entre el frufrú que hacían las enaguas y el vestido al rozar entre ellos.

—Supongo que te refieres al problema de Voldemort pero, ¿cuál es ese asunto que debemos solucionar?

—No tengo ni idea. El conocimiento parcial también forma parte del precio de la magia. Es la parte más frustrante —en el campo, no se había fijado en lo morena que estaba Hermione, después de tanto tiempo yendo a su aire por los campos de Castle Voldemort. Se suponía que las damas debían tener una piel blanca y delicada, no la piel morena de los trabajadores, aunque el color, en Hermione, resultaba muy cálido y atractivo. A su lado, las demás mujeres parecían pálidas y medio muertas.

Maldiciendo la manera en que los sentidos del unicornio deformaban sus pensamientos, señaló una nota que había en la mesa.

—Lady Minerva me ha escrito para decirme que el consejo se reunirá dentro de dos semanas para estudiar los cargos contra Voldemort. Siete de los nueve consejeros estarán presentes en persona, y los otros dos participarán mediante sus esferas de comunicación.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es una esfera de comunicación?

Harry había vuelto a olvidar que no había recibido ninguna formación.

—Es una esfera de cristal del tamaño de la palma de la mano. Cada una está sujeta a un poderoso hechizo que permite que los miembros del consejo se comuniquen aunque estén en extremos opuestos del país.

—¡Qué útil! ¿Cualquiera con poder puede utilizar las esferas?

—Incluso entre los magos, no todo el mundo tiene la capacidad para hacerlo. Uno de los principales requerimientos para formar parte del consejo es saber usar las esferas.

— ¿Tú sabes?

—Sí, aunque no tan bien como lady Minerva. Las esferas de cristal las fabricó y hechizó una antepasada suya hace más de doscientos años.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, con la expresión muy seria.

—Y si a lord Voldemort lo declaran culpable, ¿qué le pasará?

—El primer castigo para un Guardián que hace un mal uso de su poder es verse aislado del resto de las Familias, pero Voldemort recibirá un castigo más severo. Si lo declaran renegado, los miembros del consejo lo desposeerán de su magia —Harry recordó, agriamente, cómo se hacía aquel proceso—. Sin embargo, eso no sucederá hasta que el consejo acuerde, de manera unánime, que es necesario.

— ¿Un acuerdo unánime? No debe ser fácil conseguirlo. —Hermione se mordió el labio—. En otras palabras, puede que dejen que Voldemort siga con sus fechorías. ¿Cómo puede permitir el consejo algo así si la mayoría sabe lo peligroso que es?

—En el pasado más lejano, donde la leyenda y la historia se funden, los magos lucharon entre ellos y la devastación fue terrible —la hora de otra lección—. ¿Me dejas que te toque la mente con recuerdos de lo que pasó? Así te explicaré mejor que con palabras por qué tomamos tantas medidas.

Cuando Hermione asintió, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició el centro de la frente con las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha. Aunque el contacto físico no era necesario, aumentaba la realidad de los recuerdos que le habían grabado en la mente cuando era estudiante.

«Dos magos luchando entre ellos con magia hasta que los escudos de uno se rompieron. La carne del hombre derritiéndose encima de sus huesos mientras sus gritos atravesaban el tiempo. Una reacción violenta de magia del tiempo que envió un torrente por el Támesis y sepultó bajo las aguas a miles de mundanos inocentes que vivían junto al río. Una ráfaga de magia envenenada no dio en su objetivo, pero convirtió a todos los bebés que todavía estaban en el vientre materno en monstruos.»

Inmediatamente, Hermione abrió los ojos y gritó:

— ¡Qué horror! Los que sobrevivieron tuvieron que soportar tanto dolor y pena y culpabilidad.

—Se creó un hechizo especial para garantizar que todos los hijos de Guardianes reciben estos recuerdos. La esperanza es que experimentar las emociones de los conflictos mortales evite futuras guerras entre magos —sonrió casi a la fuerza—. No es que siempre vivamos en armonía. Los magos pueden ser muy tercos y, a veces, los conflictos son serios, como con Voldemort. Pero hemos conseguido evitar las batallas a gran escala durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione se rascó la frente porque le dolía por el traspaso de recuerdos.

— ¿Y la destrucción afectó sólo a Guardianes o también salió perjudicada la gente normal?

—Se dice que la peste negra que azotó Europa fue el resultado de una batalla entre magos rusos. No sé si es verdad. No quiero que sea verdad —suspiró—. Pero… es posible.

—De modo que los Guardianes os dais mucho margen de acción hasta que uno de vosotros se porta tan mal que los demás se ponen de acuerdo para detenerlo.

Él asintió.

—El consejo es la clave para mantener la paz. Sin embargo, para evitar que se convierta en un órgano tirano, el acuerdo sobre la peligrosidad de un mago debe ser unánime.

—Entiendo el principio, pero me sigue asustando que Voldemort pueda ser declarado libre de culpa.

—Aunque el consejo todavía no esté preparado para condenarlo, tú estarás a salvo. Te lo prometo.

Ella apartó la mirada. —Confío en tus intenciones pero quizá me estás prometiendo algo que no podrás cumplir.

Sus dudas le dolieron. Hasta ahora, nunca nadie había sugerido que Harry no estaba preparado para proteger a los que lo necesitaban. Pero Hermione tenía razón. Hasta ahora, Voldemort le había ganado.

Hasta ahora.

""

La modista hizo un arreglo de última hora a la manga de Hermione. Luego retrocedió y, con un tono de asombro muy estudiado, dijo:

—Está magnífica, mi lady.

Hermione se miró en el gran espejo. Estaba bastante bien con el nuevo traje de montar, aunque le costaba creer que aquella refinada imagen fuera realmente la suya.

En la semana que llevaba en Londres, tanto la educación como el vestuario de Hermione habían mejorado considerablemente. Las modistas y sombrereras habían trabajado muchas horas para garantizar que la nueva condesa tuviera lo que necesitara. La chaqueta del traje de montar la había hecho un sastre, porque se solía decir que los hombres lo hacían mejor. Y, obviamente, el traje de la condesa de Gryffindor tenía que salir de las manos del mejor sastre de Londres.

A pesar de que su vestuario crecía, la paciencia de Hermione se había agotado.

—Gracias. Seré la envidia del parque —le dijo a la modista que le había traído el traje y le había ayudado a ponérselo—. Mi doncella la acompañará a la puerta.

La nueva doncella de Hermione, Molly, una experta que había trabajado con otra Guardiana, se encargó de la modista y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Como había acordado con Hermione, le daría una generosa gratificación por sus servicios.

Hermione ya había aprendido a moverse por aquella enorme casa, ya conocía los nombres de los sirvientes a los que veía más a menudo y ya no se estremecía cuando se dirigían a ella como «mi lady». Ahora incluso ya era capaz de llamar a Harry «mi marido» sin sentirse culpable. Incluso pensaba en la idea de acudir a un baile sin ponerse histérica; bueno, no demasiado.

Sin embargo, si no salía de aquella casa para otra cosa que no fuera ir a comprar ropa o ir a dar un paseo con Ginny Weasley, estallaría. Se levantó la falda, que llegaba hasta el suelo, salió de su habitación y bajó al despacho donde Gryffindor se pasaba casi todo el día. Llamó a la puerta pero no esperó una respuesta para entrar.

—Dijiste que había sitios para ir a montar en Londres. ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para que un mozo me acompañe a dar un paseo?

Harry levantó la cabeza del montón de papeles que cubrían la mesa.

—A juzgar por el brillo de tus ojos, si te dijera que necesitas mi permiso para ir a montar seguramente me convertiría en objetivo de un acto nefasto.

Ella se rió.

—Es muy posible. Pero es que necesito montar o me asusta pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Cuál es el procedimiento? Supongo que tendrás algún caballo decente disponible.

—Sólo tienes que enviar una nota a los establos diciendo que quieres que te preparen un caballo y un mozo que te acompañe. Mandé traer un caballo para ti del campo y ya han engrasado la silla de mi madre.

Hermione suspiró.

—Debí imaginarme que tendría que usar una silla. Sólo una chica pobre de pueblo montaría a horcajadas a pesar de que así controle mejor al caballo.

—Con tu habilidad para montar, podrías estar haciendo la vertical con la cabeza apoyada en la cruz del caballo y lo seguirías controlando —se levantó y se estiró—. Yo estoy tan aburrido del encierro como tú. Si tengo que leer otro documento, lo acabaré quemando. ¿Te importa que sea tu acompañante?

Hermione sintió una oleada de placer muy inesperada. Aunque comían juntos, apenas lo había visto desde que habían llegado a Londres.

—Me encantaría.

—Si tú pides los caballos, yo subiré a cambiarme y me reuniré contigo en el establo —rodeó la mesa—. Estás preciosa con el nuevo traje de montar; ese verde te favorece mucho.

Ella se sonrojó, le dio las gracias y se marchó para encargarse de todo, incluyendo una parada en la cocina para coger unas manzanas. Supuso que Harry tardaría un poco en cambiarse pero enseguida apareció en el establo, tan inmaculado como siempre.

—¿Cómo consigues estar siempre tan elegante? —le preguntó ella mientras iban hacia los caballos, que dos mozos tenían sujetos.

—El uso práctico de la magia —señaló hacia los animales—. Yo montaré a _Shadow_. Supuse que _Oakleaf_ te gustaría.

Mentalmente, Hermione saludó a _Shadow_ antes de acercarse al precioso caballo castaño dorado que Harry le había traído. Se acercó a él tanto con las manos como con la mente y descubrió que _Oakleaf_ era un caballo castrado muy movido, joven y juguetón, aunque sin ninguna malicia. Tenía ganas de correr, igual que Hermione. Mientras mordisqueaba la manzana que ella le ofrecía, Hermione le dijo en silencio que, si se portaba bien, pronto irían a correr. El animal respondió con entusiasmo. Sonriendo, Hermione dijo:

—Se portará bien.

Harry se inclinó para ayudarla a subir al caballo. Ella apoyó el pie izquierdo en sus manos y la mano en su hombro. Por un momento, los dos se quedaron inmóviles. Era lo más cerca que habían estado desde que él la había besado en White Manor, y Hermione pudo sentir la atracción que había entre ellos. Pudo oler el toque de especias de su colonia y el intenso aroma de un cuerpo masculino fuerte y sano.

Nerviosa, saltó para subirse a la silla, ayudada por Harry. Él retrocedió mientras ella colocaba bien las piernas y se arreglaba el vestido. En ese momento, Hermione pensó en si las sillas de montar se habían inventado para flirtear. Otro motivo más para preferir montar a horcajadas.

Aflojó las bridas de _Oakleaf_ y el animal se movió un poco, preparándose para el trote aunque sin hacer ningún intento de rechazo hacia la amazona. Hermione percibió la alegría del animal.

— ¡Qué caballo más maravilloso! ¿Adónde vamos?

—A Hyde Park. Es el parque más grande de Londres y está a menos de diez minutos —Harry se subió a lomos de _Shadow_ y, juntos, salieron a la calle. A pesar de la emoción, _Oakleaf_ se portó muy bien en las abarrotadas calles que rodeaban el parque.

Ese caballo no estaba acostumbrado a que lo montara una mujer, así que Hermione le dio más motivos a Harry para que admirara sus habilidades como amazona. Aunque claro, también lo había montado a él, así que no estaba descubriendo nada nuevo. Cuando lo recordó, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Los días de Harry como unicornio parecían un sueño. Era imposible imaginarse a ese elegante y sereno señor de Londres como un animal legendario.

La vegetación del bosque fue como una visión para sus ojos cansados de la ciudad. Cuando entraron, Harry la guió hasta un amplio camino bordeado de árboles donde sólo se veía a otro jinete, y estaba bastante lejos.

—Bienvenida a Rotten Row. Como no es una hora muy habitual para salir a pasear, puedes galopar hasta que te canses.

Golpeó a _Oakleaf_ con los talones y los dos salieron disparados como una flecha. ¡Dios Santo, cómo lo había echado de menos! Llegó hasta el otro extremo de camino, hizo girar a _Oakleaf_ y regresó. En ese instante, volvía a ser Hermione, y libre.

Cuando _Oakleaf_ redujo la marcha, Hermione pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado en aquellas dos últimas semanas. Aunque ya no era esclava de Voldemort, la sociedad y la responsabilidad le habían impuesto nuevos límites. A lo mejor, la libertad absoluta no existía. Sin embargo, ahora al menos podía elegir.

Volvió a dar media vuelta y fue a medio galope por el camino hasta que se cruzó con Harry, que también estaba aminorando la marcha después de haber dando rienda suelta a _Shadow_.

—Creo que vendré cada día.

—A primera hora de la mañana es muy agradable —Harry giró a _Shadow_ y los dos caballos fueron caminando hasta el final de Rotten Row—. ¿Cómo van las lecciones?

—Lady Minerva me ha hecho un esquema general de lo que es posible, y los tutores se han mostrado muy pacientes. Tengo un poco de poder curativo, pero lady Sinistra dice que tengo talento para adivinar el futuro y para comunicarme, y Ginny dice que voy mejorando con las protecciones mágicas. Todo es muy interesante.

Él miró a un lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Parece que ya controlas mejor tu poder. Lady Minerva dice que has dejado muy impresionados a los tutores.

Ella avanzó unos metros en silencio, preguntándose por qué los halagos producían aquel poderoso efecto en ella. En cuanto se planteó la pregunta, supo la respuesta: durante demasiados años la habían tratado como si no valiera nada. Que la gente hablara bien de ella era agradable, pero también le asustaba.

—Cuanto antes sea fuerte, antes estaré segura. A veces, por la noche, puedo sentir a lord Voldemort intentando llegar a mí.

Después de un largo silencio, Harry dijo:

—Yo también. A pesar de que no puede romper nuestros escudos de protección, las ataduras invisibles con que nos controla le permiten llegar hasta nosotros. Pero no te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—No, es más como la picada de un insecto. Inofensiva pero molesta —se estremeció—. Estaré más tranquila cuando el juicio de la semana que viene termine. Si el consejo le quita los poderes, seguro que ya no podrá molestarnos.

—Tú serías libre. Pero yo quizá no, debido a la naturaleza del hechizo —se encogió de hombros—. Si no pierdo los nervios durante el resto de mi vida, no debería tener problemas con el hechizo del unicornio.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!

—No. Por suerte, no suelo enfadarme —frunció el ceño—. Aunque el hecho de haber sido una bestia me ha hecho perder un poco el control sobre mi temperamento. Supongo que, con el tiempo, se pasará.

—Me alegro que no sea yo la que tenga que vivir la vida sin perder los nervios. ¡Me saldrían las pezuñas y el cuerno cada dos por tres!

Él se rió.

—Creo que llevarías la vida de unicornio mejor que yo pero, por suerte, no tienes que hacerlo. Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado con tu temperamento. Puede que no te conviertas en un unicornio pero, cuando un Guardián no tiene cuidado, los resultados pueden ser peligrosos.

Hermione recordó las flores que había marchitado y dio gracias al cielo por no haber hecho algo peor. Sin embargo, ahora no sentía rabia. Abrió su mente a las emociones de los caballos y del propio Harry. Todos estaban disfrutando mucho de ese día y el placer de otros aumentó todavía más el suyo propio.

Como Harry le había dicho, la sensibilidad al ruido mental de la ciudad había desaparecido después de los primeros días, y ahora apenas la notaba. A modo de tentativa, intentó conectar con los demás seres vivos del parque. Los pájaros tenían una energía brillante, como trozos de cuarzo. Las mentes de las ardillas negras eran tan ágiles como sus cuerpos.

Intentó abrir más la mente para comprobar el estado de ánimo de las demás personas del parque. La mayoría estaban felices o, al menos, disfrutando de aquel día tan agradable; pero había algunas personas preocupadas o con otras emociones más oscuras. Hermione se quedó más tranquila al saber que no podía profundizar más en sus sentimientos.

De repente, la atravesó una punzada de miedo y dolor. Alrededor de ese dolor había sentimientos enfermizos y de regodeo en hacer daño. Contuvo la respiración y se aferró a las bridas mientras aquellas emociones se apoderaban de ella.

Harry se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione intentó verbalizar la maraña de sensaciones.

—Le están haciendo daño a una criatura. ¡Allí!

Cuando vio a dos chicos debajo de uno de los árboles que delimitaban Rotten Row, Hermione dirigió a _Oakleaf_ hacia ellos a toda velocidad. El animal relinchó. No se dio cuenta de que, mentalmente había golpeado a los chicos hasta que percibió que Harry detenía el golpe.

— ¡Eh, mira! —gritó uno de los chicos a modo de alarma cuando vio al caballo dirigirse hacia ellos. Abandonaron a su víctima y salieron corriendo entre los árboles.

Furiosa, mientras frenaba el caballo, les envió otro golpe mental, y luego bajó de la silla. En el suelo, había un animal pelirrojo cubierto de sangre; era un gato, apenas un cachorro. Todavía estaba vivo porque podía percibir su agonía.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y, con mucho mimo, cogió el destrozado cuerpo.

— ¡Ojalá supiera cómo curarle!

Con la esperanza de que los hechizos sencillos que había aprendido ayudaran, se tranquilizó e invocó el hechizo diseñado para una curación general. El gatito abrió los ojos y le lamió la mano, pero la cabeza volvió a caerle hacia atrás. Tenía un ojo lleno de sangre y respiraba de forma entrecortada. El blanco de los huesos rotos asomaba entre el pelo.

—Es demasiado tarde, Hermione —dijo Harry. Se había arrodillado a su lado, tan afectado como ella—. La pobre criatura ha sufrido demasiado para sobrevivir.

— ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel? —a estas alturas, las lágrimas ya le resbalaban por las mejillas—. ¿Por qué has impedido que los golpeara?

—Un castigo debería aplicarse en la medida del crimen. Lo que han hecho es horrible, pero sólo eran unos críos. Lisiarlos de por vida me parecía un poco exagerado.

Hermione supuso que tenía razón aunque, en el momento, lisiarlos de por vida le había parecido una buena idea. El gatito suspiró una vez más y Hermione supo que estaba a punto de morir.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada, Harry? —le rogó mientras le ponía al animalito delante—. Tú tienes mucho poder y sabes cómo usarlo.

Harry dejó que Hermione le colocara el animal en las manos.

—No tengo poder curativo, Hermione. No encaja con mis habilidades de cazador. Sólo conozco los mismos hechizos que tú.

— ¡Entonces, úsalos! A lo mejor, te salen mejor que a mí —se quitó los guantes para que no interfirieran en los hechizos de curación y colocó las manos debajo de él. Quizá, el poder de los dos consiguiera algo.

—Lo intentaré —miró al animal herido con expresión ausente. La energía empezó a filtrarse a través de él. Para sorpresa de Hermione, las manos de Harry se calentaron. Ella apartó las suyas, sorprendida e incómoda. Entre las palmas de Harry se crearon unas ondas brillantes que rodearon e impregnaron al gato herido hasta que se hizo borroso.

La energía brilló por lo que pareció una eternidad, y luego empezó a desaparecer. Cuando el último rayo se apagó, el gato respiró hondo una vez, y luego otra vez. Ya no respiraba de forma entrecortada y los huesos rotos habían desaparecido. Se giró y se sentó, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Sin moverse de las manos de Harry, empezó a asearse y a lamerse la sangre del pelo. Los dos ojos dorados estaban intactos. Era muy pequeño y delgado, pero ahora parecía totalmente sano.

—Por todos los santos —susurró Hermione—. Creí que no tenías poderes de curación.

—Y no tenía —a juzgar por su cara, Harry estaba tan sorprendido como Hermione—. Hasta ahora, sólo había podido hacer hechizos de curación rutinarios —le rascó la cabeza al gato con un dedo. El animal empezó a ronronear.

—Debe ser increíble, en el buen sentido, claro.

—El poder curativo debe haber venido del unicornio —dijo, muy despacio—. El cuerno de los unicornios era una fuente legendaria de curación. Cuando lady Minerva quedó inconsciente después del ataque de Voldemort, pude ayudarla. Al parecer, todavía tengo restos de esa energía.

— ¡Qué don tan extraordinario! Imagina las vidas que puedes salvar.

Él meneó la cabeza. —No necesariamente. Curar a una criatura pequeña requiere mucha menos energía que una criatura mayor. Hay muy pocos Guardianes que tengan el poder de curar a un humano. Además, sospecho que esta energía curadora es temporal y que irá desapareciendo con el tiempo.

Si era cierto, sería una lástima.

—Aunque nunca salves a ningún humano, devolverle la vida a este gato ya ha valido la pena.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Cualquier persona de buen corazón sentiría lástima al ver cómo torturan a una criatura inocente, pero tu reacción fue más lejos. ¿Por qué?

Ella lo pensó y se dio cuenta que su rabia había sido desproporcionada.

—Como he estado indefensa tanto tiempo, no puedo soportar ver cómo abusan de otro ser indefenso.

Harry asintió, entendiéndola perfectamente. Allí arrodillado frente a ella, parecía que lo hubiera esculpido la luz del sol, con el pelo negro brillando en destellos y el rostro con la simetría perfecta de una estatua antigua. A pesar de que su expresión transmitía la calma de una estatua, ella podía percibir cierto nerviosismo en su interior. Si el ser un unicornio le había transferido poderes de curación, ¿qué otros cambios habría experimentado su magia? Para un hombre que se pasaba la vida explorando y cultivando sus poderes, desarrollar nuevas habilidades debía ponerlo, cuanto menos, un poco nervioso.

Lo tocó con la mente como haría con un caballo alterado… y tocó magia. Entre ellos, empezó a bailar la luz y un deseo muy, muy profundo. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo en aquellos ojos verdes y perceptivos que habían visto cosas más allá de su imaginación. Aquella intimidad sí que era peligrosa, mucho más intensa que cuando la había ayudado a subir al caballo. Percibió una magia muy antigua y humana en su deseo de querer estar más cerca de él. ¿Pasaría algo si lo besaba?

Él se unió a ella a medio camino, colocando sus labios sobre los de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos a medida que se iba perdiendo en él y abrió la boca a su encuentro. ¿Qué importaba si aquella atracción era real o el resultado del hechizo del unicornio? Era lo suficientemente real…

El gato saltó a los brazos de Hermione y se subió hasta su hombro, clavándole las finas uñas, que eran como alfileres. Hermione dio un salto e interrumpió el beso.

Cuando vio la expresión seria de Harry, dijo:

—Por favor no te enfades contigo mismo. No quiero tener que volver a morderte.

Después de un momento inicial de duda, rió y volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones.

—Gracias por recordarme las consecuencias. Simplemente, deberé aceptar que seguiré sintiéndome atraído por ti, por desaconsejable que sea.

Ella acunó al gato contra su hombro. Ronroneaba mucho para ser tan pequeño.

—Me cuesta recordar por qué dejarnos llevar por esta atracción es desaconsejable.

—Estaría mal aprovecharme de tu inocencia, y quieres mantener tu libertad mientras descubres tu verdadera identidad —dijo él, muy directo—. Además, está el poder de tu virginidad, algo demasiado valioso en estos momentos para desperdiciarlo por mero placer.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aquellos motivos parecían lógicos. Sin embargo, mientras su mirada se perdía en su cálida y expresiva boca, se dio cuenta de lo frágil que puede ser la lógica de la mente cuando se compara con la pasión del cuerpo.

Ansiosa por cambiar de tema, dijo:

—Me llevaré a este amiguito a casa. ¿Te parece bien?

—Hablaré con _Otto_ y le diré que no debe perseguirlo. ¿Has pensado algún nombre?

—_Lucky_ —dijo—. Porque lo es.

Harry sonrió. — ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que _Lucky_ es sólo el primero de una colección de animales salvajes?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Porque lo es.

" "

**Otra vez les daré las gracias a todos. Son geniales.**

**ReleNNa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Magia legendaria.**

**Capítulo 7.**

—El señor y la señora Lupin han llegado —anunció el criado.

—Hágalos subir —Harry se estiró contento de tener una excusa para desatender el papeleo. Un conde con grandes propiedades tenía que hacer frente a infinitos documentos y decisiones, incluso cuando los empleados de confianza se encargaban de lo peor.

Lupin y su mujer entraron en el despacho, con la mano de él colocada, de forma protectora, en la cintura de ella. Al lado de su marido, se veía muy bien, pero la inteligencia que desprendían sus ojos era inequívoca. A Harry le sorprendió ver que su barriga desprendía un halo de luz, señal de que una nueva vida crecía en su interior. En el pasado, no se hubiera dado cuenta de una cosa así a menos que lo hubiera buscando conscientemente. A lo mejor, una mayor sensibilidad a los estados físicos de los demás era otra manifestación de la magia curativa del unicornio.

Como también vio que estaba terriblemente nerviosa, Harry se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Lupin. Me alegro de que haya decidido aceptar mi invitación.

—Remus me obligó a venir —dijo, y luego se sonrojó.

—Es cierto que los condes pueden ser criaturas aterradoras —dijo Harry, divertido—. Pero quizá luego podamos hablar de matemático a matemática. Su trabajo me dejó muy impresionado.

Ella abrió los ojos. —Me… Me encantaría. Remus puede construir lo que sea, pero las matemáticas no son su fuerte.

—Entonces, hablaremos de la teoría después. Siéntense, por favor. ¿Han tenido tiempo de leer los contratos?

Lupin asintió.

—Sí, y nos han parecido muy justos. Estaré encantado de firmarlos.

—Muy bien. Más tarde, llamaré a mi secretario y la señora Lupin también puede firmar como testigo. Puras formalidades. ¿El taller donde trabaja ahora está acondicionado o necesitará uno nuevo?

—He estado trabajando en el salón y, por ahora, ya está bien.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Seguro que la señora Lupin no querrá estar expuesta al ruido y al trabajo mecánico en su estado actual.

Ella contuvo la respiración y se sonrojó.

— ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Saberlo era fácil, aunque no era propio de él decir algo así en voz alta. Todavía no controlaba la energía del unicornio, y eso no le gustaba.

—Las mujeres embarazadas tienen un brillo especial —dijo, dando por sentado que se lo tomarían como una metáfora y no al pie de la letra—. Lo del taller separado es muy serio. Ha hecho maravillas con los mínimos recursos, señor Lupin, pero ya no tiene necesidad de escatimar. Necesita un taller y herramientas decentes, cerca de su casa pero no dentro de ella. ¡Dios no quiera que se produzca una explosión de vapor en su casa!

La señora Lupin se alarmó.

—El conde tiene razón, querido. ¿Tu amigo Bobby no te dijo que, en su calle, había una casa y un espacio separado libres?

—Sería perfecto, Nymphadora pero… —Lupin se giró hacia Harry—. Mi amigo Bobby vive en un barrio con muchos artesanos que llegan a Londres desde Birmingham, milord. Tendría quien me ayudara con la mecánica cuando lo necesitara, pero allí los alquileres cuestan tres veces más que donde vivimos ahora y no estoy seguro de que sea el mejor uso que puedo hacer de su dinero.

La gente no solía preocuparse de cómo se gastaba el dinero del conde. La preocupación de Lupin fue toda una novedad muy bienvenida.

—Tiene que recibir un sueldo aparte de los gastos que implique desarrollar su proyecto; un dinero que pueda invertir en usted y en su familia sin preocuparse de mi aprobación —Harry se giró hacia la señora Lupin—. Estoy seguro de que debe ser una excelente administradora.

—Es la mejor, milord —dijo Lupin, con orgullo. Después, su expresión se ensombreció un poco—. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer, pero tengo algunas dudas de si debo. ¿Ha oído hablar del gran foro de tecnología de lord Voldemort?

A Harry le saltaron todas las alertas.

—No, pero he estado una temporada fuera de Londres. Hábleme de ese foro.

Lupin se acercó a la mesa, muy entusiasmado.

—Lord Voldemort quiere reunir a expertos en mecánica, manufactura y filosofía natural para que podamos hablar y aprender. Ha invitado a profesores universitarios, científicos, inventores. ¡Y no sólo de Inglaterra! Dicen que está invitando a los mejores, a las mentes más avanzadas y creativas de Europa e, incluso, de América. ¡Será una oportunidad única poder hablar con los hombres que están construyendo el futuro!

Harry arqueó las cejas, intentando disimular su interés.

— ¿Y lo está organizando como miembro del gobierno o como una iniciativa privada?

—No estoy seguro —admitió Lupin—. Pero se celebrará dentro de dos meses en una mansión de Hertfordshire y durará una semana. Sé que son muchos días de estar alejado del trabajo, pero está lo suficientemente cerca de Londres como para no tener que pagar mucho por el viaje. Dado que usted y lord Voldemort son colegas en la Royal Society, espero que sean amigos y que usted también acuda al foro.

—No he recibido ninguna invitación —dijo Harry, muy seco—. Es una idea muy interesante y creo que no debería perdérselo por nada del mundo. Pero, ¿cómo se sentiría si conoce a alguien que ya está fabricando una máquina de vapor mejor que la suya?

—Aprenderé de él y construiré una todavía mejor —dijo Lupin, sonriendo—. Las buenas ideas nunca sobran y siempre podemos aprender los unos de los otros. Algunos de mis amigos de Birmingham también irán. Somos los mejores fabricantes de Inglaterra, ya lo sabe.

Seguro que una reunión de tantos hombres trabajando en el desarrollo de máquinas tenía que ser poderosa y no dudaba que Voldemort quería quedarse con ese poder.

—Confirme su asistencia, señor Lupin. Y manténgame informado de la evolución de los planes para esa cita, por favor.

—Será un placer, señor.

—Bueno, ya basta de hablar del mundo. Hablemos de su trabajo. Se me han ocurrido un par de cosas sobre el diseño que quería comentarle —Harry sacó sus notas. Aunque no tenía las habilidades mecánicas de Lupin, sabía algo del tema y el proyecto de aquella máquina lo intrigaba mucho—. En cuanto al torno…

La señora Lupin hizo una mueca de dolor y, cuando Harry la miró, vio que estaba muy pálida.

— ¿Se encuentra mal, señora Lupin?

—El embarazo produce algunas molestias, milord —se levantó—. Un poco de aire fresco me vendrá bien.

Harry percibió sus náuseas, pero también una fuente de incomodidad, incluso miedo, más profunda. Hermione podría averiguar qué era. Estaba cerca, seguramente con sus tutores, así que la llamó mentalmente. Se habían convertido en unos maestros a la hora de llamarse. Al cabo de unos momentos, entró en el despacho preciosa con un vestido verde palo.

Recorrió toda la estancia con la mirada.

—Buenos días, señor Lupin. Siento interrumpir, Gryffindor; sólo quería saludarte.

—Me alegro que lo hayas hecho. A la señora Lupin le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco. Si no estás ocupada, quizá podrías acompañarla al jardín.

—Será un placer —Hermione le lanzó una encantadora sonrisa a la señora Lupin. Aunque no fuera dirigida a él, Harry sintió el efecto—. A mí también me vendrá bien.

Disculpándose en voz baja por las molestias causadas, la señora Lupin se marchó con Hermione. Girándose hacia el ilusionado inventor, Harry dijo:

—Bueno, en cuanto al torno…

Hermione había empezado el día con lecciones de magia, y era agotador. Cuando el tutor de la mañana se marchó, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, agotada por la concentración que requerían las lecciones sobre varitas mágicas y otros instrumentos para concentrar poder.

—Montar todo el día no me dejaría tan exhausta, _Lucky_ —le dijo al gato, que estaba hecho un ovillo junto a ella.

_Lucky_ levantó la cabeza y la observó con la preocupación reflejada en aquellos ojos dorados. Después de tan sólo un día en Gryffindor House, todavía tenía miedo de todo y de todos excepto de Hermione. Incluso se ponía nervioso cuando veía a Harry, a pesar de que él lo había curado. Hermione sospechaba que tendría miedo de todos los hombres durante algún tiempo, puesto que los que casi lo habían matado eran chicos.

Lo acarició mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había mejorado su aspecto desde el día anterior. Cuando lo había traído a casa, estaba histérico, hasta que ella le transmitió magia tranquilizadora. Harry le había dicho que tenía un don especial para trabajar con animales. Hermione no sabía si era cierto pero, cuando se comunicaba con una criatura, enseguida se llevaban de maravilla.

Aunque, hasta ahora, _Lucky_ había permanecido en la seguridad de la habitación de Hermione, había pasado de estar debajo de la cama a saltar encima. Además, se había limpiado con su pequeña lengüecita y ahora estaba presentable. Le gustaba poder comer cuando quisiera y enseguida había aprendido para qué era la caja con arena que uno de los sirvientes de Gryffindor había traído.

Hermione le rascó la cabeza y recibió un ronroneo como respuesta. Gracias a Dios que Harry había podido curarlo. La presencia de _Lucky_ había iluminado la vida de Hermione.

Aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la sensación de que Harry quería que se reuniera con él. No era ninguna emergencia, pero percibió que era mejor que se diera prisa. Le gustaba cómo se comunicaban mentalmente. No era como oír su voz, pero era fácil entender lo que quería.

Acarició a _Lucky_ una última vez antes de levantarse y ponerse los zapatos. Después de arreglarse la voluminosa falda del vestido verde, apareció en el despacho de Harry. En cuanto entró, vio que la mujer del inventor no tenía buen aspecto, y no era difícil adivinar por qué.

Como a ella también le apetecía tomar un poco de aire fresco, acompañó a la señora Lupin hasta el jardín. Cuando salieron al exterior, dijo:

— ¿No le parece un jardín precioso? Parece más grande de lo que es. Como yo crecí en el campo, me gusta venir aquí a ver la hierba y las flores.

—Es precioso —dijo la señora Lupin—. Yo siempre he vivido en ciudades pero, igual que a usted, me encanta la vegetación. Mi marido y yo nos trasladaremos a una casa nueva dentro de poco y tiene un poco de jardín. Me gustará.

Hermione la acompañó hasta un banco protegido del sol por una pérgola cubierta de rosas.

— ¿Quiere que pida alguna bebida?

La señora Lupin se puso las manos encima del estómago, incómoda.

— ¡Es lo último que necesito! Pero se lo agradezco, lady Gryffindor —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces—. Estoy embaraza así que, según mi vecina, todo esto es normal. Dice que dentro de uno o dos meses me encontraré mejor.

En Castle Voldemort había habido algunos embarazos, así que Hermione sabía que seguramente era verdad. Había aprendido mucho observando a la gente de su alrededor; el hecho de ser tan «simple» hacía que su presencia pasara inadvertida.

— ¿Es su primer hijo, señora Lupin?

La mujer asintió, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Hermione frunció el ceño porque sintió que había algo que no estaba bien. La señora Lupin no estaba así sólo por las molestias del embarazo. Había algo más que la preocupaba.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento pero, ¿sucede algo más?

La señora Lupin abrió los ojos.

—Tengo miedo de morir en el parto —soltó—. Igual que mi madre. No me atrevo a decírselo a Remus porque sé que se preocuparía pero, ¿qué sería de él si yo muero? Es muy inteligente pero no tiene ni pizca de sentido común —hundió la cara en las manos y se echó a llorar.

Hermione le acarició un hombro.

— ¡No me extraña que esté preocupada! Aparte del hecho de que el embarazo hace que una se eche a llorar incluso cuando no ha pasado nada malo.

— ¿Tiene hijos?

— ¡No! —Dijo Hermione, sorprendida por una idea que parecía muy extraña—. Gryffindor y yo nos acabamos de casar. Pero he visto a otras mujeres en estado y sé que las lágrimas siempre están a punto de brotar.

La señora Lupin sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz.

—Siento llorar delante de usted, mi lady. Es que… ¡Ojalá mi madre estuviera viva! No tendría tanto miedo y tendría su hombro para llorar.

Hermione, al presentir que la señora Lupin necesitaba una amiga, dijo:

—Olvídese del título. Hace relativamente poco que soy lady Gryffindor. Me llamo Hermione y será mejor que llore delante de mí y no delante de su marido. El pobre ya estaba suficientemente preocupado cuando hemos salido del despacho.

La otra mujer se rió un poco.

—La perspectiva de ser padre lo tiene maravillado y aterrado. Y yo me llamo Nymphadora, mi lady —dio un respingo—. Siento el «mi lady».

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

—Todavía sonrío cuando lo escucho. Mi madre siempre pensó que era una auténtica salvaje — ¿de dónde había salido eso?, se preguntó, sorprendida. ¿Acaso estaba recuperando la memoria? Sin embargo, no podía recordar nada de su madre ni de cuándo había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Sólo sabía que eran verdad.

Dejando aquello para más tarde, se puso más seria y dijo:

—Es normal tener miedo cuando se está embarazada, pero estoy segura de que dará a luz sin ningún problema. Y será niño.

Nymphadora se la quedó mirando.

— ¿Lo dice sólo para tranquilizarme?

No, Hermione había adivinado el futuro. Sorprendentemente, había visto que Nymphadora tendría dos hijos sanos más, pero sólo si su marido sobrevivía al peligro que lo acechaba.

Aquello fue muy perturbador. En voz baja, dijo:

—En mi familia, ha habido parteras, así que todas las mujeres de la familia tenemos el don de ver cuándo un embarazo se resolverá sin problemas —a diferencia de lo de su madre, aquello era una invención de Hermione, pero totalmente inofensiva—. Y en cuanto a si será niño o niña… bueno, lo he dicho al azar, pero tengo las mismas posibilidades de acertar que de equivocarme.

Nymphadora se rió.

—Pero lo del parto no lo ha dicho al azar, ¿verdad?

Hermione la tomó de la mano.

—Le juro que dará a luz sin ningún problema para usted ni para el niño. Por favor, confíe en mí, porque el miedo puede debilitarle la salud.

—Qui… quiero creerla.

—Quizá su madre, desde el cielo, me inspira estas palabras —dijo Hermione, con dulzura—. ¿Cuántos años tenía usted cuando murió?

—Siete —Nymphadora apretó la mano de Hermione.

—Debía de ser una mujer encantadora para que la recuerde con tanto cariño —Hermione añadió un hechizo tranquilizador a sus palabras. Se lo había enseñado la señora Pomfrey, la sanadora. Era casi el mismo que utilizaba cuando tranquilizaba a los animales. Como quería distraer a Nymphadora de su dolor, continuó—. ¿Dónde creció?

—En Cambridge. Mi padre era profesor de matemáticas —dibujó una frágil sonrisa—. Como los profesores no pueden casarse, soy ilegítima. Mi madre era el ama de llaves de mi padre. Cuando ella murió, él no sabía muy bien qué hacer conmigo, hasta que descubrió que las matemáticas se me daban bien. Y aunque una mujer no vaya a hacer gran cosa con esos conocimientos, me gustó aprender y ahora puedo ayudar a Remus.

—Tuvo una infancia muy poco habitual, Nymphadora pero, por lo visto, la ha sabido aprovechar. ¿Su padre todavía vive?

Nymphadora negó con la cabeza.

—Murió cuando yo tenía diecinueve años. Fue demasiado despistado y no redactó testamento nombrándome heredera, así que llegaron sus hermanos y se apoderaron de todo. Como gesto de buena voluntad, me compraron un billete de tren a Birmingham, donde mi madre tenía una hermana a la que yo no conocía.

— ¡Oh cielos, qué desconsiderado por parte de sus tíos! Espero que su tía fuera amable con usted.

—Sí, aunque ya tenía sus propios hijos y lo último que necesitaba era otra boca que alimentar —sonrió y su cara se iluminó como si se hubiera tragado una vela—. Pero entonces conocí a Remus, así que todo valió la pena. Estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarme sin dote y ninguna mujer podría encontrar un marido mejor.

—Ambos están bendecidos —dijo Hermione, con dulzura.

—Es verdad —respondió Nymphadora, acariciándose la tripa—. Hay algo que creo que usted y lord Gryffindor deberían saber. Remus y yo somos disidentes, mi lady. Y ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a cambiar aunque ello signifique que lord Gryffindor no nos dé el dinero.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en entender el por qué de la preocupación de Nymphadora. Los disidentes de la iglesia anglicana no podían participar en muchas actividades, como los trabajos públicos o acudir a las escuelas y universidades más famosas. Algunos patrones no contrataban a disidentes. En algún lugar de su pasado perdido, sabía que aquellas cuestiones habían sido importantes, aunque no podía recordar los detalles.

—No veo cómo puede afectar eso a la capacidad de su marido para construir una máquina de vapor o a la suya para hacer cálculos.

Nymphadora se relajó.

— ¿No le importa?

—«En la casa de mi padre hay muchas mansiones» —citó Hermione, y luego se preguntó cómo sabía eso—. Creo que a Dios le preocupa más cómo vivimos la vida que los detalles de cómo lo adoramos.

Nymphadora la miró maravillada.

—Jamás hubiera imaginado una condesa como usted.

—Bueno, no hace mucho que lo soy —de hecho, todavía no lo era—. Puede que, con el tiempo, me vuelva altiva e intolerante.

Nymphadora se rió. —Tampoco me la imagino así. Gracias por su amabilidad, Hermione.

—Parece que ya se encuentra mejor. He oído que, cuando una tiene el estómago delicado, el té y las tostadas sientan muy bien. ¿Le apetece?

—En realidad, sí —dijo Nymphadora, un poco sorprendida—. Ahora que me encuentro mejor, estoy muerta de hambre.

—Entonces, tendré que alimentarla. A los dos —Hermione acompañó a Nymphadora hasta el interior de la casa. Ojalá hoy hubiera hecho una nueva amiga.

Después de tomar el té con galletas, Hermione acompañó a Nymphadora de vuelta al despacho de Harry, donde los dos hombres seguían charlando animadamente de mecánica. Harry la recibió con una sonrisa tan cálida que le hizo recordar, no sin cierta vergüenza, el breve beso que se habían dado el día anterior en el parque. No sabía si estaba feliz o disgustada porque _Lucky_ los hubiera interrumpido antes de que llegaran más lejos. La atracción entre ellos era lo más dulce que le había pasado desde que había vuelto a ser ella misma, pero era mejor no explorarla. Y menos en un parque público donde los podía haber visto cualquiera.

Pensativa, regresó a su habitación y se sentó en el cómodo sillón que utilizaba para meditar. Había llegado el momento de explorar aquellos pequeños datos que le habían venido a la mente mientras hablaba con Nymphadora.

Había descubierto que era sorprendentemente difícil frenar la mente. Para concentrarse, empezó prestando toda la atención a la pluma que había encima de la mesa. Ahora ya le costaba mucho menos levantarla que al principio. Incluso podía mover un poco objetos más pesados, pero sospechaba que aquella habilidad en particular nunca sería nada más que un entretenimiento. Sería muy útil si pudiera levantar un libro y acercárselo cuando le apeteciera leer, pero jamás podría levantar algo tan pesado.

Cuando estuvo lo más relajada posible, dejó que la palabra «salvaje» fluyera por su mente. Enseguida encontró lo que parecía un recuerdo verídico de su madre llamándola mediante aquel apelativo tan cariñoso y rudo. Esperanzada, Hermione intentó conjurar una cara una voz, una ubicación… cualquier cosa que le permitiera recordar más. Fracasó, aunque tenía la intensa sensación de que al otro lado de una barrera invisible había muchos más recuerdos. Sin embargo por mucha rabia que le diera, no podía alcanzarlos.

¿Aquella barrera formaría parte de la magia de Voldemort? Exploró la barrera mental y descubrió que era de textura elástica como un tejido. Había algunas arrugas, pero era impenetrable y parecía que se extendía en todas las direcciones. Dejó que su mente viajara por la barrera… hasta que fue a parar a la conciencia de Voldemort.

Contuvo la respiración, como si hubiera caído en una cueva llena de víboras. Siempre había un fino hilo que la conectaba con Voldemort, pero él no podía alcanzarla, así que normalmente podía ignorarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, había ido a parar a su mente.

La sorpresa inicial de Voldemort enseguida se convirtió en una persecución feroz, como si fuera un lobo y ella un conejo que le hubiera caído a los pies. Su energía la envolvió, tensa y asfixiante.

Ella se alejó de inmediato y volvió a la seguridad de su mente mientras invocaba todas las protecciones que le habían enseñado. Añadió capas y capas hasta que lo sintió distante, hasta que ya no fue ninguna amenaza, pero tuvo la desagradable sensación de que la estaba acechando, que estaba buscando una rendija en sus escudos.

_Lucky_ se subió a su regazo y estuvo a punto de romperle la concentración. Después de unos instantes de nervios, estabilizó las defensas al mismo tiempo que acariciaba al gato. El calor físico y el afecto del gato le ayudaron a contrarrestar el ataque de Voldemort.

Mientras él seguía al acecho, Hermione empezó a notar que la invadía una débil oleada de poder. No era Voldemort, era algo agradable. ¿Harry? No, era un poder muy distinto al de él.

Dios mío, ¡estaba absorbiendo energía felina de _Lucky_! Aunque era muy débil, era un poder antiguo y asilvestrado. La fue llenando gradualmente, como cuando se llena una copa de vino. Cuando Voldemort intentó alcanzarla otra vez, ella respondió con una fiereza predadora como si quisiera desgarrarle el espíritu. Él desapareció en un segundo.

Desorientada, abrió los ojos. ¿Habría desaparecido de su existencia para siempre? No, todavía sentía cómo vibraba el hilo de energía que los unía, pero Voldemort había roto la conexión más grande con su mente cuando ella lo había atacado.

¿Cómo había utilizado la energía de _Lucky_? Sólo era un gatito, no podía tener tanto poder. A lo mejor, había inspirado algo en su interior. O, quizás, una especie de fuerza felina salvaje la había transformado temporalmente. Cuanto más aprendía de magia, más preguntas tenía.

Pero ahora estaba demasiado agotada para buscar respuestas. Dejó a _Lucky_ en el suelo y se levantó, tambaleándose. Tuvo que echar mano a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar hasta la cama. Como estaba demasiado cansada para apartar la colcha, se dejó caer encima de la tela. El gato subió a la cama de un salto y se hizo un ovillo encima del hombro derecho de Hermione. El ronroneo le resonó en la oreja.

Cerró los ojos y pensó que, dentro de una semana, se encontraría cara a cara con Voldemort en la vista del consejo. Rogó a Dios que lo condenaran y lo despojaran de sus poderes.

Mientras estuviera vivo y fuera mago, ella jamás se sentiría a salvo.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estás aquí? —Harry llamó a la puerta, por si se había quedado dormida. Ya pasaba un buen rato de la hora en que se solían reunir para tomar algo antes de cenar.

Había algo que lo inquietaba. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación. Hermione estaba tendida en la cama, tan quieta y pálida que se preguntó si estaría muerta. No, sintió el latido de su energía, pero no era un sueño plácido.

El gatito estaba hecho un ovillo junto a ella y, cuando Harry se sentó al borde de la cama, el animal lo miró preocupado. La mano de Hermione estaba fría como el hielo.

— ¡Hermione, despierta! —Aunque habló un poco más alto para despertarla, no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Hermione! —Mientras revisaba los nudos con visión interna, colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y le transmitió calor y lo que esperaba que fuera su recién descubierta energía curativa. Aunque Hermione se movió, no se despertó. Localizó el irrompible hilo de energía que la conectaba con Voldemort, pero el nudo seguía intacto. No encontró más conexiones energéticas ni ninguna señal de heridas físicas.

A Hermione le temblaron los párpados y luego los abrió. Miró a Harry con la mirada perdida y con los ojos de color castaño más pálido.

— ¿Qué…?

—Has entrado en una especie de trance y he tenido que darte calor —le explicó él, que le seguía acariciando la cabeza con ambas manos—. ¿Ha sido Voldemort?

—Mientras hablaba con Nymphadora, me vino un recuerdo de mi madre, así que vine a meditar para ver si podía recuperarlo. Y descubrí… una especie de barrera que me impide llegar a mi pasado. Cuando intenté explorarla, fui a parar a la mente de Voldemort —consiguió soltar una risa irónica—. Justo lo que me dijiste que no hiciera.

—No me extraña que entraras en trance —dijo él, muy serio—. Voldemort creó la barrera, así que explorarla te condujo hasta él. ¿Te ha vuelto a robar energía?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No creo. Me escapé y levante todas mis defensas, aunque lo seguía notando allí, como un zorro a las puertas de un gallinero. Luego, _Lucky_ se me subió encima y empecé a notar cómo su energía se mezclaba con la mía. Me convertí en… un ser bastante felino. La próxima vez que noté que Voldemort se acercaba, le… le salté encima como un tigre —su sonrisa era desdibujada pero real—. No hay palabras adecuadas para describir cómo funciona la magia, ¿verdad? Claro que no era un tigre pero, mentalmente, lo destrocé. Desapareció al instante. Tuve la sensación de que se quedó muy sorprendido e, incluso, preocupado.

—Al parecer, has podido fusionarte con alguna esencia cósmica de energía felina y utilizarla para alejar a Voldemort. Puede que sea una forma de magia salvaje. Usarla de manera inesperada te ha dejado agotada —como ya se encontraba mejor, le soltó la cabeza y coloco la mano izquierda encima del estómago, uno de los siete centros energéticos del cuerpo—. ¿Todavía te sientes felina?

Ella meditó la respuesta.

—No. Siempre me han gustado los gatos y me comunico bien con ellos, pero también lo hago con otros animales. Excepto con los insectos… es complicado conectar con una hormiga o un escarabajo.

Suavemente, Harry le masajeó el estómago con movimientos circulares.

—No tendrás ganas de ronronear o de perseguir una cuerda, ¿verdad?

Ella contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos.

—Lo que me estás haciendo me hace querer ronronear, pero no creo que sea consecuencia de compartir la energía felina mentalmente.

Él se detuvo y le acarició la mejilla.

—Ya no estás tan fría. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ella se estiró de una forma que a Harry le secó la boca.

—Mucho mejor. Siento tu energía fluyendo en mí como un rayo de sol.

Consciente que debía alejarse de ella, hizo ademán de levantarse. Pero ella le sujetó la mano.

—No te vayas, por favor. Me ha gustado mucho que me tocaras —tragó saliva—. Echo de menos que alguien me toque. Cuando llegué a Castle Voldemort, había una cocinera que, a veces, me abrazaba —hizo una mueca—. Siempre decía: «Pobrecita», pero un abrazo por lástima siempre era mejor que ninguno.

Precavido, aunque incapaz de rechazar su invitación, dejó que lo atrajera hacia ella hasta que se tendió a su lado, de costado. Hermione no era la única que echaba de menos que la tocaran. Volvió a colocarle la mano en el estómago y le transfirió más energía, porque la de ella todavía estaba débil.

—Debemos comentarle a lady Minerva esta capacidad para canalizar energía animal. Debería haber algún modo de usarla sin agotarte de esta manera.

Ella levantó el otro brazo para acariciar a _Lucky_.

—Me preguntó si, para conectar con un animal, tengo que estar tocándolo. ¿_Otto_ está por aquí? Podría probarlo con él.

—Hoy no. Tienes que reponerte —siguió dibujando lentos círculos en el estómago, tomando plena conciencia de la suavidad de su cuerpo y del aroma a lavanda de su sedoso pelo al natural—. Incluso sin ti, Voldemort parece tener mucho más poder del que esperaba. ¿Sabes si tenía otros esclavos a quienes robaba su energía?

Ella contuvo la respiración, alarmada.

—Que yo sepa, no, pero es posible. A lo mejor los tiene aquí en Londres. Eso le ayudaría a mantenerse tan poderoso —intentó levantarse—. ¿Cómo podemos averiguar si hay otros? Si es así, ¡debemos liberarlos!

Harry la presionó con suavidad sobre la cama.

—Tienes razón, debemos investigarlo… no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Pero ahora no. Necesitas descansar; además, me gusta mucho estar tan cerca de ti.

—A mí también —se giró para recibir un beso.

Era deliciosa, una mezcla única y atractiva de inocencia y poder. Quería inhalar su esencia, ser uno. Le cubrió un pecho con la mano. A pesar de las capas de tela del vestido y la ropa interior, pudo sentir le erótica suavidad de su piel.

—Ah, Harry… —ella levantó la mano y le rodeó el cuello, acentuando el contraste entre su piel fría y el creciente acaloramiento de él. A Harry se le aceleró el corazón.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —susurró él, pero no dejó de acariciarla; pasó la mano de un pecho a otro y luego, gradualmente, fue descendiendo hasta que llegó a la unión de los muslos. Pudo sentir la calidez debajo de la enagua. Con la palma de la mano, empezó a frotarla rítmicamente. Ella empezó a mover las caderas y a levantarlas para salir a su encuentro a medida que aceleraba la respiración.

Intoxicado por aquella respuesta, Harry se perdió en el momento y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. El sabor de su boca, la mezcla de lavanda y deseo, aquellos sonidos suaves y entregados. Estaba tan cansado de estar solo…

Ella gritó y se estremeció de arriba abajo. Cuando terminó la última sacudida, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aquella pregunta sacó a Harry de su sueño sensual. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No, claro, no estaba pensando… ese era el problema.

—Ha sido una introducción a los placeres de la carne, querida.

— ¿Y ya no soy virgen? —Frunció el ceño—. No ha sido como lo que hacen los animales cuando se aparean.

—Como te he dicho, ha sido una introducción —el cuerpo de Harry estaba duro y tenso, pero había vuelto a recuperar el control. La abrazó y le acarició la espalda mientras ella hundía la cara en su hombro—. Una introducción que no debería haber permitido que pasara pero, al menos, he podido controlarme antes de arruinar tu virginidad.

Con la voz casi apagada, ella dijo:

—Ahora entiendo por qué los sementales perdían los estribos cuando había una hembra en celo cerca.

Él se rió, agradecido por la ocurrencia que había roto un poco la tensión.

—Todos los machos pierden los estribos cuando hay alguna hembra atractiva en celo cerca. No es algo especial.

Después de un prolongado silencio, Hermione dijo:

—¿Hasta qué punto tengo que ser virgen para deshacer el hechizo del unicornio?

—No lo sé —como ella había comprendido, hoy había perdido un poco de su virginidad. Ahora ya sabía el placer que podía experimentar su cuerpo y cómo podía reaccionar ante el contacto de un hombre—. He oído que todo el mundo define la virginidad de una manera distinta. En algunos países, una mujer es virgen hasta que se queda embarazada. No tengo ni idea de cómo definen la virginidad los unicornios.

Ella lo miró.

—Parece que no reaccionas con la rabia de cuando eras unicornio. Espero que no signifique que ya no soy lo suficientemente virgen como para ayudarte.

—Me parece que lo que sucede es que te encuentro atractiva como lo haría un hombre, no un unicornio —le dio un suave beso en la frente—. Si hubiera sido un unicornio, no creo que me hubiese podido controlar, así que puede que el efecto de la bestia se esté desvaneciendo. Eso espero.

—Si la influencia del unicornio desaparece, ¿no tendrás poderes curativos?

Él dibujó una sonrisa tensa.

—No lo sé, Hermione. Mágicamente hablando, estamos pisando un terreno desconocido. Me encantará comentarlo con Luna Lovegood cuando llegue a Londres. Como experta en las tradiciones del lado oscuro de los Guardianes, igual sabe qué puedo esperar.

—Si el consejo dicta una sentencia en contra de Voldemort la semana que viene, tus problemas habrán desaparecido —Hermione sonrió—. Y yo podré empezar a buscar a mi familia.

Tenía razón aunque, en el fondo, Harry sabía que no sería tan sencillo.

**Fin de capitulo.**

"**ReLEnNA".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Magia legendaria.**

**Capítulo 8**

Hermione se vistió cuidadosamente; se puso el vestido más elegante que tenía. Luego, se sentó en el sillón y meditó un poco para tranquilizarse. Al final, activó las protecciones y comprobó que estaban al máximo de resistencia. Sin embargo, cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Adelante —consiguió decir.

Él entró y le ofreció su brazo.—Ánimo, querida. Voldemort no podrá hacerte daño. Te lo juro —sonrió, aunque no de felicidad—. Aunque tengamos que bloquearlo uniendo varias fuerzas Guardianas.

—Confío en que lady Minerva y tú me protegeréis pero es que volver a verlo… —se estremeció cuando se agarró del brazo de Harry—. Puede que me ponga violenta.

—Pues dirige tu rabia hacia él.

Ella se rió. —Me gusta la idea. ¿Nos vamos?

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

—No puedes evitar ver a Voldemort pero, si tenemos suerte, esta situación tan desagradable quedará solucionada hoy mismo. Y, si no… bueno, puede que tardemos un poco más, pero detendremos a Voldemort.

Ella se agarró a esa idea, y al brazo de Harry, mientras el carruaje recorría las calles de Londres hasta Sinistra House, la residencia de una de las principales familias Guardianas. El gran salón era el escenario ideal para las reuniones importantes.

Mientras la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje, Harry le susurró:

—Recuerda que eres una mujer preciosa con un inmenso poder… más del que Voldemort tiene por sí mismo. Eres superior a él en todos los aspectos.

—Me gusta cuando me dices que soy preciosa, aunque no me lo crea.

—Créetelo —le sonrió con una calidez que hizo que los miedos desaparecieran.

Con la cabeza alta, acompañó a Harry al interior de la casa. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, sintió una acumulación de energía. Miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Un hechizo protector evita que se pueda ejercer la mayor parte de la magia en el interior de la casa —respondió él—. Durante las reuniones del consejo que pueden alterar los ánimos, es bueno evitar que cualquiera pueda crear un hechizo del que luego todos nos arrepintamos. Deberías poder percibir ciertas emociones, pero es imposible ejecutar magia destructiva.

Era inteligente, pero todo aquello la asfixiaba un poco. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a ver el mundo con los sentidos internos además de los externos.

Subieron al salón. Allí había reunidos al menos dos docenas de hombres y mujeres, charlando y tomándose unos refrigerios. Ya había dos o tres que se habían sentado en las mesas, que estaban colocadas en forma de U. Delante de las mesas había unas hileras de sillas.

Harry dijo: —Hay miembros de todas las familias Guardianas que vienen a presenciar la vista.

Hermione estudió al grupo de gente y se quedó helada cuando vio a lord Voldemort. Vestido con un elegante traje de seda gris y blanco, estaba riendo con un grupo de hombres. Debió de notar su presencia porque, cuando ella lo miró, él se giró para mirarla. Aquella cara tan familiar y severa le provocó un miedo paralizante. Quería salir corriendo, pero no podía moverse ni para salvar la vida.

Cuando Voldemort la vio, le brillaron los ojos con un placer malicioso y empezó a caminar hacia ella con el aire propio del cortesano que era. Harry le apretó el brazo, muy fuerte, y ella apartó la vista de Voldemort. Tenía el corazón acelerado. ¡Maldita sea, sabía que verlo la pondría histérica! Miró a Harry impotente, preguntándose si habría algo que él pudiera hacer allí, donde la magia estaba prohibida.

Con una expresión fría como el hielo, Harry se giró descaradamente, dándole la espalda a Voldemort y llevándose a Hermione con él. Ella escuchó a varias personas contener la respiración y comentar lo que era la mayor expresión de rechazo permitida en la alta sociedad. Hermione percibió emociones de sorpresa, interés, un toque de diversión en un hombre… y una rabia punzante en Voldemort.

¿Cómo sabía lo del gesto de dar la espalda? No era algo que hubiera aprendido en aquellas dos semanas. Antes de poder asimilar aquel conocimiento nuevo, lady Minerva se acercó a ellos.

—Estás preciosa con ese vestido azul, Hermione. Bienvenida a tu primera reunión del consejo. Deja que te presente a los demás miembros del consejo.

Irradiando tranquilidad, tomó a Hermione de la mano. Dos de los seis consejeros eran tutores de Hermione. La magnífica lady Sinistra, dueña de la casa, había sido sorprendentemente divertida mientras le había dado lecciones de comunicación. Y aunque el anciano sir Horace Slughorn iba en silla de ruedas, sus clases sobre ilusiones eran fascinantes.

Sonó una campanada y Slughorn acercó su silla de ruedas hasta las mesas, colocándose en la del medio. —Es hora de empezar la reunión —dijo, en un tono de voz sorprendentemente fuerte—. Siéntense, por favor.

Harry acompañó a Hermione hasta las sillas de un extremo de la primera fila.

—Dos miembros del consejo no pueden acudir a la cita, de modo que lady Sinistra utilizará las esferas de comunicación para que podamos verlos y escucharlos. Su magia es una de las pocas que el hechizo de protección permite. En condiciones normales, lady Minerva presidiría la reunión pero, dado que es una de las demandantes, hoy será una excepción. Yo, sir Horace, soy el miembro más veterano, así que presidiré la vista.

Hermione observó las caras serias de los consejeros mientras se sentaban detrás de las mesas. Cada uno, tenía delante papel y plumas por si querían tomar notas. Lady Sinistra se sentó en el extremo izquierdo de la U, con una mano encima de la esfera de cuarzo que tenía a su lado, encima de una mesa cubierta por una tela de terciopelo.

Hermione preguntó: — ¿Ser un Guardián también implica ser un buen juez?

—No necesariamente, pero los consejeros se escogen porque son personas maduras y tiene una reputación de ser justos y honestos. Sin embargo, siempre hay individuos que lo ven todo desde su prisma —miró a un hombre con el pelo canoso y una expresión impertérrita—. Algunos estarán de acuerdo en que Voldemort es una amenaza. A otros… será más difícil convencerlos.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, con Voldemort en el extremo opuesto a Harry y Hermione, Slughorn dijo: —El motivo de la reunión de hoy es grave. Lord Voldemort ha sido acusado por otros dos Guardianes de hacer un uso criminal de sus poderes. Voldemort, ¿quieres decir algo antes de dar paso a las declaraciones?

Voldemort se levantó como un educado hombre de mundo al que los cargos en su contra habían dejado perplejo.

—Sir Horace, sinceramente no entiendo los motivos de mi presencia ante este consejo. Aunque admito un pequeño contratiempo con lord Gryffindor, no he hecho nada para justificar esta vista. Dejemos que los demandantes hablen para que luego yo pueda responderles.

Sir Horace se dirigió hacia Harry: —Lord Gryffindor, representas el principal demandante. Por favor, describe los motivos que te han impulsado a acusar a otro Guardián de tan graves delitos.

Harry se levantó, con la expresión fría y distante.

—Como todos ustedes saben, mi familia se encarga, tradicionalmente, de hacer cumplir la ley del consejo. Mi principal objetivo es garantizar que ningún Guardián hace un mal uso de sus poderes y los utiliza para herir a inocentes o dañar a las Familias. La primera vez que percibí la presencia de un mago renegado fue durante la reciente rebelión, cuando detecté señales de un poderoso mago avivando los conflictos. No había partidismo. Todo lo contrario; su objetivo parecía ser hacer crecer el miedo y el peligro.

»Rastreé su energía hasta que lo perdí cerca de Shrewsbury. Creo que el renegado se dio cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo porque, durante varios meses, no volvió a aparecer. Yo seguía observando y, al final, volvió a causar problemas. Tardé tres años en reunir las pruebas necesarias porque no se prodigaba demasiado. Cuando junté los cabos sueltos, tuve claro que estaba persiguiendo a lord Voldemort.

En un tono neutro, nombró los ejemplos de comportamiento inapropiado, demostrando por qué había llegado a la conclusión de que el culpable era Voldemort. Cuando terminó, sacó varías copias de un pliego donde había resumido su discurso. Hermione había visto el papel, pero no sabía qué contenía. Una joven repartió una copia del escrito a cada miembro del consejo y le entregó una a Voldemort.

Cuando los miembros le hubieron echado una ojeada, Harry prosiguió:

—Cuando me presenté en casa de Voldemort para enfrentarme a él, confirmó su culpabilidad al transformarme en unicornio contra mi voluntad. Entonces, intentó asesinarme mediante un ritual mágico para apoderarse de la magia del cuerno del animal. Si no hubiera podido escapar, hoy no estaría aquí frente a ustedes y Voldemort sería una amenaza mayor de lo que ya es.

La gente empezó a murmurar. Hermione supuso que era una mezcla de sorpresa por el hecho de que alguien hubiera podido derrotar en términos mágicos al poderoso lord Gryffindor y horror de que un Guardián hubiera intentado matar a otro. También se dio cuenta que, debajo de la máscara de control de Harry, odiaba admitir su debilidad. A pesar del hechizo de protección, estaba aprendiendo a leer las emociones de los que la rodeaban.

—Es una acusación ciertamente muy grave —dijo sir Horace —. ¿Has terminado con tu declaración, lord Gryffindor? Si es así, es el turno de lord Voldemort para rebatir los cargos.

Harry asintió y se sentó. Hermione le tocó la mano. Él le apretó los dedos antes de soltarle la mano. Un responsable de hacer cumplir la ley Guardiana no se daba la mano en público con una mujer, aunque fuera su esposa. Sin embargo, Hermione supo que aquel breve contacto lo había calmado un poco.

Voldemort volvió a levantarse, con una expresión de inocencia herida.

—Si esa es la interpretación de Gryffindor de lo que pasó, no me extraña que crea que soy un malvado. Del renegado que estaba siguiendo no sé nada. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, mi poder es, como mucho, moderado, así que no pude percibir a ningún mago. Y todavía soy más incapaz de crear el caos que ese renegado había causado —hizo una mueca—. Sinceramente, Gryffindor, me halaga que tengas a mis poderes en tan alta consideración.

Aquellas palabras despertaron risas y chasquidos de lengua entre los asistentes. Hermione se dio cuenta, muy dolida, de que Voldemort tenía una forma de hablar relajada y afable que seguro que encandilaba a los que no lo conocían. La actitud de Harry era totalmente aceptable, aunque también un poco intimidante y, dadas las circunstancias, aquello podía ir en su contra.

Voldemort se giró hacia Harry con gesto de pesar.

—Cuando te presentaste en mi castillo con todas esas acusaciones, me sorprendí mucho. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que entraste como un ladrón, en plena noche, en lugar de venir a una hora más civilizada para comentarme tus sospechas —hizo una pausa para que la gente se quedara con esta información—. Como entraste en mi despacho de una forma tan inesperada, te colaste en medio del experimento que estaba haciendo. Encontré el hechizo en un libro de magia antiguo y decidí probarlo. Se suponía que servía para aumentar el poder personal, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo acabaste convertido en un unicornio. Debí cometer algún error o tu inoportuna interrupción hizo que todo saliera mal.

—Claro que estabas creando un hechizo en tu despacho —dijo Harry, muy seco—. En realidad, eran dos. El de transformación y el ritual mágico para matarme. Ya los tenías preparados de antemano listos para cuando viniera. No te restes méritos, Voldemort. Fue una trampa concebida a la perfección.

—¡Ojalá tuviera el poder que dices que tengo! —Dijo Voldemort—. Solo había un hechizo, y todavía no estaba terminado. Aunque lamento mucho que te afectara de una forma tan penosa, mis experimentos no son ilegales. Siempre se nos insiste que los Guardianes debemos probar cosas nuevas para ampliar nuestros conocimientos.

— ¿Y la amenaza de muerte?

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Al verte encerrado en el cuerpo de un unicornio, te confundiste. Incluso te asustaste. No creo que fueras capaz de entender el lenguaje humano. Intenté calmarte y te prometí que haría lo que pudiera para deshacer el hechizo, pero te entró el pánico y te escapaste del castillo. Envié a un grupo de hombres para que te buscaran en el bosque. Tuvieron que hacer frente a una intensa tormenta para intentar ponerte a salvo en el castillo, pero desapareciste. Aunque admito que debió ser aterrador, no puedes culparme por las consecuencias de tu visita sorpresa —dando por terminado su turno de palabra, se sentó.

Cada vez más enfadada, Hermione vio cómo Voldemort miraba a Harry como si fuera una mezcla de matón y alfeñique, mientras que él aparecía como el inocente acusado injustamente. Cuando sir Horace se giró hacia ella, estaba más que preparada para hablar.

—Lady Gryffindor, por favor háblenos de su experiencia con lord Voldemort.

Cuando se levantó, invocó la energía felina que había adquirido de _Lucky_. Lo había estado practicando los últimos días y había descubierto que una pequeña cantidad la hacía ser más valiente y estar más alerta.

—Tenía trece o catorce años cuando Voldemort me secuestró y eliminó todos los recuerdos de mi casa y mi familia. He vivido en Castle Voldemort durante diez años, donde todo el mundo me ignoraba y me trataba como a una estúpida.

Cuando miró a Voldemort, entrecerró los ojos, impidiendo que el miedo se apoderara de ella.

—Las únicas excepciones eran cuando lord Voldemort invadía mi mente de una forma brutal. Hasta que lord Gryffindor me liberó y eliminó los hechizos que tenían aprisionada mi mente, no comprendí lo que me habían estado haciendo. Tengo mucho poder natural. Voldemort lo vio y me trató como a una esclava, robándomelo para sus propósitos personales. Puede que no tenga mucho poder innato, pero tampoco lo necesita, porque tenía el mío.

Entre el público, se produjo una reacción de repugnancia mental. Invadir la mente de otro Guardián sin su consentimiento era una infracción grave de las normas. A veces, dos magos cuya relación fuera bastante estrecha podían acordar compartir información, pero robar poder a la fuerza era una agresión muy dolorosa para la víctima, e incluso una infracción mayor.

Quizá Voldemort también notó que las simpatías se decantaban hacia el lado opuesto porque enseguida se levantó otra vez.

—Jovencita, tu rabia me entristece —dijo, con compasión—. Te encontré en un camino abandonado, con una herida en la cabeza y a punto de morir. Puede que a resultas de una caída. Obviamente, no podía dejarte allí, así que te llevé a mi casa e hice venir a un médico. Aunque te salvó la vida, la herida te había dejado secuelas en el cerebro. Sólo te acordabas de tu nombre y apenas sabías hablar. Hice todo lo que pude para encontrar a tu familia, pero no lo conseguí. No podía dejarte vagar por el mundo sola a merced del primero que pasara, así que te acogí en mi casa bajo la protección de mi ama de llaves.

—Para ser una chica que, según usted perdió casi todas las capacidades por una herida en la cabeza, lady Gryffindor se expresa perfectamente —comentó sir Horace.

—Estoy sorprendido y encantado por lo bien que se ha recuperado —dijo Voldemort, sonriendo cálidamente hacia Hermione—. Para ser sincero, no pensaba demasiado en ti. Soy un hombre muy ocupado y, cuando te veía por el castillo, parecías bien alimentada y bien atendida, así que di por sentado que el ama de llaves estaba haciendo un buen trabajo contigo.

»No obstante, intenté curarte la mente en varias ocasiones. Quizá eso te hizo sentir que te estaba invadiendo emocionalmente. Siento mucho que fuera una experiencia tan desagradable para ti; si lo hubiera sabido, no lo habría hecho. Puede que te afectara tanto por el gran poder que tienes y la sensibilidad que lo acompaña, pero no sabía que tenías tantos poderes. Como he dicho, mi poder es limitado. Estaba claro que mis intentos por curarla no eran eficaces, aunque no me sorprendió porque dicen que ni siquiera la más poderosa magia curativa puede sanar las heridas cerebrales. De todas formas, lo intenté.

—No intentó curarme —lo interrumpió Hermione—. Fue una violación mental.

Aunque algunos consejeros se estremecieron ante aquellas palabras, el hombre canoso dijo:

—Ahora que ya está recuperada, díganos cómo se llama y dónde nació.

Hermione cerró los puños, muy furiosa por no poder responder.

—No lo sé. No recuerdo nada anterior a la abducción de lord Voldemort. Aquel día lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me dijo que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era e hizo desaparecer mi pasado. Y tuve la mente racional paralizada hasta que lord Gryffindor me rescató.

El consejero se reclinó en la silla.

—Sus experiencias sugieren una herida en la cabeza, así que no nos debe extrañar que sus recuerdos sean borrosos.

—¡No son borrosos! Puede que no recuerde mi infancia pero, desde aquel día, lo recuerdo todo perfectamente.

Vio que sus protestas no lo convencían. Se sentó, consciente de que un voto distinto podría salvarle el cuello al mentiroso de Voldemort.

Sir Horace se dirigió a lady Minerva.

—Usted también ha presentado cargos contra Voldemort. Proceda a su exposición.

Lady Minerva se levantó de su silla, detrás de la mesa. Bajo los rayos del sol de la tarde, parecía una delicada y menuda muñeca de porcelana.

—Me vi implicada en todo esto cuando Gryffindor y Hermione aparecieron en mi casa de campo. Estaba claro que ambos habían pasado por una dura experiencia. Cuando Gryffindor se recuperó, hablamos de lo que había sucedido. Intenté investigar la energía de Voldemort; no entrar en su mente, sino simplemente localizar dónde estaba. Y respondió con un ataque tan feroz que perdí el conocimiento. Si Gryffindor no hubiera actuado con celeridad, no habría sobrevivido.

Sus palabras provocaron otra reacción muy emotiva entre el público. Puede que a Gryffindor le tuvieran miedo y que Hermione fuera una desconocida, pero lady Minerva era una mujer muy conocida y apreciada entre las Familias.

Voldemort volvió a levantarse.

—Lady Minerva, me horroriza pensar que pude hacerle daño. Recuerdo el incidente, pero hasta ahora no sabía cuál había sido la fuente de aquella invasión mental. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que había pasado con Gryffindor. Y cuando una mente desconocida me atacó, reaccioné como si me hubiera caído un avispero en las manos. Respondí de manera instintiva —sonrió con arrepentimiento—. No sabe lo fuerte que es, mi lady. Lo que para usted pudo ser una suave caricia, para mí fue un ataque en toda regla.

—Usted tampoco sabe lo fuerte que es, lord Voldemort —dijo lady Minerva, muy seca—. Jamás en mi vida he sufrido un ataque mental tan poderoso.

La expresión de Voldemort reflejó alguna duda.

—Aunque su magia es tan potente como siempre, con los años los cuerpos se van debilitando. Puede que, por eso, mi ataque le pareciera tan desorbitado. ¡Si hubiera sabido que era usted…! Pero jamás he poseído el talento de tocar las mentes.

No hacía falta ningún poder para ver que a lady Minerva no le había hecho ninguna gracia que se sugiriera que era una mujer frágil, pero se contuvo. Y Harry también, aunque le costó mucho, porque Hermione percibió que cada vez estaba más enfadado y temió que pudiera transformarse en unicornio, hasta que recordó que el hechizo de protección lo impediría.

Se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:

— ¿Y el hilo energético que lo une a mí? Si los consejeros lo ven, ¿no sería una prueba suficiente de que está mintiendo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—El hechizo de protección no permite ver algo tan sutil.

— ¿Y si lo eliminaran?

—Aun así, sólo hay unas cuantas personas en la sala capaces de verlo, y no todas son miembros del consejo —hizo una mueca, enfadado—. Sin mencionar que, si lo eliminan, sería capaz de matar a Voldemort, eso si antes no me transformaba en unicornio.

Lo decía en serio.

—Al menos, con el hechizo activo, puedes permitirte sentir rabia —dijo ella.

—No sólo sentirla, sino expresarla —con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, se levantó y alzó la voz para que se oyera bien en toda la sala—. Eres muy elocuente, Voldemort, pero las palabras melosas no cambian la verdad. Me atacaste y me amenazaste de muerte, esclavizaste a una chica inocente y le robaste su poder, y atacaste y dejaste inconsciente a la miembro más honorable de las Familias, diciendo que no sabías que tenías tanta fuerza. Puede que una de tus simplistas explicaciones sea cierta pero, ¿todas? No. Sólo demuestran lo bien que mientes.

Después de un primer momento de sorpresa, Voldemort estalló:

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Si no estuviéramos en una reunión del consejo, te retaría por esas palabras! Los Gryffindor habéis sido cazadores demasiado tiempo… te crees superior al Guardián medio. Milord, no lo eres. Soy ministro, confidente del rey y, a pesar de todo, tuviste el atrevimiento de invadir mi casa, secuestrar a una pobre chica que estaba bajo los cuidados de mi ama de llaves e incitar a lady Minerva para que invadiera de manera ilegal mi mente. Durante mucho tiempo, se ha hecho la vista gorda con tu arrogancia, pero no permitiré que sigas persiguiendo impunemente a tus colegas Guardianes.

Recorrió la mesa de los consejeros con la mirada, deteniéndose un instante en cada uno.

—Ustedes son mis amigos, mi familia, mis compañeros Guardianes. Antes de condenarme en base a las declaraciones de un hombre cuya invasión ilegal de mi casa provocó los posteriores acontecimientos, piénsenselo dos veces. Sobre todo, cuando se trata de un hombre tan poderoso que ha vivido tanto tiempo impune.

Hermione se estaba especializando en leer las emociones a pesar del hechizo de protección, y reconoció, con horror, lo eficaz que había resultado la actuación de Voldemort. El muy desgraciado lo había hecho de maravilla y le había dado la vuelta a todo.

La reunió continuó durante una hora. A medida que los consejeros fueron interrogando a Voldemort y a los tres demandantes, resultó obvio que Voldemort había conseguido sembrar las suficientes dudas como para debilitar las acusaciones de Harry. Hermione intentó explicar el estado de penumbra en el que había vivido bajo el control de Voldemort, pero la imagen que él había dado de una chica enferma de la cabeza había dejado huella. La mayoría de los consejeros no se tomaron en serio su testimonio.

Cuando nadie tuvo más preguntas, se procedió a la votación. La primera fue lady Minerva. Con la voz clara y fuerte, dijo:

—Aunque no hubiera experimentado en carnes propias el ataque de lord Voldemort, seguiría aceptando la palabra de lord Gryffindor como buena. En los años que llevamos trabajando juntos, nunca le he oído mentir, engañar o exagerar. Mi voto es: culpable.

Sir Horace Slughorn fue el siguiente.

—Desposeer a un Guardián de sus poderes es el castigo más grave que podemos imponer. Y nunca se debería hacer a la ligera. Sin embargo, lo que hoy he escuchado aquí me ha convencido de que lord Voldemort ha hecho un mal uso de sus poderes. Mi voto es: culpable.

El canoso, cuyo nombre resultó ser lord Halliburton, fue el siguiente.

—Gryffindor, no has conseguido sacar el caso de las dudas razonables. Es más, si Voldemort decidiera presentar cargos en tu contra, estaría más que dispuesto a escucharlos. Como responsable de hacer cumplir la ley Guardiana, tú, por encima del resto, deberías estar libre de sospechas. Mi voto es: no demostrado.

Hermione soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Habían perdido y Voldemort saldría de esa casa con sus poderes intactos. La votación final fue: cuatro «culpables» por cinco «no demostrados». Los consejeros mayores, los que llevaban años trabajando con Harry, le habían dado su apoyo, pero los más jóvenes no lo tuvieron tan claro.

En base a las emociones que estaba leyendo, Hermione percibió que dos de los votantes disidentes sentían, de verdad, que las acusaciones contra Voldemort no se habían probado con suficiente claridad. Dos más habían votado por el placer que producía ir en contra del infame de Gryffindor. Y al quinto consejo no pudo leerlo porque era uno de los que no habían estado presentes y que había votado a través de las esferas de comunicación de lady Sinistra, que había mostrado su voto de apoyo a Harry.

Con la votación terminada, sir Horace dijo:

—Cuanto más grande es el poder, más grande es la necesidad de proceder según la ley. Esta decisión es vinculante para todas las partes implicadas en el caso. Cualquier intento por tomar represalias contra la otra parte sería considerado una infracción grave de la ley Guardiana. ¿Aceptáis este veredicto y la autoridad de este consejo?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono Voldemort, Harry y lady Minerva. Hermione fue incapaz de expresar su conformidad, pero sir Horace lo ignoró, seguramente porque era nueva y todavía no estaba familiarizada del todo con las costumbres Guardianas.

Con una expresión sombría, sir Horace dijo:

—Se levanta la sesión.

El salón estalló en un murmuro de conversaciones. Varios Guardianes jóvenes rodearon a Voldemort y lo felicitaron. Hermione pudo percibir con claridad cómo demasiada gente en aquella sala estaba feliz por ver humillado a Harry. La afabilidad de Voldemort había resultado ser más poderosa que la verdad.

Ella bajó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas, y tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo.

Harry se separó un momento para ir a hablar con lady Sinistra, que parecía preocupada. Hermione se quedó en su silla, con la cabeza gacha mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Entonces, vio una sombra delante de ella y una voz espeluznantemente familiar que dijo:

—Has mejorado muchísimo, Hermione. Fui un estúpido al ignorar tu potencial.

— ¡Maldito sea! —con el corazón acelerado, Hermione se levantó. Incluso así, Voldemort era mucho más alto que ella. Como todo lo que había dicho antes, aquel comentario también sonaba inocente pero iba con segundas.

Mientras lo miraba a la cara, vio algo nuevo: un deseo puro y feroz. Ahora que ya no era una simple estúpida, la quería por algo más que su poder.

Cuando vio que el miedo se apoderaba de ella, intentó recurrir a la energía felina para ser más valiente, pero no funcionó. Voldemort estaba demasiado cerca y su presencia era demasiado poderosa. Luego intentó encontrar una respuesta suficientemente cortante, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Allí la magia no funcionaba, así que no podía golpearlo con su poder. ¿Y si le daba la espalda y se marchaba? No, ya lo había hecho; además, era una reacción muy civilizada para la mezcla de miedo, repugnancia y rabia que sentía.

Según Voldemort, Hermione era una chica que no estaba bien de la cabeza entonces, ¿por qué no portarse como tal? En cuanto lo pensó le dio una bofetada en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mientes de maravilla, Voldemort —dijo, entre dientes—. Pero al final, la verdad acabará imponiéndose.

Voldemort abrió la boca y, del golpe, se sonrojó. Dando media vuelta, Hermione se marchó. Cuando oyó la bofetada, Harry se giró y con dos zancadas, se colocó junto a Hermione. En voz baja, dijo:

—Me has leído el pensamiento, Hermione.

Todos la estaban mirando. «Pues que miren.» Puede que abofetear a Voldemort fuera una reacción infantil, pero le había servido para aliviar la frustración. Se agarró del brazo de Harry.

—Vámonos.

La esbelta y elegante lady Sinistra se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Os gustaría un poco de intimidad para calmaros un poco antes de volver a casa?

—Me parece una idea excelente —respondió Harry—. Esencial, de hecho.

Acompañaron a lady Sinistra hasta a una pequeña habitación en el piso de arriba.

—Quedaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis —lady Sinistra los miró con compasión—. Lamento que la vista haya salido tan mal. Voldemort es un mentiroso, pero miente muy bien.

Harry sonrió —Sabía que sería difícil convencer a los nueves consejeros, pero jamás pensé que el resultado sería tan desfavorable.

Incapaz de seguir callada, Hermione dijo, con amargura:

— ¿Qué hará falta para convencerlos de que es un monstruo? ¿Un asesinato delante de todo el consejo?

—No, pero sí algo más que la palabra de una persona en su contra mientras él tenga una explicación plausible a lo que realmente sucedió. La duda razonable juega a favor del acusado —a lady Sinistra le brillaron los ojos con un toque de diversión—. Lady Gryffindor, oficialmente debo condenar tu bofetada a lord Voldemort pero, en privado, me ha encantado verla. A veces, me da miedo que las Familias nos hayamos civilizado en exceso. Y la prueba de ello es que estamos dejando libre a un depredador.

Harry meneó la cabeza —Los delitos de los Guardianes pueden tener consecuencias catastróficas. Necesitamos unas leyes estrictas para saber que no se nos perseguirá injustamente. Al mismo tiempo, todos sabemos que, independientemente del poder que tengamos, no podremos resistir el poder combinado del consejo si nos declaran renegados. La ley nos salva de nosotros mismos.

—Por eso eres tan bueno en tu trabajo, Gryffindor. Crees firmemente en la ley. Y por eso es imposible creer que mentirías al acusar a un hombre de abusar de su poder de forma criminal —lady Sinistra abrió la puerta para marcharse—. Le diré a mi marido que mantenga el hechizo de protección activo hasta que os vayáis. Y en cuanto a Voldemort… bueno, cuando las cosas tengan que solucionarse, sabes que, si lo necesitas, puedes contar con nosotros.

—Sí, ya lo sé, y os lo agradezco.

Cuando lady Sinistra se marchó, Hermione se sentó en el sofá, fregándose los brazos con los dedos, muy nerviosa. El mero hecho de pensar en Voldemort le había hecho sentirse sucia. Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te dijo algo antes de que le pegaras?

—Que había sido un estúpido al ignorar mi potencial. Pero… ¡cómo me miró! —se estremeció. Cuanto más pensaba en que pudiera tocarla, más asco le daba.

Harry maldijo en voz baja y le cogió la mano izquierda.

—No puede apoderarse de ti en contra de tu voluntad, Hermione. Tienes demasiado poder. Por mucho que te desee, no podrá romper tus escudos.

Ella suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en la mano de Harry, más relajada ante el contacto.

— ¿Y si consigue activar el hechizo que inhabilita mi mente y mi voluntad?

—No tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Hermione apreciaba aquella actitud tranquilizadora, aunque sabía que ni siquiera Harry podía garantizarle del todo su seguridad.

—Tendré que seguir practicando la protección y las técnicas de defensa.

Harry le apretó la mano.

—Por mucho que quiera protegerte, no hay nada mejor que ser una luchadora feroz. Ginny Weasley cuenta maravillas de tus habilidades defensivas.

—Espero no tener que usarlas nunca contra Voldemort —dudó un instante—. Tuvo tanto poder sobre mí, y durante tanto tiempo que me cuesta no quedarme paralizada cuando me mira. Tengo un miedo terrible a que, si decidiera perseguirme cuando no haya nadie cerca, no sería capaz de levantarle ni un dedo.

—Entiendo que tenga ese efecto en ti, pero creo que si se diera esa situación, te sorprenderías a ti misma —con la otra mano, le acarició la cabeza con dulzura—. Has sobrevivido al encuentro de hoy donde la tensión estaba al máximo. La próxima vez será más fácil.

Ella suspiró. —Teniendo en cuenta que la alta sociedad es muy reducida, supongo que habrá una próxima vez.

—Seguramente, será en el baile de lady Minerva—él sonrió—. Invoca la energía de una leona antes de ir y temblará como un ratón asustado.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Soltándole la mano, dijo:

—Me haces ser fuerte, Harry. Sé que has debido de hacer frente a más adversidades que Voldemort.

—Una situación puede ser adversa de muchas maneras —empezó a pasearse por la habitación, con su inquieto poder visible bajo el traje hecho a medida—. Es horroroso saber que, si no puedo controlarme, me convertiré en una bestia salvaje.

Ella se relajó un poco en el sofá porque, ahora que la tensión empezaba a ceder, estaba cansada.

—Supongo que el hechizo de protección es lo que ha evitado que te transformaras en un unicornio, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y por eso lady Sinistra lo mantendrá activo hasta que controle mi rabia —se detuvo delante de la ventana para observar las calles que había detrás de la casa, con las manos a la espalda—. Y tardaré un poco. Estoy furioso con Voldemort por el daño que ha hecho y por cómo os ha insultado a ti y a lady Minerva. Pero estoy casi igual de enfadado conmigo mismo por cómo he presentado las pruebas y por haber perdido los nervios. Creía que los efectos de la transformación en unicornio estaban desapareciendo pero, por lo visto, no es así. Me debilita el juicio y la autodisciplina.

Aunque hablaba en un tono neutro, Hermione percibió la debilidad de su alma, así como la rabia que estaba conteniendo.

—Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. Voldemort es muy listo y la ley Guardiana no pone facilidades para condenar a un renegado y aplicarle la pena máxima. No debes culparte por ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Debo culparme por ser un hombre al que algunas personas prefieren no creer.

—Como tú mismo dijiste un día, los que obligan a cumplir la ley no son muy populares. Todos los consejeros expertos te han apoyado —Hermione frunció el ceño porque se dio cuenta que allí había algo más aparte de lo obvio—. Me cuesta creer que hayas hecho nada tan horrible que haya provocado que los otros Guardianes te condenasen.

Antes de contestar, Harry guardó un prolongado silencio.

—Yo no. Pero un antiguo escándalo manchó el nombre de la familia.

Ella observó sus amplios hombros, rígidos ante el sutil brillo del abrigo de brocado.

—Pero eso tampoco es culpa tuya.

—Puede que no. Pero hay quien cree que los pecados de los padres pasan a los hijos.

Como supuso que no lo había dicho al azar, Hermione le preguntó:

— ¿Qué hizo tu padre?

Otro largo silencio y después, con un tono muy neutro, dijo:

—Mi querido padre mató a mi madre y luego se suicidó. Yo tenía dieciséis años.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y, de pronto, comprendió que aquello explicaba muchas cosas acerca de Harry.

Y Harry fue quien encontró los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. El aroma de la magia retorcida todavía se notaba.

Muy apenada, se levantó, se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—Es lamentable que tuvieras que hacer frente a esas consecuencias cuando sólo eras un chico.

—La locura que lo llevó a matarla no fue el producto de una mente racional —se giró y la abrazó—. Fue hace muchos años. Lady Minerva me acogió en su casa. Y lord y lady Sinistra y sir Slughorn se portaron especialmente bien conmigo. Como ya te he dicho, los Guardianes cuidamos los unos de los otros.

Hermione se preguntó si había visto a los fantasmas de sus padres, pero sabía que no podía preguntárselo. Si antes ya lo admiraba por su fuerza. Ahora lo admiraba todavía más.

Aunque admiración no era lo único que sentía. El placer físico de sus caricias acabó calmándole los nervios.

—Sé que no podemos hacer el amor, pero quiero sentir tus manos. Quiero que me borres el recuerdo de cómo me ha mirado Voldemort —se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

El delicado abrazo de Harry se transformó en pasión cuando la besó con tanta ferocidad que ella tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella respondió sin aliento, gimiendo de placer mientras las manos de él la recorrían toda a conciencia. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se despertó a medida que las sensaciones iban ahogando cualquier recuerdo de la lujuriosa mirada de Voldemort.

—Eres muy bajita —susurró él mientras se la llevaba al otro lado de la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá e hizo que ella se sentara encima de él—. ¿No está mejor así?

—Mucho mejor —suspiró ella. A medida que los besos iban siendo más profundos, se fue moviendo hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas encima de sus rodillas, con las faldas a su alrededor. Sus cuerpos se juntaron en una más que provocativa imitación del acto sexual. Totalmente desbocada, Hermione se inclinó hacia él sin darse cuenta de que se iban escurriendo hasta que quedaron tumbados en el sofá, con ella encima de él.

Ella deseó que no estuvieran vestidos, pero la ropa no podía frenar la pasión. Apretó las caderas contra él, queriendo más de una manera inconsciente. Él empezó a levantar las caderas hacia ella. Jadeando, Hermione se adaptó a su ritmo cuando la carne pidió carne.

Esta vez, cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó, ya sabía qué estaba pasando. Él gimió y la cogió de las caderas, empujando una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo también se liberó.

Hermione intentó recuperar el aliento mientras estaba tendida encima del robusto y fuerte cuerpo de Harry. Si una simulación del acto sexual podía ser tan intensa, ¿cómo sería hacerlo de verdad? La pregunta le generó una imagen de los dos tendidos, piel con piel. Se estremeció del placer.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Harry le acarició la espalda y las nalgas con las dos manos, desprendiendo calor y satisfacción.

—No —Hermione rozó la mejilla contra su hombro—. Sólo me estaba preguntando cómo sería ser amantes de verdad.

—Creo que ya lo somos, aunque no hayamos llegado hasta el final —le acarició el pelo, que estaba un poco despeinado—. Te explico cosas que no le explico a nadie más. Cuando no estás cerca, te echo de menos.

Ella lo besó, un beso más lleno de dulzura que de pasión.

—Si los amantes se dicen cosas íntimas que sólo sus oídos pueden escuchar, entonces somos amantes —sonrió, porque aquella idea le gustaba—. Tengo un amante. Me hace parecer terriblemente adulta.

Aquel comentario fue un error… lo supo en el mismo momento que lo dijo.

—No tengo catorce años, Harry —dijo, con firmeza—. Puede que no tenga la experiencia de muchas chicas de mi edad, pero eso tiene fácil remedio.

—Pero no cambia el hecho de que me estoy aprovechando de tu inocencia —dijo, preocupado.

—Tonterías. He sido yo la que se ha aprovechado de ti —dijo, decidida—. Y si lo que hemos hecho ha sido una tontería… bueno, yo ya no estoy preocupada por la mirada obscena de Voldemort y tú ya no estás enfadado.

—Entendido —se sentó en el sofá, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione—. Sólo espero que no tengamos que averiguar si todavía eres lo suficientemente virgen como para ayudarme si me vuelvo a transformar en unicornio. La respuesta empieza a ser cada vez más dudosa.

—Ahora mismo me cuesta preocuparme por eso —se apoyó en él, con los ojos cerrados mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez había sido tan feliz. Que ella recordara, no—. ¿Por qué suena tan bien la idea de ser amantes y tan mal la de casarnos?

—Porque el matrimonio es un compromiso hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y tú todavía no estás preparada para eso. Y yo no sé si lo estaré algún día —le acarició la mejilla con suma ternura—. Y, sin embargo, cuando hayamos derrotado a Voldemort y te vayas a buscar a tu familia… espero que vuelvas.

—Volveré —susurró ella. Empezaba a sospechar que siempre volvería con él, y la idea era tan alarmante como irresistible.

**: :**

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

**Que tal, la cosa se puso más hot.**

**Yo se que debí de contestar esta pregunta antes pero siempre me acordaba después de subir el capitulo, ahora me acorde antes. Son aproximadamente 19 capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen saber que no fue un error elegir esta novela fantástica para pasarla al mundo de HP.**

**RelenNA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Magia legendaria.**

**Capítulo 9.**

Remus recorrió con la vista el taller recién renovado, desde las herramientas colgadas en la pared, el armario donde guardaba pequeñas piezas hasta la larga mesa donde descansaban los elementos necesarios para la nueva máquina. En la pared, había tres maquetas de motores que funcionaban y que había construido con gran meticulosidad.

— ¿No es lo más bonito que has visto en la vida?

Nymphadora se rió.

—Yo no diría tanto, querido, pero es un taller precioso. Y lo hemos reformado a un precio de risa.

—No quería desperdiciar el dinero de lord Gryffindor —sonrió—. Quiero que, más adelante, siga dándome más.

Nymphadora apoyó una mano en su brazo.

—Muy bien, pero ahora debes venir a casa y comer un poco. Deberías ponerte a trabajar con el estómago lleno.

—Como usted desee, señora —riendo, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la besó—. Tienes razón; el taller no es lo más bonito que he visto en la vida. Eres tú.

Los ojos de su mujer empezaron a brillar.

—Si crees que un comentario tan tonto te valdrá otro huevo con el té… es cierto.

Él apoyó una mano encima del estómago de su mujer, que todavía estaba plano.

—Siempre has sido preciosa, Nymphadora, pero ahora estás resplandeciente, como dijo lord Gryffindor.

Ella lo abrazó con pasión. — ¡Somos tan afortunados! Dios quiera que lo seamos siempre.

En silencio, él expresó su conformidad abrazándola. A veces soñaba que se convertía en un inventor famoso y que Nymphadora y él vivían en una preciosa casa en el campo, con hijos y nietos revoloteando por allí. Otras noches, tenía pesadillas en las que moría de golpe, de fiebre o atropellado por algún carruaje, y que Nymphadora se quedaba sola y sin nada para sacar adelante a su hijo. Deseos y miedos, ambos expresados con tal realidad mientras dormía abrazado a su mujer. Quería creer que el sueño de una larga y próspera vida era real.

Se abrió la puerta. — ¿Señor Lupin? ¡Oh, lo siento! —cuando vio a Remus y a Nymphadora, el joven se sonrojó, se quitó la gorra y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Sin dejar de rodear la cintura de Nymphadora con un brazo, Remus dijo:

—Yo soy Remus Lupin. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

El larguirucho y desgarbado joven dijo, con un claro acento escocés:

—Me llamo Peter Nicholson, señor. Mi primo William, que vive en aquella esquina, dice que está construyendo una nueva máquina de vapor. Y… Y me preguntaba si necesitaría ayuda, señor —tragó saliva, provocando que la prominente nuez subiera y bajara.

Remus arqueó las cejas.—Las noticias vuelan. ¿Qué experiencia tiene?

—Trabajé para un constructor de instrumentos en Greenwich, señor. Y mi padre era herrero, así que sé forjar.

—Unas habilidades muy útiles —Remus se lo pensó. Le vendría bien un ayudante, aunque no se había planteado empezar a pagar un sueldo a un tercero a estas alturas—. No podría pagarte demasiado y tampoco puedo proponerte un aprendizaje porque no soy miembro del gremio. Además, alguien que quiera ayudarme no debe tener miedo a ensuciarse las manos.

El joven le enseñó las manos llenas de callos y suciedad incrustada propias de un hombre trabajador.

—Vengo de una familia de artesanos honestos, señor. Mis manos son mi mejor herramienta.

Remus miró a Nymphadora, que era la experta juzgando a las personas. Ella asintió ligeramente.

—Entonces, de acuerdo, señor Nicholson.

—¿Me acepta? —se le iluminó la cara como una linterna—. ¡Oh, gracias, señor! Se dice que ha solucionado el problema de la máquina de Newcomen.

—Todavía no, pero espero hacerlo. Ese motor quema demasiado combustible, así que sólo es práctica para bombear agua de las minas —le enseñó las maquetas—. Tengo una maqueta de la máquina de Newcomen. ¿Quieres que te explique dónde falla?

— ¡Sí, señor! —Nicholson cruzó el taller y tocó, casi con reverencia, el modelo, que había sido el primer intento serio de Remus de entender las máquinas de vapor.

—Traeré pan, queso y cerveza —dijo Nymphadora, resignada—. Te prometo que si la casa no estuviera al otro lado del jardín, te morirías de hambre.

—Serás mi salvadora —Remus sonrió, y luego volvió a centrarse en la mesa de trabajo y en su nuevo empleado. Con cuatro manos expertas, trabajarían el doble de rápido.

**""**

Hermione estaba sentada tranquilamente mientras examinaba su alrededor con su visión interna. Estaba practicando la detección de signos de magia, tanto nuevos como antiguos. No tenía ningún problema en localizar el hilo que la unía a Voldemort, maldita sea su alma. Lo revisaba cada día para asegurarse que todavía resistía. Hasta ahora, todo iba bien. Harry había hecho un buen trabajo.

Le costaba mucho más identificar otros rastros de magia en una casa que había acogido a Guardianes desde que fue construida. Sus habitaciones habían pertenecido a las anteriores condesas Gryffindor, así que percibía claramente la energía de cinco o seis mujeres. La más fuerte pertenecía a la madre de Harry. Al parecer, había sido una mujer encantadora y alegre. Era una lástima que aquellas características la hubieran llevado a la muerte.

Cuando hubo revisado la habitación donde estaba, Hermione se fue mentalmente hasta el dormitorio contiguo. Cuando llegó a la cama, se apoderó de ella un bochorno furioso. Allí se había realizado mucha magia, y casi toda de naturaleza personal.

Uno de sus tutores le había dicho que estaba especialmente dotada para detectar rastros de magia. Hermione supuso que, en algún momento, le sería útil, aunque ahora más bien la incomodaba. Bajó la intensidad de su sensibilidad para no percibir a las mujeres que habían habitado aquella habitación con anterioridad. Con la ayuda del tutor, estaba intentando encontrar un punto donde los rastros mágicos no la distrajeran sin renunciar por ello a percibir algo inusual que reclamara una investigación más profunda.

Ginny Weasley había dicho que vendría a mediodía. Hermione estaba mirando el reloj cuando Ginny entró en la habitación unos minutos antes de la hora. Hermione se levantó para recibir a su amiga con un abrazo, dando gracias por poder distraerse un poco.

— ¡Explícame lo de la vista! —Dijo Ginny, en cuanto se sentó en el sofá—. ¿De verdad le diste una bofetada a Voldemort?

—Sí, y no me arrepiento. Aunque no fuera lo más inteligente —se sentó en la butaca—. Como condesa, soy un fracaso.

— ¿Harry te dijo algo?

—Estaba bastante contento de que lo hubiera hecho —admitió Hermione—. ¿Por qué quieres saber más cosas sobre la vista? Has tenido dos días para sonsacarle todos los detalles a lady Minerva.

—Su versión es muy escueta —explico Ginny—. ¿Cómo reaccionó Voldemort cuando te vio? ¿Qué te dijo para que lo abofetearas?

Pensar en Voldemort la alteraba. Después de describir su versión de los hechos, dijo:

—Mi primer instinto era aprender los máximos hechizos defensivos posibles, pero lo que realmente necesito es la fuerza para utilizar los que ya conozco. Su presencia me convirtió en una liebre asustadiza. ¿Sabes si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Aunque no sé cómo prevenir el pánico inicial, es posible que puedas crear un modo de liberarte. Nunca lo he probado, pero he leído la técnica. La clave está en escoger determinado tipo de ancla ya sea física, como un anillo, o mental, como una palabra o una imagen. Entonces, decides qué hechizos quieres relacionar con esta ancla. Por ejemplo, a lo mejor quieres combinar un escudo, un ataque defensivo y un hechizo de protección.

— ¿Puedo aprender un hechizo de protección como el de Sinistra House durante la vista? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

—En cuanto a hechizos de protección, lord Sinistra es el mejor, pero estoy segura de que podrías aprender a proteger la magia a tu alrededor, al menos el tiempo suficiente para bloquear cualquier ataque de otro mago.

Hermione se imaginó apagando la magia de Voldemort como si fuera una vela. Aquella idea fue de lo más gratificante.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Tienes que practicar cada hechizo hasta que puedas invocar el poder sin tener que construir el hechizo conscientemente. Luego, tienes que relacionar mentalmente cada hechizo con el ancla. El objetivo es conocer los hechizos tan bien que lo único que tengas que hacer sea pensar «¡Protección!» o acariciarte el anillo o cualquier otro gesto que hayas decidido para invocar el hechizo. En ese momento, los tres hechizos se activarán. Si lo haces bien, puedes activar la protección aún cuando tu voluntad esté prácticamente paralizada. Cuando actives las defensas, tu voluntad se recuperará enseguida.

—Parece perfecto. ¿Puedes enseñarme el hechizo de protección?

—Sí, aunque no soy una experta. Los otros hechizos ya los conoces. Sólo tienes que recordar que no es fácil relacionar los tres hechizos juntos y activarlos al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente, tienes suficiente poder para hacerlo pero necesitarás mucha práctica.

—Pues practicaré —Hermione clavo la mirada en el sencillo anillo de oro que Harry le había dado como parte de su montaje matrimonial. Le parecía incorrecto escoger un ancla que ya era, en sí misma, una mentira. Sería mejor una palabra que, además, nadie podía robarle—. ¿La palabra tiene que ser poco habitual o algo tan sencillo como «protección» funcionará?

—No creo que importe que sea una palabra que utilices a menudo siempre que, para ti, sugiera protección. Lo que desencadena la reacción es el deseo desesperado. Tus pensamientos tienen poder y ese poder es lo que activará todos los hechizos.

¿Qué sugería protección para ella? Sólo tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que la respuesta era obvia. Su palabra sería «Harry».

— ¿Y los hechizos se activan los tres a la vez o uno detrás de otro?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. En los textos que he leído no decía nada al respecto. Pero, ahora que lo dices, supongo que sería mejor que se activaran uno detrás de otro, para que así cada uno se activara con su propia fuerza.

—El escudo personal debería ser el primero. Y luego, ¿qué? ¿El hechizo de protección?

—Creo que sería mejor el hechizo defensivo. No querrás arriesgarte a que el hechizo de protección bloquee tu propia magia.

Claro, lógico.

—Entonces, empecemos —Hermione hizo una mueca—. No creo que tenga la suerte de poder evitar ver a Voldemort otra vez. Y cuando vuelva a ocurrir, quiero estar preparada.

«Para apagarlo como a una vela…»

« ¡Glorioso!» Harry recibió la exclamación mental de Hermione mientras se abalanzaba sobre la crin del caballo para ponerse a su altura. Cada mañana, salían juntos a montar y siempre empezaban con un galope veloz y potente para cansar a los caballos. Normalmente, él se quedaba un par de metros atrás porque le encantaba verla galopar y atravesar la suave brisa matutina. Era una amazona excelente. Obviamente, el hecho de poder entrar en la mente del caballo también ayudaba.

Riendo, Hermione redujo la velocidad hasta acompasarla al suave galopar del animal de Harry.

—Un galope así hace que me olvide de lord Voldemort. O, al menos, me recuerda que es un asqueroso hurón que no tiene importancia.

Voldemort tenía importancia, pero Harry no arruinó la alegría de Hermione contradiciéndola.

—Seguramente lo vea esta noche en la reunión de la Royal Society. Si quieres, invita a cenar a Ginny Weasley para que te haga compañía.

Hermione se apartó de la cara los mechones que se le habían escapado de la cinta con que se había atado el pelo en la nuca.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir si sabes que estará Voldemort?

—Es muy importante conocer al enemigo —respondió él—. El conferenciante de esta noche es un profesor de la Universidad de Leipzig. Hablará sobre electricidad, un tema que me interesa especialmente, así que sería extraño que no fuera, dado que estoy en Londres —se encogió de hombros—. Como igualmente tengo que ver a Voldemort antes o después, esta noche es igual de buena que cualquiera. Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo me tratará.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Se burlará de ti por no haber podido probar ante el consejo que tenías razón. No dejes que te provoque hasta que pierdas los nervios.

—Haré lo que pueda para mantener la calma —chasqueó la lengua—. Aunque, si me convirtiera en unicornio en plena conferencia, sería una demostración que dejaría impresionado hasta al más hastiado de la Royal Society.

—Mejor que se aburran. ¿Quieres que te dé un poco de sangre virginal para mayor seguridad?

Él sonrió.

—Sé que lo hemos comentado antes, pero me parece que hay algo profundamente bárbaro en llevar sangre tuya encima.

—Refregártela por una herida sería extraño en medio de una reunión de filósofos naturales —le ofreció la mano—. Pero recuerda que, si me necesitas, puedes llamarme mentalmente.

Él le cogió la mano. Como iban a caballo, podían permitírselo. En casa, evitaban tocarse o acercarse demasiado porque los resultados eran impredecibles.

En realidad, eran bastante predecibles. La tensión sexual entre ellos era evidente y cada vez que sucumbían a ella, aunque sólo fuera un beso, la atracción era más difícil de controlar. Si no fuera por la imperiosa necesidad de que ella siguiera siendo virgen, y las dudas de ambos sobre una relación más seria, ya serían amantes en toda la extensión de la palabra.

A veces, Harry se preguntaba adónde los llevaría aquella relación tan poco habitual. Y luego intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta de la sala de conferencias de la Royal Society, Harry se detuvo. Le gustaba que la mayoría de miembros fueran mundanos. En el mundo había más cosas aparte de la magia.

Hizo una mueca cuando reconoció a Voldemort entre un grupo de hombres que estaba conversando cerca de la tarima del orador. Normalmente, a Harry le gustaba enfrentarse a un sospechoso una vez terminada la investigación, pero con Voldemort era distinto. El renegado tenía una conexión tan profunda con Hermione que ni siquiera los mejores intentos de Harry por protegerla garantizaban que estuviera a salvo. Y aquella idea lo inquietaba mucho.

Voldemort debió de sentir la energía de Harry porque interrumpió la conversación y se giró hacia la puerta. Dibujó una sonrisa de puro placer y cruzó la sala para acercarse a Harry. En un tono amable, dijo:

—Me alegro de verte, Gryffindor. Supuse que no querrías perderte una conferencia sobre electricidad —acompañó aquellas palabras neutras con un gran ataque de energía.

Los escudos de Harry se activaron, pero controlar su reacción de sorpresa ya fue más complicado. Maldita sea, ¿acaso Voldemort se había vuelto loco? Seguro que sabía que no podía provocar ningún daño serio y se estaba arriesgando a llamar la atención de los demás. La mayoría de mundanos tenían un poco de poder, y un ataque considerable de energía no pasaría inadvertido. De hecho, ya había varios hombres que los estaban observando. ¡Maldito sea ese renegado!

Harry empezó a sentir aquella sensación de visión borrosa que ya empezaba a conocer y la sorpresa se volvió horror. El hechizo del unicornio se estaba reactivando.

« ¡No!» Instintivamente, llamó a Hermione, porque necesitaba su fuerza y su inocencia mágica. Cuando tocó su mente, la primera reacción de sorpresa enseguida se volvió comprensión. Ella le transmitió su energía, pura y poderosa a partes iguales. Después de unos momentos nauseabundos, su forma normal se estabilizó. Le dio las gracias a Hermione, la tranquilizó y pensó que, irónicamente, si no la necesitara tanto, echaría de menos aquella dependencia.

¿Era posible que Voldemort supiera que el hechizo se activaba provocando la ira de Harry? No, sólo se estaba burlando de él porque estaba convencido de que Harry no montaría ninguna escena delante de aquel grupo de mundanos. Si el ataque no hubiera sido tan feroz, Harry no se habría enfadado lo suficiente como para activar el hechizo.

Sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde el ataque de Voldemort así que Harry respondió como si nada:

—La electricidad es un poder asombroso, si alguna vez aprendemos a controlarlo —en el plano mágico, le devolvió un rabioso y concentrado ataque, como cuando se cierra la puerta mientras una serpiente está intentando colarse en la habitación—. He hecho algunos experimentos muy interesantes.

A Voldemort, aquella escaramuza le hizo brillar los ojos de placer.

—Supongo que habrás comprado una botella de Leyden para tus experimentos —le lanzó otro ataque.

—No. Después de leer un artículo sobre cómo funciona, construí una —harto de los juegos de Voldemort, Harry alteró sus escudos para que el próximo ataque le fuera devuelto al atacante. Había muy pocas personas que dominaran el hechizo del rechazo de un ataque. No estaba de más recordarle a Voldemort que Harry era una de ellas.

Voldemort le lanzó otro ataque y luego contuvo la respiración cuando recibió las consecuencias de su poder.

Con frialdad, Harry dijo:

—No te compres una botella de Leyden. Pueden ser… bastante sorprendentes.

—Ni la mitad que yo —los ojos de Voldemort brillaban de rabia, aunque no lanzó ningún ataque más. En lugar de eso, los envolvió a los dos con un hechizo que hacía que los demás no los escuchasen bien. También evitaría que otra persona se les acercara—. Vas a tener exactamente lo que te mereces, Gryffindor. Yo mismo me encargaré de destruirte.

Había algo oscuro y peligroso detrás de aquellas palabras. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Es normal que los que infringen la ley estén resentidos conmigo, pero lo tuyo va más lejos. ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué.

—En realidad, no. ¿Hay alguna historia que debería conocer?

Voldemort arqueó las cejas.

—Supongo que no me extraña que tu padre nunca te hablara de un incidente tan vergonzoso. Acusó a mi padre de quebrantar las leyes Guardianas y lo despojó de sus poderes —entrecerró los ojos—. Mi padre prefirió matarse antes que vivir sin magia.

Harry se había quedado de piedra ante aquellas noticias, aunque no lo reflejó en su voz.

—Mi padre jamás despojaría de sus poderes a un mago inocente. Te lo aseguro.

La carcajada de Voldemort fue punzante.

—¿Igual que sería incapaz de matar a su mujer y suicidarse? Eres un estúpido, Gryffindor.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron más daño que los ataques previos. El caso de asesinato y suicidio de los Gryffindor se había llevado en secreto y había muy poca gente que lo supiera. Al escuchar a Voldemort, Harry sintió una repentina e improbable convicción de que el padre de Voldemort estuvo implicado en la muerte de sus padres. Quería vengarse del padre de Harry y quizás encontró una forma mágica de hacerlo.

Dejó aquella idea para más tarde y dijo:

—Mi padre guardaba sus archivos en un lugar privado, así que el hecho de que no me hablara del caso de tu padre no tiene nada de especial. Pero jamás habría podido castigar a tu padre de forma injusta porque el consejo lo habría sabido y le habría pedido cuentas. Tu padre debía estar haciendo algo que mereciera el castigo.

En los ojos de Voldemort se vio un brillo muy extraño.

—Mi padre experimentaba con hechizos antiguos. Como el consejo nos pide. Tu padre lo juzgó y lo destruyó.

De repente, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en la mente de Harry.

—Los experimentos de tu padre implicaban robar la magia de los demás, ¿verdad? Así es como debiste empezar con tus crímenes. No me extraña que mi padre lo cazara y lo despojara de sus poderes. Y yo haré lo mismo contigo.

La sonrisa de Voldemort era feroz y desafiante.

—Cuando estés muerto, recuperaré a Hermione. Mi hechizo de ilusión era tan bueno que jamás me di cuenta de la preciosa mujer en que se había convertido. Necesito una esposa que me dé hijos y, cuando vuelva a esclavizarla, será la esposa que cualquier hombre sueña. Encantadora, obediente y, si se lo pido, una fulana en la cama.

En lugar de rabia, Harry reaccionó con un control frío como el hielo.

—Jamás he disfrutado destruyendo a otro Guardián pero contigo haré una excepción. Cuando te despoje de tus poderes, lo haré muy despacio para que sufras mientras cada partícula de tu alma se disuelve. Gritarás y rogarás, y yo disfrutaré.

Se giró y se marchó, porque la conferencia estaba a punto de empezar. En un rincón de su mente, se dio cuenta que el peligro del odio era que podía convertir a un hombre en el reflejo de lo que odiaba. Y como Voldemort era brutal, Harry estaba descubriendo una parte de brutalidad en él mismo.

Otra cosa sobre la que tendría que reflexionar después.

Durante la encantadora velada con Ginny, Hermione controlaba a Harry desde un rincón de la mente. Después de la llamada de auxilio, siguió sintiendo emociones aletargadas durante unos minutos, pero no volvieron a alcanzar el nivel que activaba el hechizo de transformación. Al final, percibió que su mente se concentraba. Supuso que debía haber empezado la conferencia y que debía ser fascinante.

Y muy larga, también. Después de enviar a Ginny a casa con el carruaje de los Gryffindor, Hermione se fue a su habitación temprano con un buen libro. Ahora que había vuelto a recuperar la capacidad de leer, devoraba los libros como si hiciera un intento por compensar todos los años que no había podido leer. Cuando no practicaba magia, leía todo tipo de libros que encontraba en la extensa biblioteca de Gryffindor House. Había descubierto que, para leer, las esferas de luz eran mucho mejores que las velas, y así también evitaba el riesgo de quemar la casa.

Había cerrado el libro y se había dormido cuando algo la despertó de golpe. ¿Un ruido en la calle? No, Harry había vuelto. Se concentró en él y vio que estaba sano y salvo, aunque muy preocupado.

Y no tenía ninguna intención de acostarse. ¡Maldición! Dio media vuelta y ahuecó la almohada, inquieta, incapaz de separar su mente de la hiperactiva mente de Harry durante lo que le parecieron horas. Lentamente, fue dándose cuenta que su energía era distinta. A pesar de haberle visto experimentar varias emociones, esta noche su mente era como el zumbido de la hoja de una espada.

Se levantó, se calzó las zapatillas, se puso la bata y recorrió los pasillos con una esfera de luz en la mano. Encontrar a Harry era muy fácil porque su energía brillaba como el sol. Pasó por delante de su habitación, donde cualquier hombre sensato estaría a esas horas. Estaba abajo, seguramente en su despacho.

No. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que el despacho estaba vacío. Frunció el ceño. Estaba muy cerca pero, ¿dónde podía estar? Agudizó su visión mágica y después, cuando descubrió una puerta secreta en una esquina del despacho, parpadeó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ocultándole esa puerta, a ella y a todo el mundo? ¡El muy zorro!

La puerta estaba protegida por el hechizo para desviar la mirada más poderoso que jamás había visto. Hermione observó maravillada lo bien que encajaba mientras giraba el pomo. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido, algo lógico. Sería una tontería gastar magia en una puerta que chirriara.

La habitación era sorprendentemente grande. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba Harry para esconder un espacio tan grande en la casa? Las paredes estaban llenas de armarios con herramientas, periódicos y botes de cristal con misteriosas sustancias.

Mientras Hermione observaba a su alrededor, Harry se levantó de detrás de un escritorio que había en el extremo de la derecha y dejó un diario en la mesa.

—Buenas noches, Hermione. Siento haberte despertado.

Hacía una noche cálida y se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco. A Hermione le pareció terriblemente erótico verlo sólo en mangas de camisa. Debajo del lino blanco, parecía que tenía unos hombros muchos más anchos que cuando los disimulaba con las chaquetas hechas a medida. Además, la esfera de luz que tenía encima le iluminaba el pelo negro azabache.

Contuvo el impulso de cruzar la habitación y abrazarlo. Los recuerdos sensoriales del contacto de sus labios y su cuerpo se apoderaron de ella brevemente. La pasión era una distracción demasiado poderosa. ¿Sería menos intensa si se convertían en amantes? Costaba de imaginar.

Respiró hondo. Cuando estaba cerca de Harry, la fascinación erótica era una ocurrencia diaria, incluso a cada hora. Puede que, en algunos aspectos, todavía fuera una niña por los años que se había perdido pero, en aquel terreno, había entrado directamente en la pasión adulta. Pero no había bajado para seducirlo aunque, si él intentaba seducirla, no protestaría.

Hizo un movimiento muy seco con la cabeza.

—Harry, ¿sucede algo?

—En realidad, no —él levantó la mano, como hablando de aquella estancia—. Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca te había traído a mi laboratorio. Aquí hago mis experimentos, casi todos con electricidad. También tengo algunos aparatos mecánicos con los que me divierto mucho. ¿Alguna vez has visto un orrery? —se acercó a una serie de anillos metálicos, cada uno con una bola de distinto tamaño—. Es un modelo de nuestro sistema solar. ¿Ves? Cuando pongo una esfera de luz en el centro para que represente el sol, puedo hacer girar la manivela y se pueden observar los movimientos de los planetas.

Empezó a girar la manivela y los planetas se movieron.

—Es un orrery especialmente bueno. Tiene todos los planetas del sistema. ¿Ves Saturno aquí, con los anillos?

A Hermione le costó muchísimo apartar la mirada del aparato. Sin embargo, se recordó que no había bajado para hablar de los juguetes de Harry y dijo:

—Percibí que estabas preocupado y no podía dormir. ¿Qué te ha hecho Voldemort? Antes de la conferencia, recuerdo que te ha hecho enfadar mucho. Todavía pareces… peligroso.

Él dejó el aparato y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enredando los dedos en el pelo.

—Lo siento. Hay dos tipos de rabia. La feroz y roja que sale del corazón. Y la fría y blanca que sale de la cabeza y que es mucho menos habitual. Hablar con Voldemort despertó esta última.

Rabia blanca. Ella asintió porque había comprendido la diferenciación.

—Así que la rabia roja es la que provoca que te transformes en un unicornio. ¿Y qué hace la blanca? Quiero saberlo porque no creo que quiera convertirme en objeto de ese tipo de rabia.

Él sonrió un poco, liberando un poco la tensión.

—No lo harás. Hace falta un diablo como Voldemort para desencadenarla.

—Supongo que sus insultos también me incluyeron a mí. ¿Qué más te dijo? —ella se fijó en un mecanismo de ruedas y bolas suspendidas y se preguntó para qué serviría. De hecho, estaba más intrigada por ese aparato que por saber lo que Voldemort pensaba de ella.

—Soltó insultos y amenazas sobre varias cosas. Sin embargo, la más interesante es lo que me dijo de su padre. También era un mago renegado y mi padre lo despojó de sus poderes. Y esto hace que el deseo incontenible de Voldemort de destruirme adquiera un tinte de venganza personal.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—¿No lo sabías?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre que se puede, los informes se guardan en el más estricto secreto. Además, de hecho, el castigo es una medida muy poco habitual. Normalmente, si alguien ha cruzado la línea de la ética mágica, sólo hace falta un aviso. Aunque yo hable de despojar de sus poderes a los renegados, lo he hecho en muy pocas ocasiones. En el continente europeo, ayudé a un ministro de justicia dos veces cuando un mago local hizo mal uso de su magia. Y aquí, en Inglaterra, sólo lo he hecho una vez; se trataba de un anciano miembro de los Polmarric que, con la vejez, había perdido la cabeza y eso lo ponía en peligro a él y a los que lo rodeaban.

Acarició el diario que estaba leyendo cuando ella había entrado.

—Mi padre tuvo que administrar justicia de verdad, enfrentándose a un renegado que no quería arrepentirse de sus actos. ¿Adivinas de qué crimen se acusó al padre de Voldemort?

Aunque Hermione no tenía el don de la clarividencia, la respuesta era obvia.

—De robar magia a los demás.

—Exacto. A juzgar por las notas de mi padre sobre aquel caso, queda claro que era menos ambicioso que su hijo, o que tenía menos poder. No secuestró a jóvenes poderosamente dotados de magia pero, de vez en cuando, robaba energía a los Guardianes que lo rodeaban. Eso incluye a su mujer y a su hijo, y las notas no sugieren que les pidiera permiso antes.

Hermione torció el gesto.

—No me extraña que Voldemort crea que dicho comportamiento es normal.

—No, es mucho más listo que eso. No tiene excusas, sólo ansia reunir más poder —dijo Harry, muy seco—. Las notas del caso son intrigantes, por no decir alarmantes. Al parecer, el padre de Voldemort creía que era posible crear una máquina que almacenara poder mágico. Hizo algunos experimentos para intentarlo pero nunca lo consiguió, aunque era adicto a robar poder a la gente que tenía alrededor.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—Si Voldemort construyera un aparato así, sería invencible.

—Exacto —Harry dejó el diario encima de una pila de volúmenes similares e igualó los ángulos meticulosamente—. El principio básico de la justicia Guardiana es que ningún mago, por poderoso que sea, es más fuerte que todo el consejo junto. Este principio ha bastado como elemento disuasorio durante generaciones. Sin embargo, si Voldemort pudiera almacenar poder hasta que tuviera suficiente para derrotar a nuestros magos más poderosos, incluso cuando unen sus fuerzas… —meneó la cabeza.

Hermione recordó el punzante horror de la antigua guerra de magos que Harry le había mostrado y se estremeció.

— ¿Crees que se hizo miembro de la Royal Society para descubrir cómo diseñar y construir ese aparato?

—Es posible, sí, aunque no veo cómo es posible que un artilugio metálico pueda almacenar energía mágica —Harry frunció el ceño—. Parece mucho más lógico utilizar criaturas vivas. Quizá se pudiera hechizar a un grupo de individuos esclavizados con grandes poderes mágicos para que acumularan más poder del que ya tienen de forma natural.

Hermione recordó los años que pasó con Voldemort.

—Si su plan es ese, no creo que lo haya conseguido. Al menos, hasta ahora. Cuando me robaba la energía, la usaba inmediatamente. No la almacenaba.

Harry suavizó la voz.

—Lo siento. Para ti, debe ser muy desagradable hablar de esto.

—No tanto como vivirlo —se estremeció cuando recordó el horror impotente que sentía cuando Voldemort violaba su mente y volvió a pensar si podría tener a otros esclavizados a su voluntad—. Y aunque todavía no haya dado con la forma de almacenar energía mágica puede que, si tiene a más personas hechizadas, sí que sea capaz de derrotar al conjunto de consejo. Debemos descubrir si tiene a más esclavos mágicos.

—He estado investigando pero, hasta ahora, no he encontrado ninguna señal de que tenga a otros cautivos —arrugó las cejas—. Es casi inimaginable que pudiera haber encontrado y abducido a otros magos con un poder parecido al tuyo. No hay tantas personas que tengan tanto poder y la mayoría son miembros de las Familias, que no serían fáciles de abducir, así que creo que, por ahora, la amenaza de Voldemort es limitada.

—Puede que no haya capturado a nadie con tanto poder como yo, pero puede que tenga a media docena con menos poder —Hermione se obligó a enfrentarse a algo inevitable—. Eres famoso por tu habilidad para rastrear la magia, sobre todo cuando se usa de forma ilegal, pero yo he vivido cosas con Voldemort que tú no sabes. Puede que yo pueda rastrearle mejor para averiguar si tiene a otros cautivos.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero sería una búsqueda muy peligrosa. Mira lo que pasó cuando empezaste a examinar el bloqueo en tu memoria y acabaste en la mente de Voldemort —Harry cogió la chaqueta y se la colocó a Hermione por encima de los hombros—. Parece que tienes frío. Me gustaría creer que es por la temperatura, pero aquí hace calor.

Ella se abrazó con el abrigo, respirando hondo el tranquilizador aroma de colonia y de masculinidad.

—La idea de rondar por la mente de Voldemort me repugna, pero creo que puedo hacerlo mejor que cualquier otra persona.

—Pronto lo veremos en el baile de lady Minerva. ¿Por qué no esperamos y lo investigamos allí? —sugirió Harry—. En medio de tanta gente, muchos de los cuales son Guardianes con poderosas auras mágicas, es menos probable que note tu intrusión. Además, yo estaré allí. Si te presto mi energía, quizá puedas conseguir más información que si lo hiciera cualquier de los dos solo.

—Me gusta la idea. ¿Cuál es la técnica para tomar prestada la energía de otra persona? —volvió a estremecerse—. Soy una experta en darla, pero no en recibirla.

—La técnica es muy sencilla —Harry le cogió la mano derecha y se la llevó a los labios. El beso vibró en cada fibra del cuerpo de Hermione—. Pero no te la enseñaré esta noche. Compartir poder de forma voluntaria es un proceso muy íntimo. En nuestra situación actual, si lo intentamos, seguramente acabaremos siendo amantes de verdad.

Ella lo miró, con el pulso acelerado.

—¿Y eso sería tan malo?

—Hasta que derrotemos a Voldemort, sí. Te necesito más como proveedora de magia virginal que como amante —sonrió con ironía—. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

—En tal caso, lo dejaremos para entonces —susurró ella.

—Cuando Voldemort ya no sea ninguna amenaza, las normas sociales seguirán existiendo, Hermione —dijo él, muy serio—. Cuando estoy contigo suelo olvidarlo, pero el honor, el decoro y la reputación importan.

Ella se rió.

—¿Me estás intentando decir que los miembros de la nobleza no tienen amantes ilícitos? Incluso yo sé que sí.

—La reputación siempre es importante, pero sobre todo para las jóvenes inocentes.

—Soy una falsa condesa que ha sido esclava de un monstruo, así que ya estoy muy lejos de las normas sociales —dijo, con una sonrisa nada humorística—. Si sobrevivo a esta lucha con Voldemort, quiero marcharme de Londres para descubrir a la niña que fui pero, antes de eso, quiero saber qué es ser una mujer. ¿Me prometes que me lo enseñarás?

Él respiró entrecortadamente.

—Nada me complacería más, ya lo sabes, pícara. Pero compartir cuerpo y alma es más complicado de lo que crees.

—Ya me preocuparé por eso más tarde —todavía estaban cogidos de la mano, así que ella se la apretó—. Por ahora, me conformo con saber que tendré una recompensa por toda esta lucha y esta autodisciplina que me ha venido impuesta. Si todavía fuera Hermionegie y me hubieras besado, me habría entregado a ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sinceramente, creo que se podría decir muchas más cosas por ese tipo de simpleza —de repente, se le ocurrió una idea nada agradable—. A menos que… le hayas entregado tu corazón a otra y no quieras traicionarla.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Mi vida ha sido mucho más aburrida de lo que imaginas. Si de verdad lo deseas así, honraré tus deseos y me consideraré un hombre bendecido por ello. Pero puede que, entre hoy y el día que derrotemos a Voldemort, cambies de idea.

—Imposible —se llevó la mano de él a la mejilla antes de soltarla. La idea de olvidarse del decoro y descubrir los placeres de la carne con Harry era un incentivo más para destruir a Voldemort lo antes posible.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por los comentarios y gracias también por leer me hacen muy feliz.**

**capitulo arreglado, espero que no tengas mas errores.**

**ReLenna.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Magia legendaria. **

**Capítulo 10.**

El principio de una máquina de vapor era sencillo. Un horno alimentado con carbón calentaba agua hasta que hervía y producía vapor que pasaba a un cilindro. Al enfriar el vapor se creaba un vacío parcial de modo que la presión del aire normal hacía que el pistón entrara en el cilindro. Un eje convertía ese movimiento en energía, normalmente para bombear agua. Remus conocía los principios al dedillo. Lo complicado eran los detalles, sobre todo cuando un hombre estaba intentando construir una máquina de vapor perfeccionada.

El horno a carbón ya había llevado el agua al punto de ebullición así que, con nervios, Remus comprobó los demás componentes del modelo. El cilindro aislado y la bomba parecían estar bien, igual que el condensador y las tuberías que unían los componentes.

Sin embargo, Remus estaba preocupado. Era una máquina improvisada que habían construido lo más deprisa posible para probar su teoría de que un cilindro aislado enfriaría el vapor mejor que la Maquina de Newcomen, que lo hacía añadiendo agua fría al cilindro, y así desperdiciaba grandes cantidades de calor. Nymphadora había calculado que sólo se utilizaba el uno por ciento de la energía. Remus estaba seguro de que podría construir una máquina mejor.

—Esta máquina funcionará de maravilla, señor —dijo Peter Nicholson.

El joven había demostrado ser un asistente muy apto, con ganas de trabajar jornadas de muchas horas y con manos habituadas al trabajo mecánico. Estaba tan emocionado como Remus, y no era el único. En el taller, para ver la prueba, se habían reunido una docena de mecánicos, artesanos y curiosos. Su compañerismo y apoyo hacían que Remus se sintiera parte de una comunidad por primera vez desde la infancia.

—Déjala rodar —dijo Gaffer Lewis, con la pipa entre los dientes—. Si no funciona, sólo tendrás que construir otra.

Todos se rieron. Todos aquellos hombres habían tenido éxitos y fracasos. Si la máquina de Remus funcionaba, lo celebrarían con él y, si no, le ofrecerían su apoyo y sus consejos prácticos.

Nymphadora también debería estar allí. Sin sus cálculos ni sus pacientes explicaciones, Remus nunca habría entendido los principios del calor, el vapor y la evaporación. Pero la había enviado a casa hacía un rato, antes de echarle carbón al horno. Aunque las probabilidades de que hubiera un accidente eran remotas, ninguno de los dos quería arriesgar la salud del precioso bebé que esperaban.

—Enciende el motor, Peter —ordenó Remus.

Peter obedeció con grandes florituras, bajando la válvula que dejaba entrar el vapor en el cilindro. Entre silbidos y ruidos metálicos, el pistón entró en el cilindro. Los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar cuando el eje empezó a moverse arriba y abajo.

— ¡Funciona, señor! —dijo Peter, eufórico, mientras el pistón adquiría un ritmo estable y potente.

— ¡Sí que funciona! —Remus observó el eje y se regocijó en el ruido de su máquina. Sin ni siquiera hacer cálculos, supo que esta máquina podría bombear agua de una mina inundada mucho mejor que la de Newcomen. ¿Y cuántos usos más le darían los hombres más inteligentes del mundo?

Cuando escuchó un silbido muy agudo, el ruido del agua hirviendo y el metal temblando, frunció el ceño. ¿Habría un escape? Se acercó a la máquina para apagarla.

« ¡Bum!» El cilindro explotó y por todo el taller salieron volando trozos de latón.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Remus se escondió debajo de la mesa para protegerse. Cuando el metal empezó a chocar contra las paredes y los muebles y se escuchó el ruido de cristales rotos por todas partes, los demás hombres hicieron lo mismo. ¡Gracias a Dios que Nymphadora no estaba allí!

Cuando ya no se oía más que el silbido del horno mientras llenaba de vapor el taller, Remus se levantó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Estamos todos bien? Las demás voces empezaron a responder afirmativamente. Al otro lado de la otra mesa, apareció la cabeza de Peter.

—Hemos tenido suerte —dijo, algo nervioso. Al ser el que estaba más cerca de la máquina, era el que mayor riesgo había corrido.

—Mucha suerte —la voz seca y educada vino de la puerta del taller—. Pero la máquina funciona. Enhorabuena, señor Lupin.

Cuando, avergonzado, reconoció la voz, Remus se puso de pie.

— ¿Lord Gryffindor? No pensé que fuera a venir hoy. Siento mucho esto… todo esto —agitó una mano en el aire para referirse al taller. A primera vista, el cristal de la ventana que daba a la calle estaba roto y habían caído algunas herramientas al suelo, pero los daños no parecían graves. Sin embargo, la máquina era un desastre; metal roto y tuberías torcidas por todas partes.

—En su última nota, decía que hoy probaría el nuevo modelo y no quería perdérmelo —Gryffindor iba vestido muy normal, mucho más parecido a un abogado que a un lord, pero la actitud aristocrática hablaba por sí sola. Cuando cruzó el taller, los otros hombres le abrieron paso. No estaban acostumbrados a ver a condes por los talleres.

Gryffindor observó con atención la máquina destrozada.

—¿De dónde ha sacado el cilindro? Parece más metal fundido que una pieza forjada.

—Tiene razón, milord. Le pedí prestado el cilindro a mi amigo Jeb Hinchen, el de ahí —Remus señaló a un hombre canoso, un fundidor que vivía a dos calles—. Lo siento, Jeb, ya te compraré otro.

Hinchen se encogió de hombros. —Debía de estar mal fundido porque, si no, no habría fallado. Pero, por ver funcionar tu máquina, ha valido la pena.

—La presión era demasiado alta para ese cilindro —Remus se obligó a mirar al conde—. Estaba impaciente por ver si el modelo funcionaba, así que improvisé este. Si me hubiera tomado mi tiempo para construir el torno y haber fabricado un cilindro adecuado, esto no hubiera sucedido. Bueno, espero que no hubiera sucedido —añadió, muy puntilloso.

Gryffindor, sorprendentemente, sonrió. —Si me hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desarrollando esta máquina como usted, también estaría impaciente. Pero ahora que el principio funciona, a lo mejor debería invertir un poco más de tiempo en el siguiente modelo. Y añadir una válvula de salida de la presión.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Remus, muy entusiasmado. Tocó la cadena que unía el eje y el pistón—. Pero fue bonito mientras duró ¿verdad?

—Muy bonito.

—Remus, ¿qué ha pasado? —Nymphadora había acudido al taller asustada por el estruendo. Cuando vio lo que quedaba de la máquina, se quedó helada—. ¡Oh, querido!

—No ha pasado nada grave —dijo lord Gryffindor—. Y su marido ha demostrado que puede llevar la máquina de vapor a un nivel de eficacia totalmente superior —miró a Remus—. Aunque quizá quiera empezar a experimentar a presiones más bajas.

—Sí —ahora que la alarma de la explosión había pasado, Remus empezaba a darse cuenta que su máquina había funcionado. ¡Había funcionado! Aquel día, en cierta medida, el mundo había cambiado y él estaba un poquito más cerca de poder vestir a Nymphadora con seda y encaje.

Gryffindor estaba estudiando la máquina con verdadero interés.

— ¿Le importa si le echo un vistazo más de cerca? Parece que ha introducido algunos cambios respecto al diseño original.

—Así es, señor. ¿Ve cómo circula el agua por fuera del condensador? —mientras Remus explicaba los detalles, Gryffindor y los demás hombres fueron colocándose a su alrededor, haciendo preguntas y expresando opiniones. Al cabo de nada, los artesanos del barrio se habían olvidado que había un conde entre ellos. Lo importante era que Gryffindor tenía los conocimientos de un buen ingeniero.

…**. …**

Cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, Hermione no se molestó en levantar la mirada del libro.

—Puedes dejar la bandeja en la mesa, Dobby.

—Sí, señora —dijo una voz muy profunda.

Sorprendida, Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio que Harry dejaba la bandeja del té en la mesa.

—Vi que Dobby venía hacia aquí con el té, así que le dije que añadiera otro servicio —sirvió dos tazas de té y le dio una a Hermione—. Después de haberme pasado la tarde comentando acaloradamente la máquina de vapor de Remus Lupin, necesitaba alimentarme.

Hermione se rió mientras removía el azúcar que se acababa de servir.

—Veo que fuiste a ver la prueba. ¿Ha salido bien?

—Bastante, aunque ha explotado al cabo de dos o tres minutos.

Hermione se sobresaltó, con la taza a medio camino entre el plato y la boca.

— ¿Ha habido algún herido?

—No, pero si no llego a estar ahí, seguro que alguien hubiera salido mal parado —Harry se sentó en una silla delante de ella—. Ahora sé que la intuición me hizo acudir a ver la prueba. Llegué justo cuando pusieron en marcha la máquina. Cuando explotó, pude invocar un hechizo de protección para todos los que estaban en el taller. En aquella zona, hay toda una comunidad de ingenieros e inventores, así que había un buen número de espectadores.

—¿El diseño del señor Lupin tiene fallos?

—No, pero construyó este modelo con prisas para ver cómo funcionaba. Le sugerí que, el próximo, lo construya con materiales de mejor calidad, y él estuvo de acuerdo.

—Me pregunto si la explosión de hoy es la posible muerte que vi en el futuro del señor Lupin —dijo Hermione, pensativa—. Me gustaría pensar que el peligro ya ha pasado.

Harry dudó unos segundos. —Quizá. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que el futuro alberga otras amenazas.

Antes de que Hermione le pidiera que se explicara, el secretario de Harry, Neville Longbottom, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Disculpe que le moleste, señor, pero tiene una visita que seguro que querrá recibir lo antes posible.

Longbottom se apartó y dejó entrar a una pareja. Harry se levantó y fue a recibir a sus invitados con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Ronald, has llegado a Londres antes de lo previsto!

El otro hombre se rió mientras se daban la mano.

—Estás perdiendo facultades, Harry. ¡Deberías haber sabido cuándo iba a llegar incluso antes de que saliera de Escocia!

Hermione miró a Weasley con interés. No se parecía demasiado a su delgada y pelirroja hermana. Alto, trigueño y fornido, irradiaba fuerza. Era fácil imaginarlo invocando un relámpago si estaba enfadado. A su lado, Harry parecía delgado y elegante, pero entre los dos hombres había un interesante equilibrio.

— ¿Dónde está mi ahijado, Luna? —preguntó Harry mientras le daba dos besos en las mejillas a la mujer que estaba escondida detrás del enorme cuerpo de Weasley.

—Con Ginny y lady Minerva, que lo malcrían abominablemente —dijo ella, riendo.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione.

—Te presento a Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood, de quienes tanto has oído hablar. Formalmente, son más conocidos como lord y lady Hufflepuff, aunque a Ronald le duela en el alma responder por un título inglés.

Luna Lovegood rodeó a su marido y se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerla, lady Gryffindor.

Cuando vio mejor a la otra mujer, Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Eh… Siento mucho mirarla de esta manera —consiguió decir—. Había oído que era una hechicera, pero no sabía qué quería decir hasta ahora.

Aunque Hermione sabía que una hechicera podía dominar la voluntad de los hombres, nadie le había comentado que Luna Lovegood también podía atraer toda la atención de las mujeres. Hermione consiguió alcanzar la suficiente objetividad para darse cuenta de que, a pesar del cabello rubio platino y de una figura espléndida, aquella mujer no era excesivamente guapa. Sin embargo, tenía un magnetismo que llamaba la atención y sus rasgos fuertes y lejos de la perfección quedaban grabados en la mente mejor que la simple belleza.

Luna hizo una mueca ante la cara de Hermione.

—Será mejor que reduzca mi encanto. Es un poder muy interesante, lady Gryffindor, aunque a veces es más una molestia.

Hermione percibió que la otra mujer hacía un sutil reajuste mágico. Aunque, en apariencia, no había ningún cambio, ya no resultaba tan absorbente. Era atractiva e interesante, pero ahora ya era posible apartar la mirada de ella.

—Muy… interesante —Hermione intentó sonar muy neutra—. Preguntaría cómo se hace, pero creo que nunca lo necesitaré.

—No se subestime, lady Gryffindor —Ronald hizo una reverencia muy ágil para un hombre tan alto como él—. Usted también tiene algo de hechicera.

—Yo me di cuenta enseguida —dijo Harry—. Aunque Hermione tiene la suerte de no poseer tanto encanto que le llegue a causar problemas —sonrió hacia Luna y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry sentía algo más que aprecio por la mujer de su amigo. No de una manera ilícita, pero no era inmune a su magnetismo.

Harry continuó. —Hermione, Ronald y yo tenemos que hablar de unos asuntos. ¿Te importa que vayamos a mi despacho mientras tú y Luna os conocéis mejor?

—Me encantaría —dijo ella, de corazón.

—A mí también —Luna hizo un gesto con la mano, echándolos de la biblioteca—. Caballeros, ya pueden retirarse. Lady Gryffindor y yo tenemos que hacernos muchas preguntas.

Mientras ellos salían, Luna se giró hacia Hermione.

—Ginny me ha explicado sus experiencias. Aunque nuestras situaciones fueron distintas, hay algunas similitudes. Yo también descubrí mis poderes tarde y muy deprisa, mientras que a usted le negaron el acceso a su poder hasta que fue una mujer adulta. Ginny pensó que podría darle algún consejo sobre cómo adaptarse a la vida con poderes descubiertos en la edad adulta —sonrió—. Aunque también dice que los está aprendiendo a dominar con una destreza increíble, así que a lo mejor no necesita mis consejos.

—Me interesa cualquier cosa que pueda decirme y que pueda ser de utilidad pero, por favor, llámeme Hermione. Todavía no me he acostumbrado a ser condesa.

—Es mucho mejor no aferrarse a los títulos —Luna se sentó delicadamente en el sofá—. En Escocia todo es más formal, así que llámame Luna. Nadie me llama lady Hufflepuff excepto cuando estamos en Londres.

A Hermione le llamó la atención cómo la falda de Luna caía suavemente y sin arrugas.

—¿Que tu vestido esté tan bien colocado forma parte de la magia de una hechicera?

Luna se fijó en su vestido, sorprendida.

—Quizá. Para ser sincera, nunca me había dado cuenta. La magia está llena de singularidades y de rincones secretos. Ya hace tres años que descubrí mis poderes y todavía hay días en que me siento una principiante. ¿A ti también te pasa?

—No… No sé si lo describiría así —Hermione buscó las palabras correctas—. Mi magia no me parece nueva o extraña, aunque utilizarla sí que es una sorpresa constante. Me cuesta más hacerme a la idea de ser Guardiana. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable pero me sigo sintiendo como una intrusa. Como si no fuera uno de los vuestros. Si… Siento mucho si suena rudo.

—No tienes que disculparte —Luna ladeó la cabeza—. Creo que la percepción que cada uno tiene de sí mismo depende de cómo lo han criado. Yo no tenía capacidad de opinar, pero crecí en el sistema Guardián. A pesar de que mi madre era una mundana, siempre me sentí una miembro más de las Familias, aunque una miembro sin talento. Y tú eres todo lo contrario. La magia corre por tus venas desde que te has hecho una mujer, aunque la sociedad Guardiana es nueva para ti. Con el tiempo, te irás acostumbrando.

—¿Y si no soy una auténtica Guardiana? —Preguntó Hermione en voz baja—. Harry y lady Minerva creen que lo soy pero, ¿y si encuentro a mi familia y no corre sangre Guardiana por mis venas?

—Ser un Guardián es tener poder y jurar utilizarlo para el bien ajeno. Aunque no vengas de linaje Guardián, ya eres una de nosotros. Isabel de Cortés, una antepasada de Ronald, fue una de las grandes magas de su época y procedía de una familia española mundana —Luna hizo una pausa—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿ya has hecho el juramento o, con tanto revuelo, nadie se ha acordado de eso?

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida. —No he hecho ningún juramento. Nadie me ha dicho que tuviera que hacerlo.

—Pues tendremos que encargarnos de eso, pero cuando hayas estudiado el juramento y hayas tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que implica —dijo Luna, muy seria—. Los votos son vinculantes y no deberían jurarse a la ligera. Y no es que el juramento en sí mismo imponga obediencia porque siempre ha habido renegados como Voldemort que han renunciado a ellos y han cometido crímenes. Deberías… —se interrumpió, sonriendo—. Como experta, estoy bastante preparada para darte un aburrido sermón sobre este tema, ¡así que no me animes!

—Me encantaría escuchar tu sermón pero antes quiero pedirte un favor —Hermione se sentó en el borde de la silla—. Ginny dice que eres una de las mejores magas previendo el futuro. ¿Te importaría ver si puedes descubrir algo sobre mi familia?

—Claro que no —Luna metió la mano en un bolsillo disimulado en una de las costuras de la falda y sacó una bolsita de terciopelo. Dentro había un disco de cristal oscuro y translúcido colocado en un aro de plata—. Era el cristal de Isabel de Cortés —dijo—. Es de obsidiana y todavía puedo sentir su energía a través de él.

Hermione lo admiró pero no lo tocó. Sus tutores le habían enseñado que los cristales de los videntes eran muy personales.

—Ginny dice que, algún día, serás miembro del consejo.

—Quizá. Ver el futuro y localizar es mi don —admitió Luna—. Pero Harry también es extremadamente bueno. Si él no ha sido podido averiguar nada acerca de tu familia, no sé si yo lo conseguiré.

—Inténtalo, por favor —y, como pensó que tener más información ayudaría, añadió—. Estoy bastante segura de que provengo de la zona fronteriza entre Inglaterra y Gales. Casi… Casi puedo recordar a mi madre. Creía que era una salvaje. Pero no recuerdo nada más.

Luna sonrió ante aquella descripción antes de relajarse y posar la mirada en el disco de cristal. Entonces, en voz baja, maldijo.

—El camino está bloqueado. Percibo la energía de Voldemort. Es horroroso.

Hermione suspiró, decepcionada aunque no sorprendida.

—Me ha separado de mi pasado en todos los sentidos. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?

—Una o dos veces en eventos sociales. Parecía… neutral. Percibí un encanto superficial, aunque nada particularmente interesante o poderoso. Sin embargo, eso fue antes de descubrir mis poderes, así que no es una sorpresa que no percibiera su lado oscuro.

—La mayoría de los miembros del consejo no lo consideran una amenaza, así que no fuiste la única —dijo Hermione, con amargura—. Dice que era una chica herida y confundida a quien rescató y acogió por la bondad de su corazón. La idea me repugna.

—Es insultante —asintió Luna. Volvió a fijar en el cristal—. No puedo ver directamente tu pasado, pero quizá pueda encontrar algo si amplío el campo de visión —su mirada se desenfocó—. No veo los detalles pero percibo que tienes una conexión familiar muy fuerte. Cuando vuelvas a tu casa, si lo haces, serás bien recibida —la miró—. Espero que te sirva de algo.

Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear las lágrimas. «Serás bien recibida.»

—Sí que me sirve. Gracias.

Ignorando las lágrimas con mucho tacto, Luna dijo: —Según Ginny, tienes la habilidad de mover objetos físicos.

—Sí, pero es un pequeño talento de poca utilidad.

Aunque todavía no podía levantar mucho peso, le costaba mucho menos hacerlo. Sólo necesitó unos segundos de concentración levantar la pluma de la mesa. La movió hasta _Lucky_, que estaba hecho un ovillo en una silla tapizada. Dormir era su actividad preferida.

Con cuidado, Hermione le hizo cosquillas en la nariz con la pluma. El gato se despertó de golpe, asustado, dio un zarpazo a la pluma, agitando la cola, y empezó a pelearse con el objeto encima de la silla.

Luna se rió. — ¡Magnífico! Ronald puede mover nubes y cambiar los vientos, pero no sé si sabría levantar un objeto sólido —se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza a _Lucky_—. Yo también tengo un gato, pero es mitad gato salvaje escocés y da un poco de miedo.

—_Lucky_ es un encanto, no se enfada por nada —dijo Hermione mientras el gato se colocaba con la espalda pegada a la silla, ronroneaba y agitaba las patas ante las expertas caricias de Luna—. Me dicen que tengo mucho poder, pero no parece que tenga ningún talento definido, como tú, Ronald y Harry.

—No todo el mundo lo tiene, pero tú tienes una enorme cantidad de magia pura y salvaje. Cuando la domines, serás formidable.

—Por eso era tan importante para Voldemort —dijo Hermione, con tristeza—. Me utilizaba como reserva.

—Pero ahora ya no te tiene y vivirá para arrepentirse de lo que hizo. Te lo aseguro —Luna sonrió y suavizó el tono—. Bueno, ¿estás preparada para ese sermón sobre el juramento Guardián?

—Sí, aunque lo que más necesito es una clase de baile —dijo Hermione, compungida—. El baile de lady Minerva está aquí mismo y me tiene muy preocupada. ¿Qué voy a ponerme? ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a tantos Guardianes curiosos que sabrán más cosas de mí que yo de ellos? Y lo peor, me preocupa volver a ver a lord Voldemort.

—¡Es horrible prepararte para tu primer baile y tener tantas cosas en la cabeza! —Exclamó Luna—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Impresionada por la generosidad de la otra mujer, Hermione dijo:

—A pesar de mis quejas, el vestido ya no es ningún problema porque lady Minerva se ha asegurado de que tenga uno precioso. Vi a Voldemort en la vista del consejo y sobreviví, y allí había bastantes Guardianes que ya me vieron, y no estuvo tan mal. Sin embargo, tengo espacio de sobras en mi mente para preocuparme por el hecho de que no sé bailar. Es mi primer baile, soy la invitada de honor, y desconozco los pasos del baile más sencillo de todos —había visto a los arrendatarios de Voldemort bailar en los festivales campestres, pero nadie había hecho partícipe de ellos a Hermione la Loca—. Como se tarda meses en aprender a bailar, me limitaré a las conversaciones.

—¡Ni hablar! Es tu baile y deberías disfrutarlo —protestó con firmeza Luna—. A través de la magia, debería poder enseñarte los pasos básicos. Hay una forma especial de tocar la mente que permite que una persona le transmita recuerdos o conocimientos a otra. Harry también podría hacerlo pero será mejor que lo haga una mujer, ya que son los pasos que debes conocer —levantó la mano—. Con tu permiso.

—Por favor.

Luna colocó la palma de su mano encima de la frente de Hermione y cerró los ojos. Hermione sintió cómo la invadía un flujo de energía, con destellos brillantes como lo peces de colores cuando saltan en un riachuelo aunque, en este caso, en lugar de peces eran palabras e imágenes. «Gira la mano izquierda… espalda con espalda… gran cadena… hasta la mitad y hacia atrás.»

—Dios mío —dijo, disfrutando mucho de aquella vibrante catarata.

Luna mantuvo el contacto durante lo que pareció mucho tiempo, con unos cambios sutiles e interesantes en la energía que enviaba. Cuando separó la mano de la frente de Hermione, dijo:

—Parece que ha salido bastante bien. ¿Tienes la sensación de haber aprendido algo?

—¿Me has enseñado cuatro bailes distintos? —Preguntó Hermione—. Tengo la sensación de que tengo la mente llena de sombras de bailes pero no parecen reales.

—Eso es porque el baile es algo físico. Sólo te he transmitido los pasos de los bailes más habituales pero, con eso, podrás aprender los demás con más facilidad —Luna se quedó pensativa—. Necesitas una sesión de baile real para que lo que ahora tienes claro en la cabeza se transmita también al cuerpo.

—¡Pero el baile es mañana por la noche! —exclamó Hermione, que no se sentía más capacitada para bailar que antes de la lección.

—No te preocupes, obligaré a Ronald y a Harry a que nos ayuden cuando hayan terminado de hablar. Harry es el mejor bailarín de Londres. Podría bailar con una silla y, aún así, parecería elegante —Luna se recostó en el sofá—. Bueno, ¿estás preparada para ese sermón sobre el juramento?

Hermione asintió. Si iba a prometer utilizar su poder en beneficio ajeno, debía entender dónde se estaba metiendo.

… **.. …**

Cuando llegaron a la privacidad del despacho, Ronald preguntó:

—¿En qué demonios te has metido, Harry? Tus cartas eran excesivamente discretas.

—Voldemort es un renegado muy peligroso que ansia poder y me temo que está tramando un plan para apoderarse de los Guardianes ingleses. ¿Te parece suficientemente indiscreto? —Harry se dejó caer en la silla que había junto a su mesa, aliviado de poder confesarle sus peores temores a su mejor amigo.

Ronald silbó. — ¿Estás seguro de eso? Nadie ha intentado nada igual desde la guerra de los magos. ¿Es posible dominar a tantos magos independientes?

—Si un renegado controlase el poder suficiente, creo que sería posible y lo único que Voldemort ha estado haciendo ha sido aumentar su poder. No tendría que dominar a todo el mundo. Los que representaran una mayor oposición puede que encontraran la muerte de forma prematura. Otros puede que se vieran favorecidos. Al fin y al cabo, los Guardianes somos humanos, con todas las debilidades de nuestra especie. Una combinación de amenazas y recompensas sería muy eficaz —Harry cogió la daga que utilizaba para romper el sello de las cartas y jugó con ella—. No quiero imaginarme el poder que tendría si me hubiera asesinado y se hubiera adueñado del cuerno del unicornio. Quizá sería todo lo que necesitaba.

Ronald hizo una mueca ante aquel comentario tan franco.

—¿Qué se siente al ser un unicornio?

Seguro que muchos otros Guardianes se hacían la misma pregunta, pero sólo un amigo íntimo se atrevería a pronunciarla en voz alta. Cuando recordó la euforia de galopar contra el viento, se estremeció. Estaba libre de cualquier responsabilidad o duda.

—Tenía un nivel de libertad que era… ciertamente atractivo —dijo, muy serio—. Pero, en general, menos divertido de lo que te imaginas.

Ronald asintió porque él mismo era capaz de extraer sus propias conclusiones a partir de lo que Harry se había callado.

—Me pregunto si, después de haber conseguido su propósito contigo, Voldemort intentará el mismo hechizo de transformación con otro mago poderoso.

Harry también lo había pensado.

—Es posible, pero sería complicado. El hechizo es muy complejo y debería tenerlo preparado de antemano. Luego, tendría que hacer caer al otro mago en su trampa. Como yo lo estaba siguiendo, entré de lleno en el hechizo, pero creo que otros magos con un poder extraordinario serán muy precavidos a la hora de entrar en un espacio controlado por Voldemort.

—Yo te aseguro que no me acercaría a su casa —asintió Ronald—. Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo recuperaste la apariencia humana.

—Hermione —Harry sopesó decir algo más, pero no le apetecía entrar en el terreno íntimo de la virginidad y del falso matrimonio—. Su poder es bastante… extraordinario.

—Percibí la magia ardiendo en ella —Ronald sonrió—. Tu mujer ya es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Cuando haya recibido toda la formación necesaria, será una de las grandes magas de nuestra era. Y también es una mujer encantadora y dulce. Enhorabuena por tu matrimonio.

Harry estuvo a punto de confesarle toda la complicada verdad a Ronald; que Hermione era todo lo que él decía con la excepción de que no era suya. Sin embargo, era un asunto demasiado privado incluso para comentarlo con un amigo íntimo. Se decantó por decir:

—Gracias. Conocerla de la manera que lo hice fue, posiblemente, el mejor golpe de suerte de mi vida —y aquello, al menos, era verdad.

—Voldemort robó el poder de Hermione e intentó matarte para obtener el cuerno del unicornio. ¿De qué otra manera ha intentado acumular poder?

—Su padre intentó encontrar medios para robar magia antes de que lo desposeyeran de sus poderes. Aunque el padre no lo consiguió, puede que el hijo esté intentando lo mismo. Eso explicaría por qué Voldemort es miembro de la Royal Society. Hermione sospecha que puede tener a otros esclavos como ella, aunque no lo sabemos seguro —hizo una mueca—. Obviamente, su posición en el gobierno real es otra fuente de poder. Mi instinto me dice que luchará por poseer cualquier poder que crea que pueda alcanzar.

—Y, a pesar de todos sus crímenes, el muy desgraciado todavía anda suelto —el rostro de Ronald ensombreció—. ¡Maldito sea el consejo por declararlo inocente de todos los cargos! ¿Acaso están ciegos? ¿Cómo se atreven a ignorar tu testimonio, el de tu mujer y el de lady Minerva?

—Nuestras leyes exigen que la condena se haga más allá de la duda. Voldemort fue de lo más convincente. Incluso tú habrías tenido dudas si hubieras escuchado su defensa. En todas sus mentiras había una parte de verdad, lo que las hacía muy verosímiles.

—¿Podemos permitirnos leyes que liberan a los magos peligrosos?

Harry observó su daga y se la imaginó clavada en el corazón de Voldemort. Luego la dejó en la mesa.

—Los Gryffindor siempre hemos agradecido que a los acusados siempre se les conceda el beneficio de la duda, pero la situación actual es preocupante. Tengo miedo de que Voldemort no haga nada manifiesto hasta que esté en condiciones de destruir a los magos más poderosos de golpe. A los demás, los dominará, intimidará o esclavizará.

—No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que puede hacerlo? —dijo Ronald, horrorizado.

—Creo que es posible. Recuerda que, cuando me enfrenté a él había reforzado sus habilidades naturales hasta tal punto que me resultó imposible vencerlo. Ahora ha perdido a Hermione, y lo notará, pero si puede esclavizar a otros magos en ciernes, o si descubre la forma de acumular poder mágico hasta que esté listo para utilizarlo, es imposible predecir hasta dónde podrá llegar.

—No permitirás que vaya tan lejos —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—No —admitió Harry—. Lo estoy vigilando. Si sospecho que va a hacer algo, actuaré. Estoy tentado de hacerlo antes, pero el precio sería demasiado elevado.

Su amigo frunció el ceño. —El consejo os ha encarecido a que os dejéis en paz. Si contradices las órdenes y actúas sin pruebas incontestables de comportamiento criminal, te condenarán y te despojarán de tus poderes.

—Ya lo sé —Harry respiró hondo—. Pero puede que no me quede otra opción.

Ronald maldijo en voz baja.

—Le pido a Dios que no permita que las cosas lleguen tan lejos.

—Yo también —saber que el padre de Voldemort había decidido suicidarse después de perder sus poderes había hecho que Harry se preguntara si querría seguir viviendo sin la condición de mago. ¿Cómo podría soportar perder la euforia de la magia? No podía imaginárselo. No quería imaginárselo.

Pero haría lo que debiera hacer. Era una cuestión de honor.

Cuando Harry y Ronald ya se habían puesto al día de las noticias mutuas, volvieron a la biblioteca. Las señoras estaban riendo y el pelo ondulado y castaño de Hermione contrastaba con los tirabuzones rubios de Luna.

Harry había apreciado mucho a Luna desde el primer momento que la conoció como una joven tímida pero sabia el día de su primer matrimonio. Cuando se casó con Ronald y descubrió sus poderes de hechicera, se quedó cautivado ante aquel encanto resplandeciente. Por eso mantenía las distancias con ella, porque cualquier contacto informal y afectuoso de Luna le afectaba mucho.

Sin embargo, ahora era Hermione la que atraía toda su atención. No había perdido la inocencia que la extraña vida en Castle Voldemort había creado en ella pero, día a día, veía más fuerza a medida que se iba acostumbrando a su magia.

Empezaba a sospechar que su magia era salvaje, no Guardiana. Era demasiado poderosa, era como una niña conectada con la naturaleza hasta un extremo inimaginable. No, una niña no, una mujer. ¿En qué se convertiría cuando ya hubiera madurado todo su poder?

Al observar la intensa mirada de Harry, Ronald rió y dijo:

—Jamás creí que te vería como un marido enamorado. Y me alegro de haberme equivocado —lanzó una cálida mirada hacia su mujer—. ¿No deberíamos dejar solos a los recién casados?

—Todavía no —Luna se levantó y los miró, decidida—. Hermione necesita unas clases prácticas de baile antes de la fiesta de lady Minerva y, con dos parejas, podremos hacer algo decente. Si no recuerdo mal, Neville Longbottom toca el clavicémbalo bastante bien. ¿Creéis que querrá acompañarnos?

—Seguro que sí —Harry sufrió un ataque repentino de conciencia—. Lo siento, Hermione. He estado tan ocupado que me había olvidado que, aparte de las clases de magia, también necesitabas clases de baile.

—No tienes que disculparte —Hermione se levantó y cruzó la estancia con una cálida sonrisa que nacía desde las profundidades de aquellos ojos del color ambarina. Harry podría ahogarse en esos ojos…

Ella continuó. —Luna me ha introducido en la mente algunos pasos de baile y dice que, con un poco de práctica, lo haré bien.

—Debería haberlo pensado. Es un método perfecto para enseñar una habilidad tan específica como el baile —mientras acariciaba la mano que Hermione había colocado en el ángulo de su codo, admiró la pureza de su perfil. Ronald tenía razón: también tenía un poco de hechicera. Más que un poco—. Vamos a buscar a Neville Longbottom.

Cuando lo localizaron en su despacho, el secretario dijo:

—Será un placer dejar las cuentas de la casa y tocar para ustedes —dijo, mientras se levantaba muy sonriente—. Como Harry sabe, acepté el trabajo por el extraordinario clavicémbalo. Pero pido que me concedan un baile con mi encantadora señora, si lady Hufflepuff acepta sustituirme con la música.

Hermione intentó no sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras. Ginny le había dicho que aquel tipo de halagos eran habituales entre los caballeros en las reuniones sociales, sin embargo ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos. El grupo se trasladó al salón musical mientras Luna y Neville comentaban qué bailes podrían practicar.

—Empecemos con «Heart's Ease» —sugirió Luna—. Es muy sencillo, un baile para dos parejas en fila. Yo te iré guiando, Hermione. Cuando era condesa de Brecon, tuve que acudir a muchos bailes, así que los conozco casi todos.

Miró a Hermione con expectación. Cuando Neville Longbottom empezó a tocar y las delicadas notas invadieron la estancia, Hermione vio cómo, casi inconscientemente, se colocaba junto a Luna. Cuando estuvo en posición, los hombres se colocaron frente a ellas. Ah, claro, esto eran los bailes en fila: hombres y mujeres en dos filas, unos frente a otros. Empezó a seguir el ritmo de la música con los pies.

Harry hizo una reverencia y luego sonrió con una calidez que hizo que Hermione casi se derritiera.

—¿Me concede este baile, mi lady?

Ella le devolvió la reverencia. —Será un honor, milord.

Luna dijo: —Juntaos y un paso hacia atrás, y luego otra vez.

Hermione avanzó y retrocedió, moviéndose con una ligereza que parecía no costarle ningún esfuerzo. Los movimientos le parecían familiares y naturales a medida que iba siguiendo las indicaciones de Luna.

—Ahora un giro a dos manos. Como debes ser capaz de bailar y conversar al mismo tiempo —dijo Luna, cuando ya llevaban varios minutos bailando—, te iré preguntando sobre el baile. Parece que lo haces muy bien.

Mientras giraba agarrada a las fuertes y cálidas manos de Harry, respondió:

—Es como estrenar ropa nueva. Las sombras de baile en mi mente y yo somos la misma persona. Nos estamos uniendo.

—El baile es el contacto íntimo máximo permitido en público —susurró Harry mientras soltaba sus dedos, muy a su pesar—. Es flirteo, cortejo y promesa, así como un sencillo placer.

Hermione también se dio cuenta de que bailar era un sustitutivo de hacer el amor. Por eso le ardía todo el cuerpo mientras Harry y ella se cruzaban y giraban, mientras sus cuerpos se movían acompasados a la música y a ellos mismos. La lección también sirvió para que aprendiera que mirar a los ojos a la persona con quien se baila era importante y ahora lo hacía con la misma naturalidad que respiraba.

A pesar de que habían hablado, se habían besado y habían montado juntos, a través del baile Hermione descubrió una nueva forma de comunicación, una tan poderosa como compartir magia. Incluso cuando Luna nombró un baile que no le había enseñado, seguir a Harry era muy fácil.

También se dio cuenta de la tensión que él acumulaba cada día, porque ahora no tenía ninguna. No estaba preocupado por Voldemort u otros criminales; sólo era un bailarín pasándoselo bien. Era una magia que estaba al alcance de todo el mundo, ya fueran magos o mundanos, y el placer que provocaba brillaba en ella como burbujas.

—Y ahora la prueba máxima, Hermione —anunció Luna cuando finalizaron el cuarto baile—. El minué.

De repente, Hermione notó que sus pies eran de lo más patosos. —He oído que es muy difícil.

—Has salido airosa de los demás, así que el minué tampoco se te resistirá. Ha sido el último baile que te he transmitido mentalmente. Neville, ¿estás listo?

Las delicadas notas del minué empezaron a sonar. Hermione se tensó y luego se obligó a no pensar en sus pies mientras hacía la postura de introducción. Harry la giró tres cuartos, luego se separaron y cruzaron la habitación en diagonal. Cuando volvieron a juntarse, Hermione se dio cuenta que sus pies se movían con mucha gracia y estilo.

De hecho, cuando se separaron y se giró, vio que sus movimientos eran exactos a los de Luna. Riendo, dijo:

—Será mejor que no bailemos una al lado de la otra o los demás invitados verán que sólo soy una réplica tuya.

—Verás como enseguida adquieres un estilo propio —respondió Luna—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. El mérito es para tu profesora.

Aunque Ronald era un buen bailarín, sorprendentemente ligero para un hombre de su tamaño, era Harry quien hacía que a Hermione le diera vueltas la cabeza cada vez que sus manos se tocaban.

—¡Qué pena no haber bailado hasta ahora! —dijo, casi sin aliento, después del segundo baile, que fue más complicado que el primero—. ¡No sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo!

—Tanto Luna como tú tenéis todo el mérito del mundo —dijo Harry—. Eres una excelente amazona y también es una habilidad que requiere fuerza, movimiento y gracia. Sin embargo, jamás te habrías convertido en una bailarina tan buena sin la ayuda de Luna.

—Nunca he tenido una alumna tan precoz —Luna finalizó el baile sujetando la mano de Ronald mientras hacían una reverencia hacia un inexistente público. Hermione copió el movimiento.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento, Neville Longbottom se levantó de la banqueta del clavicémbalo.

—Ahora me toca a mí —hizo una reverencia ante Hermione—. ¿Me concede el honor de este baile, mi lady?

—Será un placer, señor —mientras Luna se sentaba frente al clavicémbalo y tocaba una pieza campestre, Hermione descubrió que el secretario también era un extraordinario bailarín, aunque no era Harry. Y Ronald tampoco lo era cuando le llegó el turno de bailar con ella. Sin embargo, a Hermione le encantaba bailar.

Cuando Luna dio por terminada la sesión y Harry llamó para que les trajeran unos refrigerios, Hermione dijo:

—Muchas gracias a todos. Ahora que he visto a cuatro excelentes bailarines en acción, todavía estoy más convencida del desastre que hubiera sido haber ido al baile sin ningún tipo de preparación. Te habría dejado en ridículo, Harry.

—Eso nunca —respondió él, mirándola a los ojos—. Seré la envidia de todos los hombres del baile. Bueno, puede que excepto de Ronald. Serás el acontecimiento de la noche, querida.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, se dio cuenta de que lo creía. A lo mejor había lanzado un hechizo para inspirarle confianza en sí misma.

Incluso estaba lista para enfrentarse a lord Voldemort. Esta vez, lo estaría esperando.

" "

Nymphadora meneó la cabeza mientras observaba las patéticas migajas de pan, queso y cebollas escabechadas que había sobre la mesa del taller.

— ¡Es increíble lo que tú y tus amigos llegáis a comer! Un ratón se moriría de hambre si tuviera que sobrevivir con lo que vosotros dejáis. Es un descanso que hayamos podido contratar a una doncella y que haya una tienda de comestibles justo en la esquina.

Remus se rió y le dio un beso a su mujer en la punta de la nariz.

—Inventar es un trabajo que da mucha hambre, mi amor. El hecho de que nos recuerdes que tenemos que comer es casi tan importante como tus cálculos matemáticos. Casi, pero no igual. No hay otra mujer en el reino que haga todo lo que tú haces ni que lo haga tan bien.

Ella se sonrojó, tan adorable. —Y, seguramente, no debe haber otro marido que valore por igual las matemáticas y la comida.

—Hay muchas mujeres que saben cocinar, pero muchas menos que saben calcular —dejó una vasija de barro vacía y las jarras usadas en la bandeja. Él mismo lo llevaría a casa. No podía permitir que Nymphadora cargara con tanto peso. Aquellas preocupaciones la hicieron reír, pero a ella también le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Miró alrededor del taller, que estaba iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol del día.

—Algún día recordaremos esta época como nuestros años dorados. Soy tan feliz que casi me da miedo. Y no empieces con la seda y el encaje. Claro que me encantarían pero, ¿qué más necesitamos?

Él dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se quedó pensativo.

—Yo estaré satisfecho el día que termine el torno, pero tienes razón. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, tenemos buenos amigos, el trabajo me va bien —le acarició la barriga y notó cómo había crecido—. Tu trabajo va todavía mejor porque estás creando un milagro —de repente, sintió el peso de la superstición—. ¿Quieres que recemos la oración de agradecimiento? No quiero que el Señor crea que no apreciamos todas estas bendiciones.

Nymphadora sonrió. — ¿Quieres empezar tú o empiezo yo?

Antes de que Remus pudiera responder, la puerta del taller se abrió. Sólo la cerraban con llave por la noche y Remus estaba acostumbrado a que sus amigos entraran en cualquier momento y le hicieran comentarios tanto estridentes como útiles. Sin embargo, el hombre que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con la luz a su espalda no era ningún mecánico. Por un momento, la vestimenta elegante le hizo pensar que era lord Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, enseguida vio que era una extraño aunque, eso sí, otro aristocrático. El rostro alargado tenía los rasgos de la autoridad y la magnífica peluca y la ropa bordada no habrían desentonado en un tribunal. Cruzó el taller.

—¿Es usted el señor Remus Lupin?

—Sí, señor, yo mismo. Y ella es la señora Lupin. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy Voldemort —el caballero le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a Nymphadora antes de tomarse su tiempo para estudiar el torno que estaba tomando forma encima de la mesa—. Escribió una carta expresando su interés en acudir al foro de tecnología y filosofía natural que organizaré.

Remus abrió los ojos. —¡Sí, milord! Le escribí a su secretario, pero jamás soñé con que viniera a verme usted en persona.

Voldemort lo miró con un interés muy distante.

—Me interesó mucho la descripción de su trabajo, así que he hecho algunas averiguaciones. Me han dicho que está diseñando una nueva máquina de vapor que revolucionará la industria en Inglaterra.

—Yo… eh… no diría tanto, milord —balbuceó Remus—. Todavía me queda mucho trabajo por delante. Y, aunque creo que los principios son correctos y sólidos, convertir los principios en una práctica fiable es una cuestión muy poco científica que requiere mucho tiempo.

—Es muy modesto, señor Lupin, pero todas mis fuentes de información me han dicho que está en el camino correcto para conseguir grandes logros —dibujó una extraña sonrisa—. Por eso he decidido venir personalmente, para juzgar con mis propios ojos. Tiene la capacidad de cambiar el mundo. Si lo logra, la gente hablará de la máquina de vapor Lupin durante siglos.

Terriblemente avergonzado por el cumplido, Remus cambió de tema.

—¿Eso significa que me permitirá acudir a su foro?

—Más que eso —Voldemort movió la vista del torno hasta lo que quedaba de la máquina de pruebas que había estallado. Parecía que quería grabar todo el taller en su mente, como un depredador cuando husmea el aire—. Insisto para que asista como mi invitado personal y presente su trabajo.

Aquella idea era halagadora y aterradora por partes iguales.

—Creo que todavía es muy temprano para exponer mi trabajo en público, lord Voldemort.

—Si teme que se lo roben, puedo ayudarle con los trámites en la oficina de patentes. Pero debo insistir en que, al menos, hable un poco sobre las características generales de su diseño. Allí estarán las mejores mentes que investigan sobre mecánica del país y el potencial para generar nuevas ideas es inmenso.

Remus miró a Nymphadora. Estaba como él, impresionada y nerviosa.

—Mi mujer sería la persona más indicada para hablar de mi trabajo en términos generales. Es una matemática extraordinaria y, sin ella, yo no sería más que un herrero forjando hierro.

— ¿De veras? —lord Voldemort concentró toda su atención en Nymphadora, con un desello de sorpresa en el rostro—. Entonces, espero que lo acompañe al foro. Seguro que lo encuentra interesante. Sin embargo, quizá sea mejor que hable usted, señor Lupin, ya que una conferenciante femenina sería tal distracción que sus palabras pasarían desapercibidas.

—Tiene razón, querido —dijo Nymphadora, con su dulce voz—. No me apetece salir allí y hablar frente a extraños muy críticos, pero me encantará acompañarte y escucharte.

—Perfecto. Pueden preparar la presentación entre los dos pero la leerá usted solo, señor Lupin. ¿Tendrá listo un modelo?

Remus no recordaba haber aceptado presentar su diseño en público, pero supuso que los hombres como Voldemort lo daban por sentado.

—Puede que tenga un modelo para entonces, aunque no puedo prometerle nada.

—¿Iría más deprisa con más mano de obra? Sería un placer sufragarle los gastos.

Muy sorprendido, Remus se lo pensó unos segundos.

—Muchas gracias, milord, pero este trabajo necesita manos expertas. Ya tengo un ayudante. Formar a otro en el tiempo que nos queda me costaría más de lo que obtendría.

—Usted conoce mejor que nadie su trabajo —Voldemort frunció el ceño—. El tipo de trabajo que hace es caro y, durante un periodo largo de tiempo, no obtendrá ningún beneficio. Si necesita un mecenas, me encantaría ofrecerme y financiarlo.

Remus empezaba a preguntarse si estaba soñando aquella conversación. Hace unas semanas, Nymphadora y él apenas tenían con qué comer y ahora otro aristócrata quería financiarlo.

—Su generosidad es verdaderamente extraordinaria, pero ya tengo quien me financie.

Voldemort se rió. —Deje que lo adivine. ¿Lord Gryffindor?

—Sí, señor. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—Gryffindor y yo tenemos… intereses en común —el brillo de sus ojos hizo que, a su lado, el hielo pareciera templado—. Ha ganado esta batalla, pero habrá otras. Mi secretario le enviará más información sobre el foro y el trámite de la patente. Buenos días, señor Lupin. Señora Lupin —esta vez, el movimiento de cabeza fue un poco más exagerado y más respetuoso. Dio media vuelta y se marchó igual de repentinamente que había llegado.

Remus se sentó en el banco.

— ¿Estoy soñando o acaba de venir otro aristócrata a ofrecernos dinero y fama?

—No lo has soñado —Nymphadora todavía estaba mirando hacia la puerta.

—Si Gryffindor decide dejar de financiar mi proyecto, está bien saber que hay otra persona esperando.

Nymphadora frunció el ceño. —No quisiera estar en deuda con este hombre, Remus. Y tampoco me quiero ver atrapada en medio de una competición entre dos aristócratas.

—A mí me gusta más Gryffindor —admitió Remus—, pero si deja de apoyarnos, la oferta de Voldemort podría sernos útil.

El rostro de Nymphadora reflejó tozudez, algo que Remus sólo había visto una o dos veces.

—No aceptaremos a Voldemort como mecenas, Remus. Si, más adelante, necesitamos otro inversor, podemos buscar a otra persona. Un comerciante, pero no un lord. No quiero el dinero de Voldemort.

Sorprendido ante aquella vehemencia, dijo en tono conciliador.

—Como quieras, mi amor.

Aunque, por dentro, pensó que debían ser los antojos del embarazo. Si alguna vez necesitaban el apoyo de Voldemort, ya cambiaría de opinión.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Debo darle las infinitas gracias a todos, en especial a:**

Sol Meyer M. G. P

Smithback

jem de potter

Sakurawinner.0

lucecita11

loquin

luk

HoshiNoTsuya.- gracias por hacerme saber que hay personas que leen la historia, y por hacerme ver el gran error que se me paso, muchas gracias.

Itzaik

Ixaak

Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki

Aliza

Isaa-k

Dark angel

fior aquarium

arwen

**Gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Magia legendaria.**

** Capítulo 11.**

Hermione se miró al espejo e intentó identificar la imagen de aquella gran dama con Hermione la Loca. El suntuoso vestido de seda con brocados estaba estampado con rosas y, en la parte delantera, la falda se abría un poco para revelar una enagua de color roja. El corpiño estaba cubierto de complicados bordados dorados y piedras preciosas y la falda era tan ancha que, si no llega a ser por los paneles con bisagras, tendría que haber pasado por las puertas de perfil. Incluso el polvo del pelo tenía un brillo rojizo para ir a juego con el vestido. En resumen, parecía otra persona.

Con la esperanza de que su confianza estuviera a la altura de la espléndida fachada, le dijo a su doncella:

—Gracias, Molly. Me has dejado como una auténtica señora.

—Eres una auténtica señora —dijo una voz muy profunda desde la puerta—. Y una señora muy guapa.

Mientras se giraba hacia la puerta, Harry entró en el vestidor. Siempre estaba muy atractivo pero, vestido de noche con terciopelo azul y satén, quitaba el aliento. A pesar de que la peluca blanca le hacía parecer distante y moderno hasta la intimidación, el hecho de llevar a _Otto_ al lado caminando en silencio suavizaba el efecto. Mientras intentaba no mirarlo boquiabierta, dijo:

—Gracias, pero todo el mérito es para lady Minerva, la modista y Molly.

Harry dejó una caja de terciopelo encima de una mesa.

—Ellas sólo han embellecido una liliácea que ya era preciosa.

Hermione hizo una mueca.— ¿Voy a tener que pasarme la noche descifrando complicados halagos?

Él se rió. —Sin duda. Cada hombre que te vea intentará encontrar una nueva forma de expresar lo preciosa que estás. Incluso espera alguna poesía. Aunque no esperes que sea buena.

Ella preferiría ser invisible, pero no conocía ningún hechizo para eso.

—Supongo que, como una sencilla e inculta mujer, no tengo que devolverles el ingenioso cumplido.

—Sólo tienes que sonreír y los hombres caerán rendidos a tus pies. Sólo espero que ninguno de ellos me rete a un duelo por tu amor.

Mientras Hermione le reía la broma, _Otto_ decidió oler a _Lucky_, que estaba hecho un ovillo debajo del tocador. Como se asustó mucho, el gato bufó y saltó encima de lo que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser Hermione.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Molly mientras el gato subía por sus piernas, clavando sus diminutas uñas en la seda bordada—. ¡Ese animal le arruinará el vestido!

—No, no lo hará —Harry se agachó y levantó al gato con una mano justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al encaje que forraba las muñecas de Hermione—. Las marcas de las uñas no se verán con todos los bordados.

Riendo, Hermione le rascó la cabeza al animal, que era lo único que no estaba cubierto por la mano de Harry.

—Parece que no entiende que _Otto_ tiene prohibido hacerle daño.

—Si una criatura cincuenta veces más grande que yo viniera a olerme como si fuera un trozo de carne, yo también me asustaría —dijo Harry.

Hermione le dijo a Molly que se retirara antes de darle tiempo a preocuparse por los pelos de gato pelirrojos que le estaban cayendo en el vestido. Cuando Harry y ella estuvieron solos, él relajó un poco su actitud.

—Es lógico que estés preocupada por tu primer baile. Cualquier mujer lo estaría. Pero recuerda que vas a la fiesta con un objetivo: descubrir si Voldemort tiene otros cautivos. La conversación y el baile saldrán bien de forma natural.

Aquellas palabras calmaron un poco los nervios de Hermione. Se giró para volver a mirarse en el espejo.

—Este vestido increíblemente caro es como una armadura, ¿verdad? Una forma de camuflarme para que pueda descubrir lo que quiero saber —en lugar de hacerle sentirse indecisa y vulnerable, la idea le hizo sentirse fuerte.

—Exacto. Ya hemos hablado de cómo debes actuar. Yo siempre estaré cerca de ti. Hoy será la mejor oportunidad para descubrir la verdad.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar que eran guerreros que iban juntos a la batalla.

—¿Y si hay otros cautivos?

—Los liberaremos —Harry levantó a _Lucky_ y acarició la garganta desnuda de Hermione con el suave pelaje del animal—. Para acabar de rematar el conjunto, necesitas joyas.

Ante la sensualidad de aquel gesto, Hermione sintió que se estremecía de arriba abajo.

—No creo que podamos confiar en que _Lucky_ se quede colgado de mi hombro toda la noche —dijo, casi sin aliento.

—Los gatos no suelen ser buenos adornos —ahora lo acercó a la mejilla de Hermione para acariciarla con una delicadeza juguetona—. Así que será mejor que lo mantengamos alejado de _Otto_.

Harry dejó al gato encima del tocador, donde se colocó bien entre botellas de pociones y perfumes. Luego, Harry fue a coger la caja de terciopelo, que tenía una ranura en medio.

—Puedes llevar los diamantes Gryffindor. Son bastante famosos —levantó la tapa de la derecha.

Hermione contuvo la respiración ante el brillo de las piedras que relucían de un collar, unos pendientes y una pulsera. Lo miró más de cerca.

—¿Una tiara?

—Sólo para las ocasiones más formales —le explicó él—. Creo que le produce un terrible dolor de cabeza a quien la lleva.

Hermione acarició la pieza central del collar, un espectacular diamante cuadrado. Estaba engarzado en oro y tres hileras de diamantes más pequeños que tenían un brillo precioso. La piedra contenía rastros de energía de varias mujeres distintas. La más fuerte pertenecía a un carácter alegre, inquieto y voluble. Una mujer de gran encanto e inestabilidad.

—¿Eran de tu madre?

—Fue la última que los llevó, sí.

Hermione apartó la mano. —Son preciosos pero… preferiría no llevarlos.

—No los llevaba cuando murió —dijo él, lentamente.

—Ya me lo he imaginado… no hay ningún rastro de dolor en las piedras. Pero no me parece bien llevar joyas de la familia cuando no soy un miembro verdadero de tu familia.

—Pensé que te sentirías así —Harry cerró aquella tapa y abrió la izquierda—. Aquí tienes una alternativa.

Ante sus ojos, apareció un brillo rojo. Este conjunto estaba hecho de rubíes y no era tan ostentoso como los diamantes. Para ella, aquellas piezas eran mucho más bonitas que las joyas de los Gryffindor. Pasó los dedos por encima del collar y los pendientes.

—Son nuevos, ¿verdad? Sólo puedo percibir energías masculinas, seguramente de los talladores y los joyeros —frunció el ceño—. También noto una magia muy extraña.

—Eres muy perceptiva. Lo he comprado especialmente para ti. La magia es un hechizo de protección.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. No puedes regalarme algo tan caro. Ya me has dado demasiado.

—Me salvaste la vida. Para mí, eso vale mucho más que los rubíes. Piensa en lo poco digno que hubiera sido que mi cabeza de unicornio hubiera acabado decorando la chimenea de Voldemort —cogió el collar—. Puede que el hechizo no sea necesario, pero tener más protección no te hará daño. ¿Te gustaría ver cómo te queda?

Hermione dudó entre la voluntad de no estar más en deuda con él y el puro deseo femenino de llevar unas joyas que le gustaban tanto. Se acabó imponiendo el deseo.

—Por favor.

Harry le ató el collar en la nuca. La imagen de los dos en el espejo no era real, era el reflejo de dos personas increíblemente atractivas. El oro estaba frío y las cálidas yemas de los dedos de Harry le hicieron estremecer entera. Se le aceleró el pulso.

—Me estás intentando distraer de los nervios, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sólo es una parte de lo que intento —se agachó y la besó en la piel que quedaba justo encima de los rubíes—. Pero no todo lo que hago está calculado. Eres fascinante, Hermione. Y ahora mismo me cuesta mucho recordar que deberíamos irnos al baile.

Aunque estuvo tentada de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella invitación, consiguió decir:

—Las obligaciones van primero.

—Me alegro de que al menos uno de nosotros recuerde nuestras obligaciones —la besó en ese punto donde se unen el cuello y la mandíbula y se separó de ella. En el espejo, Hermione comprobó cómo la máscara del control volvía a su sitio.

Se puso los pendientes, que se agitaban provocando reflejos cobrizos cada vez que movía la cabeza, y luego se puso las pulseras a juego. Por último, levantó el abanico y lo abrió para que Harry viera la imagen que había pintada en la tela.

—Ginny me dio esto para conmemorar mi primer baile.

Cuando la vio, sonrió, avergonzado. —La caza de un unicornio con la bestia apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de una virgen. Ginny tiene un sentido del humor muy particular.

Hermione miró el abanico. —Todo parece muy pacífico. No hay fiereza en el unicornio. No hay cazadores asesinos. No existe la duda.

—¿Es así como te sentiste?

Ella recordó el momento en que una criatura de una belleza imposible y etérea apoyó su brillante cabeza en su regazo mientras que el cuerno reflejaba las luces del arco iris.

—Fue el momento más extraordinario de mi vida —también el principio del fin de Hermione la Loca, y daba gracias a Dios por ello.

—Fuera lo que fuera lo que nos unió, fue verdaderamente extraordinario —Harry le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a maravillar a la sociedad y a descubrir los secretos de Voldemort?

Ella colocó su mano encima del delicado terciopelo azul de la chaqueta.

—Esta vez, no dejaré que me domine —sin embargo, aunque sus palabras eran decididas, en su corazón no estaba tan segura Voldemort estaba conectado con su energía y ella seguía siendo vulnerable a él.

Sin embargo, seguro que aquella conexión iba en los dos sentidos y puede que él también fuera vulnerable a ella. Iba a descubrirlo.

**…. …**

El primer baile de Hermione fue todo lo que había imaginado, y mucho más. Los invitados eran una mezcla de mundanos y Guardianes y todos resplandecían de alegría. Aunque puede que los Guardianes lo hicieran un poco más. La música, interpretada por un grupo de músicos profesionales mucho mejores que los que había oído hasta entonces, también le pareció preciosa.

Lo que no le gustó tanto fueron las esencias de tantos perfumes, velas y calor humano provocado por el baile. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de mucha gente y el peso de tantas mentes suponía todo un reto para sus escudos. Por suerte, había recibido una formación excelente.

Después de varios bailes, Harry fue a buscar unas bebidas frescas y dejó a Hermione relajándose en una de las sillas que había junto a la pista de baile. Ginny Weasley se acercó y se sentó a su lado. En una sala tan grande llena de pelucas blancas y de pelo empolvado, los mechones pelirrojos de Ginny llamaban la atención. Ya se habían saludado antes, pero no habían tenido ocasión de charlar.

—Harry y tú acabáis de bailar un minué precioso —dijo, con los ojos brillantes—. Tu estilo es increíblemente parecido al de Luna.

Hermione se rió. —¡Menos mal que me dio clases! Cuando supe que todo el mundo iba a mirarnos, creí que me moriría de vergüenza. Creo que Harry ha recurrido a un hechizo para tranquilizarme durante los primeros pasos.

—Es posible. Es un hombre muy práctico —Ginny hizo una mueca—. Estás tan bonita y refinada que he oído a un par de Guardianas decir que era imposible que te hubieras pasado diez años esclavizada. A veces, hagas lo que hagas, nunca ganarás.

—Yo prefiero tomármelo como un cumplido —dijo Hermione—. Pero la gente puede llegar a ser pesada.

—Sobre todo para alguien con tanto poder como tú. Si necesitas tomarte un respiro, arriba hay varias salas de descanso para las damas.

—Ya casi estoy recuperada —Hermione abrió el abanico y empezó a refrescarse.

—¿Qué ha dicho Harry cuando ha visto el abanico?

Hermione miró la imagen del unicornio.

—Que tienes un sentido del humor muy particular. No estoy segura de si lo ha dicho como un cumplido.

—Seguramente, no-Ginny se rio—. Como Ronald y él son tan amigos, para mí Harry es como un hermano mayor. Un indulgente aunque corpulento hermano mayor —mientras observaba la multitud de gente que abarrotaba el salón, su sonrisa desapareció—. No he visto a Voldemort. ¿Y tú?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, y eso que lo he estado buscando. No creo que haya venido porque, si no, habría percibido su presencia. No sé si lamentar o alegrarme por no tener la oportunidad de enfrentarme a él después de haberme preparado tanto para ello.

—Alégrate. De ese hombre no puede salir nada bueno —Ginny agitó su propio abanico, una pieza muy elegante con una escena china—. Es sorprendente lo deprisa que he pasado de estar aterrada de los bailes, a aceptarlos y ahora, incluso me aburren.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no has hecho ningún progreso en el objetivo de encontrar marido? —se burló Hermione.

—Ninguno. He conocido a varios hombres que seguro que estarían dispuestos a hacerme una proposición si les diera pie, pero ninguno es particularmente interesante, y no deseo casarme con alguien que sólo sea adecuado —frunció el ceño—. Siempre he tenido la sensación de que no me casaría con un Guardián, pero con los mundanos tampoco me ha ido mucho mejor que con las Familias.

—¿Todavía echas de menos a tu prometido? —le preguntó Hermione, con dulzura.

Ginny cerró el abanico de golpe. —Siempre lo echaré de menos. Ernie y yo nos conocíamos desde siempre. Y, aunque era mundano, no… nunca nos importó Era mi mejor amigo —la luz de las velas se reflejó en un lágrima que acababa de asomarse.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también —sonrió—. Pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para seguir con mi vida. Es lo que él habría querido y lo que yo habría querido que él hiciera si yo me hubiera muerto. Al fin y al cabo, las personas nos recuperamos de las experiencias más horribles. Hace un par de meses, eras virtualmente una esclava, y mírate ahora… eres una condesa preciosa y casada con uno de los mejores hombres de Inglaterra.

—Créeme, ¡cada día pienso en lo afortunada que soy! —Hermione se levantó porque tenía la necesidad de salir del salón un momento—. Veo que Harry se ha quedado hablando con tu hermano, así que subiré a una sala de descanso. Dile que volveré enseguida.

—Descuida pero, si tardas mucho, puede que me beba tu ponche frío.

Hermione se rió. —Hazlo —se dirigió muy decidida hacia la puerta porque no quería que nadie se fijara en ella y tuviera que pararse a hablar. A pesar de que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, Ginny tenía razón en lo de la necesidad de tomarse un respiro.

Como la casa de lady Minerva en Richmond estaba demasiado alejada de Londres, por comodidad lady Sterling había ofrecido que utilizaran el espacioso salón de Sterling House. Aunque hoy no estaba protegida con los hechizos tan agobiantes del día de la vista de Voldemort.

Pensar en Voldemort le hizo estremecerse. Pensar en por qué no estaba allí la ponía más nerviosa que enfrentarse a él.

Como Ginny había dicho, varios dormitorios del piso de arriba se habían convertido en salas de descanso cuyas puertas estaban abiertas. En la primera, había un grupo de chicas mundanas chismorreando. En la segunda, una doncella estaba arreglando un volante que se había roto del vestido de una señora mayor. La tercera estaba vacía, así que Hermione entró. Había un biombo que ocultaba un orinal, mientras que encima de la mesa había un lavamanos y una jarra, toallas, agua de lavanda para refrescarse las sienes y otros lujos para las invitadas.

Para Hermione, el silencio bastaba. Se sentó en una silla porque el corsé no le permitía más movimientos.

¿Y si no conseguían que la justicia condenara a Voldemort? Había accedido a hacerse pasar por la mujer de Harry hasta que terminaran con aquello pero, ¿qué pasaría si el renegado insistía y seguía provocando problemas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaba dispuesta a posponer la búsqueda de su familia? Seguro que Harry no le insistiría para que se quedara en Londres indefinidamente.

Suspiró y hundió las manos en el bol de agua de lavanda. Aunque no quería estar demasiado en deuda con Harry, tendría que seguir aceptando su caridad hasta que encontrara a su familia. Le resultaba muy difícil ver más allá. Aunque todavía más difícil era pensar qué haría si no encontraba a sus parientes. Si pudiera ser útil para los Guardianes, sería más fácil aceptar su caridad.

—¿Lady Gryffindor?

—¿Sí? —Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio a otra invitada en la puerta. Era unos años mayor que ella; era preciosa, con los ojos negros y unos delicados tirabuzones de color negro natural. También iba muy bien vestida pero, por la forma cómo se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta, transmitía algo de debilidad.

—Siento molestarla —dijo la mujer—, pero me muero de curiosidad. ¿Le importa si me estiro un segundo? —y así, sin esperar una respuesta, entró en la habitación balanceándose.

Temerosa de que la mujer cayera al suelo, Hermione se levantó enseguida, la tomó de la mano y la acompañó hasta la cama, donde la ayudó a estirarse.

—He bebido demasiado champán —dijo, a modo de disculpa—. Pensé que sería mejor subir y descansar hasta que me despeje un poco. Y entonces la he visto. Seguramente no se acuerda de mí, soy lady Diggory. Nos hemos conocido antes.

—Tiene razón, apenas recuerdo ningún nombre de la fila de recepción. Gracias por recordármelo —dijo Hermione—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—No, enseguida estaré bien. Mi talento mágico particular va acompañado de la incapacidad para beber vino o cerveza. Y, normalmente, no me importa abstenerme pero, cuando sirven champán, a veces sucumbo a la tentación —se rascó la frente—. No puedo reprimirme. Es tan delicioso.

—En tal caso, la dejaré descansar.

Hermione ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando lady Diggory dijo:

—Si no le importa, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. Harry es muy apuesto, obviamente pero, ¿cómo puede soportar estar casada con él? ¿No le da miedo?

Hermione se la quedó mirando. — ¿Miedo? Mi marido es la amabilidad en persona.

—No recuerdo que no fuera amable pero eso no significa que no asuste —lady Diggory cerró los ojos.

—Parece que lo conoce muy bien —dijo Hermione, muy curiosa aunque sabía que no estaba bien hablar de Harry a sus espaldas.

La otra mujer abrió los ojos, con la tristeza reflejada en ellos.

—Una vez, me pidió que me casara con él.

— ¿Pudo casarse con él y no lo hizo? —exclamó Hermione.

Lady Diggory suspiró. —Los grandes magos son hombres y mujeres muy alarmantes. No creí que me sintiera cómoda siendo la mujer de Harry. De hecho, la idea me horrorizaba. Y como era joven y no me expresaba demasiado bien, creo que le hice daño con mi rechazo. No debería haber mencionado la… la historia de su familia.

Hermione estaba fascinaba aunque no sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que Harry quiso casarse con esta mujer. Era encantadora y Hermione supuso que debía tener mucho poder. Habría sido una buena esposa Guardiana.

— ¿Se arrepiente de haberlo rechazado?

—Diggory y yo encajamos mejor —volvió a suspirar como si encajar mejor no fuera… bueno, suficiente—. El trabajo de Harry es necesario pero complicado y no siempre está bien visto. Me alegro mucho por él de que, por fin, haya encontrado a una mujer que sea su igual.

—No soy su igual. Ni mucho menos —Hermione se mordió el labio—. Esta conversación es muy extraña.

—Lo siento. Es el champán —lady Diggory dibujó una encantadora sonrisa—. Un hombre necesita una mujer que no le tema. Deseo que sean muy felices, querida.

—Gra… gracias. Espero que se mejore. Buenas noches —Hermione salió y cerró la puerta para que lady Diggory pudiera descansar tranquila hasta que ya no tuviera champán en la sangre.

¿Qué le parecía haber conocido a una mujer a la que Harry había pedido en matrimonio? No estaba segura pero tenía que admitir que tenía un gusto excelente. Lady Diggory parecía tener un buen corazón y ser bella. Si Harry todavía estaba herido por su rechazo, eso explicaría su aversión al matrimonio.

En el pasillo, se detuvo para arreglarse las arrugas de los pesados pliegues de seda del vestido. Avergonzada, pensó que su apariencia había debido convencer a lady Diggory de que Hermione la Loca era la igual de Harry. No le extrañaba que tanto él como lady Minerva hubieran insistido tanto en que fuera bien vestida. Porque, como parecía de buena familia, la veían con mejores ojos.

Antes de volver al baile, disminuyó la protección de los escudos mentales lo suficiente para experimentar el torrente de energía mental que había en la casa. Jamás había estado con tanta gente bajo el mismo techo, teniendo en cuenta que muchos eran Guardianes. Escuchar era interesante, aunque un poco apabullante.

La mayoría de los invitados se lo estaban pasando bien, aunque otros estaban tristes por motivos personales: salud, corazones rotos, preocupaciones acerca de la familia. Un hombre estaba mirando con deseo lujurioso a una mujer desprevenida. Había distintos sabores de energía, era como abrir la caja de las especias. Incluso en la distancia, reconoció los olores emocionales de las personas que conocía bien: Harry y Ginny.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó nada raro hasta que una mano le tapó la boca. «Voldemort.» Lo supo en cuanto la tocó. Su poder la invadió, intenso, apoderándose de su voluntad y de su fuerza física.

Horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que la estaba volviendo a esclavizar. Consiguió levantar una mano y sujetar el collar de rubíes, utilizando el hechizo de protección para evitar rendirse del todo. Con la ayuda del collar, consiguió retener una parcela de conciencia de quién y qué había llegado a ser desde que escapó de él. Sin embargo, mientras la arrastraba hacia una habitación vacía que había cerca, era como una muñeca de cera en sus brazos. La habitación, pequeña y austera, no se había preparado como sala de descanso, pero estaba bien iluminada mediante varias esferas de luz mágica.

Voldemort cerró la puerta con el pie, aislando la habitación del pasillo, y cerró con llave.

—Sabía que subirías, Hermione —le susurró al oído—. Eres mía y he venido a buscarte.

La parcela de conciencia consiguió decir:

— ¡Canalla!

Sin energía, intentaba liberarse pero la energía de Voldemort controlaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Olía a arrogancia y lujuria.

¿Cómo había podido apoderarse de ella tan deprisa, a pesar de los escudos y de que Harry había bloqueado el hilo de energía que los unía? Su mente confusa supuso que era porque la estaba tocando. Sea como fuera, el resultado era que Voldemort estaba a punto de volverla a sumir en la obediencia ciega de Hermione.

Intentó controlar el pánico. «Utiliza tu poder.» Había estado practicando por si se daba un incidente como este. Seguro que había algo que podía hacer para evitar que la secuestrara en una casa llena de gente.

Voldemort la obligó a girarse, sujetándola con fuerza por los brazos. Ella evitó mirarlo directamente a los ojos porque temía que aquello aumentara el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Iba vestido de gala. Como lo habían invitado, seguro que no había tenido ningún problema para entrar en la casa y buscar aquel lugar para vigilarla. Casi todas las mujeres, en un momento u otro, subían a las salas de descanso, así que era fácil adivinar que, tarde o temprano, ella subiría.

—¿Algo que decir, Hermione? —le preguntó, sonriendo—. Si ya estás bajo mi voluntad lo suficiente, dejarás de pelear.

—¡Nunca! —Hermione encerró el pánico en un rincón de su mente hasta que pudiera hacerle frente. Pero, primero, ¿qué magia estaba usando Voldemort?

La más obvia fue el hechizo de dominación con que la había controlado durante tantos años. Su mente lo reconoció enseguida y volvió a la pasividad familiar. También percibió una especie de hechizo de protección a su alrededor. Supuso que estaba diseñado para evitar que los Guardianes percibieran cualquier señal de aquel combate. Si la sacaba de la casa, ese hechizo los protegería, así que tenía que encontrar alguna manera para escapar o pedir ayuda antes de que se la llevara.

—Eres como una gatita enfadada —dijo él—. Agitas tus pequeñas garras, pero no supones ninguna amenaza para mí.

«El hechizo de triple defensa.» Un poco tarde, recordó el hechizo de tres pasos que había practicado con Ginny. Estaba diseñado exactamente para una circunstancia como aquella. Aunque los escudos y el hechizo de defensa no funcionaran, el de protección rompería la burbuja aislante de Voldemort y los demás percibirían que pasaba algo y acudirían a ayudarla.

Estaba a punto de invocar el hechizo tripe cuando recordó lo que había pensado antes: que la conexión entre Voldemort y ella era de sentido doble. Puede que aquella fuera su oportunidad para descubrir si tenía a otras personas cautivas.

Hacerlo hablar. Puede que así pudiera entrar en su mente con más facilidad. Consiguió gritar:

—¡Esta vez no conseguirás abducirme! Ya no soy aquella chiquilla indefensa sin amigos.

—Los que llamas amigos aceptarán tu palabra cuando, sinceramente, les digas que dejas al estúpido de tu marido para volver conmigo, el hombre al que siempre has querido —sonrió y le enseñó los dientes—. Serás de lo más convincente. Nadie se interpondrá. Aunque Gryffindor lo intente, será incapaz de burlar la vigilancia de mi casa de Londres.

La parcela de conciencia de Hermione se enfureció.

—¡No lo haré!

—Harás lo que yo quiera que hagas. Si te digo que te pongas a cuatro patas y relinches como un caballo, lo harás y menearás la cola imaginaria. Si te digo que saltes desde la ventana de la buhardilla y estampes este precioso cuerpo en los adoquines de la calle, saltarás sin pensártelo dos veces —la apretó todavía más—. Considérate afortunada de que quiera que seas mi adorada y obediente consorte.

Hermione le escupió en la cara.

Él aguantó estoicamente, tensando su cuerpo todavía más.

—Con el hechizo adecuado, podría conseguir que te sintieras feliz de estar bajo mi poder, pero creo que preferiré que, en algún lugar en el fondo de tu comportamiento perfecto, me sigas odiando incluso cuando te abras de piernas.

Furiosa, Hermione buscó la falsa apariencia que había creado el hechizo de ilusión que la había deformado durante años. La imagen reflejada en el espejo que había encima del lavamanos se volvió borrosa y luego reflejó claramente el rostro apagado, el cuerpo extraño y la ropa vieja de Hermione la Loca.

Por un segundo, Voldemort se quedó inmóvil.

—Había olvidado lo fea que te había hecho. No me extraña que jamás te viera como posible esposa —con un golpe de poder, disolvió la ilusión y le devolvió su aspecto real.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Estoy pensando que será mejor que cambie tu apariencia por completo para que nadie se dé cuenta de que mi nueva consorte es la desaparecida lady Gryffindor. Si creo un hechizo de ilusión suficientemente poderoso, puede que incluso te convierta en la mujer más bonita de Inglaterra. ¿Podría hacer que te parecieras a Luna Lovegood? No, puedo hacerlo mejor. Serás rubia, claro pero, ¿qué más?

Hermione sintió golpes de magia en su cuerpo. Con cada uno, veía un cambio nuevo en el espejo. Su rostro adquirió una simetría perfecta e insulsa. Los mechones rubios le caían por encima de los hombros. Sus pechos crecieron hasta un tamaño sorprendente y su vestido se convirtió en un delicado camisón que le cubría muy poco.

Voldemort se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Me he superado a mí mismo. ¡Qué suerte que en esta habitación haya una cama! —le cubrió el busto con la mano derecha y frunció el ceño—. Ahora el hechizo sólo es superficial, lo que significa que, debajo de la encantadora ilusión, todavía estás encerrada en el corsé y el vestido. Para poder cambiarte tanto con el hechizo como para que te sientas como te ves, necesitaré más tiempo e intimidad.

—Cuando lo hagas, cambia también tu aspecto, así no tendré que mirar a esa asquerosa cara —Hermione sabía que sonaba infantil, pero era debido a la lucha por mantener esa parcela de conciencia. No le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Recurriendo al poder que todavía controlaba, intentó tocar la mente de Voldemort para averiguar si tenía a otros cautivos.

—Aunque todavía no eres la mujer de mis sueños, me servirás para un revolcón rápido —con los ojos ardiendo de deseo, se la llevó a la cama—. Aprovecharemos la cama antes de marcharnos. Terminaremos en cinco minutos y, después, ya no te resistirás más.

¡Dios mío, no podía permitir que la violara! La lujuria le había reducido las defensas, pero no lo suficiente para averiguar lo que ella quería. Jugándosela, lo miró fijamente a los ojos con la esperanza de que aquello reforzara la conexión. Aquellos ojos eran la ventana al alma más cruel y despiadada que jamás había visto.

Voldemort notó su mirada, aunque no como ella había querido. La tiró en la cama y se colocó encima de ella, provocando que las varillas del miriñaque hicieran un ruido metálico y empezó a maldecir cuando se hizo daño con una. Luego le obligó a abrir la boca con un violento beso.

Sintió arcadas porque aquella asquerosa lengua la estaba ahogando. Debía invocar el hechizo triple antes de que fuera tarde. Con un último esfuerzo, intentó analizar la mente de Voldemort.

«¡Hay otros!» Cuatro o cinco. Reconoció el mismo hilo energético que lo conectaba a ella. Pero, ¿adónde iban estos? Si quería encontrar a las víctimas, tenía que seguir esos hilos.

De forma abrupta, Voldemort levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.

—¡Menuda sorpresa! Todavía eres virgen. Ese remilgado de Gryffindor no ha sido capaz ni de desvirgarte. ¡Menuda suerte la mía!

—¡Harry es mil veces más hombre que tú! —ella le volvió a escupir, deseando quitarse su sabor de la boca.

Él le dio una bofetada.

—Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas buenos modales, muchacha —sin dejar de aprisionarla con su cuerpo, frunció el ceño—. Jamás hubiera creído que Gryffindor fuese un remilgado, pero entonces, ¿por qué no se ha acostado con un bombón como tú? —después de pensárselo unos segundos, lentamente dijo—. Debe tener algo que ver con el hechizo del unicornio. Supongo que debe querer tener a una virgen cerca en caso de que le vuelva a salir el cuerno —Voldemort soltó una aterradora carcajada—. Pues ahora le saldrán dos.

—Querer desperdiciar el inmenso poder de la virginidad por lujuria es una muestra más de tu estupidez —le soltó ella.

Él le dio otra bofetada.

—Menuda lengua tienes desde que no estás bajo mis atentos cuidados. Pero tienes razón. Hay otras formas más útiles de aprovechar esa virginidad. En lugar de cambiar tu apariencia para que nadie sepa que eres lady Gryffindor, te quedarás así. Y, cuando estés bajo mi techo, pedirás la anulación de tu matrimonio con Gryffindor alegando impotencia. Prefiero humillarlo que destruirlo.

Ella intentó liberarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—¡Nadie te creerá!

—Pero creerán a los médicos que te examinen. Y tranquila, que con el examen médico también tú recibirás tu parte de humillación —volvió a sonreír enseñándole los dientes, cual depredador—. Mientras tanto, podemos hacer muchas otras cosas sin tener que desvirgarte —le plantó otro beso en los doloridos labios.

Hermione se obligó a controlar el asco físico que sentía y utilizó todo el poder que tenía para bucear en la mente de Voldemort. Consiguió localizar los hilos otra vez pero no pudo seguirlos hasta el final. Desaparecían en la oscuridad.

Estaba a punto de rendirse e invocar el hechizo de defensa cuando recordó que disponía de otra fuente de magia. Se imaginó a _Lucky_ y luego intentó encontrar la esencia del poder felino: sutil, escondido, cazador. Su mente empezó a brillar con energía e iluminó aquellos tenues hilos.

¡Sí! Cinco personas, todas jóvenes y atrapadas en los horrores de la esclavitud. Sólo tardó un segundo es memorizar las auras y las localizaciones. Ahora ya sabría cómo encontrar a aquellos pobres.

Después de conseguir la información que necesitaba, aunque a un precio increíblemente alto, hizo acopio de poder y desesperación y, mentalmente, gritó la palabra que desencadenaba el hechizo triple.

« ¡Harry!»

… **.. .. . .. .**

**Hasta aquí por hoy.**

**Relenna.**

**Gracias a todos y se quedo algún desperfecto por favor avísenme para corregirlo de inmediato, porque errar es humano…**

**Muchas gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Magia legendaria.**

Capitulo con escenas subidas de tono, leer con discreción y responsabilidad. No me hago responsable por traumas posterior.

**Capítulo 12.**

El grupo de media docena de hombres estaba charlando de política cuando la música volvió a sonar. La mayoría se marchó a buscar a sus parejas de baile. Cuando Harry y Ronald se quedaron solos, este dijo:

—Dijiste que Voldemort quería asumir el control de los Guardianes. Pero, ¿y si su principal objetivo es acumular poder dentro del gobierno mundano? Ya es ministro y los dos sabemos de su interés en la mecánica y la tecnología. La economía del país está a punto de experimentar un cambio radical y, si él está al frente, puede acabar acumulando mucho poder terrenal.

—Ya lo he pensado —respondió Harry—. Pero podría perseguir esos objetivos sin causar ningún problema a la comunidad Guardiana y sería mucho más seguro no quebrantar nuestras leyes. Ahora ya sabe que lo estoy vigilando de cerca y que hay otros que también lo miran de reojo. Aunque ya tiene un poder considerable, todavía no creo que pueda ganarnos a todos.

—Si quiere influenciar a la comunidad mundana, podrá hacerlo de una forma mucho más eficaz si recurre a la magia mediante métodos prohibidos por nuestras leyes —Ronald frunció el ceño—. A nivel estratégico, para él es mucho mejor reforzar su poder a través del método que tenga más a mano, utilizarlo para controlar a los Guardianes y asegurarse de que no hay nadie lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente y, después, utilizar la magia para imponer su voluntad en la esfera mundial.

Harry silbó. —Es un plan aterrador pero tan a gran escala que dudo que alguien pueda lograrlo.

Ronald se encogió de hombros con cinismo. —No tiene que lograrlo. Sólo tiene que pensar que puede hacerlo y es lo suficientemente arrogante para hacerlo. No todo el mundo razona como tú.

Harry hizo una larga pausa. —Tienes razón. He dejado que la lógica me limitara la imaginación. La naturaleza de Voldemort es ilógica.

Antes de poder continuar, la voz de Hermione le resonó en la cabeza como si hubieran tocado una campana gigante. Se asustó al notar su desesperación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la había visto por última vez? ¿Un cuarto de hora, quizá? ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Al grito lo siguió, un segundo después, una oleada de magia protectora que atravesó el salón lleno de gente riendo. A los mundanos no les afectó, pero todos los Guardianes reaccionaron. En el momento en que los hechizos de ilusión quedaron desprotegidos, a un hombre le salió barriga de golpe y a otra señora se le hicieron visibles todas las arrugas. Aunque el hechizo de protección desapareció enseguida, dejó una estela de magia confusa tras de sí. La piel de la mujer volvió a alisarse, aunque el señor se quedó barrigudo, quizá porque estaba demasiado asustado para mantener la falsa apariencia.

Girando sobre sí mismo, Harry dijo, muy serio:

—Era Hermione. Está arriba —empezó a correr entre el gentío, con Ronald pisándole los talones mientras subía las escaleras de tres en tres.

Varias mujeres habían salido de las salas de descanso y estaban en el pasillo, asustadas, pero ni rastro de Hermione. Harry decidió empezar a buscar en la primera puerta cerrada que encontró. Estaba cerrada con llave. Con un hechizo bloqueó lo que estaba haciendo para que los mundanos no lo vieran y tiró abajo la puerta con un golpe de poder, sin importarle a quien pudiera encontrar fornicando al otro lado.

Entró y se horrorizó al ver a Hermione en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la cara pálida a excepción de unas marcas rojas en las mejillas. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento agitaba las cortinas.

Mientras Ronald corría hasta la ventana, Harry fue hasta Hermione. Recordó que había conseguido curar al gato en el parque, así que, con cuidado, le tomó la cara con las dos manos y le transmitió energía curativa. Aunque Hermione no estaba inconsciente, tenía la mente desordenada y confusa. Mientras Harry continuaba con la curación percibió cómo los pensamientos de Hermione se iban calmando.

Abrió los párpados y reveló que sus cambiantes ojos ahora tenían el color del carbón.

—Sé dónde están —dijo, con voz ronca.

Harry contuvo el aliento. —¿Los otros cautivos de Voldemort?

Cuando ella asintió, él dijo: —Hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

—Voldemort. ¿Todavía está aquí? —preguntó, en un susurro.

—No creo —ahora que sabía quién era el responsable la rabia se apoderó de él. Tenía que encontrar a Voldemort y destrozarlo con las pezuñas…

Hermione le apretó la mano con las uñas, tanto que le hizo sangre.

— ¡No! —le dijo, ferozmente.

El dolor alejó la rabia y le hizo recuperar la compostura. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de volver a transformarse descubrió que estaba empapado de sudor frío. Tenía la esperanza de que la naturaleza de la bestia se estuviera esfumando pero, obviamente, no era así.

—Gracias. De la ventana, entró un destello de luz. Ronald maldijo.

—Había una cuerda colgando de la ventana, pero un hechizo de disolución la ha hecho desaparecer. Voldemort se ha ido y no ha dejado rastro.

Media docena de personas, todas Guardianas, entraron en la habitación. Una de las primeras fue lady Minerva. Se sentó al borde de la cama y colocó una mano fría y mojada con agua de lavanda en la frente de Hermione.

—¿Voldemort te ha hecho daño?

—Intentó abducirme otra vez —susurró ella.

Lord Halliburton entró en la habitación justo a tiempo de escuchar las palabras de Hermione. Hizo una mueca.

—Otra vez vuelve a calumniar a lord Voldemort sin pruebas. Aunque lo conozco muy bien, no percibo ni rastro de su energía aquí.

—El hechizo de protección de lady Gryffindor ha borrado cualquier rastro de magia en esta zona —dijo Harry, muy brusco—. ¿Qué tipo de prueba le parecería aceptable, Halliburton? ¿Si viera a Voldemort retorciéndole el cuello a un gallo, lo consideraría culpable de matar al animal o no?

Halliburton se sonrojó. —Usted y Voldemort recibieron órdenes para no tomar represalias en contra del otro. Hacer que su mujer acuse a Voldemort le convierte a usted en culpable de violar las órdenes del consejo. Haré que lo acusen.

Hermione se incorporó y miró a Halliburton fijamente, con fuego en los ojos.

—No soy la marioneta de nadie, ni siquiera de Harry. ¿Duda de mi palabra?

El hombre retrocedió, sorprendido por el poder de su rabia.

—Si… Si ha sido usted la que se ha inventado esta acusación, entonces es usted la culpable de violar las órdenes del consejo. Todas las partes implicadas prometieron no causar problemas.

—No seas estúpido, Hally —dijo lady Minerva, con soltura—. Es obvio que a lady Gryffindor la han atacado y no tienes ningún derecho a llamarla mentirosa o a Gryffindor conspirador. Puede que no haya pruebas definitivas de que el atacante fuera Voldemort, aunque personalmente creo que es justo creer a la víctima, pero tampoco hay pruebas que demuestren su inocencia. Te aseguro que no estaba abajo bailando.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa. Lady Minerva ponía las cosas en su sitio como nadie.

Lord Sinistra, el señor de la casa, entró en la habitación. —¿Lady Gryffindor invocó el hechizo de protección?

Hermione asintió. —Espero no haberle causado molestias a nadie.

—Nada grave —dijo Sinistra con una mirada especulativa—. Ha sido una demostración de magia impresionante. ¿Dónde lo ha aprendido?

—Ginny Weasley me enseñó el hechizo básico —Hermione apoyó los pies en el suelo y se levantó, tambaleándose. Harry la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo. Estaba temblando del susto—. No creo que haya sido nada especial.

—Yo soy el experto en hechizos de protección al que llaman para eventos como las reuniones del consejo. Lady Gryffindor, creo que acabo de conocer a mi sucesora. Puede que, en el futuro, podamos hablar de la técnica de este don —Sinistra hizo una respetuosa reverencia y luego se giró hacia el resto de invitados que se habían reunido en la habitación y en el pasillo—. Están a punto de servir la cena. ¿Quieren que bajemos y la disfrutemos? —sin ningún esfuerzo, hizo salir a todo el mundo excepto a Harry y lady Minerva.

—Me voy a llevar a Hermione a casa —le dijo Harry a lady Minerva—. Siento marcharme tan pronto, pero Hermione necesita paz y tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto —la señora estaba intranquila—. Hermione, esta obsesión de Voldemort me preocupa. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que… Que quiere que sea su esposa —parecía ponerse enferma con sólo pensarlo—. Barajó varias posibilidades. Una era cambiar mi aspecto para que me pareciera al tipo de mujer que lo excita. Lady Gryffindor, sencillamente, desaparecería. Luego decidió que debería quedarme así como soy y pedir la anulación de mi matrimonio con Harry. Quería que fuera perfectamente obediente aunque odiándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Lady Minerva apretó los labios. —Despreciable. Harry, vigílala.

—Lo haré —abrazó a Hermione. Parecía que aquella experiencia le había exprimido la vida—. Descansa, querida. Has vencido a Voldemort una vez más.

Cuando lady Minerva se marchó, Harry dijo:

—Estarás más cómoda sin las enaguas. Le levantó la falda del vestido y desató el miriñaque, que cayó al suelo, y luego la ayudó a salir de aquel círculo de tela.

Divertida, y mientras observaba los metros de tela bordada que se arremolinaban alrededor de sus tobillos, dijo: —Tropezaré.

—No, no tropezarás. Ahora relájate. No tienes que pensar en nada —la levantó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry con los ojos cerrados. Harry supuso que necesitaba la seguridad de la cercanía tanto como él.

Para su sorpresa, Cho estaba esperando en el pasillo, con la preocupación reflejada en los ojos. Harry tuvo que recordarse que ahora era lady Diggory. Se veían bastante a menudo en las reuniones sociales, pero no habían hablado desde el día que ella rechazó con vehemencia su propuesta de matrimonio.

—¿Tu mujer está bien? —le preguntó Cho.

—Lo estará —respondió él, un poco tenso.

La mirada de Cho se posó en el rostro de Hermione.

—No habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para ser tu esposa. Ella la tiene. Lo siento, Harry.

Era una disculpa que contenía muchas más cosas. Harry bajó un poco la guardia.

—Cuando rechazaste mi propuesta, tus instintos fueron correctos, aunque no elegiste las mejores palabras para expresarlos. No habríamos encajado bien, Cho. ¿Ahora eres feliz?

—Sí. A veces, el destino es más inteligente que nosotros —dibujó aquella fascinante sonrisa que un día le había robado el corazón y luego se dirigió hacia la escalera, apoyándose en la pared con una mano para mantener el equilibrio. Debía de haber tomado un poco de champán y todavía se estaba recuperando. Cho jamás había podido resistirse a una copa de champán.

Aquella idea le trajo a la memoria otros recuerdos de su fracasado cortejo de hacía diez años. Cho lo había fascinado y, al principio, él también le intrigaba. Mientras bajaba con Hermione por una escalera trasera, se dio cuenta que Cho tenía razón. El destino había sido muy inteligente. Y si lo había rechazado con torpeza, bueno, era joven. Y él también.

La juventud estaba muy sobrevalorada.

Lady Minerva ya había hecho venir el carruaje y un sirviente había ido a buscar el sombrero de Harry y el chal de Hermione. Para subir al carruaje sin despertar a Hermione o golpearse contra la puerta había que ir con cuidado, pero lo consiguió. Una vez dentro, colocó el cálido y vibrante peso de Hermione encima de su regazo y le tapó los hombros con el chal.

Cuando el carruaje emprendió el camino hacia Gryffindor House, Harry se aseguró de que estaba bien protegido y luego se concentró en Hermione. Parecía una niña dormida y, sin embargo, había luchado con un mago experto. Lo invadió una ternura que casi lo derrite. Quería mantenerla a salvo más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo pero, si no llega a ser por su propia fuerza, se la habrían vuelto a llevar. Si esto era la guerra, Voldemort iba ganando. Y aquella certeza era muy dolorosa.

Le acarició el pelo y deseó que sus mechones claros y sedosos no estuvieran empolvados. Esta noche estaba preciosa, parecía toda una señora. Su habilidad para adaptarse y aprender cosas nuevas era… bueno, mágica. Estaba seguro de que, sin saberlo, estaba aprendiendo de todos los que la rodeaban.

Hermione abrió los ojos. —¿Todavía echas de menos a lady Diggory?

Sorprendido, le preguntó: —¿Cómo sabes quién es?

—Me lo dijo ella. Creo que quería asegurarse de que te merecía.

—Creo que ha dado su visto bueno —dijo, muy seco—. Aunque no sea asunto suyo.

—Lo ha dado —Hermione cambió de postura en el regazo de Harry—. Parecía muy amable. Y muy bonita.

A pesar del tono neutro, la pregunta era obvia. —Es ambas cosas, y una Guardiana muy talentosa. Y también tenía razón cuando ha dicho que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. No me la imagino rescatando a un unicornio encerrado después de diez años de cautiverio. Ni enfrentándose a Voldemort como has hecho tú. Tienes corazón de guerrera, Hermione.

—Eso es bueno, seguro.

—Y también eres bonita —dijo él, con dulzura—. Por dentro y por fuera.

Después de una larga pausa, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Puedes besarme? Quiero quitarme el sabor a Voldemort de la boca.

Con suavidad, Harry le acarició los incipientes morados de las mejillas, canalizando más energía curativa.

—¿Qué te ha hecho?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Me tiró en la cama, me amenazó, me abofeteó para enseñarme a ser obediente y me besó. También se dio cuenta de que era virgen.

—Muy perspicaz por su parte —no le extrañaba que se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de forzarla a que pidiera la anulación del matrimonio con Harry. Sin decir nada más, la besó. Fue un beso suave en deferencia al horror físico y emocional que había sufrido esa noche. Ella emitió un leve suspiro de placer y abrió los labios a su encuentro. Aunque Harry sintió cómo despertaba el placer, siguió explorando su boca con delicadeza. Era suave e intoxicante como el vino de miel.

Detestaba saber que Voldemort la había usado y había abusado de ella, aunque ella lo había detenido poco antes de que la violara. Intensificó el beso y le acarició la espalda con las dos manos, con la esperanza de eliminar cualquier rastro de las manos de aquel salvaje.

La lengua localizó un punto rugoso en la boca de Hermione. Por el sabor metálico de la sangre, supuso que era una abrasión a consecuencia de la violencia de Voldemort. Lamió la zona y dejó fluir más energía curativa hasta que la herida se cerró.

En respuesta, Hermione se estremeció y lo abrazó. Aquella urgencia transformó la preocupación, la rabia y la ternura de Harry en pasión desenfrenada. Quería hundirse en ella, ser uno, en cuerpo y alma.

Ella respondió con igual fervor y se giró para colocarse a horcajadas encima de él. Sus caderas se encontraron y luchaban por estar más cerca de pesar de las capas de tela que los separaban. Él apartó la voluminosa falda para poder acariciarle la pierna. Subió la palma de la mano por la media de seda hasta la cálida y desnuda piel del muslo.

El gemido de Hermione vibró en el interior de Harry y se transmitió a través de sus besos. Lo que más quería en el mundo era darle más placer, intoxicarla hasta que los dos alcanzaran juntos el punto máximo de placer. Deslizó la mano entre los dos cuerpos y buscó con cuidado hasta que encontró unos pliegues de carne húmedos y exquisitamente sensibles. Ante aquella caricia tan íntima, Hermione gritó y se sacudió.

Ahora estaba intentando desabrocharse los pantalones, impaciente por penetrarla, cuando de repente fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. La rabia y el desprecio por él mismo se apoderaron de su ser porque estaba seduciendo a una mujer a la que casi habían violado esa noche. Y no sólo era una acto despreciable en sí mismo si no que, además, había estado a punto de destruir su preciada virginidad.

La rabia esta vez fue demasiado intensa y profunda como para controlarla. Cuando reconoció que el hechizo de Voldemort se estaba activando, colocó a Hermione en el otro asiento, lo más lejos de él posible. Grandes cantidades de energía se acumularon en su cuerpo y, con los cambios físicos también llegó la agonía. Mientras Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, él intentó alejarse de ella pero su gran volumen enseguida ocupó el limitado espacio del carruaje.

La confusión y el dolor de la transformación desaparecieron y lo dejaron jadeando por el esfuerzo. Tenía el cuerpo de unicornio en su lado del carruaje mientras que las piernas tenían prisionera a Hermione. Intentó moverse pero tenía el cuello doblado de una forma muy forzada contra el panel lateral y el cuerno clavado en el techo acolchado del vehículo. El primer instinto fue salir corriendo, pero todavía tenía el conocimiento suficiente para saber que no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a hacerle daño a Hermione, que estaba encajada en medio de la media luna que formaba su sólido cuerpo equino.

Y lo peor era que, con las piernas abiertas, revelaba de manera flagrante su apasionado deseo, y un unicornio no era una criatura pequeña. Miró a Hermione con impotencia, deseando estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo menos allí. Al mismo tiempo, la quería más que nunca y la pasión física venía del encanto mágico de la pureza virginal. Era exquisita, como objeto de deseo y como cáliz de encanto.

Con los ojos muy abiertos pero inmutables, Hermione lo recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose brevemente en la erección.

—En serio, debes dejar de enfadarte tanto contigo mismo cuando pierdes el control. Tu ayudante de cámara llorará desconsolado cuando vea que has destrozado tu magnífico traje de etiqueta —le acarició el resplandeciente cuello, transmitiéndole energía tranquilizadora con la mano. Ayudó, un poco—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —le preguntó.

Harry asintió, doblando un poco más el cuello hacia atrás.

—Utilizaré el pendiente para pincharte en el hombro y, luego me pincharé en el dedo. Deberíamos tener suficiente sangre para deshacer el hechizo.

Él volvió a asentir, con la esperanza de que pudiera transformarlo otra vez antes de deshonrarse a sí mismo. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera un enorme y tembloroso órgano sexual.

Hermione se quitó el pendiente derecho y se inclinó para pincharle en el músculo del hombro. El pinchazo provocó una gota de sangre que contrastaba con el pelo blanco. Él la observó, fascinado por sus movimientos y, aunque quería reposar la cabeza en su regazo, no podía moverse.

Ella se clavó el pendiente en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda. Cuando presionó y apareció la sangre, tocó la gota en el cuerpo de Harry. No sucedió nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad y Harry empezó a temerse que la magia hubiera desaparecido, que la creciente intimidad física entre ellos hubiera destruido la inocencia necesaria para contrarrestar el hechizo de Voldemort.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione volvió a refregar su dedo contra el hombro de Harry, mezclando las sangres con más fuerza. La metamorfosis fue inmediata. El calor que se había acumulado en su cuerpo cuando había aumentado de tamaño, ahora salía hacia el exterior en forma de ondas mientras huesos y músculos recuperaban la forma humana. La violencia de la transformación lo envió al suelo y quedó medio apoyado en el regazo de Hermione, jadeando, desnudo y cubierto de sudor.

Estaba tan agotado que no estaba seguro de poder moverse y, a pesar de todo, seguía hirviendo de deseo. Avergonzado, hundió la cara en el rígido torso encorsetado de Hermione y, aunque sabía que debería separarse de ella, no era capaz de hacerlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Hermione —susurró.

—Pobre Harry —murmuró ella, con una voz dulce como la miel—. Tu transformación es mucho peor que cualquier cosa que yo haya sufrido a manos de Voldemort esta noche.

Le acarició la espalda y los brazos desnudos con sus delicadas manos, suavizando su alterada aura como si fuera pelaje. Él empezó a sentirse más tranquilo, aunque seguía sin atreverse a moverse porque, si lo hacía, su excitación quedaría a la vista.

La ágil mano de Hermione bajó por la cintura y luego se colocó debajo de él. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía, ella agarró la rígida y vibrante longitud de su masculinidad. Él gritó a medida que el éxtasis se apoderaba de él.

—Hermione…

—No creo que tardemos mucho —susurró ella—. Aunque mi desconocimiento de los hábitos de apareamiento de los humanos es igual que respecto a los de los unicornios.

Subió la mano hacia arriba, apretando. Fue suficiente. Gimiendo Harry se vació de una forma tan violenta que era tan vergonzante como apasionada. Cuando se calmó, vio que estaba abrazado a la cintura de Hermione y que tenía la cara hundida en su regazo.

Sintiéndose más bestia que persona, la soltó y se sentó en el suelo, entre los dos asientos, y con las rodillas dobladas, ocupando muy poco espacio en comparación con la manera cómo había llenado el habitáculo con el cuerpo de unicornio.

—Lo siento, Hermione. No… deberías haber tenido que hacerte cargo de mi ruda lujuria masculina.

—¿Por qué no? —Hermione se limpió la mano en un trozo de terciopelo del malogrado traje de etiqueta y luego se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente—. Tú me has dado mucho placer. Y quería hacer lo mismo por ti. Sólo soy una simple chica de pueblo, Harry. Es natural que las criaturas se apareen y me cuesta mucho entender cómo algo que da tanto placer puede estar mal.

Él suspiró. —Cuando te toco, a mí también me cuesta recordarlo. Pero con la calma que llega después del deseo, vuelvo a sentir que me estoy aprovechando de tu juventud e inexperiencia.

—Tengo la suficiente experiencia para saber que te prefiero a ti que a Voldemort —dijo ella, cortante—. O que a cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido. ¿Te parece suficiente?

Harry deseó tener más y mejores palabras. —¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera desvirgado? ¿Cómo habríamos contrarrestado el hechizo de transformación?

—Hay otras vírgenes en Londres. Si la necesitáramos, Ginny Weasley vendría enseguida —Hermione hizo una mueca—. Aunque debo admitir que no quiero que mires a otra mujer como me miras a mí cuando eres un unicornio. Es maravilloso sentirse tan adorada.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. —Tienes una forma terriblemente sensible de enfocar lo absurdo.

—Gracias… creo —cuando el carruaje se detuvo, miró por la ventana—. Ya estamos en casa. ¿Quieres que entre y te traiga una bata?

—No es necesario. Debajo de tu asiento hay varias mantas. Si te sientas aquí, sacaré una —cuando Hermione se sentó en el otro asiento, Harry levantó la base acolchada y sacó una manta de lana. Encima de la piel desnuda le rascaba, pero lo cubría bastante bien—. Nos limitaremos a entrar en casa y que los sirvientes saquen sus propias conclusiones.

La risa de Hermione fue ronca y para nada inocente.

—Espero que nuestras fechorías lleguen a oídos de Voldemort y asuma lo peor —le pasó la mano por el pelo con mucha ternura—. Y espero impaciente el día que podamos estar juntos de verdad.

Él también. Santo Dios, él también.

Hermione agradeció el familiar cosquilleo de los escudos de la casa cuando entraron. Había logrado apreciar el poder y la sofisticación de las protecciones de Harry. Para un mago, Gryffindor House era el lugar más seguro de Londres y era un descanso poder relajar sus escudos personales.

Harry le dijo al sirviente que les abrió la puerta:

—Por favor, que nos suban una cena ligera para dos al despacho —estaba tan distinguidamente digno que parecía que, en vez de una manta de lana, llevara una toga romana. Hermione se preguntó qué pensarían los encargados de los establos cuando fueran a limpiar el carruaje y descubrieran la ropa de Harry hecha trizas. Seguramente, creerían que lo había atacado como una leona en celo, que no se alejaba mucho de la verdad.

Mientras observaba sus cincelados y enigmáticos rasgos, se dio cuenta que cada vez era más fácil identificar al hombre con el unicornio, y viceversa. Los dos poseían una belleza elegante, poderosa y arrebatadora. Si Harry fuera robusto como Ronald Weasley, ¿lo habría reflejado también cuando se transformaba en unicornio? Una pregunta interesante. Un unicornio moreno y musculoso quizá fuera igual de impresionante, pero ella dudaba que lo encontrara tan atractivo.

Estaba muy sorprendida de que Harry pudiera resistir la intensa atracción sexual que crecía entre ellos. A lo mejor, cuando ella fuera una maga con más experiencia, también ganaría disciplina. O no… Cuando vio cómo la manta le dejaba los hombros al aire tragó saliva. Era imposible imaginarse no deseándolo. Hermione estaba empezando a sospechar que debía provenir de un entorno rural, porque su naturaleza era mucho más terrenal que refinada.

Harry la miró. —¿Quieres hablar de la información sobre los cautivos ahora o por la mañana, cuando hayamos descansado?

Todo el cansancio desapareció.—Ahora.

Él sonrió levemente. —Ya me lo suponía, por eso he pedido un poco de comida. Nos hemos perdido una cena exquisita en Sinistra House. Pongámonos ropa más cómoda y, después, nos reuniremos en el despacho.

Ella asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras. La doncella tardó un buen rato en quitarle el complicado vestido de noche y, aunque no podían eliminar el polvo del pelo hasta que lo lavaran, el hecho de deshacer el recogido, cepillarlo y ponerse una bata más cómoda fue un verdadero descanso.

Harry ya estaba en el despacho; se había puesto una bata holgada de terciopelo azul. La cena que había pedido estaba en una bandeja al otro lado de la habitación pero, por ahora, le sirvió a Hermione un vaso de coñac con agua. Debió de utilizar la magia para calcular la proporción exacta de los ingredientes porque la reanimó enseguida y la hizo entrar en calor pero no la quemó por dentro.

Él bebió un sorbo de su vaso, mucho más oscuro, y luego lo dejó a un lado para poder extender un gran rollo de papel en la mesa.

—Es un mapa de Londres y los alrededores —puso cuatro pesos en las esquinas para mantenerlo plano—. ¿Puedes señalar dónde tiene Voldemort a los cautivos?

—No estoy segura —Hermione entrecerró los ojos, se acercó al mapa, siguió el curso del Támesis con el dedo y luego los pueblos de las afueras—. No conozco estos lugares. Sólo conozco este barrio y el parque.

—No tienes que conocer la ciudad. Intenta cerrar los ojos y utilizar el poder para localizar a esas almas perdidas.

Algún día, se acordaría de utilizar la magia sin que tuvieran que decírselo. Cerró los ojos y colocó la mano abierta encima del mapa mientras pensaba en los hilos de energía que había descubierto en la mente de Voldemort. Inconscientemente, desplazó la mano hacia la izquierda y tocó el papel, con la palma desprendiendo calor.

—Aquí. Cuatro de los cinco están aquí —abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tocando una zona al oeste de Londres, un poco más allá de Richmond—. En una casa solariega en las afueras de este pueblo.

Harry miró aquel punto. —¿Brentford Abbey?

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Porque allí es donde Voldemort celebrará el foro de tecnología. Firmó un contrato de usufructo hace varios años para poder disfrutar de una casa solariega más cerca de Londres y de su puesto en el gobierno —Harry frunció el ceño—. No he investigado ese lugar pero antaño fue una abadía y está construida sobre el punto de encuentro de tres líneas ley. Siglos de oraciones y rituales han conferido grandes poderes a ese lugar.

—¿Y no habrán desaparecido, a estas alturas? Ya hace más de dos siglos que el rey Enrique disolvió las abadías.

Harry la miró. —¿Eso lo acabas de recordar o lo has leído recientemente?

Hermione intentó recordar de dónde había sacado esos conocimientos sobre el rey Enrique VIII.

—No he leído nada sobre el periodo Tudor desde que me rescataste, así que ya debía saberlo.

—Una prueba más de que eras una niña alfabetizada cuando Voldemort te secuestró —volvió a mirar el mapa—. Puede que se haya perdido alguna energía espiritual, pero en su mayoría está intacta, y las líneas ley son eternas. La abadía es el lugar perfecto para un mago renegado.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. —¿Crees que quiere combinar el poder de la abadía con el que roba de los cautivos para esclavizar también a los hombres que acudan al foro?

—Estoy seguro de que quiere utilizarlos de alguna manera, pero no creo que pueda esclavizarlos como hizo contigo. Esos hombres serán mayores de lo que tú eras y muy pocos, si es que hay alguno, tendrán poderes mágicos. Incluso si es capaz de apoderarse de sus mentes de algún modo, sería muy exagerado convertir a cien o más hombres brillantes es simples locos —sonrió ligeramente—. La gente se daría cuenta.

—¿Y si sólo quiere esclavizar a los más poderosos?

—Es posible que haya estado trabajando en hechizos para poder esclavizar a esos hombres, algo parecido a lo que hizo contigo —dijo Harry, muy pensativo—. Tendré que pensar cómo podría hacerlo y cómo podría evitarse. Por ahora, ¿qué puedes decirme de los cuatro cautivos que tienen retenidos en Brentford Abbey?

—Dos chicos y dos chicas. Creo que todos son más jóvenes que yo —Hermione arrugó una ceja mientras se concentraba en la esencia fantasmal de lo que Harry había denominado «almas perdidas»—. No sé si son Guardianes, pero uno tiene una energía que no he visto en mi vida. Diría que ninguno de ellos es un mago de primer rango, como tú o lady Minerva, pero juntos reúnen una cantidad de poder extraordinaria.

Harry maldijo en voz baja.

—Y Voldemort lo tiene siempre a su disposición. No me extraña que haya podido llegar tan lejos. Dijiste que había un quinto cautivo. Si no está en Brentford Abbey, ¿dónde está?

Hermione cerró los ojos y volvió al momento en que había descubierto los hilos de energía en el interior de Voldemort. Cuatro iban hacia un lado. Ahora siguió el quinto.

—Es una mujer. Una niña, en realidad. Es bastante joven, tendrá unos catorce o quince años. Y… y está muy cerca —en lugar de utilizar la palma de la mano, Hermione siguió su rastro con la yema del dedo índice—. Aquí.

Harry silbó. —Voldemort House, que está sólo a unas calles de distancia. ¿Puedes decirme algo más sobre la chica?

Hermione llegó al final del hilo y lo que encontró la sorprendió mucho.

—Tiene mucho poder. En mi visión interior, brilla como una hoguera. Creo que hace poco que está cautiva y que Voldemort todavía no tiene acceso a todo su poder. Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo, como hizo conmigo.

—Voldemort es endemoniadamente bueno escogiendo a sus víctimas —dijo Harry, con amargura—. Tenemos que liberarlos lo antes posible, tanto por el bien de los chicos como para reducir el acceso de Voldemort a su poder.

Hermione miró el mapa. —La chica de Voldemort House está tan cerca. ¿No deberíamos liberarla la primera? ¿Esta noche? Todavía faltan muchas horas para que amanezca.

—Paciencia, mi doncella guerrera —Harry enrolló el mapa y lo dejó a un lado y luego colocó la bandeja con la cena en la mesa—. Has tenido una noche agotadora y no has podido comer nada en el baile, así que cena un poco mientras pensamos qué vamos a hacer.

—¿Qué tenemos que pensar? —enrolló una loncha de ternera fría y mordió un extremo—. Hay que liberarlos lo antes posible.

—La chica de Voldemort House será la más difícil de rescatar; los escudos protectores de Voldemort son excelentes. Tenemos que estudiarlos y preparar contra hechizos.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos? ¡Harry, la chica está sufriendo! —exclamó Hermione—. El hechizo con que Voldemort la tiene presa no me impide percibir su miedo y su soledad. Y a los demás les pasa lo mismo. Puede que parezcan locos pero, por dentro… sufren —horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

—Sé que esto es muy duro para ti —con suavidad, le acarició el pelo—. Pero no debemos permitir que la emoción nos arrastre hacia el desastre. Sí, Voldemort está abusando de ellos de una forma abominable, pero también los necesita, así que no les hará ningún daño físico. Cuando llegue el momento de liberarlos, tenemos que estar bien organizados para que podamos movernos con rapidez y podamos llevarlos a un lugar seguro antes de que Voldemort pueda responder.

Al percibir reserva en su voz, ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

—Hay algo más que te preocupa, aparte del rescate de los cautivos, ¿verdad?- Él suspiró.

—El intento de abducción por parte de Voldemort esta noche ha sido una declaración de guerra. Dudo que fuera su intención; seguramente, creyó que podría secuestrarte y esconderlo con mentiras ingeniosas, como hizo en la vista. Pero has conseguido escapar y en Sinistra House estaban muchos de los Guardianes de Londres. Algunos de los que se mantenían neutrales o creían a Voldemort ahora mismo deben estar dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras. La posición de Voldemort es mucho más precaria, y eso lo convierte en un ser todavía más peligroso.

—No debemos permitir que mantenga esclavizados a esos cautivos más tiempo del necesario —dijo ella, con un tono inexpresivo—. Además, seguro que cuando los liberemos, su testimonio de los crímenes de Voldemort reforzará tu versión ante el consejo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero rescatarlos implicará avivar las llamas de la guerra no declarada. Creo que podemos sacar a los de Brentford Abbey sin ningún problema, y quizá también a la chica de Londres pero, tan pronto como actuemos, Voldemort nos atacará a ti, a mí o a nuestros seres queridos. Cuando llega la hora de la batalla, los despiadados juegan con ventaja.

Hermione se estremeció ante la idea de volver a caer bajo el poder de Voldemort. Antes que volver a la esclavitud, prefería morir.

—A pesar de los riesgos, debemos hacer algo. Si lo ignoramos y esperamos un milagro, no detendremos los maléficos planes que tenga.

—Sí, pero prometí protegerte y, hasta ahora, no lo he hecho demasiado bien —la mirada de Harry era triste—. Si no hubieras luchado tanto y tan bien, esta noche Voldemort te habría vuelto a abducir. He fallado y, a medida que vayamos avanzando, cada vez correrás mayor peligro.

—¿Importa mucho quién haya sido el responsable de que no me haya abducido? —preguntó ella, muy directa—. Lo importante es que he escapado y, si Dios quiere, lo volveré a hacer si intenta volver a abducirme. ¿Qué parte de tu preocupación viene del orgullo herido?

Él apartó el brazo con que le rodeaba los hombros, se levantó y empezó un inquieto ir y venir por el despacho.

—No puedo negar que el orgullo es un factor importante de esto. Pero uno todavía mayor soy yo mismo. Si no puedo proteger a los inocentes, ¿qué voy a hacer? —se giró y miró a Hermione a los ojos—. Pero lo más poderoso es mi preocupación por ti. Te… Te quiero mucho, mi doncella guerrera. Y eso es peligroso porque interfiere en mi juicio.

El poder que irradiaba la dejó sin respiración. Estaban unidos de muchas formas pero había algo aterrador en aquellas palabras dichas en voz alta.

—Yo también te quiero, milord. Y no lo lamento, aunque me complique la vida.

Aquellas palabras tan francas suavizaron la expresión de Harry.

—Seguramente, lady Minerva diría que la vida son complicaciones. Debemos hacer lo que sea necesario y esperar que podamos contrarrestar las consecuencias. Bueno, ya va siendo hora de pensar en Brentford Abbey.

Hermione se sentó en una silla y se dispuso a comer otra loncha de ternera. Planear una estrategia daba hambre.

—¿Sabes algo de la abadía?

—Con tu permiso, seguiré la conexión mental que has establecido con los cautivos. Así podré saber más cosas.

Cuando ella asintió, Harry cerró los ojos y localizó los hilos que salían de Hermione e iban hasta los cautivos. Como estaba tan preocupada por aquel asunto, Harry pudo acceder a mucha información.

—La abadía es muy grande, por eso los escudos de protección no son tan potentes como los de Voldemort House. Para proteger una zona tan grande se necesita más magia. Recurre a la energía de los cautivos para mantener los escudos, y eso reduce la cantidad de energía de que dispone.

—Como hizo conmigo —susurró Hermione—. Es especialmente malvado esclavizarnos con nuestro propio poder.

—Voldemort es un hombre especialmente malvado —Harry se concentró en los chicos—. Los cautivos están encerrados en un edificio separado. Originariamente, las habitaciones eran celdas de los monjes, así que son una buena cárcel —frunció el ceño—. Veo que, desde que escapaste de Castle Voldemort, ha estrechado el control sobre el resto de esclavos.

Intrigada por aquellos detalles, Hermione le preguntó:

—¿Cómo ves tantas cosas?

—El talento de mi familia es leer el poder ya esté lejos o cerca, sobre todo si hay algo raro a su alrededor —le explicó—. La magia fluye de la naturaleza y, si se usa correctamente, es armoniosa. La magia que no está en armonía atrae mi atención. Normalmente, ni siquiera necesito un cristal mágico para localizarla.

—¿Y es difícil cazar hombres? —preguntó ella.

—No es el don mágico que habría elegido, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo —se sentó delante de ella e, inconscientemente, empezó a desmenuzar un trozo de pan—. Lo más difícil de todo es cazar a un amigo.

Sorprendida, ella le preguntó: —¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

Él dudó un segundo antes de contestar: —Ronald es escocés. Durante la rebelión, no estaba… del todo seguro de a quién debía ser leal, en el fondo. Fue un momento muy difícil.

—Pero seguís siendo amigos —dijo ella, fascinada aunque insegura de hasta dónde se atrevería a preguntar.

—Por suerte, no hizo nada irrevocable —Harry cogió un trozo de queso y se lo lanzó a _Otto_, que estaba junto a la mesa con los ojos implorantes—. Cuando pasó la crisis, no me vi obligado a hacerle preguntas extrañas. Ayudar a los rebeldes a escapar hacia América, donde podrían empezar una nueva vida, fue mucho más satisfactorio, y eso lo hicimos juntos.

—Creo que ser cazador y responsable de hacer cumplir la ley sería demasiado complicado para mí —dijo ella, con sinceridad—. Me alegro mucho de que no sea un don femenino.

—Tradicionalmente no, pero tienes algunas habilidades parecidas a las mías —dijo Harry—. Si no, fíjate en lo deprisa que localizaste a los otros cautivos.

—Pero sólo pude hacerlo porque pasé por lo mismo que ellos —dijo, incómoda—. No soy una cazadora. Sólo quiero liberar a los esclavos de Voldemort y vigilar que no abduzca a nadie más. Además, estoy segura de que también podremos rescatar a la chica que está aquí —había algo en aquella chica que emocionaba mucho a Hermione; quizá porque tenía la misma edad que cuando Voldemort la abdujo a ella.

—Eso espero, pero entrar en su casa será muy difícil —Harry le lanzó otro trozo de queso al perro—. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—¿Voldemort es verdaderamente malvado? —preguntó ella, muy despacio—. ¿O simplemente comete actos malvados?

—No lo sé —respondió Harry—. Dejaré la pregunta para los teólogos. Para mí lo importante son los actos, no las palabras. Por muy buenas palabras que pronuncie, si los actos de un hombre son malvados, no es un buen hombre. Y en cuanto a los pensamientos malvados… bueno, me temo que todos los tenemos alguna vez. Pero me cuesta creer que Dios nos castigue por nuestros pensamientos si no los llevamos a cabo.

—A mí me parece que es una gran virtud resistirse a los malos pensamientos. ¿Dónde está la virtud si jamás sientes la tentación?

Harry se rió. —Tienes madera de teóloga.

—Prefiero ser teóloga que esclava —se levantó, bostezando—. Dejemos para mañana la discusión de cómo liberar a los cautivos de Brentford Abbey. A lo mejor, incluso podemos acercarnos al lugar para echarle un vistazo.

—Ya veremos. Con eso, dejó claro que no quería que ella fuera y Hermione tuvo claro que tendría que ser muy obstinada para convencerlo. Pero en aquel asunto podía ser tremendamente obstinada. Además, ayudaría mucho el estricto sentido de la justicia de Harry.

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Hermione se giró y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Tengo pensamientos impuros hacia ti.

Luego, salió del despacho antes de que la calidez de los ojos de Harry le hiciera pasar de los pensamientos perversos a los actos perversos.

… .. .. ….. …..

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

** Los espero…**

**ReleNNa.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Magia legendaria.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia en general tampoco.

Disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo 13**

—Ataremos a los animales aquí y seguiremos a pie —Harry guió a su caballo hacia unos matorrales que había a una distancia prudente del camino por el que habían venido. Hermione lo siguió en silencio. Aquella mañana, había bajado a desayunar dispuesta a ir enseguida a Brentford Abbey y le había molestado horrores que Harry le dijera que no tenía intenciones de ir hasta por la noche.

Se habían pasado casi todo el día discutiendo si ella debía acompañarlo o no. Al final, Harry había accedido, aunque no estaba demasiado convencido. A pesar de que, hasta ahora, no la había sabido proteger demasiado bien, lo cierto era que estaba más segura con él que en cualquier otra parte.

Una vez dentro de la zona de matorrales, Harry desmontó y fue a buscar una rama resistente donde dejar atados los caballos. Para su sorpresa, a su alrededor vio un tenue brillo que iluminaba lo suficiente para distinguir algunos árboles, la forma de los caballos y a Hermione. Vestida con pantalones y abrigo negros de chico, se veía delgada y seria como una espada.

—¿Has creado tú la luz? —le preguntó Harry, en voz baja—. No queremos que nos vean desde la abadía.

—No hay luna. No quería que nosotros o los caballos nos hiciéramos daño —desmontó—. Nadie nos verá. La luz sólo es visible aquí.

Harry comprobó la esfera lumínica, que sólo cubría un diámetro de varios metros.

—No parece luz mágica normal. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que sería útil tener una luz que… iluminara hacia dentro en lugar de hacia fuera. Así que le estuve dando vueltas y aquí está.

¿Iluminara hacia dentro? Harry se salió de la zona iluminada y luego se giró. No veía la luz ni nada de lo que había dentro del círculo.

—Increíble. ¿Puedes hacer que brille más?

—Sí, pero una luz más fuerte puede que no sea invisible desde fuera. ¿Ves la esfera?

Al cabo de un segundo, percibió un tenue y borroso globo de luz alrededor de donde estaban Hermione y los caballos, aunque no podía verlos, sólo veía la luz. Dudaba que fuera visible desde más de cien pasos. Entró en la zona iluminada y le sorprendió descubrir que parecía de día. Mientras parpadeaba, dijo:

—Has sido muy inteligente al encontrarle un nuevo uso a la luz mágica, Hermione. Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido antes.

Ella chasqueó los dedos y redujo la intensidad de la luz.

—Como no recibí clases de luz mágica, he estado experimentando mucho. Esta versión me pareció muy útil.

Harry se dijo que debía probarlo más tarde.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a describirte el plan?

—Hemos venido a reconocer el terreno, no a hacer heroicidades —dijo ella con un brillo satírico en los ojos—. Utilizarás un hechizo de ilusión para cubrir nuestras huellas. Debo tener mucho cuidado con los escudos de protección, porque seguramente habrá varios. No me dirás nada a menos que corra peligro de cruzar uno sin verlo porque quieres ver si puedo detectarlos sola. Si tengo suerte, puede que incluso me dejes crear la puerta de entrada en uno de ellos. Decidiremos cuánta gente necesitaremos para el rescate, tú crees que cuatro, una persona por cautivo, y qué tipo de transporte será el mejor.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. —¿He insistido demasiado? Pero es que, con este tipo de trabajos, nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado —la sonrisa desapareció—. Creí que estaba preparado el día que acudí a Castle Voldemort, pero no fue suficiente. No volveré a caer en una trampa por falta de atención.

—Por eso lo conviertes todo en una lección. Y te lo agradezco, Harry —dijo ella, muy seria—. Eres un buen profesor.

—Y tú eres la alumna más perturbadora del mundo —por un breve y abrasador segundo, recordó la sensación de tener sus manos acariciándolo. Muy perturbadora, ciertamente… Se sacudió aquel pensamiento de la cabeza y emprendió el camino hacia la abadía.

La propiedad estaba rodeada por un muro de piedra de unos tres metros, así que se acercaron por un lado que quedaba lejos de la puerta de entrada. Harry fue hasta un lugar donde las piedras eran lo bastante grandes como para poder escalar por ellas sin demasiados problemas. Cuando llegó arriba, se sentó y le ofreció una mano a Hermione. Ella no necesitó su ayuda porque, con mucha agilidad, llegó a lo alto del muro y se sentó a su lado.

Hablando en un susurro, dijo: —Los escudos que rodean el muro están diseñados para alertar de posibles intrusos. Has abierto un portal para que podamos pasar sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Él asintió, complacido por su percepción, luego se giró y empezó a bajar por el muro, agarrándose bien con las manos, antes de dejarse caer en la hierba. Cuando Hermione hizo lo mismo, Harry no pudo evitar la tentación de tomarla por la cintura para facilitarle el descenso. Ella no dijo nada pero, cuando la soltó, le rozó las manos con los dedos. En las yemas de los dedos todavía quedaba un ligero rastro de luz. Cuando se desvaneció, Harry se dijo que debía pasar más tiempo explorando aquel don. Hermione la Iluminadora. La mujer que le había iluminado la vida.

Toda la zona entre el muro y la abadía era una enorme extensión de hierba y árboles muy grandes. Las vacas y los ciervos que estaban libres dentro de los muros mantenían la hierba muy corta y las ramas inferiores de los árboles desnudas. La abadía y los edificios anexos estaban en el centro, a poco más de medio kilómetro de la cima de un montículo.

Por la tarde, se había pasado varias horas estudiando la propiedad, tanto con un cristal mágico como con la magia de cazador. Ahora ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para confirmar sus observaciones. Harry había supuesto que una propiedad arrendada como Brentford Abbey acogía menos secretos de Voldemort que el castillo familiar, que quedaba más al oeste.

En las puertas de acceso había dos vigilantes, uno delante de la casa y el otro, justo enfrente. Un tercer hombre caminaba cerca de la casa y de los edificios anexos. Parecía muy competente y Harry no localizó una pauta de comportamiento predecible, así que cuando llegara la hora de rescatar a los cautivos deberían tener mucho cuidado con ese hombre.

Al menos, Voldemort no era un problema. Pasaba la mayoría de noches en su casa de Londres, y aquella noche no había hecho ninguna excepción. De eso, Harry estaba seguro. Le dijo a Hermione:

—He localizado al administrador de la propiedad, un Guardián que está durmiendo en la casa principal. Lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, se llama Cox. No tiene mucho poder, pero tiene la habilidad de un buen vigilante. Supongo que los vigilantes tienen órdenes de alertarlo enseguida si detectan a un mago entrando en la propiedad.

—Pues deseémosle dulces sueños.

Valiéndose de las sombras de los grandes árboles, se acercaron hasta el edificio haciendo zigzag. Cuando estaban en una zona abierta entre dos árboles, escucharon el potente bufido de un animal. Harry y Hermione se quedaron de piedra. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba escondido debajo del árbol que tenían a la izquierda. Harry investigó su energía y descubrió que se trataba de un toro.

Un segundo más tarde, la bestia salió de entre las sombras, moviendo la cabeza hasta que localizó a las criaturas que lo habían despertado. Con la cabeza gacha y agitando la cola adelante y atrás, se dirigió hacia ellos. Harry maldijo en silencio al suponer que el animal estaba allí suelto a modo de protección a la antigua, sin magia.

Estaba pensando qué hacer con él cuando Hermione avanzó hacia el animal. A Harry se le encogió el corazón. Tuvo que recordarse que el don especial que Hermione tenía para comunicarse con los animales debía incluir a los toros enfadados que pastaban en el campo.

Ella le ofreció un sonoro murmuro a modo de saludo y Harry percibió la magia que acompañaba al sonido. El toro levantó la cabeza y su postura ya no parecía tan amenazadora. Hermione se coloco a su lado y empezó a rascarle el cuello. Con fuerza, porque los toros no notaban las caricias delicadas. El animal giró la cabeza y se refregó contra Hermione como un caballo. Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Después de haber recibido como unicornio las delicadas caricias de Hermione, no debería sorprenderle que el toro se hubiera quedado igual de cautivado.

Después de rascarlo un rato, Hermione lo dejó marchar. El animal regresó bajo el árbol donde su harén descansaba. Harry se colocó junto a Hermione.

—Bien hecho —le susurró.

Ella le quitó importancia. —No estaba enfadado, sólo sentía curiosidad.

Harry se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría con un grupo de perros ladradores. Seguramente, los tendría comiendo de su mano en un momento.

Se acercaban a otro escudo que rodeaba los edificios propiamente dichos. A dos pasos de la barrera invisible, Hermione se detuvo para que Harry lo evaluara. Él analizó y descubrió que la energía era mucho más potente que la que rodeaba el muro de piedra. Aparte de poner sobre alerta a los vigilantes, había unido un desagradable hechizo que infligiría al intruso tanto dolor como magia tuviera. Seguramente, Harry y Hermione sufrirían un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Aunque los hechizos eran potentes, supuso que Hermione podría arreglárselas porque, en definitiva, se aprendía con la práctica. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, que era la señal que habían acordado para que ella intentara penetrar en los escudos. Se concentró en el escudo protector con una fuerza palpable.

Aunque iba más despacio que él, sólo necesitó poco más de un minuto para abrir un portal. Lo cruzó y Harry hizo lo mismo, con mucho cuidado de no tocar los extremos del escudo. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Hermione lo cerró y no dejó ni rastro de su paso.

—Excelente —le susurró él.

Supo que había sonreído antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la casa porque lo percibió, no porque le viera la cara. Cuando se acercaron, ella se detuvo.

—¿Qué es esa energía que vibra en la tierra y el aire? Es como la vibración de un enorme gong silencioso.

—Aquí se cruzan tres líneas ley y eso genera un tremendo vórtice de energía terrestre. Si Brentford es como las demás abadías la capilla debe estar justo encima del punto de convergencia.

Hermione arqueó las cejas. —¿Los antiguos sacerdotes eran hechiceros?

—No creo, pero entendían el poder y cómo utilizarlo para sus propósitos espirituales —cerró los ojos para observar mejor las líneas de luz que surgían del suelo. Donde se cruzaban, formaban una estrella de seis puntas con una fuente de energía subiendo hacia el cielo. Siglos de plegarias y devoción habían reforzado el poder natural de la tierra, originando un festival para los ojos mágicos—. Son unas líneas tan potentes como las que más. Creo que Voldemort está intentando utilizar el poder para un uso personal.

—¿Y si lo ha conseguido?

—Si lo ha hecho, seguramente lo sabríamos, porque es mucho poder. Sin embargo, no he oído nada de eso. Las líneas ley nos dan energía pero no se pueden utilizar para los asuntos mezquinos de los hombres. Por suerte —se volvió a poner en marcha hacia los edificios y toco el brazo de Hermione para decirle que deberían ir hacia la derecha.

Había la suficiente luz estelar para distinguir el perfil de los edificios. La casa principal empezó siendo una iglesia con una enfermería anexa pero, con el paso de los años, los sucesivos propietarios habían ido añadiendo anexos hasta convertir aquel lugar en una vasta y desordenada madriguera que cubría una buena cantidad de terreno. Muchos de los edificios anexos eran muy viejos y seguían conservando el mismo uso que en la época benedictina: panadería, fábrica de cerveza, quesería, etc.

El vigilante que patrullaba estaba cerca. Harry cogió a Hermione por la muñeca, la atrajo hacia la sombra de los establos y los protegió con un hechizo para desviar la mirada hasta que el robusto hombre se alejó en dirección a la casa principal. Harry no se movió hasta que el vigilante ya estaba bastante lejos y Hermione lo siguió de cerca. El inmenso poder del vórtice energético lo distraía, pero él se concentro en localizar a los cautivos.

«Allí.» Estaban en una estructura cuadrada que tenían en frente. Las exploraciones previas de Harry habían indicado que estaban en un edificio con un jardín. Ahora que veía la cárcel con sus propios ojos, supuso que se trataría de un pequeño claustro, puede que lo añadieran cuando la comunidad de monjes creció o quizá como retiro o refugio para cuando los monjes enfermaban. No había ventanas que dieran al exterior.

Harry sabía que dentro habría una docena de celdas, una cocina y un pequeño comedor, todo con salida al patio interior. La estructura estaba protegida por una serie de potentes escudos; la prueba final, si es que la necesitaban, de que los cautivos esclavizados estaban allí dentro. Aparte de una alarma sensitiva, los escudos tenían el poder de dejar inconsciente, o algo peor, a cualquier mago.

En el interior del claustro, Harry percibió el apagado fuego de los cuatro cautivos, aparte de otra presencia, una mezcla de cuidador y vigilante que tenía algunos poderes mágicos. Hermione se detuvo a pocos pasos de tocar el escudo y, luego, empezó a rodear al perímetro con Harry a su lado mientras los dos analizaban la prisión.

Cuando volvieron al punto inicial, él se acercó y le susurró:

—Cuando llegue el momento, puedo atravesar este escudo. Y creo que tú también. Si conseguimos que nos acompañen dos personas y tenemos asegurado algún refugio, podemos volver mañana por la noche. ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

Ella negó con la cabeza pero no apartó la mirada del edificio, como si no pudiera alejarse. Harry le tocó el brazo y, a regañadientes, Hermione se giró para marcharse.

Una punzada de agonía atravesó la noche, dejándolos a los dos helados. Soledad, desesperación y asfixia…

—Una pesadilla —susurró Harry después de los primeros momentos de desconcierto. Uno de los cautivos estaba sufriendo en sueños. Harry intentó tocarle la mente para transmitirle paz y esperanza antes de marcharse. «Un poco más, chico. Sólo un poco más.»

Distraído con eso, no se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba abriendo un portal en el escudo hasta que la vio cruzarlo. Cuando Harry, maldiciendo en voz baja, empezó a caminar hacia ella, Hermione ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta. Con la impaciencia, no había tenido el cuidado necesario a la hora de neutralizar el escudo y se había disparado la alarma. Seguro que Cox había percibido la alarma un segundo antes de que Harry arreglara el desaguisado de Hermione.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, agarró el brazo de Hermione y la frenó en seco.

—Nos vamos. Ahora —le dijo—. Ha saltado la alarma. Si intentamos liberarlos esta noche, corremos el riesgo de no conseguirlo y sólo Dios sabe qué sería de nosotros si nos atrapan. Podríamos acabar los dos como unicornios sacrificados en un ritual mágico.

Ella se soltó, irradiando rabia por todo su cuerpo.

—La preparación está muy bien, pero a veces hay que actuar. El administrador tardará en despertarse y en decidir si realmente está pasando algo. Ese chico está sufriendo y cuanto antes lo liberemos a él y a los demás, mejor. Y si no quieres ayudarme, ¡lo haré sola!

Harry se planteó las posibilidades de éxito de intentar sacarla de allí a la fuerza y decidió que sería mucho peor que seguir adelante con el rescate.

—Muy bien, pero tendremos que ir rápidos como un rayo y rezar para que los cautivos quieran irse con unos extraños.

Ella asintió, decidida, antes de seguir caminando hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave. Harry apoyó una mano en el pomo y dejó fluir su energía. Algunas piezas de metal se movieron y la cerradura se abrió. La maldita puerta chirrió y produjo un ruido que, en medio de la noche, pareció un estruendo.

Entraron por un pequeño pasillo. Harry percibió que el vigilante de los cautivos dormía en la habitación que tenían a su izquierda. El hombre se estaba despertando y era un Guardián con bastante poder. Harry estaba pensando cómo podía enfrentarse a él cuando sintió que Hermione avanzaba un poco y utilizaba su magia tranquilizadora para que se volviera a dormir. Se le daba espectacularmente bien.

Con la esperanza de que el efecto durara, Harry caminó hasta el final del pasillo iluminado por una esfera de la nueva luz mágica de Hermione. La puerta daba acceso al patio. Lo rodeaba un claustro cubierto.

Sin detenerse, Hermione cruzó el patio y abrió una de las puertas que quedaban a la derecha. Harry la seguía muy de cerca con todos los sentidos alerta para localizar cualquier posible peligro. Hermione tenía razón: Cox tardaría un poco en despertarse por la alarma, pero ese momento estaba cada vez más cerca.

Entraron en una habitación pequeña pero muy bien amueblada con una cama, una jofaina sobre una mesa, y un armario. A pesar de la cama, el chico que vivía allí estaba acurrucado en el suelo, atormentado, encima de una manta.

Hermione aumentó la potencia de la luz y descubrieron a un chico colocado de lado, con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Parecía tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Harry se preguntó si había trabajado como esclavo para alguna dama. Como extranjero sin familia, debió de ser una presa muy fácil para Voldemort.

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó el hombro.

—Despierta y ven con nosotros —le dijo, con dulzura—. Y serás libre.

El chico abrió los ojos, vacíos por los efectos de la esclavitud. Debía ser el que tenía una magia tan especial, como ninguna otra cosa que Hermione había visto en su vida, porque por sus venas corría el poder africano. Harry había conocido a una maga africana una vez, aunque tampoco hablaron lo suficiente como para llegar a descubrir las diferencias en el terreno mágico. Sin embargo, recordaba que aquella mujer irradiaba un poder terrenal increíble, y ahora percibía un eco de aquel poder en esa habitación.

Hermione le puso una mano encima de la frente. Harry supuso que estaba utilizando el contacto mental para explicarle que también había pasado por aquello y que ella y Harry habían venido para liberarlo.

Mientras ella trabajaba, Harry examinó el campo energético del chico. Sí, había un hilo que lo conectaba con Voldemort, y era mucho más fuerte que el que había usado con Hermione. El renegado estaba vigilando más de cerca al resto de esclavos. Bloquear el hilo conector fue difícil, pero Harry lo consiguió y, además, estaba bastante seguro de que no había alertado a Voldemort mientras lo hacía. Aunque no pudo cortar el hilo, el nudo que hizo debería evitar que Voldemort lo controlara o le robara energía.

Cuando Hermione apartó la mano, el chico africano abrió más los ojos y se levantó.

—Moses viene. Pero debe buscar amigos. Debe.

Alto y delgado, Moses tenía un ligero acento francés. Dormía con la camisa y los pantalones, algo que Harry agradeció, porque con los zapatos y el abrigo ya estaría listo.

—Iremos a buscar a tus amigos —le prometió Hermione—. ¿Dónde están?

Moses se dirigió a la puerta. Harry lo detuvo con la mano.

—Primero vístete. Además, ¿hay algo que quieras llevarte?

Moses se detuvo con la frente arrugada. Luego se puso los zapatos que tenía debajo de la cama y un viejo abrigo azul. Echó un vistazo a la habitación antes de sacar un objeto del bolsillo del abrigo. Parecía una figura de marfil. Una vez seguro de que la llevaba encima, dijo:

—Buscar amigos.

—Llévanos hasta ellos —dijo Harry, intentando disimular su impaciencia—. Deprisa.

Aunque la noche todavía seguía en silencio, sabía a ciencia cierta que el tiempo corría en su contra a una velocidad alarmante

Moses los condujo hasta una puerta en el pasillo de la izquierda del claustro y entró en una celda parecida a la suya.

—¿Jemmy? Despierta. Tenemos que marcharnos. Deprisa.

Un chico muy escuálido se despertó. Aunque no aparentaba más de doce o trece años, sus ojos azules eran mucho mayores. Obedeciendo a su amigo, Jemmy salió de la cama. En su cuerpo desnudo podían verse las cicatrices y quemaduras propias de los deshollinadores. Seguro que lo habían hecho pasar hambre para que no engordara y pudiera seguir trepando por las chimeneas de las casas grandes. Tenía suerte de estar vivo porque, por lo general, estos chicos no llegaban a la edad adulta.

Mientras se vestía, con prisas por la urgencia de Moses, Harry bloqueó el hilo mental que lo conectaba con Voldemort. Cuando estuvo vestido, Hermione le tocó la frente.

—Ahora estarás a salvo, Jemmy. ¿Hay algo que quieras llevarte?

Por primera vez, aquella cara transida mostró expresividad. Se agachó para buscar algo debajo de la cama y sacó una peonza de madera tallada. Se la guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo y no sacó la mano. El pobre chico seguro que no había tenido ningún golpe de suerte en su vida, excepto quizá la amistad de Moses. Cuando salieron al patio y fueron hasta el otro extremo del claustro, Jemmy no se separó de su amigo mayor.

Moses se detuvo frente a la puerta, preocupado.

—Chicas aquí. Encerradas.

Harry colocó la mano en el pomo y, mediante magia, abrió la cerradura mientras pensaba que aquella noche supondría un agotamiento de energía mayor del que había imaginado. Abrió la puerta y entró en una habitación doble que, seguramente, eran dos celdas de monjes unidas. En cada extremo, había los mismos muebles que en las habitaciones de los chicos.

La figura del lado derecho se incorporó y resultó ser una chica de la edad de Moses, pelirroja y la cara delgada y cubierta de pecas. Incluso bajo los efectos del cautiverio, eran visibles el miedo y la tozudez.

Moses dijo:

—Breeda, vamos con ellos —señaló a Hermione y a Harry.

—¿Por qué? —miró a los extraños con cautela.

—Hemos venido a liberaros —Hermione se acercó a ella con la mano levantada para tocarle la mente. Breeda contuvo la respiración y apartó la mano de Hermione como si fuera un ataque—. No te haré daño —dijo Hermione, con suavidad, mientras la envolvía con magia tranquilizadora.

Esta vez, Breeda permitió que Hermione le tocara la frente. Bajo aquel contacto, su expresión empezó a suavizarse. Harry bloqueó el hilo de energía y luego se giró hacia la chica de la otra cama.

Moses se agachó junto a ella. Con la voz muy suave, le dijo:

—Mily, despierta. Ser libres.

La chica abrió unos sorprendidos ojos. Tenía el pelo casi blanco y liso y la piel de la cara casi transparente, aunque era bonita, tenía una belleza espectral que parecía que estaba a un paso de la muerte.

—¿Moses? —su voz apenas era audible.

Moses la ayudó a incorporarse. El camisón estaba arrugado alrededor de su cuerpo reducido a piel y huesos. Harry supuso que, además de los poderes mágicos, Voldemort también le estaba quitando la vida. ¿Sabía que la estaba matando? ¿Le importaba? Harry bloqueó el hilo energético con mucha rabia. Cuando terminó, Mily parpadeó y pareció que tenía una mirada más limpia. Cuando vio a Harry, se acurrucó contra Moses.

—Nos ayudan, Mily —dijo el chico africano, tranquilizándola—. Nos vamos.

Mily intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. Si Moses no la hubiera cogido, habría caído al suelo.

—La ayudaré a vestirse mientras los chicos esperáis en el patio —dijo Hermione—. Breeda, cuando te hayas vestido, coge lo que tú y Mily queráis llevaros.

Breeda asintió mientras abría el armario y Harry salía con los chicos. A pesar de la debilidad de Mily, al cabo de tan sólo un par de minutos, Hermione llamó a Harry.

—Necesitará ayuda —le dijo, en voz baja.

—Lo sé —se acercó a Mily, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con un vestido muy sencillo y un chal alrededor de los delgados hombros—. Mily, vas a dar un paseo y yo seré tu caballo —antes de que pudiera preocuparse, Harry la cogió en brazos. Aunque debía tener la misma edad que Moses y Breeda, no pesaba más que una niña pequeña.

Al principio, estaba un poco tensa pero una dosis de la magia tranquilizadora de Hermione ayudó a que se relajara. Harry ya estaba a mitad del patio. Tenía la molesta sensación de que aquello estaba saliendo demasiado bien. Seguro que Cox ya se había despertado y se había dado cuenta que había intrusos en la propiedad.

Pasaron en silencio por delante del dormitorio del vigilante, que seguía dormido, para salir y encontrarse de nuevo con los escudos. Aunque Hermione abrió un portal bastante grande y los hizo pasar por él, Jemmy quiso pasar al mismo tiempo que Moses y rozó el límite del portal. Gritó antes de que la descarga energética lo dejara inconsciente. Se quedó tendido en el suelo justo fuera del escudo.

No respiraba. Harry, que tenía en alerta sus recién descubiertos poderes curativos, reaccionó enseguida:

—Moses, coge a Mily.

Sin decir nada, el chico cargó con el peso de Mily. A pesar de su delgadez, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el peso de la chica mientras Harry se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo el Jemmy. Harry tuvo que contener la rabia que sentía al saber que ese pobre chico podía morir, después de una vida de abusos, sin ni siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir.

Lo puso boca arriba y le colocó una mano en la frente y la otra en el corazón. El joven estaba absolutamente inmóvil y sin pulso.

Una vez, vio cómo el techador de la propiedad de los Falconer caía inconsciente al suelo después de que lo alcanzara un rayo. El aprendiz que lo acompañaba gritó que el corazón de su señor se había detenido justo antes de caer rodando por el tejado. Quizá fue el impacto contra el suelo pero, cuando Harry corrió a ayudar, el corazón del techador volvía a latir. Y, con el tiempo, se acabó recuperando sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Sólo hacía unos segundos que Jemmy se había desplomado en el suelo y su espíritu todavía no lo había abandonado. Con una mezcla de energía curativa, oración y visualización, Harry intentó que el corazón de Jemmy volviera a latir. Se imaginó a ese pequeño corazón en movimiento. No le estaba pidiendo a Dios que curara a los muertos, sólo que le diera otra oportunidad a ese chico, que merecía vivir.

«Bum, bum. Bum, bum. Bum, bum.» Harry estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio cuando sintió el pulso del chico. «Gracias», dijo, en silencio. Se levantó y dijo:

—Moses, ¿puedes llevar a Jemmy? Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Moses asintió y, con cuidado, le entregó a Mily y luego se agachó para coger a su amigo en brazos.

—¿Dónde?

—Por aquí, y lo más deprisa que podamos —Harry impuso un paso ligero que debería ser capaz de mantener durante un buen rato—. Hermione, al ser tantos, creo que tendremos que arriesgarnos a salir por la puerta trasera en lugar de saltar el muro.

Ella asintió en silencio y rodeó al grupo con una de sus nuevas esferas de luz mágica para que nadie percibiera el movimiento. Iban cuesta abajo por el montículo, y eso ayudaba un poco, y parecía que los cautivos entendían la necesidad de ir lo más deprisa posible pero, aún así, sólo podían caminar deprisa, no correr. Harry los rodeó con el hechizo para desviar la mirada más potente que pudo proyectar. Puede que la magia les permitiera ganar un poco más de tiempo pero no engañaría durante mucho tiempo a un Guardián experimentado como el administrador de la propiedad.

Breeda tropezó y cayó al suelo, así como el chal que llevaba en la mano y donde había envuelto algunos enseres personales suyos y de Mily. Hermione se detuvo y le ofreció la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Breeda puede caminar —dijo la chica, entre dientes. Se levantó sin la ayuda de Hermione y recogió el chal antes de echar a caminar todavía más deprisa.

Harry se preguntó qué vidas tenían antes estos chicos para que, a pesar de los hechizos que los tenían prisioneros, mantuvieran aquella determinación. Hermione había demostrado la misma determinación al querer rescatarlos lo antes posible, a pesar de los riesgos.

Hermione aumentó un poco la luz dentro de la esfera para evitar cualquier otro accidente. Bajaron el montículo zigzagueando, aprovechando los troncos caídos para camuflarse. Y entonces, una voz a su espalda dijo:

—¡Ahí están!

Breeda contuvo la respiración y se obligó a ir más deprisa, mientras Moses dijo algo en francés. En silencio, todos aceleraron el paso pero nunca serían capaces de escapar. Harry empezaba a notar el cansancio de cargar con Mily y Moses también empezaba a desfallecer. ¿Cómo podrían entretener a sus perseguidores?

Harry los miró y decidió que el líder debía ser Cox, el administrador. Iba acompañado por el hombre que dormía en el claustro de los cautivos, que parecía un Guardián de poco nivel. Ambos contaban con el refuerzo de media docena de hombres que, mientras los Guardianes iban a caballo, ellos llevaban armas de fuego. «Disparos», pensó. La situación era muy parecida a la huida de Castle Voldemort, aunque esta vez no era un unicornio para poder facilitar la huida.

¿Debería transformarse? No, porque no podía llevarlos a todos a lomos y no había nada más que pudiera salvarlos.

Ya casi habían llegado al escudo del medio. Abrió un portal lo suficientemente grande para que cruzaran todos y no hubiera peligro de otro incidente como el que casi había matado a Jemmy. Hermione se giró y cerró el portal, sellándolo con un hechizo defensivo. Utilizó una gran cantidad de poder pero su idea supondría una desagradable sorpresa para Cox y sus hombres.

Un minuto más tarde, escucharon un aullido, y luego otro, justo cuando el grupo perseguidor llegó al escudo. El hechizo original permitía que los mundanos lo cruzaran sin que les pasara nada, pero Hermione lo había cambiado. Aunque Cox seguro que podía deshacer el hechizo de Hermione, tardaría un poco porque no tenía tanto poder como ella.

Ya casi estaban en la puerta y tenían que encargarse del vigilante.

—Hermione, ¿puedes lanzarle un hechizo tranquilizador al vigilante o, incluso, hacer que se quede dormido?

—Lo intentaré —dijo, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Al cabo de un largo rato, dijo—. Ya estaba durmiendo. Lo he reforzado. Con suerte, dormirá hasta que nos vayamos.

Como estaba demostrando que se le daba muy bien invocar hechizos mientras corría, Harry le dijo:

—Perfecto. ¿Puedes traer a los caballos hasta la puerta?

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa. —Los animales son más fáciles que los humanos.

Harry escuchó un grito de alegría a sus espaldas. Cox y sus hombres habían conseguido atravesar el segundo escudo. Necesitaban otra distracción. ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito toro que los había amenazado antes?

—Hermione, ¿puedes hacer que el toro se interponga en su camino? Me ha parecido que os entendíais muy bien. ¿Puedes enfurecerlo?

—Cre… creo que sí —dijo, jadeando—. Y también debería poder despertar a las vacas.

Los relinches de un caballo, los bramidos del toro y los mugidos de las vacas enseguida certificaron que había tenido éxito. Si los animales podían entretener a Cox el tiempo suficiente…

Ya casi había llegado a la torre de entrada y todavía no había ni rastro del vigilante. Casi sin aliento, Harry guió al grupo hasta la doble puerta de la entrada. Cuando llegaron, y con una voz muy débil, Jemmy dijo:

—Ahora ya puedo caminar.

Aliviado, Moses dejó al chico en el suelo, aunque siguió sujetándolo con un brazo. Harry hizo lo mismo con Mily mientras examinaba la cerradura.

—Mily siente ser una carga, señor —dijo la chica con voz temblorosa—. Deje a Mily para poder correr.

—O escapamos juntos o no escapamos —dijo Harry, muy serio, mientras intentaba forzar la cerradura. Maldijo para sí mismo. El mecanismo no debería de haber supuesto ningún problema, pero Voldemort lo había protegido con un complicado hechizo. Harry tendría que bucear entre capas y capas de magia enrevesada antes de poder abrir la puerta.

El ruido de los cascos de las cabalgaduras estaba alarmantemente cerca. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a dos hombres a caballo y a dos más a pie. Cox gritó:

—Rendiros y no os haré daño. Seguid adelante y os mataré.

Harry dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo, porque jamás mataría a los prisioneros de Voldemort. Además, debía de haber deducido que los rescatadores eran Guardianes. Intentaría capturar a todo el grupo.

Morir aquí y ahora era preferible. Harry hizo otro intento con la cerradura, creyó que lo había conseguido y maldijo cuando no lo logró.

Se escuchó un disparo y los perdigones estallaron a su alrededor. Breeda gritó al recibir el impacto de uno. Moses dio un paso al frente hacia los atacantes y exclamó:

—¡No! ¡No!

Levantó ambos brazos. La magia se empezó a acumular a su alrededor como una tormenta, desdibujándole los límites del cuerpo. Jemmy se apartó de su amigo con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

Moses dirigió las manos hacia los perseguidores, que ya estaban a menos de doscientos metros. De las palmas de las manos salió una luz roja que golpeó a los hombres y a los caballos. Los hombres cayeron al suelo como muñecas de trapo. A los caballos no les pasó nada, pero se alteraron mucho, presas del pánico, al verse de golpe sin jinetes.

Harry observó los cuerpos inconscientes de aquellos hombres.

—Dios mío, Moses, es un truco excelente.

—Gracias, señor —Moses parecía complacido y un poco avergonzado.

—¿Están muertos? —preguntó Hermione, en un susurro.

—No creo —respondió Moses, aunque no muy seguro.

Hermione miró a Harry.

—¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

—No lo sé. No lo he intentado nunca —más tarde ya intentaría entender qué había hecho Moses, pero ahora tenía que abrir una cerradura—. ¿Puedes atraer a los caballos de la abadía?

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos. En la cara se le notaba el cansancio de la noche.

Con la mirada fija en los perseguidores derrotados, Breeda preguntó:

—¿Vamos ahora?

—En cuanto podamos —Harry volvió a concentrarse en la cerradura y envió un zarcillo de magia a través del laberíntico hechizo. Hermione apoyó la mano en su brazo y el contacto le transmitió más fuerza y concentración a Harry. ¡Por fin! La cerradura se abrió. Abrió la puerta de dos hojas, tomó a Mily del brazo y guió al grupo hasta un apartado camino cubierto de hierba. Breeda iba detrás de él, arrastrando los pies pero con la barbilla alta, mientras que Moses ayudaba a Jemmy.

Hermione se quedó un poco rezagada contactando con los caballos. Los animales se acercaron asustados, nerviosos y sudorosos, aunque impacientes por correr. Les acarició el hocico, familiarizándose con ellos hasta que se calmaron, luego cogió las riendas y se los llevó hacia la puerta.

Harry estaba convencido de que ya lo habían conseguido cuando el fornido vigilante de la puerta, que se había despertado con los disparos, bajó corriendo por la escalera que iba por dentro del muro con una pistola en las manos.

—¡Quietos, ladrones!

Era mucho más probable que alguien que creía que eran ladrones sí que les disparara y no Cox, que no malgastaría sangre maga si no era necesario. Harry estaba a punto de invocar un hechizo para que tropezara y se cayera cuando Jemmy se coló por debajo de los peldaños, sacó un pie e hizo que el vigilante tropezara. El hombre cayó el suelo y soltó el arma. Cuando intentó levantarse, Jemmy cogió la pistola y le golpeó en la cabeza con ella. Cuando se despertara, los fugitivos ya estarían muy lejos de allí. Puede que Jemmy no fuera muy hablador, pero la vida le había enseñado algunos recursos muy útiles.

Cuatro caballos les facilitarían mucho la huida. Harry preguntó:

—¿Alguno de vosotros sabe montar a caballo?

—Mily sí —dijo la chica—. Caminar difícil, montar fácil.

—Breeda monta —la pelirroja se secó el sudor de la cara con el delantal—. Un poco.

La distribución estuvo hecha en un par de minutos. Harry subió a las chicas en los dos caballos más tranquilos después de que Hermione les pidiera a los animales que se portaran bien. Luego, subió a Jemmy delante de él, porque era el más delgado de los chicos, mientras que Moses iba detrás de Hermione.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Hermione, una vez en la silla y después de cerciorarse que Moses estaba bien colocado.

—A la casa de lady Minerva en Richmond. Está a unos pocos kilómetros —giró al caballo y abrió el camino por el campo. Si no sucedía nada más, deberían llegar a casa de lady Bethany antes del amanecer. Seguro que los acogería de buen grado aunque Harry sospechaba que aquel grupo mugriento pondría a prueba incluso la legendaria calma de lady Minerva.

**Fin del capítulo 13.**

**Sé que no merezco perdón por tardar tanto, realmente lo siento, pero mi trabajo y mis proyectos personales ocuparon todo mi tiempo. Pero volví y no pienso irme, como ya dije una vez no dejo nada a medias, me demoro pero lo hago.**

**Gracias si aun siguen la historia y más gracias por la paciencia.**

**Si se me pasa algún error por favor háganmelo saber y lo corregiré de inmediato.**

**Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo mañana o el domingo para no hacerlos esperar.**

**ReLeNNA.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Magia legendaria. **

**Capítulo 14**

Cuando llegaron a casa de lady Minerva, Hermione estaba a punto de caer del caballo del agotamiento. Por suerte, Harry parecía infatigable y vigilaba al grupo.

A diferencia de White Manor, la casa de Richmond de lady Minerva no era una extensa finca, sólo era una mansión rodeada por un jardín junto al río Támesis pero, incluso de noche, era preciosa y acogedora. Cuando se detuvieron frente a las escaleras de la entrada, Hermione les dijo a los caballos que no se movieran y luego ayudó a Breeda a subir los escalones. Harry cargó con Mily en brazos, pero Jemmy tenía fuerzas suficientes para andar. Los seis hacían que los gitanos parecieran respetables.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera girar el pomo, lady Minerva abrió la puerta; llevaba un gorro de encaje y una bata de seda oriental con brocados.

—Hola, Hermione. Las visitas a horas intempestivas se están convirtiendo en una costumbre —dijo—. Harry, ¿qué me has traído esta vez?

—A cuatro cautivos que Voldemort tenía secuestrados en Brentford Abbey —Harry dejó a Mily en el suelo e hizo señas a los demás para que avanzaran un poco—. Aquí estaréis a salvo. Lady Minerva, permíteme que te presente a Moses, Mily, Breeda y Jemmy.

Mientras los cuatro hacían una reverencia, inquietos, lady Minerva les dijo, con gran calidez:

—Bienvenidos a mi casa. ¿Alguien tiene hambre o queréis iros a dormir directamente?

—Dormir, por favor —dijo Breeda. Estaba tan pálida del cansancio que las pecas le resaltaban mucho más. Sus tres compañeros asintieron.

Ginny Weasley entró en el recibidor, ocultando un bostezo con la mano y también en bata.

—¿Celebramos una fiesta y nadie me ha invitado? Mal hecho, lady Minerva.

Lady Minerva miró a Ginny y le presentó a los cautivos.

—¿Quieres acompañarlos a las habitaciones y acostarlos? Han tenido un día muy largo.

Hermione, que creyó que los cautivos recién liberados estarían nerviosos en un lugar nuevo, sugirió:

—Los chicos pueden compartir una habitación y las chicas, otra.

Entendiéndola perfectamente, lady Minerva asintió.

—Ginny, acompaña a Mily y a Breeda a la habitación amarilla. Harry, tú llévate a los chicos a la azul y asegúrate que tienen todo lo que necesitan. Llamaré a alguien para que se ocupe de los caballos —tiró de la cuerda de la campana.

Todos acataron de buen grado las escuetas órdenes de la señora. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione estaba en una preciosa habitación rosa quitándose los pantalones oscuros y el abrigo para ponerse uno de los camisones de Ginny. Le iba un poco corto, pero no importaba. Le temblaban las manos y, cuando se miró en el espejo, se vio tan demacrada que apagó la esfera de luz mágica para no tener que verse.

Se cepilló el pelo y se hizo una trenza. Se estaba lavando la cara cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿Por qué sabía, sin ningún tipo de duda, que era Harry?

—Pasa. Él entró sin hacer ruido, sin botas ni chaqueta. A pesar del aspecto descuidado, estaba igual de tranquilo y apuesto que si hubiera estado en un baile en lugar de esquivando toros y balas.

—Lady Minerva me ha puesto en la habitación de al lado, así que pensé en entrar para ver cómo estabas antes de acostarme. Has tenido una noche muy dura.

Ella le lanzó una mueca.

—Supongo que también quieres darme una reprimenda por mi decisión temeraria de rescatar a los chicos. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado… nos podrían haber matado a todos. Si no llega a ser por ti, nos habrían matado.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Después de ver las ganas que tenían de escapar, entiendo mejor tus prisas por rescatarlos lo antes posible. Todo ha salido bien y eso es lo que cuenta. A veces, soy excesivamente precavido, así que puede que tu impulso fuera positivo.

Hermione recordó el accidente casi letal de Jemmy con el escudo energético, sin mencionar la persecución y los disparos.

—Eres muy generoso por no reñirme. La próxima vez intentaré ser más cauta.

Él se asustó.

—¿La próxima vez? No estarás planeando ya cómo entrar en la casa de Voldemort de Londres, ¿verdad? Rescatar a la quinta cautiva será mucho más complicado que entrar en Brentford Abbey.

—Todavía no he planeado nada. Hablaba en términos generales —aunque era cierto que quería liberar a la otra cautiva lo antes posible. Había algo en esa otra chica, quizá era la edad, que pedía acción a gritos. Sin embargo, esta vez sería menos temeraria.

Miró a Harry, admiró su espalda ancha y su esbelto y poderoso cuerpo. Quería, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, sentir sus brazos rodeándola para alejar el miedo y la fatiga de la noche. Y, algún día, le gustaría soltarle el pelo negro.

A lo mejor, había llegado el momento de dejarse llevar por otro impulso. Cruzó la habitación y se abrazó a él. Cuando él la atrajo, Hermione suspiró aliviada. Era tan cálido y fuerte y «presente».

—Ojalá pudieras quedarte a pasar la noche. Sólo para dormir.

Él dudó unos momentos. —A mí también me gustaría, si estás segura.

—Lo estoy —echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo—. Si no es demasiado… provocativo para ti.

Él sonrió, agotado. —Créeme, esta noche sólo quiero dormir. Preferiblemente contigo —la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo, la llevó hasta la cama y apartó la colcha.

La cama era bastante alta y Hermione estaba haciendo acopio de energía para subir cuando Harry la levantó en brazos y la depositó encima del colchón. Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—¿No te quedas nunca sin fuerzas?

—Con frecuencia —él se estiró a su lado y apagó las esferas de luz de Hermione—. Pero soy muy bueno recuperándolas —Harry se giró de lado, los tapó con la colcha y abrazó a Hermione.

Cuando lo escuchó suspirar larga y profundamente, Hermione supo que le había dicho la verdad. También estaba agotado y quizá necesitaba aquella proximidad tanto como ella. Cuando se relajó en sus brazos, murmuró:

—No me extraña que la gente se case.

El suave chasquido de lengua de Harry le hizo cosquillas en el pelo.

—Tiene que haber alguna razón.

La enorme mano de Harry le acarició el brazo y la cadera. Aunque aquella caricia no tuviera ninguna intención sexual explícita, Hermione se dio cuenta que quería derretirse bajo sus manos. Convertirse en una sola carne. ¡Qué suerte que estuviera tan cansada!

En los últimos instantes antes de ceder al sueño, dijo adormilada:

—Mañana será un día interesante. Me preguntó cómo serán los chicos cuando les liberemos de los hechizos.

—Espero que no tan peleones como tú. Te aseguro que no tengo tantas fuerzas.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se quedó dormida.

Hermione se despertó con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Debía ser casi mediodía… y una parte de Harry estaba particularmente despierta. Perezosamente traviesa, apretó las caderas contra él.

Él contuvo la respiración y apretó el brazo con que le rodeaba la cintura.

—Creo que es la hora de levantarme y alejarme —la soltó y salió de la cama.

—Tienes demasiado autocontrol —dijo ella, con pesar. La cama parecía excesivamente vacía sin él.

—Uno de los dos debe tenerlo, mi malvada guerrera —respondió él, divertido—. Levántate y da la bienvenida a este día. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber más cosas acerca de los jóvenes que rescataste? No creo que ninguno de ellos tenga un poder de la magnitud del tuyo, pero todos tienen un talento bastante significativo. Me interesa, particularmente, saber más de Moses.

—Dejar inconscientes a cinco hombres fue impresionante. Me pregunto cómo lo hizo.

—Puede que no sepa que lo hizo. Se dejó llevar por un impulso al ver amenazados a sus amigos —dijo Harry, pensativo—. Puede que utilizara una magia africana distinta a la nuestra.

—¿Por qué iba a ser distinta la magia africana de la inglesa?

—La magia se extrae de la tierra, de la naturaleza. África es una parte del mundo muy poderosa y antigua. No esperaría que un mago africano fuera igual que uno de nosotros.

Hermione se sentó, con la colcha y las sábanas arremolinadas en la cintura.

—Me pregunto si algunos de ellos podrá recordar su pasado.

La mirada de Harry fue directamente al camisón, que era peligrosamente escotado.

—Al diablo —murmuró—. Creo que, después de lo de anoche, me he ganado algo —subió a la cama y besó a Hermione con una intensidad devastadora.

Ella entrelazó los dedos con los gruesos mechones que estaban sueltos. Aquel beso fue mágico, la inundó de poder hasta que estaba a punto de estallar de júbilo. No se dio cuenta que estaba tendida en la cama debajo de él hasta que Harry levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos aturdidos y Hermione supo que estaban a un suspiro de convertirse en amantes. Si Harry no hubiera tenido el sentido común de volver a la cama casi vestido del todo, ya estarían unidos.

Harry también se dio cuenta porque enseguida se separó de ella.

—Debo dejar de escuchar a mi naturaleza inferior —dijo, de forma entrecortada, mientras se iba hacia la puerta.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Ella se acarició los labios, deseando que hubieran llevado esos besos a la cúspide del encuentro.

Harry le había prometido que, antes de que ella se marchara a buscar a su familia, se convertirían en verdaderos amantes, y Harry era un hombre que cumplía sus promesas. Y en cuanto a esta en particular, ella no le daría la opción de no cumplirla.

… … …

Como decían los filósofos, el hombre estaba en una lucha constante entre la naturaleza inferior y la superior. En el caso de Harry, la inferior estaba ganando. Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró con llave y se apoyó en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y el pecho agitado mientras intentaba recuperar el control. Fuera por la magia virgen o por la propia magia dulce e indomable de Hermione, lo hechizaba como ninguna otra mujer. Lo que había sentido por Cho en su juventud no era más que una débil sombra de la atracción que sentía por Hermione.

Cualquier futuro que pudieran tener no se haría realidad hasta que detuvieran a Voldemort. Lo que significaba que Harry tenía que controlarse y liberar a los cautivos de los hechizos que los tenían presos. Con un poco de suerte, alguno de ellos podría darle alguna información útil sobre Voldemort. Y, aunque no fuera así, al menos el renegado de Voldemort ya no tendría acceso a su poder.

Una vez controlada la lujuria, por ahora, se lavó y adecento todo lo que pudo. Si hubiera sabido que no dormiría en casa, se habría traído una muda de lino.

Se reunió con lady Minerva en el salón de los desayunos. Ya había terminado de desayunar, pero se estaba tomando una taza de té mientras escribía en su diario. Levantó la cabeza, lo miró por encima de las gafas y, así, parecía la viejecita más inofensiva del mundo.

—He reforzado los escudos de la casa para que Voldemort no pueda tocar a los cautivos, pero he percibido su energía husmeando por los alrededores del lugar. Te gusta poner a prueba a una pobre anciana.

Él resopló.

—No creas que vas a engañarme con el papel de viejecita inocente. Te conozco demasiado bien.

—Nunca me definiría como inocente, pero sí que soy una viejecita —se acarició el pelo plateado—. Tus chicos ya se han levantado y han desayunado. Son un grupo muy interesante. Me pregunto con quién te presentarás en la puerta la próxima vez.

Harry se sirvió algo de desayuno de la mesa auxiliar.

—Si no tuvieras casas tan bien ubicadas, seguro que aparecería en la puerta de otros —dijo, lanzándole una sonrisa torcida—. Me alegro de estar aquí. Por poco no lo logramos.

Entre bocado y bocado, le fue explicando lo acontecido la noche anterior. Lady Minerva frunció el ceño.

—Ojalá pensara que esto será suficiente para convencer a todos los miembros del consejo, pero sospecho que Voldemort volverá a decir que eran huérfanos que acogió por lástima y te acusará de acosarlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Si le privamos de su poder, reducimos la cantidad de daño que puede causar. Hermione dice que hay otra cautiva en Voldemort House, una con mucho poder. Si la rescatamos, Voldemort sólo podrá disponer de su poder natural y de eso puedo encargarme yo solo —se bebió media taza de té de golpe—. Y lo haré, con o sin el permiso del consejo.

Hermione apareció en el umbral de la puerta. El remilgado vestido gris que le habían prestado no le restaba ni un ápice de encanto.

—Buenos días —se acercó a la mesa auxiliar y se sirvió una taza de té y unas tostadas con mantequilla—. ¿Ya tenemos algún plan?

—He analizado los hechizos de los chicos y creo que será mejor que los deshagas tú, Harry —dijo lady Minerva—. Es una tarea muy delicada pero con Hermione lo hiciste muy bien, así que eres el más indicado para volver a hacerlo. Hermione, a lo mejor quieres ayudarle. Los cuatro jóvenes están muy nerviosos y tu energía tranquilizadora les vendría muy bien.

—Quiero estar presente —Hermione se tragó el último trozo de tostada—. ¿Con quién empezamos?

—Con Mily —respondió Harry—. Es la que más ha sufrido por el robo de poder de Voldemort. No habría durado mucho más.

Hermione se levantó. —Pues vamos a buscarla.

—Mirad en el jardín —dijo lady Minerva—. En la pérgola de las rosas, creo. Harry, para el trabajo mágico id al salón de día. Tiene una energía especialmente buena —se volvió a concentrar en el diario, donde seguramente estaba dejando constancia de los detalles del último dilema mágico que le había caído en las manos.

Hermione y Harry salieron juntos. Como lady Minerva había dicho, los cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados debajo de los arcos enrejados de la pérgola de las rosas. El jardín olía a rosas bañadas por el sol y, a cien metros, el Támesis, surcado ocasionalmente por algún bote, bajaba hacia el este hasta Londres. Era un agradable lugar para recuperarse del horror. Harry hizo una pausa.

—Posiblemente, te has dado cuenta de que aquí se cruzan dos líneas ley. Una de ellas también pasa por Brentford Abbey y la otra es mucho menos poderosa, aunque sigue siendo un importante centro energético. Por eso lady Minerva y su marido construyeron su casa aquí. Dudo que los chicos se hayan refugiado justo en el punto de encuentro de las líneas por casualidad.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos para buscar las líneas y luego asintió.

—Parece que la energía terrestre es una especie de poder puro y sano. Puede que les ayudara durante el cautiverio y ahora se siguen sintiendo atraídos por él.

Mily y Breeda estaban sentadas en un banco, en silencio, mientras que Moses estaba sentado delante de ellas y Jemmy estaba acurrucado en el suelo, a los pies del chico africano. Harry dijo:

—A pesar del silencio, están conectados entre ellos. ¿Lo ves?

Hermione volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, pensativa.

—Se han convertido en una familia; están unidos por una red de emoción y cariño. Seguro que les ha ayudado a sobrevivir.

Al percibir nostalgia en su voz, Harry quiso tranquilizarla.

—Hermione, ahora ya no estás sola.

—Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable —levantó la voz, dando el tema por zanjado—. Buenos días. Espero que estéis bien.

—Buenos días, mi lady. Señor —los cuatro se levantaron. Tenían mucho mejor aspecto que la noche anterior, aunque todavía tenían la expresión vacía que confería la esclavitud. Breeda, Mily y Moses hicieron una reverencia, y Jemmy imitó a su amigo aunque sin demasiada gracia. Harry intentó recordar si, desde anoche, lo había escuchado hablar. ¿Acaso no sabía? Pronto lo descubrirían.

—Buenos días a todos. ¿Os han cuidado bien? —Harry les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran.

—¡Libres! —Breeda sonrió. Esta mañana, ya tenía color en las mejillas. Los demás asintieron.

—La libertad es sólo el principio —dijo Harry—. ¿Alguno de vosotros recuerda que lo secuestraran y que luego le cambiaran los pensamientos para que se sintiera como otra persona?

Todos asintieron. Con la frente fruncida, Mily dijo:

—El señor le dijo algo a Mily. No sé qué, pero malo.

—Lo malo se puede arreglar —dijo Harry—. ¿Confiaréis en mí y dejaréis que lo intente?

Breeda y Jemmy parecían indecisos, pero Mily y Moses asintieron.

—Mily, tú primera. Iremos al salón de día —mientras proyectaba confianza y esperanza, Harry los miró uno a uno—. Antes de decidir si queréis hacerlo, podéis comprobar si a Mily le funciona. A diferencia de Voldemort, nosotros no vamos a obligaros a hacer nada.

Hermione preguntó:

—Mily, ¿necesitas ayuda para llegar hasta la casa?

La chica negó con la cabeza. —Hoy más fuerte.

Era cierto; pudo subir la cuesta del jardín y entrar en la casa sin ayuda. El salón de día era muy acogedor y tenía mucha luz, era un buen lugar para alejar las sombras. Harry supuso que lady Minerva había ejecutado muchos hechizos mágicos en aquella habitación a lo largo de los años porque aquel espacio irradiaba energía positiva.

Mily estaba callada pero tensa, insegura de lo que iba a suceder. Hermione le dijo:

—Mily, sentémonos juntas en el sofá. Yo estaré a tu lado mientras lord Gryffindor arregla lo malo.

Mientras se sentaba, Mily abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Lord?

—No puede evitarlo —dijo Hermione, con un brillo divertido en los ojos—. Pero es un lord bueno, no como el lord malvado que te encerró. Sólo relájate. Sentirás como si te tocaran la mente. Será raro pero no te dolerá. Cuando Harry haya terminado, tu mente volverá a ser libre.

Harry deseó poder compartir aquella confianza. Como había dicho lady Minerva, era una operación muy delicada. El hecho de que con Hermione funcionara tan bien no significaba que no hubiera riesgos. Se sentó en una silla de madera delante de Mily.

—Te cogeré de las manos. Como te ha dicho Hermione, sentirás algo raro pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Mily asintió. Tenía las manos frías, pero no mostró reticencias, sólo cerró los ojos. Harry supuso que serían los efectos de las habilidades tranquilizadoras de Hermione.

Harry se aproximó con cautela a los hechizos de su mente. No había ningún hechizo de ilusión como el de Hermione. No estaba seguro de si era porque Voldemort no lo consideró necesario o porque la chica no tenía el poder suficiente para mantenerlo constantemente.

En cualquier caso, aquello simplificó la labor. Investigó la esencia de Mily y los hechizos que la tenían encerrada. El nudo que había hecho en el hilo plateado que la unía a Voldemort todavía resistía. Intentó cortarlo, pero esta vez tampoco lo consiguió. Se pregunto cómo habría conseguido Voldemort establecer aquella conexión irrompible. ¿Era consecuencia de un gran poder o de algún hechizo especialmente astuto sacado de algún viejo libro de magia? En tal caso, si Harry encontraba el hechizo podría descubrir cómo romperlo.

Frunció el ceño cuando descubrió una madeja de hilos tan sumamente finos que casi pasaban desapercibidos. Con cuidado, estudió uno y vio que era una conexión con Breeda. Era imposible deshacerlos pero parecían conexiones e interconexiones entre los cautivos.

El resultado era una red multicapas compuesta por el mismo hilo de energía indestructible que la conexión con Voldemort. Teniendo en cuenta el apoyo emocional que sus amigos suponían para Mily, Harry no hizo ningún nudo para bloquear el flujo de energía entre ellos.

Luego, se concentró en los hechizos sobre la inteligencia y la personalidad. Eran parecidos a los que Voldemort había usado con Hermione, aunque no idénticos porque estaban adaptados a la naturaleza individual de Mily. Primero, deshizo los oscuros nudos que encerraban su personalidad y sintió una dulce descarga de conciencia. Luego, deshizo los de la inteligencia, hilo a hilo, y descubrió una mente serena y llena de energía.

Por último, buscó la manzana plateada de la energía atrapada que había descubierto en Hermione. El hilo de Voldemort iba hasta allí directamente, aunque esta vez no parecía una manzana, más bien era del tamaño de una nuez. Harry supuso que aquello significaba que no tenía tanto poder como Hermione, así que tuvo mucho cuidado a la hora de disolver la estructura con luz blanca y liberar lo que había dentro.

Mily contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos.

—¡Por todos los santos!

Harry le soltó las manos, agradecido de que su reacción fuera menos intensa que la de Hermione.

—¿Ahora te encuentras mejor?

Ella frunció el ceño mientras su mente exploraba su interior.

—Me vuelvo a sentir yo misma. ¿Cómo?

Harry miró a Hermione. —Quizá sea más fácil si le explicas la historia mentalmente y luego ella te pregunta lo que quiera.

Hermione asintió y colocó la palma de la mano en la frente de Mily. Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que la chica… no, ya no parecía una chica, sino una mujer joven, dijera, muy despacio:

—Ya lo entiendo. Lord Voldemort me estaba robando la magia y, con ella, mi alma.

—¿Sabías que tenías poderes mágicos? —le preguntó Harry, intrigado por la tranquilidad con la que Mily había aceptado la existencia de la magia.

Ella asintió.

—Mi madre invocaba hechizos para las mujeres del pueblo que buscaban amor, salud o algún objeto perdido. Aprendí de ella. A medida que iba creciendo, cada vez era más obvio que mis hechizos funcionaban muy bien, incluso mejor que los de mi madre. Ella me solía decir que tenía una cantidad poco habitual de magia en mi espíritu —se le entristecieron los ojos—. Pero no fue suficiente para salvar a mis padres y a mi hermano pequeño de la fiebre pútrida.

—¿Recuerdas tu pasado? —le preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

—Claro —respondió Mily, sorprendida por la pregunta—. Soy Mily Winters, de Bristol. Mi padre es… —se le apagó la voz—… bueno, era boticario. Mi madre decía que sus remedios curaban el cuerpo y los de ella, el alma.

—¿Recordabas todo eso mientras estabas cautiva?

Mily se quedó dubitativa un instante.

—Cre… creo que sólo mi nombre. No recuerdo mucho de aquella época. Era como vivir entre la niebla que hay junto al canal. No sé cuánto tiempo duró.

—Estamos en agosto del año 1748. ¿Te sirve de algo?

—Mi último recuerdo es una feria de Michaelmas de 1746. Estaba con mis primos, porque me acogieron cuando mis padres murieron. Había estado de luto muchos meses y la feria era mi primera salida ociosa. Y allí lo conocí. A lord Voldemort. Parecía un perfecto caballero. Cuando mis primos dijeron que querían ver las carreras, él se ofreció a acompañarme al espectáculo de marionetas. Jamás pensé que, con tanta gente alrededor, tuviera que preocuparme por algo. Y entonces… y entonces… —su expresión cambió cuando reconoció las dimensiones del sufrimiento soportado—. ¡Ese hombre malvado me robó dos años de mi vida!

—A mí me robó diez —dijo Hermione, sin inmutarse—. Yo estaba en su casa solariega, en la frontera con Gales. Era la única secuestrada allí.

—¡Oh, mi lady! —Mily apretó la mano de Hermione, con compasión—. ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo?

—En aquel momento, no conocía nada mejor. Desde que lord Gryffindor me rescató, he estado furiosa —Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz calmada—. A diferencia de ti, no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior al cautiverio.

—Seguro que su memoria mejorará con el tiempo —dijo Mily para reconfortarla. Su expresión volvió a cambiar—. Ahora debemos curar a mis amigos.

Mily parecía recuperada tanto a nivel físico como intelectual. Y aunque todavía estaba excesivamente delgada, sus pasos por el jardín para ir al encuentro de sus amigos eran decididos y ligeros. Harry y Hermione la seguían un poco más retrasados.

—¿Te ha costado deshacer los hechizos? —le preguntó Hermione—. He intentado seguir lo que estabas haciendo pero no lo he entendido demasiado bien.

—Ha sido más fácil que contigo. Además, esta vez ya tenía experiencia —sonrió—. Aunque es un procedimiento que jamás será rutinario. Voldemort tiene un poder increíble para los hechizos mentales.

Cuando llegaron junto a la pérgola, Mily estaba hablando animadamente con los demás. Enseguida, cuatro pares de ojos de posaron sobre ellos.

—¿Libre? —susurró Breeda, con la expresión de dolor teñida de esperanza.

Mily le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Libre de verdad, Breeda. Muy pronto.

Harry dijo: —Moses, creo que eres el siguiente.

El chico africano negó con la cabeza. —Breeda primero.

La pelirroja no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Casi temblando por la emoción, volvió a entrar en la casa tan deprisa que dejó atrás a Harry y Hermione. Cuando se sentó en el sofá, Harry pudo percibir los nervios, pero también la determinación que la movía.

Esta vez tampoco descubrió ningún hechizo de ilusión. Seguramente, Voldemort había deformado a Hermione porque era la única cautiva en el castillo y él apenas estaba allí. Al hacerla parecer tan poco atractiva, se aseguraba que no necesitara ninguna protección más. En la abadía, los cautivos tenían su propio edificio y vigilante, así que los hechizos de ilusión no eran necesarios.

Mientras deshacía los hechizos de Breeda, descubrió una inteligencia veloz y eficaz y una personalidad rebosante de energía. Igual que Mily, tenía la madeja de hilos finos que la conectaban con los otros tres cautivos de la abadía. Cuando abrió la esfera plateada donde tenía atrapada la magia, la chica se quedó quieta tanto rato que Harry se preguntó si se había dejado algo.

Entonces, Breeda abrió los ojos y maldijo en voz alta:

—¡Dios quiera que el demonio de Voldemort arda en el infierno! —exclamó con un claro acento irlandés.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Breeda? ¿Y qué recuerdas de tu pasado?

—Estoy bien, aunque hecha una furia en estos momentos —se masajeó las sienes—. Me llamo Bridget O'Malley, Breeda es el diminutivo, y vine a Bristol para encontrar trabajo porque nuestra casa de Wicklow estaba a rebosar de gente. En una feria de trabajo, el asqueroso lord Voldemort me dijo que me contrataría como ayudante de la cocinera. Me prometió que me enseñarían a cocinar y que era una gran oferta. ¡Madre de Dios, y fui tan tonta de irme con él!

—No te culpes por algo que, en aquellos momentos, parecía lo más normal —dijo Harry.

Breeda meneó la cabeza.

—No me daba buena espina pero pensé que lo único que querría sería que me abriera de piernas un par de veces, y me pareció un precio muy pequeño por aprender a cocinar. Debí haber hecho caso a mi intuición.

Parecía que tenía algún poder premonitorio. Mientras Hermione le siguió haciendo preguntas, quedó claro que Breeda llevaba tres años secuestrada. Igual que Mily, sin los hechizos recordaba su pasado perfectamente. Y también igual que su amiga, aceptó la noticia de que tenía poderes mágicos con cierta calma.

—Dicen que la magia corre por la sangre de los O'Malley. Casi todas las mujeres de la familia tienen algún don —frunció el ceño—. Yo era capaz de hacer pequeñas premoniciones y creí que ir a Bristol sería bueno para mí. Con lo mucho que me equivoqué, estoy casi segura de que no tengo ningún poder.

—A pesar del cautiverio, igual sí que has ganado algo en Inglaterra —sugirió Hermione—. Al fin y al cabo, has hecho buenos amigos. Y ahora que estás libre de Voldemort, puedes perseguir tus sueños.

—Ahora mi sueño es la venganza —Breeda se levantó, y en su mirada azul se reflejaba determinación mientras miraba a Harry—. Quiero abrirlo en canal con un cuchillo. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Entiendo tu deseo, pero es demasiado pronto para la venganza. Te volvería a dominar sin ningún problema.

Ella frunció el ceño porque era demasiado inteligente como para pasar por alto la verdad en las palabras de Harry.

—También es su enemigo, ¿verdad? Cuando esté listo para destriparlo, ¿podré ayudarle?

—No sé si ese es el destino que le espera pero, si necesito tu ayuda para derrotarle, te la pediré, no lo dudes —aunque el poder de Breeda sólo era moderado, su espíritu tenía un punto guerrero y Harry sospechó que podría resultar una aliada muy útil.

Abrió la puerta del salón para volver al jardín y se encontraron con los otros tres cautivos esperando en el pasillo. Mily preguntó:

—¿Breeda?

—¡Sí! —la irlandesa se echó a los brazos de Mily y a punto estuvo de tirarla al suelo—. ¡Es fantástico volver a ser yo misma!

Harry le preguntó a Moses.

—¿Estás preparado?

El chico meneó la cabeza. —Ahora Jemmy.

El más menudo entró en el salón entre Harry y Hermione. Cualquier precaución que había expresado hasta ahora había desaparecido. Harry cerró la puerta mientras pensaba que, si los cautivos eran como una familia, Moses era el padre que protegía y ayudaba a los demás, anteponiendo las necesidades y los deseos de los demás a los suyos propios.

Ante la invitación de Hermione, Jemmy se sentó en el sofá y, como no llegaba al suelo, le quedaron las piernas colgando. Después de explicarle, como a los demás, lo que iba a ocurrir, Harry le preguntó:

—Jemmy, ¿sabes hablar?

El chico asintió pero no dijo nada. Era persona de pocas palabras. A lo mejor resultaba ser más hablador una vez libre de los hechizos.

En este caso, tanto los hechizos como la red de conexión con sus compañeros eran extraordinariamente densos y complicados de deshacer, consecuencia de la propia naturaleza de Jemmy. Harry confirmó sus sospechas de que era, de todos, el que peor vida había tenido y que había sobrevivido gracias a su carácter desconfiado y defensivo. Mientras Harry trabajaba, añadió energía curativa de unicornio para cicatrizar algunas de las heridas más profundas que el pobre chico había sufrido. Jemmy necesitaría mucha más energía curativa de la que podía ofrecerle en un día, pero por algo se empezaba.

Cuando Harry deshizo el hechizo de cautiverio, Jemmy abrió los ojos. Seguía teniendo la estatura de un niño pero ahora tenía los ojos de adulto. Con una voz sorprendentemente profunda y acento de los alrededores de Londres, dijo:

—Ese cabrón vendrá a por nosotros otra vez y matará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

Aunque Hermione reaccionó asustada, Harry dijo, más tranquilo:

—Le va a costar mucho matarme. Y espero que, ahora que ya no tiene control sobre sus cautivos, ya no tenga el poder de causar más daños.

Jemmy lo miró, incrédulo, pero no dijo nada.

Hermione le preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas cómo te llamabas y qué vida llevabas antes de que te secuestraran?

El chico encogió sus diminutos hombros.

—Sólo Jemmy. Mi mamá me vendió al deshollinador cuando era lo suficientemente mayor para escalar por las chimeneas… a los tres o cuatro años, quizá. No recuerdo nada más de ella. Fui el mejor empleado del deshollinador durante años. Me enviaba a las mejores casas, hasta que crecí.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—Iba a abandonarme porque era demasiado grande y decía que comía mucho. Y entonces ese cabrón… —Jemmy estuvo a punto de escupir en la alfombra, pero se lo pensó dos veces—… vino y le dio cinco libras al deshollinador por mis servicios. Dijo que quería entrenarme para ser jinete de carreras —parecía nostálgico—. Yo no sabía demasiado de caballos, pero me gustaban. Creí que me gustaría ser un jinete. Y, en lugar de eso… —encogió los hombros con resignación—. No sé por qué me quería. No era una buena vida pero, al menos, comía cada día. Ya es algo.

—No demasiado —dijo Harry, muy seco—. Te mereces una vida mucho mejor, Jemmy. Y en cuanto a por qué Voldemort te quería, es por tus poderes mágicos.

Jemmy no acababa de creerse aquella explicación de los poderes mágicos, pero admitía que tenía cierta facilidad para encontrar el camino bueno en las chimeneas gigantescas de las mansiones, aparte de algunas otras habilidades que no eran muy comunes. Cuando abrió la puerta, iba con el ceño fruncido. Breeda lo abrazó. Él fingió que se burlaba pero, en el fondo, Harry sabía que le gustaba ser el centro de atención por un momento.

Después de que Jemmy les explicara su experiencia, Moses entró en el salón de día. Harry estaba cansado; deshacer hechizos de cautiverio no era sencillo, pero supuso que podría hacerlo una vez más; además, sería muy cruel hacer esperar a Moses.

—Supongo que Mily y Breeda ya te habrán explicado cómo funciona —dijo Harry.

Moses asintió. Aunque se fue directamente al sofá, los labios apretados delataban que estaba nervioso. Quería ser libre con la misma desesperación que los demás.

Deshacer sus hechizos fue más complicado que con los demás, y no sólo por el cansancio de Harry. La energía de Moses era intensa, exótica y difícil de leer. El «sabor» era distinto al de los Guardianes ingleses, pero Harry reconoció algunas similitudes con aquella maga africana que había conocido. Aunque, por naturaleza, el carácter del chico era tranquilo, Harry percibía un potencial para que su poder fluyera de forma violenta, como cuando había detenido a sus perseguidores en la abadía.

Por eso, cuando disolvió la esfera plateada que contenía el poder y la personalidad de Moses, Harry ya estaba prevenido. El poder salió furioso como un león y, cuando abrió los párpados, sus ojos eran el puro reflejo del animal salvaje que llevaba dentro. Hermione lo cogió de la mano y se la apretó.

—Tranquilo, Moses —le dijo—. Aquí estás a salvo. Estás a salvo y vuelves a ser tú.

Moses volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, eran oscuros y fríos como el ébano pulido.

—Mi lady, milord, estoy en deuda con ustedes y no sé si podré devolverles el favor mientras viva —aquellas palabras, con acento francés, pertenecían a una persona culta.

—Estos favores sólo se devuelven sirviendo a los demás —dijo Harry—. ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida antes de que Voldemort te secuestrara?

Moses se lo pensó unos segundos.

—Nací en Zanzíbar, que durante siglos ha sido un punto de encuentro del comercio africano. Mi padre era un comerciante muy importante y, cuando yo tenía seis años, toda la familia se trasladó a Marsella, porque así podía llevar el negocio y expandirlo por Europa. Allí es donde crecí y me eduqué. Era el mayor de mis hermanos, de modo que mi padre quiso educarme en varios idiomas para que, en el futuro, pudiera hacerme cargo del negocio.

—¿Cómo caíste en manos de Voldemort?

Moses frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar.

—Dijo que quería hacer negocios con mi padre, que quería importar marfil y otros productos africanos a Inglaterra. Mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara al muelle para que escogiera lo que quería comprar. Y, después de eso, ya no recuerdo nada más, sólo días interminables en la abadía. Si me hubieran quedado fuerzas para volverme loco, lo habría hecho.

Cuando Hermione le preguntó cuánto tiempo había durado su cautiverio, calcularon que debían haber sido casi tres años y que ahora tenía veintiún años. Igual que los demás, ahora que su mente ya no estaba paralizada, parecía mayor. Y, aunque no había sido consciente de la existencia de poderes mágicos, aceptó las noticias con mucha tranquilidad, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido pero jamás lo hubiera reconocido.

Como supuso que el joven tendría una mayor capacidad de comprensión que sus compañeros, Harry le preguntó:

—Voldemort secuestró, que nosotros sepamos, a seis personas distintas con poderes mágicos, y les robaba la magia para beneficio propio cuando quería. ¿Sabes cómo usaba ese poder que os robaba?

—Quería forjar con nosotros un arma para obtener todavía más poder —dijo Moses, muy despacio—. Solía… activar nuestros poderes todos a la vez, como un instrumento musical.

Harry pensó en la compleja red de energía interconectada que había visto en los cuatro secuestrados y se preguntó cómo habría contribuido Voldemort a su creación. Y si el renegado había ayudado a construirlas, ¿suponía un problema potencial?

—¿Detuviste a los perseguidores de Brentford Abbey utilizando, de forma conjunta, tu energía y la de tus amigos?

—Exacto —dijo Moses, sorprendido—, aunque en aquel momento no fui consciente de ello. Sólo guié la energía, pero contenía elementos de los cuatro. Mi poder, el sentido práctico de Mily, la fiereza de Breeda y la experiencia de Jemmy para enfrentarse a grandes retos —parecía triste—. No quería matarlos.

—No los mataste —dio Hermione—. Mientras nos marchábamos, observé la fuerza vital de cada uno y todas estaban intactas. Aunque tardaron un poco en recuperarse.

—Me alegro —Moses la miró profundamente—. Está triste porque no recuerda su pasado como nosotros. Ya lo recordará, se lo prometo.

Ahora la sorprendida fue Hermione.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Moses la miró, indeciso.

—A… A veces sé lo que los demás están pensando.

—Es un talento muy útil —dijo Harry—. ¿Por eso confiaste en nosotros tan deprisa?

—Sí. Sabía que sus corazones y sus palabras eran honestos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Había muchas formas de tocar la mente, y leer el pensamiento era, quizá, la menos frecuente de todas. Harry preguntó:

—¿Fuiste capaz, alguna vez, de leer los pensamientos de Voldemort y descubrir sus planes para el futuro? Nos tememos que está maquinando un plan diabólico. Cualquier cosa que hayas podido leer en su mente nos será de gran utilidad.

—Pensaba mucho en… en mecanismos diseñados para mejorar el trabajo humano —Moses arrugó las cejas mientras intentaba poner en orden su cabeza—. Vi… chimeneas enormes escupiendo humo negro y máquinas que movían agua, hilaban lana y tejían ropa. Al menos, eso creo… nunca en la vida he visto esas máquinas.

—A Voldemort le interesa mucho ese tema —asintió Harry—. Está planeando un gran foro de inventores e ingenieros para que puedan intercambiar ideas y ver qué están haciendo los demás. Se celebrará dentro de una semana en Brentford Abbey. ¿Lo sabías?

Moses parpadeó.

—Ahora que lo dice, sí, algo había oído. Los sirvientes de Voldemort han estado muy ocupados con los preparativos. Quería que estuviéramos preparados para ese foro, aunque no sé cómo pretendía usarnos.

—Quizá deberíamos dejar entrar a los demás —dijo Hermione, con seriedad—. Todos formamos parte de esto… y me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Harry abrió la puerta y vio que lady Minerva y Ginny se habían unido al grupo.

—Ha llegado la hora de celebrar un consejo de guerra, ¿no creéis? —dijo lady Minerva mientras entraba en el salón de día.

Hermione sonrió. —¿Cómo se las arregla para tener siempre razón?

—Años de práctica, querida —dijo la señora, complacida—. Sentémonos y pongámonos todos cómodos. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

En el salón había suficientes sillas y sofás para acoger a todo el mundo. Breeda, mientras se sentaba en el sofá entre Mily y Jemmy, dijo:

—Quiero volver a Irlanda con mi familia, pero no tengo ni un penique para el viaje. ¿Me podrían prestar el dinero? Juro que se lo devolveré lo antes posible.

Harry estaba pensando cómo decirle que aquello era imposible cuando Jemmy le dijo:

—No podemos marcharnos de aquí, Breeda, o ese cabrón volverá a secuestrarnos.

Breeda lo miró horrorizada, pero lady Minerva dijo:

—Tiene razón, querida. Incluso dentro de esta casa tan bien protegida no puedo garantizaros por completo vuestra seguridad. Si os marcháis sin una poderosa protección mágica, creo que Voldemort volvería a apoderarse de vosotros enseguida.

—Si os encontrarais con él cara a cara otra vez, vuestra fuerza de voluntad podría volver a desaparecer y volveríais a caer en aquella obediencia impotente bajo su poder —dijo Hermione, muy seria—. A mí estuvo a punto de pasarme.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron y Harry tuvo la sensación de que lo estaban consultando entre ellos sin palabras.

—Agradecemos su valor y generosidad —dijo Moses, con un gesto de terquedad en la barbilla—, pero no queremos cambiar un cautiverio por otro. Yo también quiero volver con mi familia lo antes posible.

—Yo también quería ir a buscar a mi familia —dijo Hermione—, pero Voldemort es tan peligroso que he tenido que dejar a un lado mis deseos personales para enfrentarme a él. Es el enemigo de todos los que estamos aquí.

—Y si no consiguen derrotarlo, ¿significará eso que nunca podré volver a casa? —preguntó Moses.

—Si no conseguimos derrotarlo —dijo Harry, muy serio—, os aconsejaré a los cuatro que os marchéis de Inglaterra lo antes posible y recéis para que no os localice.

Aquellas palabras calmaron un poco los ánimos. Hermione añadió:

—Quedaros aquí no es un cautiverio. Todos necesitáis aprender cómo utilizar la magia y cómo defenderos. Yo he estado aprendiendo todo eso desde que Harry me rescató y ha sido algo interesante y valioso al mismo tiempo —entrecerró los ojos—. El entrenamiento me ha hecho sentir fuerte.

Los cuatro cautivos se quedaron pensativos y mucho menos beligerantes.

—¿Quién nos entrenaría? —preguntó Mily.

—Yo —dijo Ginny—. Con Hermione, he aprendido que me gusta mucho enseñar. Y creo que lady Minerva, Hermione y lord Gryffindor estarán encantados de ayudar. Entre otros.

Cuando los mayores asintieron, lady Minerva dijo:

—Podéis quedaros aquí para el entrenamiento. A menos que prefieras llevártelos a Londres, Harry.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Aquí estarán más cómodos y tendrán más espacio.

—¿Qué aprenderemos? —preguntó Breeda.

—Cómo utilizar y controlar vuestra magia —respondió Harry—. Cómo protegeros. Cuáles son vuestros talentos particulares y cómo hacer un buen uso de ellos.

Breeda miró a Jemmy.

—¿Podríamos aprender a leer? —preguntó, avergonzada.

El incómodo silencio que se produjo les recordó a todos lo precario de la situación de ellos dos. Ginny, con su calidez, rompió el silencio.

—A mí me encantaría enseñaros. Leer es un talento de lo más útil.

—¿Cuándo podemos empezar? —preguntó Breeda.

—Si queréis, hoy mismo.

La chica asintió, muy contenta.

—Lord Gryffindor, ¿qué cree que quiere lord Voldemort? —preguntó Moses—. Se tomó muchas molestias pata capturarnos y utilizarnos. ¿Por qué?

Los chicos se merecían saber la verdad y, además, quizá obtendría más información si ellos estaban al corriente de todo.

—Son especulaciones mías, pero creo que su objetivo es controlar los desarrollos más importantes del mundo en el terreno de la ingeniería y la industria de Inglaterra —dijo, lentamente—. Creo que quiere el control en beneficio propio y para poder ampliar su fortuna.

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

—¿Persigue algo tan mundano como el dinero?

—El dinero es un objetivo apremiante cuando no se tiene —respondió Harry—. En mis investigaciones, comprobé que la situación económica de Voldemort es precaria. Gasta grandes cantidades de dinero, como si su fortuna fuera ilimitada pero, en realidad, ha tenido que acudir a los prestamistas para conseguir grandes sumas. Si controla a los hombres que están desarrollando la maquinaria que cambiará el curso de Inglaterra, se hará inmensamente rico y, con el dinero, viene el poder.

—¿Para qué nos quería? —preguntó Mily, confusa.

—Repito que sólo son especulaciones mías pero creo que quiere apoderarse de las mentes de los ingenieros y los filósofos que acudirán al foro mediante un hechizo. No tan poderoso como para hacerlos parecer locos, pero lo suficiente para que hagan su voluntad cuando él se lo pida.

Hermione asintió, pensativa.

—Si tu amigo de la máquina de vapor es el prototipo de asistente al foro, Voldemort definitivamente está más interesado en su trabajo que en su riqueza. Es más fácil que Voldemort se aproveche de ellos si les controla la mente.

David era mucho más práctico que muchos inventores. A Harry no le gustaba pensar en los estragos que Voldemort causaría si se apoderaba de las mentes mecánicas más brillantes del país.

—Controlar tantas mentes, aunque sea por encima, requerirá una gran cantidad de poder… más del que cualquier persona tiene. Creo que forjó a los cautivos de Brentford para que fueran su instrumento de dominación, añadiéndoles sus poderes Guardianes y los de las líneas ley.

—A pesar de que sólo son especulaciones, tu teoría se ajusta a lo que sabemos —reflexionó lady Minerva.

—¿Cómo encajo yo en esos planes? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Y la chica encerrada en Londres?

—No estoy seguro, pero las dos sois las cautivas con más poderes. La energía terrestre es extremadamente difícil de controlar, por eso no se usa casi nunca. Quizá planeaba aumentar su poder mediante el tuyo y el de la otra chica para que le dierais fuerza suficiente para canalizar el poder de las líneas ley hacia los cautivos de Brentford.

—Empiezo a entender cómo podría apoderarse de la mente de tantos hombres —dijo Moses, con el entrecejo fruncido—. Cuando Voldemort entraba en mi mente, intentaba… moldear mis pensamientos. O no exactamente mis pensamientos. Mi magia. Aunque antes no lo percibía, ahora siento ese poder en mí. Si la energía que utilicé para dejar inconscientes a aquellos cinco hombres anoche se utilizara como una red y se lanzara a mayor escala…

—Tenemos suerte de estar lejos de él —dijo Mily, estremeciéndose—. Podrías haber provocado muchos daños.

Moses asintió. Después de intercambiar miradas con sus tres compañeros, habló en nombre de todos:

—Está bien, nos quedaremos y aprenderemos a utilizar la magia para que podamos ayudar a destruir a nuestro enemigo. Y así les devolveremos el favor y estaremos en paz.

—A cambio, os prometo que, cuando la crisis esté cerrada, os ayudaremos a conseguir vuestros objetivos —se comprometió Harry—. Pensad en cómo queréis utilizar vuestra libertad.

—Me alegro que lo hayamos solucionado —lady Minerva se levantó—. Ha sido una mañana agotadora. Vamos al comedor a reponer fuerzas —sonrió a los cuatro nuevos invitados—. Os prometo que os quedaréis impresionados cuando veáis lo que es capaz de hacer la cocinera. Creo que estaba preparando tartaletas de jengibre. Con crema de limón.

Con las caras iluminadas, los chicos se marcharon acompañados por Ginny y lady Minerva. Harry se quedó un poco rezagado, igual que Hermione. Cuando estuvieron solos, se giraron y se abrazaron. Cuando se vio envuelta en sus brazos, Hermione lanzó un suspiro.

—Pareces cansado.

—He descubierto que liberar a cautivos requiere mucha concentración —apoyó la barbilla en el suave pelo de Hermione mientras pensaba en lo bien que estaba abrazándola—. ¿Has visto la red de conexiones entre ellos? —cuando ella asintió, él continuó—. Me preguntó si fueron creadas deliberadamente por Voldemort y, si es así, si representan algún peligro. Los hilos energéticos parecían igual de irrompibles que los que los unen a él pero quizá, si fuera necesario, se podrían cortar.

Hermione se lo pensó con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Creo que Voldemort debió de establecer las conexiones en beneficio propio, pero eso no significa que sean inherentemente malas. Yo no percibí ningún tipo de oscuridad en las redes, sólo fuerza y cariño.

—Igual que yo —la apretó contra él—. El foro empieza dentro de una semana. Si Voldemort quiere intentar recuperarlos, tendrá que darse prisa. Con el permiso de lady Minerva, me gustaría que Ron y Luna vinieran a pasar una o dos semanas aquí. Podrían ayudar con las clases y con su poder, añadido al de lady Minerva y Ginny, esta casa sería impenetrable.

—Es una buena idea —hizo una mueca—. Hasta entonces, quizá yo también debería quedarme aquí. Ginny y lady Minerva necesitarán ayuda.

—Sería lo mejor —dijo él, casi a regañadientes, intentando no pensar en lo mucho que le había gustado dormir abrazado a ella la noche anterior—. Aunque prefiero estar bajo el mismo techo que tú, tenemos que ser prácticos; debo volver a Londres —le dio un beso en la frente, porque sabía que dárselo en cualquier otro sitio habría sido un error—. Dentro de dos semanas, todo esto debería haber terminado.

—Y por fin seré libre para ir a buscar a mi familia.

—¿Puedo acompañarte y ayudarte a buscarlos?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, fascinada—. Me encantaría que me ayudaras —y, con una voz más ronca, añadió—. Y me acompañaras, para poder celebrar la victoria sobre Voldemort.

Harry pensó que ojalá pudiera garantizarle aquella victoria pero no podía evitar ser consciente de que la balanza estaba muy equilibrada y que podía inclinarse hacia cualquier lado.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Se que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero tuve problemas con mi proveedor de internet (se perdía la conexión) recién ahora pude.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**RElenNa.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Magia legendaria.**

**Capítulo 15**

—¿Señor Lupin?

Remus levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y se dio un golpe con una barra de la máquina prototipo. Mientras se tocaba el golpe, se levantó y vio a lord Voldemort, que había entrado tan sigiloso y ligeramente siniestro como la otra vez. Nymphadora venía detrás de él, con un cesto en la mano, y le pidió disculpas a su marido con la mirada por no haber podido avisarle.

Remus dejó la llave inglesa en la mesa y se limpió las manos con un trapo.

—Buenos días, milord. No le esperaba porque, en tal caso, habría estado más preparado.

—Entonces no habría tenido la oportunidad de verlo trabajar —señaló Voldemort—. ¿La máquina está lista para que la transporten a Brentford Abbey? El foro empieza dentro de cinco días.

—Todavía tengo que hacer unos ajustes en el condensador y el regulador pero estará lista para pasado mañana, como le prometí. Así tendré un día para instalarla y arreglar cualquier daño que se haya podido producir durante el viaje —cruzando los dedos mentalmente, esperó que el regulador rindiera a la altura. En el futuro, contrataría a un maquinista para que construyera un modelo más resistente, pero no había tenido tiempo.

—Es un hombre minucioso. Y lo respeto —Voldemort observó la máquina con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Podría hacerme una demostración?

—Será un honor, señor —Remus le dijo a su ayudante que añadiera más carbón al fuego. Enseguida prendió e hizo aumentar la temperatura del agua de la caldera.

Acabar la máquina a tiempo había representado que Remus Peter Nicholson se dejaran la espalda trabajando y que Nymphadora tuviera que llevarles comida al taller a altas horas de la noche. Aunque la teoría estaba clara, la práctica había resultado un continuo ensayo v error y muchas horas de manipular el metal con el martillo o la llave inglesa.

Sin embargo, el resultado bien valía las largas noches y los nudillos destrozados: su nueva máquina era mucho más eficaz que la de Newcomen. Los propietarios de las minas estaban desesperados por encontrar máquinas que bombearan mejor el agua y exponer su modelo en el foro de Voldemort haría que la noticia corriera como la pólvora por toda Inglaterra. Estaba seguro de que tendría muchas peticiones. Cuando perfeccionara el proceso de fabricación, lord Gryffindor se haría cargo del negocio mientras él podría dedicarse a nuevos inventos. Nymphadora y él podrían darle a su hijo todo lo que ellos no tuvieron. Era un futuro emocionante.

El eje no tardó en ponerse en movimiento, haciendo mucho ruido, una promesa de energía para la creciente comunidad de fabricantes de Inglaterra. Voldemort lo observaba todo con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

—Tiene mucho talento, señor Lupin —dijo, alzando la voz para que el inventor lo escuchara a pesar del ruido de la máquina—. Para serle sincero, no creí que la terminaría a tiempo para el foro, pero quería contar, al menos, con usted. Su máquina será una de las más importantes en exhibición.

Aquellas palabras eran halagadoras pero la inexpresividad de Voldemort resultaba de lo más desconcertante. Remus pensó que casi daba la sensación de que a lord Voldemort le parecía mal que hubiera acabado la máquina. A lo mejor, le hubiera gustado ser inventor pero no tenía el talento o la paciencia necesarios. O, seguramente, no disponía de tiempo para hacerlo. Remus apenas sabía en qué consistía ser ministro del gobierno, pero seguro que era un trabajo muy absorbente.

Voldemort hizo un último gesto de asentimiento.

—El carromato que transportará la máquina hasta Brentford Abbey llegará pasado mañana a primera hora y hará el viaje en un día. Supongo que querrá viajar con su máquina, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor —a Remus no le hacía mucha gracia dejar a Nymphadora sola una noche pero, cuando la máquina estuviera perfectamente instalada volvería a Londres a buscarla—. Se me olvidó comentarle que la máquina debería estar encima de un suelo de piedra, porque pesa mucho y tiene mucha potencia. ¿Tiene algún lugar así?

Voldemort sonrió, divertido de verdad.

—En realidad, sí. La exposición será en la capilla original de la abadía. Todo el edificio es de piedra, así que su máquina y las demás que se expongan tendrán una base sólida donde apoyarse.

Aunque Remus no comulgaba con la iglesia anglicana, se quedo muy sorprendido.

—¿Una capilla, señor? Suena a… a sacrilegio.

—Todo lo contrario, es de lo más apropiado —Voldemort miro la máquina de vapor, que todavía se movía—. En el futuro, el hombre adorará estas máquinas.

—Espero que no —dijo Remus, un poco confundido—. Sólo es una máquina, no una deidad.

Voldemort lo miró con una sonrisa gélida.

—Sólo bromeaba. Hace tiempo que la capilla de la abadía no se usa para la adoración. Decidí que acogiera la exposición porque es lo suficientemente amplia y por el suelo de piedra —inclinó la cabeza—. Que tengan un buen día, señor Lupin, señora Lupin. Espero verlos en Brentford Abbey.

Remus se despidió con educación pero, en el fondo, se alegraba de ver que lord Voldemort se marchaba. Era muy extraño. Lord Gryffindor también era extraño, pero su presencia era mucho más agradable.

Cuando Voldemort se marchó, Nymphadora cruzó el taller y dejó la cesta en la mesa de trabajo.

—No iré a la abadía contigo, Remus —se colocó la mano encima del apenas hinchado vientre—. Ya es suficientemente malo tener náuseas cada mañana, pero si encima tuviera que hacer el camino en carro, no serviría para nada.

Remus miró fijamente a su mujer.

—Seguro que no es sólo eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sacó pan, queso, un cuchillo y una jarra de escabeche de la cesta.

—Seguramente, sería la única mujer, y eso ya no me gustaría pero además no soy bonita, ni una señora noble y estaría indispuesta por el viaje. Prefiero no ir que ir y pasarlo mal porque, entonces tú también lo pasarás mal.

—Cierto, cariño pero, ¿hay algo más?

Ella se rió.

—Siempre lo sabes todo —extendió un poco de escabeche en una rebanada de pan, puso una loncha de queso encima y se la dio a Peter Nicholson, que estaba impaciente—. Muy bien, no me gusta estar cerca de lord Voldemort. Prefiero guardar las distancias.

—Es un tipo muy raro, no te lo niego, pero me ofrece una oportunidad única de conocer a algunas de las mentes más brillantes de Inglaterra, e incluso de otros países. Seguro que te gustaría hablar de matemáticas con alguien que entienda lo que estás diciendo.

Con una sonrisa irónica, le dio una rebanada de pan con queso.

—Es posible que, en toda Europa, haya, como mucho, cinco hombres que quieran hablar conmigo de matemáticas de igual a igual. Uno de ellos es lord Gryffindor, y tú mismo has dicho que no acudirá. Y es posible que los otros cuatro tampoco vayan. Los participantes del foro me mirarán como si fuera una mula parlante. Es decir, interesante, pero muy alejada del propósito principal de una mula.

Remus debía admitir que, probablemente, tenía razón.

—Está bien, si no quieres ir, no vayas. Pero te echaré de menos.

—Sólo estarás fuera una semana —sirvió dos jarras de cerveza, dos rebanadas más de pan con queso y destapó una vasija de barro que contenía cebollas escabechadas—. Y te lo pasarás mejor que si tuvieras que estar preocupándote por mí —lo besó antes de meterse una cebolla escabechada en la boca y se marchó a casa.

A Remus le molestaba que fuera a perderse aquella reunión tan emocionante, pero debía admitir que le gustaba la idea de que ella y el hijo que esperaban se quedaran en la seguridad de Londres.

¡Qué extraño! Cualquiera creería que el campo era más seguro que la ciudad.

Sacudiéndose de encima una ligera sensación de aprensión, se giró hacia el diseño de un volante que transformaría el poder de la máquina de vapor en un movimiento de rotación en sustitución del movimiento vertical del eje. Seguro que la industria textil le daría un buen uso…

Lord Sinistra se fue abriendo camino entre la gente que abarrotaba el café para acercarse a la mesa donde Harry lo esperaba. A aquella hora, el café era muy ruidoso, algo que lo hacía perfecto para mantener una conversación privada.

—Buenos días, Gryffindor. ¿Cómo está tu encantadora esposa? —las barras de madera del respaldo de la silla Windsor crujieron cuando lord Sinistra se sentó.

Harry le indicó al camarero que les trajera la bandeja de café que había pedido.

—Igual de encantadora aunque, por desgracia, no está conmigo porque está pasando unos días con lady Minervaany. La casa está vacía sin ella. Espero, impaciente, su regreso mañana.

Sinistra sonrió abiertamente.

—Sally y yo llevamos más de cuarenta años casados y sigue sin gustarme pasar una noche sin ella.

—Si yo estuviera casado con lady Sinistra, también me gustaría tenerla cerca —meneó la cabeza—. No entiendo por qué un hombre puede querer a una chica que sólo sonría y que no tenga nada en la cabeza cuando se puede tener todo: cerebro y belleza.

Sinistra chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú no te has quedado con una que sólo sonríe. Tu mujer es uno de los nuevos talentos más interesantes. Estoy impaciente por ver qué puede hacer con los hechizos supresores de magia.

El camarero les trajo una bandeja con una cafetera, dos tazas y varios platillos más con ingredientes adicionales, y luego desapareció. Harry añadió chocolate rallado, canela, azúcar de Jamaica y una cucharada de nata al café.

—Hablando de hechizos…

—¡Ah! ¿Ya nos ponemos con los negocios? —el hombre imitó a Harry a la hora de servirse el café y le añadió los mismos ingredientes—. Ya me imaginaba que no me habías invitado para hablar de lo encantadoras que son nuestras esposas.

—Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a estudiar los escudos de Voldemort House —dijo Harry, sin rodeos—. Son excepcionalmente poderosos y me temo que no acabo de entenderlos demasiado bien. Quizá tú puedas reconocer algunos de los mecanismos que usa.

—¿Así que intentas penetrar en Voldemort House? —Sinistra bebió un sorbo de café—. Mmm, excelente. Decadente, incluso. Confío que tengas una buena razón para convertirte en ladrón.

—Hermione dice que tiene a otra chica encerrada allí dentro. La semana pasada, liberamos a cuatro en Brentford Abbey y ya fue muy difícil. Entrar en Voldemort House será todavía más complicado. Teniendo en cuenta lo a pecho que Hermione se toma el hecho de rescatar a las víctimas de Voldemort, y como me temo que intente hacerlo ella en cuanto vuelva a la ciudad, cuanto más pueda ayudarla, mejor.

—Os habéis fijado un reto de grandes dimensiones. No he estudiado a fondo los escudos de Voldemort, pero son formidables —Sinistra frunció el ceño—. Tanto que son una prueba más de que les está robando poder a otros. Puede que ni siquiera yo pudiera igualarlos, y eso que son mi especialidad.

—No es un buen augurio —Harry echó la silla hacia atrás—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a echar un vistazo?

—Cuando nos terminemos el café, hijo —Sinistra añadió otra cucharada de chocolate rallado al café—. A mi edad, uno aprende a saborear estos momentos de la vida porque nunca sabe cuántos más habrá.

—Reconozco mi error, señor.

Sinistra se rió. —¡Qué manera tan educada de mandarme al diablo!

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, también.

—Lo siento, ¿ha sonado a reprimenda? Estoy impaciente pero no vendrá de unos minutos y aquí sirven el mejor café de Londres.

Se terminaron el café sin prisas y recorrieron, a pie, las escasas calles que los separaban de Voldemort House. Estaba justo delante de una pequeña plaza, así que se detuvieron como si, en lugar de observar la casa, estuvieran contemplando a los niños que jugaban en la plaza.

Lord Sinistra preguntó: —¿Sabes si el caballero, una palabra que utilizo de forma irónica, está en casa?

—No, está ejerciendo de ministro, creo. No está en casa —Harry podría haberlo localizado, si hubiera querido. Al fin y al cabo, ese renegado siempre estaba escondido entre las sombras de su mente, como un picor que no alcanzas a rascarte.

Lord Sinistra se relajó, colocó las manos en el extremo plateado del bastón y se concentró en la impresionante y moderna casa.

—Voldemort ha reforzado los escudos desde la última vez que estuve aquí —murmuró—. Los mundanos, como el personal del servicio, pueden entrar y salir sin ningún problema pero, si se acerca alguien con poder e intenta entrar sin que el propio Voldemort lo acompañe, sufrirá mucho.

—En Brentford Abbey tenía escudos así, pero parece que estos son más fuertes —Harry también estudió la casa con su ojo interno—. Abrir un portal no será nada fácil.

—El interior de la casa es virtualmente opaco. Mantener estos escudos requiere una gran cantidad de poder —Sinistra arrugó las cejas—. Lady Gryffindor dice que hay una chica encerrada ahí dentro. No puedo percibir su presencia, los escudos son demasiado fuertes. ¿Es posible que los mantenga con el poder de la cautiva?

—No sólo es posible, sino que es probable. Utilizó el poder de Hermione para mantener activo un hechizo de ilusión que hacía que pareciera fea y poco atractiva.

Sinistra arqueó las cejas. —Pues para eso sí que debió de necesitar una gran dosis de energía y demuestra cómo piensa ese malvado. Si la chica está ahí dentro, explicaría cómo puede mantener unos escudos tan potentes. Es un tipejo muy listo.

—Sí, la chica está ahí dentro, en una habitación del último piso. No puedo percibir nada más, pero Hermione tenía razón acerca de su existencia —dijo Harry, pensativo—. Lo lógico sería que si encontramos a la prisionera y cortamos el flujo de energía hacia los escudos, será mucho más fácil salir que entrar en la casa.

—Cuando llegue la hora, te recomendaría que entraras y salieras por la puerta principal. Como es la que usa Voldemort, puede que el campo energético esté un poco debilitado —la mirada de Sinistra reveló cierto descontento—. Hay ciertos aspectos de estos escudos que no había visto nunca y que no puedo identificar. Puede que haya creado algo especialmente diseñado para ti o tu mujer, o para ambos. Yo tendría mucho, mucho cuidado.

—¿Sabes cuál puede ser el principal objetivo de Voldemort? —preguntó Harry—. Sé que necesita dinero pero, seguramente, lo que persigue es poder del tipo que sea mientras pueda crearlo o robarlo.

—En los últimos años, has pasado largas temporadas fuera de Londres —comentó Sinistra—. Cuando hay una votación importante en la cámara de los lores, apareces, votas y desapareces, así que no debes estar al tanto de los asuntos más turbios del panorama político. Sabes que Voldemort es ministro del Interior, pero creo que su ambición no se queda ahí. Creo que quiere ser primer ministro.

Harry arqueó las cejas. —El rey jamás destituiría a Pelham. Sería el fin del gobierno.

—Este rey no, pero ya no es un hombre joven. Si le pasa algo, el príncipe de Gales subiría al trono.

—¿La Bestia Asquerosa? Es tan desagradable que incluso los que odian a su padre, el rey Jorge, rezan para que este tenga una larga vida.

—Federico es muy desagradable, por eso ha aceptado de buen grado los halagos de Voldemort. Nuestro renegado se ha convertido en uno de los confidentes del príncipe de Gales. Si el rey muere, su hijo podrá escoger un nuevo primer ministro, si lo desea… y seguramente lo deseará.

Harry silbó sorprendido.

—Como primer ministro, Voldemort tendría una cantidad ingente de poder mundano, aparte de múltiples oportunidades para sanear sus finanzas. Si controla también las mentes de los mejores ingenieros del país… no puedo ni imaginarme de lo que sería capaz.

—Detenlo, Gryffindor —dijo Sinistra, muy serio—. No soy ningún vidente, pero me temo que, si le permitimos reunir tanto poder en sus avariciosas manos, será terrible.

—Haré lo que pueda —aunque Harry deseaba poder tener más confianza sobre lo que podían hacer—. ¿Pasamos junto a la casa para ver si podemos averiguar algo más?

—Por supuesto. Me gustaría ver más de cerca esos escudos.

Pasearon por el perímetro de la plaza mientras Sinistra exageraba la necesidad del bastón porque así tenían una excusa para ir más despacio. Casi estaban a medio camino cuando Harry empezó a encontrarse mal y a sentir que su cuerpo se difuminaba. Avanzó dos pasos más y se dio cuenta que el hechizo de transformación de Voldemort se estaba reactivando.

Intentó controlarlo, pero ya le estaba nublando la mente y envenenando la sangre. Sintió las primeras punzadas de dolor en los huesos y los músculos cuando estos empezaron a reblandecerse para cambiar de forma. Mareado e incapaz de hablar, dio media vuelta y se alejó todo lo rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron.

Sorprendido, lord Sinistra se giró:

—Hijo, ¿estás bien?

—Casi tienes el honor de compartir el paseo con un unicornio —dijo Harry, con la voz ahogada, contento de que los efectos del hechizo hubieran desaparecido de golpe al aumentar la distancia entre él y la casa. Ahora que ya estaba fuera del alcance de los escudos, se detuvo e intentó recuperarse.

Sinistra se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para acompañarlo.

—Ahora ya sabemos que lo que Voldemort ha añadido al escudo va dirigido contra ti.

—Este maldito hechizo se ha convertido en mi cruz —dijo Harry, entre dientes—. Y puede que no haya manera de romperlo. Lady Minerva cree que sólo podría romperlo Voldemort y él preferiría verme arder en el infierno.

—¿Y si muere?

—Seguramente, no ganaré nada. Me pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando no enfadarme tanto que acabe a cuatro patas y con un cuerno en la frente —si se transformaba, ¿sería capaz de volver a la forma humana? Aunque no tenía ninguna prueba, intuía que Hermione, con la mezcla de virginidad y poder, podía controlarlo. Aunque cualquiera de esos dos ingredientes por separado seguramente no bastaría… y casi seguro que la virginidad desaparecía muy pronto.

Reflexionó. El hechizo sólo sería un problema si sobrevivía a la cada vez más cercana confrontación con Voldemort… y, en este caso, la supervivencia no estaba asegurada.

Mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada de Gryffindor House, Hermione llamó a Harry mentalmente. Estaba casi segura de que estaba en casa pero, últimamente, había descubierto que los deseos podían interferir en sus criterios mágicos.

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así. Mientras Dobby le abría la puerta, vio a Harry bajando las escaleras hasta el recibidor de dos en dos.

—¡Hermione! No te esperaba hasta mañana.

—He recibido una oferta inesperada.

Un par de metros detrás de ella, Ron Weasley dijo:

—Tenía que volver a la ciudad en barco y Hermione estaba impaciente por volver a tu lado.

Como era cierto, Hermione ni siquiera se sonrojó. Cogió las manos de Harry con fuerza porque necesitaba estar en contacto con él. Había estado preocupada por él y, por lo visto, de manera innecesaria.

—Me alegro de estar aquí.

Para su sorpresa, Harry se agachó y le dio un apasionado beso. «Ha vuelto a tener problemas con el hechizo de transformación.» Es lo que percibió, pero aquel pensamiento no interfirió en el placer del beso.

Los interrumpió alguien aclarándose la garganta. —Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo Ron, sonriendo.

Sin soltar las manos de Hermione, Harry dijo:

—Gracias por acompañarla a casa. Mientras Voldemort esté al acecho, no quiero que vaya sola.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti —respondió Ron, muy seco—, pero no me escucharías.

—No podemos ir todos juntos como un rebaño hasta que esto termine —dijo Harry, a modo de explicación.

—Una lástima —le susurró Hermione mientras Ron se marchaba.

—Serías una oveja encantadora —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona, extraña en él—. ¿Qué tal van tus estudiantes?

—Muy bien. Están decididos a aprender lo máximo posible para no encontrarse impotentes nunca más —lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al salón que había junto al recibidor—. Ginny se ha convertido en su tutora y lo hace muy bien.

—¿Alguno ha recordado algo sobre los planes de Voldemort?

—Lamentablemente, no —lo obligó a sentarse junto a ella en el sofá—. Me pregunto si la magia salvaje es muy común. Están ellos cuatro, la chica encerrada en Voldemort House y yo, así que quizá hay mucha gente por el mundo con habilidades mágicas y no lo saben.

—Muchos mundanos tienen, al menos, una chispa de poder, y alguno incluso un poco más —la rodeó con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él—. Por norma general, la magia se manifiesta en una buena intuición, la capacidad de percibir las emociones ajenas y otras características que no son tan especiales como para llamar la atención. Poseer una gran cantidad de poder es mucho menos habitual; la magia a niveles de los Guardianes es muy extraña fuera de las Familias. En comparación con los mundanos, los cautivos de Brentford tienen una gran cantidad de magia, pero mucha menos que la media Guardiana.

—Sí pero, a pesar de eso, ¿no es impresionante que Voldemort haya encontrado a tantas personas con poderes salvajes? —se acurrucó contra su pecho, plenamente consciente de que debajo del brocado de la chaqueta estaba su cálido y fuerte cuerpo masculino—. Seis cautivos y, de ellos, yo estoy en proceso de convertirme en maga y puede que la chica de Voldemort House también lo consiga.

—Recuerda que secuestró a estas seis personas en un plazo de diez años. Creo que Voldemort tiene la capacidad de localizar a personas con poderes mágicos porque, si no fuera así, ni siquiera habría encontrado a seis jóvenes para esclavizarlos —Harry sonrió—. Estoy empezando a descubrir que sus poderes no son tan distintos de los míos. Y, aunque los suyos no sean inherentemente tan fuertes, sus refuerzos ilegales lo han convertido en un experto en localizar energía mágica a grandes distancias. A ti te encontró así y, seguramente, también a las demás víctimas. Seguramente, el fondo de su mente debe estar siempre buscando potencial mágico todavía sin desarrollar.

Ella suspiró. — ¿Por qué me tocó a mí pasar más tiempo junto a él? Y sola. Me da mucha envidia la unión que existe entre los cuatro chicos de Brentford. Me… Me hubiera gustado tener a un alma gemela a mi lado.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Lo siento, Hermione. Creo que se pasó años buscando a otro como tú, y no lo consiguió. Cuando bajó el listón, tuvo más suerte.

Era muy amable por parte de Harry hablar de aquella manera para hacerla sentir especial, pero aquellos diez años habían sido una eternidad de dolor y vacío, hasta que apareció un unicornio para salvarla. Aquello le recordó lo que había percibido cuando Harry la había besado.

—Has estado a punto de volver a sufrir el hechizo de transformación, ¿verdad? ¿Te enfadaste?

Él sonrió, avergonzado.

—Me preguntaba si te darías cuenta. Esta mañana, lord Sinistra y yo hemos ido a estudiar los escudos de Voldemort House. Sinistra dijo que son verdaderamente formidables y que debían tener algunos componentes diseñados especialmente para hacerme daño a mí y, seguramente, a ti también. Y así fue porque, cuando me acerqué a unos cincuenta metros de la casa, el hechizo de trasformación se activó. Si me hubiera acercado un poco más, me habría transformado en medio de la calle. Por suerte, el efecto se desvaneció cuando me alejé.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Si es cierto, no podrás entrar en Voldemort House y rescatar a la chica.

—Hasta que encuentre una forma de contrarrestar el hechizo no —Harry le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos—. Hermione, mi doncella guerrera, contigo pasará lo mismo. Voldemort conoce perfectamente las dimensiones de tu magia. Me extrañaría que no hubiera incorporado ese conocimiento a los escudos. Seguro que sabe que participaste en el rescate de la abadía y que querrás liberar a la cautiva de Voldemort House. Pero, por favor, prométeme que no intentarás entrar en esa casa en un arrebato. Porque, como mínimo acabarías otra vez esclavizada. O quizás algo peor.

Ella cerró los ojos, frustrada.

—Ojalá estuvieras equivocado. Pero, si no hubiéramos tenido tanta suerte, los dos podríamos haber acabado esclavizados o muertos.

—Exacto —Harry entrecerró los ojos—. Todavía no me has prometido que no intentarás liberar a la chica. Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos hacerlo, pero sólo cuando tengamos alguna posibilidad de conseguirlo. Y, por ahora, no tenemos ninguna. Recuerda que no le hará daño, es demasiado valiosa. La rescataremos más adelante.

—Tienes mi palabra —aparcó, con firmeza, el impulso de ir detrás de aquella chica. Por alguna razón, aquella joven en particular la perseguía de una manera especial—. Aunque quiero rescatarla desesperadamente, no soy una completa estúpida.

—No eres estúpida, en absoluto; eres lista, valiente y dispuesta a correr los riesgos que sean necesarios por el bien de los demás. Son unas características admirables. Pero debes tener cuidado.

Hermione percibió un temblor de tristeza en sus palabras.

—Hablando de tener cuidado, volverás a Brentford Abbey para el foro, ¿no es así? A pesar de que Voldemort esté en su terreno y esperándote. ¡Y dices que la imprudente soy yo!

—Cuando alguien experimentado como yo hace algo así, se llama correr riesgos calculados, no imprudencia —dijo, con un toque de humor—. No tengo otra opción, Hermione. He estado intentando prever el futuro hasta que la piedra localizadora se ha cansado y estoy seguro de que Voldemort intentará algo importante durante ese foro. Y puede que lo que haga sea muy complicado de deshacer. Es mucho mejor evitar que consiga más poder y siga destrozando vidas inocentes.

Ella respiró hondo. —Iré contigo. Juntos somos más fuertes.

—¡No! —exclamó Harry, con energía—. No debes acercarte a él, Hermione. El poder terrenal en Brentford hará más fuerte a Voldemort y a ti, más vulnerable. Si necesito tu magia, puedo conseguirla aunque estés aquí. Practicaremos la técnica antes de que me marche.

—Muy bien —se sintió vergonzosamente contenta de darle la razón en ese tema. La sola idea de volver a encontrarse cara a cara con Voldemort le ponía los pelos de punta—. Pero estaré en la casa de lady Minerva, que está más cerca, por si me necesitas.

—Me parece bien. Podemos ir mañana. Puedes coordinar una estrategia con Ginny, lady Minerva, Luna y Ron.

—¿No puedes llevarte a Ron contigo? —preguntó ella. Estaba segura de que el escocés sería un gran aliado en territorio enemigo.

—Para esto, no. La magia de Ron no es la más indicada para este tipo de misión. Me serviría mucho más tenerlo listo por si necesito que provoque una tormenta. Provoca unos torbellinos terribles —dibujó una media sonrisa—. Además, si me lo llevo y lo hieren, Luna me cortaría la cabeza. Es mejor que vaya solo.

Hermione se miró las manos, más concretamente el anillo de casada falso. No hacía falta tener poderes mágicos para percibir que el cielo se estaba llenando de nubarrones y que las consecuencias podían ser terribles. Incluso con otros Guardianes cerca y dispuestos a prestarle su poder, puede que Harry no sobreviviera a la confrontación con Voldemort. La mente se le llenó de imágenes de Harry en el suelo o transformándose en un unicornio y siendo sacrificado brutalmente. No eran visiones verdaderas, sólo sus miedos. Y si eran de verdad… no quería saberlo.

—¿Tienes que hacer algo especial esta tarde o estás libre?

—No tengo que hacer nada en concreto. ¿Qué habías pensado?

Ella clavó su mirada en aquellos maravillosos ojos azules e intentó no pensar que quizá, dentro de una semana, ya no estaría vivo.

—Hagamos algo frívolo, como si fuéramos dos mundanos. Quizá dos recién casados de verdad. ¿Qué se suele hacer en Londres?

Una lenta sonrisa lo hizo parecer todavía más guapo.

—Lo tradicional suele ser llevar a los visitantes a ver los leones. Eso quiere decir ir al zoológico real de la Torre de Londres. Aunque puede que no te guste ver a animales enjaulados.

—¿Hay leones? —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos—. Siempre he querido ver un león de verdad. Si están tristes por estar privados de libertad, quizá pueda tranquilizarlos sobre su destino.

Con una risa, Harry se levantó y la puso de pie.

—Muy bien, nos vamos a ver los leones y, al menos por esta tarde, nos olvidaremos de salvar a Inglaterra de un nefasto mago renegado.

Y ella memorizaría cada momento a su lado por si no tenían otra oportunidad en el futuro.

… **.. .. .**

En un soleado día de verano, la zona entre el Támesis y la Torre de Londres se convertía en una feria callejera, llena de visitantes sonrientes, vendedores con carritos y cestas y un par de acróbatas. Hermione lo observó todo y luego se fijó en los enormes muros.

—Pensé que era una torre, no un castillo.

Harry le pagó al barquero y subió las escaleras hasta colocarse junto a Hermione. Se les acercó una señora con un cesto plano lleno de flores.

—¿Un ramillete para la señora, milord?

—Una idea excelente —escogió un ramo de flores blancas y rosas y se lo ofreció a Hermione con una reverencia—. Para mi querida dama.

—Oh, Harry —olió las flores, encantada, antes de abrazarlas—. Son preciosas. Nunca me habían regalado flores.

Él se quedó sorprendido.

—Supongo que no. ¡Mi pobre doncella guerrera! Necesitas que te malcríen. ¿Te apetece un trozo de pan de jengibre?

—¡Sí!

Harry compró dos trozos y le ofreció a Hermione el más grande. El aromático pan de jengibre estaba tierno y muy sabroso, ideal para disfrutarlo al aire libre. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz en su vida. Ni haber visto a Harry tan alegre. Es lo que esperaba con aquella excursión: una vida normal entre gente normal.

Harry la llevó hasta la entrada principal de la torre para que pudiera echar un vistazo.

—Aquel edificio cuadrado es la Torre Blanca. La construyó Guillermo el Conquistador pero, con el tiempo, se fueron añadiendo torres y barracones. La Casa de la Moneda Real también está aquí, aunque creo que se están quedando sin espacio y tendrán que mudarse a otro sitio.

—¡No me extraña que tengan a los leones aquí dentro! Me parece la cárcel más segura de Inglaterra —se fijó en uno de los famosos cuervos de la torre, uno sorprendentemente grande. El animal se acercó a ella, con la avariciosa mirada fija en el pan de jengibre. Mentalmente, Hermione le dijo: «Te daré un trozo, pero sólo uno. Después, te marcharás».

Aquellos ojos redondos y brillantes parpadearon, así que ella le lanzó un trozo de pan. El cuervo se echó encima del premio mientras varios semejantes se acercaron, pero él consiguió quedarse la comida para él solo. Debió de haber recibido el mensaje de Hermione porque no pidió más.

—Los muros de la torre son altos y gruesos pero, con tanta gente entrando y saliendo para ir a ver a los animales y los otros espectáculos, no es especialmente segura —Harry la llevó hasta la entrada del zoológico, que estaba cerca del río. Después de pagar los seis peniques de la entrada, continuó—. No me extrañaría que las joyas de la corona volvieran a desaparecer.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se agarraba al brazo de Harry para entrar en el zoológico.

—Ya las robaron una vez, ¿no es cierto? Hace unos setenta años, aproximadamente.

Harry la miró pensativo. —Siempre me intriga lo que debes saber. ¿Recuerdas haber aprendido algo sobre la torre?

«Un día demasiado caluroso para estudiar, motas de polvo flotando en el aire bajo el sol veraniego.»

—Recuerdo una lección de historia un día caluroso, pero nada más —respondió ella—. Ni quién daba la lección ni dónde estaba.

—¿Era algún tipo de escuela o en una casa?

Ella intentó recordar aquella imagen.

—La lección fue en una… una habitación con sillas, creo. Era bonita pero no tan grande como tu casa o la de lady Minerva. Un poco vieja, pero acogedora.

—No era la casa de un peón —Harry arrugó las cejas—. Algún día lo recordarás todo. Y creo que será muy pronto.

—Eso espero —a veces, parecía que los recuerdos estaban allí mismo pero no podía abrir la puerta, y eso era muy frustrante.

Harry desenfocó la mirada. —Voldemort está cerca. Muy cerca.

Ella le apretó el brazo. —¿Crees que nos ha seguido?

—Creo que está en la Casa de la Moneda —dijo Harry, lentamente—. Su trabajo ministerial le obliga a acudir allí de vez en cuando, o sea que debe tratarse de una coincidencia.

Ella respiró hondo muy despacio, intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—¿Sabe que estamos aquí?

—Si yo puedo percibirlo, seguramente él también puede —respondió Harry—. Sin embargo, entre aquel edificio y este hay varias paredes de piedra en medio, y dudo que intente algo improvisado. Tiene planes más importantes en la cabeza.

Hermione esperó que tuviera razón. Entraron en una especie de plaza semicircular con jaulas a ambos lados. Justo cuando entraron, Hermione arrugó la nariz ante al fuerte olor acre.

—¡Qué aromas más interesantes!

—Como a los leones les dan grandes trozos de carne cada día, su olor es… muy característico.

Una familia que había delante de la primera jaula se apartó y, así, Hermione pudo ver por primera vez a un león. Lo miró y se enamoró inmediatamente de aquel macho de melena espléndida que estaba tendido perezosamente en el suelo.

—¡Es precioso!

En la baranda que mantenía a los visitantes a una distancia prudencial, había una placa metálica donde ponía: «George». Ella se acercó a la baranda y miró directamente a los ojos ámbar del animal. Con cuidado, intentó tocarle la mente y contuvo la respiración, encantada, cuando localizó la esencia de la energía del león. La sensación era parecida a la que había experimentado antes con la energía felina de _Lucky_, pero mil veces más intensa. Pura, poderosa y completamente segura de sí misma, la energía del león le hacía tener ganas de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y rugir.

—Magníficos, ¿verdad? —murmuró Harry a su lado—. Siempre se ha identificado a los leones con las monarquías inglesas. Cada nuevo soberano tiene un león bautizado con su nombre. Fíjate en la leona de la siguiente jaula.

Hermione así lo hizo y, luego, gritó horrorizada: —¡Hay un perro en la jaula! ¿Acaso el encargado no puede sacarlo antes de que se lo coman?

—Cuando era un cachorro, algún desalmado que quería ver sangre lanzó a ese spaniel a la jaula. En lugar de hacerle daño, _Sophia_, la leona, lo trató como a un cachorro suyo. No deja que los cuidadores lo toquen. Como puedes ver, los dos viven en armonía. Le da al perro parte de su ración de carne.

Fascinada, Hermione tocó la mente de _Sophia_. Había la misma energía poderosa que en el macho, aunque más dulce. Era una criatura menos feroz, a menos que alguien tocara a sus cachorros o a su spaniel.

—Creo que _Sophia_ creció en cautividad. Parece muy cómoda con esta situación.

—Sí, nació aquí. Cuando era pequeña, tuve la oportunidad de jugar con ella y sus hermanos —Harry sonrió mientras recordaba—. Eran como tu pequeño _Lucky_, pero en grande.

—Me encantaría tener un cachorro de león —comentó ella con picardía mientras paseaban por el patio.

—Gatos como _Lucky_, sí. Cachorros de león, no. Crecen demasiado deprisa —a Harry le brillaron los ojos—. Aunque puede que necesitemos un león. El león y el unicornio son parte de los símbolos reales.

Hermione, alegre de que Harry incluso bromeara con el hechizo de transformación, saludó mentalmente a todos los felinos mientras pasaban por delante de las jaulas. Un tigre observaba a los visitantes que lo estaban mirando como si buscara el plato más sabroso para cenar. Su energía era más tensa y solitaria que la de los leones.

—¿Hay más animales, aparte de grandes felinos?

—Los que no comen carne, como los elefantes y las jirafas, están en otro patio. Los chacales y las hienas tienen su propio espacio. Y también hay algunas aves espléndidas. Águilas, búhos y muchos más.

—¡Quiero verlos todos!

Tomándose su tiempo, recorrieron todo el semicírculo, admirando a todas y cada una de las criaturas. Los leopardos eran fríos y veloces, los pumas eran juguetones y la pantera negra parecía aburrida.

Estaban alejándose de la jaula de la pantera cuando la magia se apoderó del lugar. Harry maldijo en voz alta:

—¿Qué demonios…?

Después de unos crujidos y unos ruidos metálicos, las puertas de las jaulas se abrieron. De repente en alerta, la pantera empujó la puerta y saltó encima de la baranda, a medio metro de Hermione. Cuando Harry la separó, una mujer se echó a gritar.

El pánico se apoderó de los visitantes. Cuando un león rugió, un hombre gritó:

—¡Corran!

Enseguida, los demás felinos imitaron el aterrador rugido, y aquellos ruidos resonaron en las paredes de piedra, amplificándose todavía más.

Al ver que la pantera estaba a punto de saltar al patio, Hermione tocó su mente: «Vuelve a tu bonita jaula, preciosa, antes de que vengan los hombres y te hagan daño». Ágil y mortífera, giró la cabeza y la miró. Tenía unos colmillos… muy largos.

Conteniendo el miedo, Hermione lo volvió a intentar: «Estoy de tu lado, pantera preciosa. No quiero que te hagan daño. Aquí fuera no hay nada para ti».

Después de una larga y tensa pausa, la pantera giró elegantemente en la baranda y volvió a su jaula, moviendo sinuosamente su esbelto cuerpo.

Los demás visitantes estaban corriendo hacia la derecha, que es donde estaba la salida más cercana. Los padres llevaban a sus hijos en brazos y todos se acumulaban en la puerta que, de repente, resultó ser demasiado estrecha para tanta gente. Un señor mayor cayó y desapareció entre la multitud.

—Intentaré que se marchen todos —dijo Harry—. ¿Puedes convencer a los demás animales para que vuelvan a las jaulas?

—Creo que sí. Estoy segura de que no me harán daño —bastante segura.

Él le apretó la mano. —¡Ten cuidado, Hermione!

Mientras corría hacia la salida, Harry se detuvo para ayudar a un joven que había tropezado y estaba en el suelo. Cuando un tigre se le acercó con movimientos lentos y amenazadores, el joven se horrorizó ante su inminente muerte.

Hermione percibió cómo Harry utilizaba la magia para calmar al tigre mientras tomaba al chico del brazo y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Vamos, pero no corras. El movimiento altera a los cazadores.

El joven, cubierto de sudor, obedeció mientras, lentamente, caminaba hacia la salida. Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en el tigre hasta que el animal, de golpe, giró y volvió a la jaula.

Un tumulto a sus espaldas hizo que Hermione se girara hacia los animales. Los gritos en la distancia sólo podían significar que los soldados que vigilaban la torre se acercaban, armados. ¡No permitiría que mataran a ninguna de aquellas magníficas criaturas!

_Sophia_ estaba fuera de la jaula, paseando. Hermione le tocó la mente y le dijo que volviera deprisa a su jaula. «Tu pequeño perro te necesita, Majestad. Puede que uno de los animales grandes lo confunda con un trozo de carne.»

_Sophia_ volvió inmediatamente a su jaula y se colocó entre el spaniel y la puerta. Hermione tenía que hacer algo con las puertas.

Los demás visitantes ya se habían marchado y Hermione estaba sola, así que se subió las faldas hasta las rodillas y saltó la baranda. Iba cerrando las jaulas a medida que sus inquilinos volvían dentro. Los pestillos no eran tan seguros como los cerrojos, pero servirían hasta que llegaran los cuidadores.

La mayoría de los animales estaban muy confundidos por aquella repentina libertad y volvían contentos a su refugio. La excepción fue un león joven llamado _Frederick_ que rugió a Hermione cuando ella le tocó la mente. Ella se quedó absolutamente inmóvil y lo intentó otra vez. «Eres un auténtico rey. No dejes que esos estúpidos bípedos te disparen y luego vayan por ahí presumiendo que mataron al rey de los animales.»

El león se giró y entró en su jaula como un niño enfadado al que mandan a la cama sin cenar. _Frederick_ era el último que quedaba fuera. Cuando pasó el pestillo, tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo habían podido abrirse las jaulas. Había sido con magia, mediante algún tipo de hechizo…

Seguro que lo había hecho Voldemort y debió hacerlo para provocar el caos y la distracción. Bañada con sudor frío, giró pero ya era demasiado tarde. Voldemort estaba a medio metro.

—Eres una chica lista, pero no lo suficiente —antes de que Hermione pudiera invocar el hechizo de protección, la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la estaba inundando con su energía. Estaba débil… paralizada…ya no estaba…

**.. … .. **

Harry consiguió que los visitantes, presa del pánico, salieran sin que nadie resultara herido. Aparte del joven asustado, rescató al hombre que había caído. Estaba dolorido pero no tenía nada roto. También logró entregar una niña perdida a sus asustados padres.

Los soldados llegaron, con las armas preparadas y pálidos ante la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a bestias salvajes. Harry utilizó la magia para calmarlos; hombres armados y asustados eran peligrosos.

—No creo que nadie esté herido. Algunas jaulas se han abierto, pero casi todos los animales se han quedado donde estaban.

—Espero por Dios que tenga razón —dijo un cuidador, muy serio. Flanqueado por dos soldados, entró en el patio. Cuando Harry los siguió, un joven oficial le dijo:

—No debería entrar, señor. No hasta que sepamos que es seguro.

—Mi mujer salió corriendo en la otra dirección y debo encontrarla —dijo Harry, con una voz lo suficientemente autoritaria para silenciar al joven oficial.

Esperaba encontrarse con Hermione cuando entraran. La tranquilidad de los animales en las jaulas era una muestra de su buen trabajo. Dando gracias a Dios en silencio, el cuidador cerró con llave todas las jaulas.

Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de Hermione. Preocupado, Harry intentó localizarla pero no pudo contactar con ella mentalmente.

—Mi mujer no está aquí —dijo, apretando los labios.

Los soldados se miraron y luego se giraron hacia la jaula más cercana.

—¡No! Es imposible que la haya atrapado una de estas bestias —Harry tragó saliva, aterrado por el vacío que encontraba cuando intentaba tocar su mente—. Habría… habría señales de violencia.

Y no las había. No había ni rastro de Hermione en ningún rincón de la Torre de Londres.

**-... ... ... ... .. . . . . . . . .**

**Otro capítulo listo.**

**Queda poquito.**

**Gracias por seguir aquí- pero después del accidente del avión en mi país quede muy conmocionada y triste. Espero de corazón que esas 21 almas y sus familiares encuentren la paz que se merecen.**

**Relenna.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Magia legendaria. **

**Capítulo 16.**

Cuando sintió la punzada de dolor, Hermione gritó. Una voz familiar y odiosa dijo:

—Eres una criatura muy sensible, Hermione Ampliaré el portal —el dolor desapareció.

Aturdida, Hermione se obligó a abrir los ojos y vio la detestable cara de Voldemort observándola. La llevaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Quería pegarle, pero no podía moverse. No podía pensar. Estaba en su poder.

La había vuelto a esclavizar. El hechizo era asfixiante y se había apoderado de su mente y su cuerpo. Sin embargo… no tanto como antes. Bajo el peso de la magia de Voldemort seguía viva una chispa de Hermione, la falsa condesa Gryffindor.

—Toma. Ahora que he llegado a casa, ya no tengo por qué cargar con ella yo mismo.

Hermione se estremeció cuando pasó a otros brazos. A los de un sirviente fuerte e inexpresivo. ¿También estaba esclavizado? Intentó utilizar su magia para tocarle la mente. El esfuerzo fue inmenso, como salir de su propia tumba, pero consiguió obtener alguna información sobre ese hombre. Se llamaba Boxley, le parecía que la casa de Voldemort era extraña y le daba un poco de miedo, pero hacía su trabajo de forma imperturbable, sin cuestionarse nada más. ¿Esclavizado o estúpido? Hermione supuso que un poco de cada. Estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo que evitaba que se hiciera preguntas sobre las cosas tan extrañas que veía, pero no era lo suficientemente potente como para que no sirviera como criado.

—Una vez encerrada, desharé el hechizo de inmovilidad para que puedas volver a moverte —Voldemort acarició la mejilla de Hermione con un afecto estremecedor—. Echaba de menos tenerte en mi mente, Hermione. Tengo muchas razones para odiar a Gryffindor, pero la mayor es que te apartó de mi lado. Ahora que te he recuperado, jamás volveremos a separarnos —le colocó la mano encima de la garganta con una expresión abstracta—. Y todavía eres virgen. ¿Gryffindor es estúpido o realmente entendió el poder de tu virginidad? Personalmente, creo que es estúpido —apartó la mano y retrocedió un poco—. Súbela al último piso, Boxley. Yo iré detrás de ti.

El sirviente se la llevó por un pasillo muy austero hasta unas escaleras. Había empezado a subir cuando, enfadado, Voldemort dijo:

—¡Por la de servicio no, cabeza de chorlito! Es tan estrecha que, a cada escalón, le golpearías la cabeza y los pies contra la pared. Por la escalera principal.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el hombre dio media vuelta y volvió por el mismo pasillo. Voldemort abrió una puerta que daba acceso al recibidor principal. El movimiento del cuerpo mientras subían las escaleras, que parecían infinitas, hizo que Hermione se mareara. Cuando vio la altura desde donde caería si se soltaba, se le aceleró el corazón, pero siguió sin poder moverse.

Cada tramo de escaleras era más estrecho que el anterior y, en el último, la cabeza y los pies chocaban contra la pared. Al menos, la parálisis tampoco le dejaba sentir el dolor.

Cuando llegaron arriba, se quedaron en un espacio amplio y austero con el techo inclinado y varias puertas. Boxley se detuvo, indeciso.

Voldemort llegó, jadeando después de subir los cuatro pisos.

—¿Dónde podríamos poner a mi Hermione? Creo que con la otra. Es el cuarto más seguro. Me pregunto si lo averiguarás… Seguramente no. Te he vuelto a modificar la apariencia y pareces la loca de siempre.

Sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta que tenían delante. Desde la posición en que estaba colocada, Hermione vio que, junto a la puerta, había una llave igual. Si era una cárcel, debían abrirla a menudo para dar de comer a la prisionera.

O prisioneras. Boxley metió a Hermione en una habitación estrecha y blanca, con el techo inclinado, una cama individual, una silla y una mesa pequeña, y una jofaina. En una esquina, había un orinal. Y por una pequeña ventana sin cortinas entraba la luz. Era una habitación de servicio, con el único lujo de una alfombra de trapo.

—Déjala en la cama. Pero no aplastes a la otra —ordenó Voldemort.

Mientras Boxley la dejaba en la cama, Hermione se dio cuenta de que, bajo la colcha arrugada, había un delgado cuerpo. Debía ser la otra cautiva. La emoción disipó un poco la niebla que le aprisionaba el cerebro.

—Antes de soltarte, quiero volver a probar tu energía —murmuró Voldemort. Mientras la miraba fijamente con ojos ávidos, Hermione sintió la terriblemente familiar violación de su mente. Intentó invocar el hechizo de triple protección, pero no lo consiguió. Como resultó imposible, intentó un ataque mental mucho más sencillo.

Voldemort abrió los ojos. —La gatita ha aprendido a morder. Mucho mejor. Gryffindor ha sido muy amable al entrenarte para mí —le recorrió el cuerpo con una mano muerta, rozándole el hombro y el pecho—. Más adelante, cuando haya conseguido mi objetivo con mi foro, decidiré si merece la pena perder el poder de tu virginidad a cambio de poseer este delicioso cuerpo. Ahora descansa —se incorporó e hizo un gesto con los dedos antes de salir del cuarto con Boxley.

Cuando cerraron la puerta con llave, la parálisis desapareció. Se sentó y bajó las piernas al suelo, aunque estuvo a punto de caerse cuando intentó levantarse. Todavía tenía los músculos temblorosos después de la inmovilización. Se tomó unos segundos para estirar bien las extremidades antes de volver a intentar ponerse de pie.

Esta vez lo consiguió y se acercó tambaleándose hasta la jofaina, que estaba a tres o cuatro pasos. Gracias a Dios, estaba llena de agua. Se sintió mejor cuando bebió un poco y se lavó la cara.

Se giró y contempló su celda. La ventana era tan pequeña que ni siquiera un niño podría pasar por ella y, cuando se asomó, vio que era uno muro recto de cuatro pisos que llegaba hasta los mástiles de las banderas del jardín trasero. No había forma de escaparse.

Mientras analizaba la pequeña estancia, se dio cuenta de que, aunque su mente era torpe y lenta, funcionaba mucho mejor que durante los horribles años en Castle Voldemort. Sabía quién era y qué poderes tenía, como mínimo cuando no estaban anulados. Sabía que tenía amigos.

«Harry.» Debía de estar terriblemente preocupado. Seguro que había adivinado que Voldemort se la había llevado, porque había percibido su presencia muy cerca de ellos pero, ¿podría percibir que estaba viva detrás de los increíbles escudos que le habían hecho tanto daño al entrar? Y, aunque supiera que estaba allí, no podría acercarse a ella por el hechizo de transformación. A lo mejor, Ronald Weasley podría formar un torbellino que destrozara esta maldita casa.

Aunque no lo haría, claro… ningún Guardián se arriesgaría a matar a todos los que vivían bajo ese techo, sobre todo si no estaba seguro de si ella estaba ahí dentro. ¡Demonios de ética!

Al final, se concentró en su compañera. Estaba tendida de lado, de cara a la pared. Tapada con la manta, sólo se veían unos mechones de pelo negro. ¿Estaría viva? Sí, el movimiento de la manta indicaba que respiraba. ¿Habría provocado el cautiverio que durmiera profundamente?

No, estaba agotada, decidió Hermione después de estudiar su campo energético. Voldemort había necesitado una enorme cantidad de energía para abrir las jaulas, y seguro que se la había robado a esta criatura. No le extrañaba que estuviera exhausta tanto de poder mágico como de energía humana normal.

Desde el primer momento en que Hermione había tocado el hilo que unía a Voldemort y a esta chica, había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla. Y ahora que tenía el cuerpo y la mente hechizados seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Una lástima que tuvieran que conocerse en aquellas circunstancias.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, la destapó y la giró para verle la cara. Estaba pálida y con unas ojeras muy oscuras. Hermione le apartó el pelo de la cara y se quedó helada.

La chica que estaba allí, en la cama, era… ella.

**.. -. -. - **

Ginny Weasley entró en el salón con su bello rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Hemos venido en cuanto lo hemos sabido. ¿Has averiguado algo sobre Hermione?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No. Parece que nadie la vio después de que los leones escaparan. He intentado localizarla, pero no lo he conseguido. Mis sentimientos enturbian mi visión interna hasta el punto de que ya no sé lo que veo —era algo muy amargo de admitir para un hombre que siempre había presumido de objetividad impasible.

Ronald, que estaba detrás de su mujer, dijo:

—Es imposible que la hayan devorado en cinco minutos sin dejar ni un rastro, así que los leones quedan descartados. Además, estoy seguro de que podría convencer a cualquier bestia de esas para que se estirara en el suelo y agitara las patas para ella.

Ginny se sentó en una silla, con la falda cayendo elegantemente a su alrededor. Preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro de que el responsable de la desaparición es Voldemort?

—Sí —Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Y no sólo porque estuviera en la torre. Mi intuición me dice, sin lugar a dudas, que Hermione cayó en sus garras. Creo que aprovechó la coincidencia de que estuviéramos allí y se acercó para ver si podía sacar algún partido de la situación. Cuando nos vio en el patio de los leones, se dio cuenta de que era la manera perfecta para distraernos porque sabía que no permitiríamos que los visitantes inocentes resultaran heridos. Un rápido hechizo de repulsión en las puertas de las jaulas y el caos estaba servido.

—Jean dijo que Hermione había aprendido a realizar un hechizo de triple protección —dijo Ginny—. ¿Voldemort podría romperlo?

—Si la cogió antes de que ella pudiera invocarlo, no tendría por qué romperlo —Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Cuando te enfrentas a los leones, es muy fácil que no veas venir al chacal por la espalda.

—También debemos tener en cuenta el río —dijo Ronald, muy serio—. Está allí mismo.

Harry comprendió perfectamente lo que su amigo no había dicho.

—Con un potente hechizo para desviar la mirada que lo protegiera, le habría sido muy fácil llevársela hasta el río, pero no la habría matado. No sólo porque detestaría matar a alguien con tanto poder sino porque está obsesionado con ella. No le haría daño a menos que supiera a ciencia cierta que nunca sería suya.

—Nunca será realmente suya —dijo Ginny, despacio—. Lo odia con toda el alma.

—Pero Voldemort no quiere su alma. Quiere su magia y su cuerpo y, si controla su mente, eso sí que puede tenerlo —Harry se detuvo junto a la ventana y se quedó mirando en dirección a Voldemort House—. Dijo que preferiría morir a estar esclavizada otra vez.

Ginny interrumpió el tenso silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras de Harry.

—Intentaré localizarla. Como no estoy tan involucrada como tú, quizá pueda descubrir algo de utilidad.

—Eso espero. Cualquier cosa será mejor que no saber nada —Harry se giró y vio cómo Ginny sacaba su cristal, una pieza de obsidio pulido que había pertenecido a la hechicera más poderosa de la época isabelina. En general, Harry y Ginny tenían la misma capacidad de localización pero, si se trataba de Hermione, él resultaba inútil. Con la ayuda de Dios, Ginny lo haría mejor.

Observó el cristal durante varios minutos con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy segura de que Hermione está viva y, al parecer, tus deducciones sobre cómo Voldemort la atrapó son correctas. Esperó hasta que hubo devuelto al último animal a la jaula y luego la atacó por la espalda. El escudo convencional no fue suficiente para detenerlo y cayó presa de él antes de poder invocar nada más.

«Gracias a Dios.» —¿Sabes qué ha hecho con ella?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. —Los escudos de Voldemort son tan poderosos que es imposible leerlo con claridad. Cuando protegió a Hermione con sus escudos, ella desapareció. Por lo visto, salió del zoológico y subió a su carruaje, que estaba junto a la torre. No veo que se acercara a la orilla del río… ni que lanzara nada al agua, así que se la ha debido llevar a su casa. Aunque no puedo asegurarlo. Voldemort House está todavía más protegida que él. Es una mazmorra mágica.

—Está tan cerca y, a la vez, tan imposiblemente lejos —Harry apretó los puños—. Lord Sinistra y yo fuimos a investigar la casa y los escudos incluyen un componente que reactiva el hechizo de transformación. No puedo acercarme y mantener la forma humana. Aunque quizá podría entrar como unicornio y liberarla.

Sus invitados intercambiaron una mirada de alarma.

—No es buena idea —dijo Ronald—. Tú mismo dijiste que la mente del unicornio no piensa demasiado deprisa y, si entras en Voldemort House, necesitarás todas tus habilidades. Sospecho que Voldemort habrá creado un ritual mágico en el interior que se activará en el momento en que pongas un pie, o una pezuña, en esa casa, aunque él no esté. Habrá cogido a Hermione para usarla como anzuelo para atraparte.

A Harry no se le había ocurrido. Voldemort quería a Hermione, pero seguramente también quería atraparlo a él.

—Harry, prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez —dijo Ginny, muy seria—. No le hará daño a Hermione… es demasiado valiosa. Sé que detestas saber que está con él, pero es mejor que te tomes el tiempo necesario para planificar el rescate.

Resultaba irónico escuchar los mismos argumentos que él había utilizado para persuadir a Hermione de que no fuera impetuosa a la hora de rescatar a la última cautiva. E, igual que Hermione, a él tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia escucharlos.

Ronald añadió: —Te resultará más fácil derrotar a Voldemort en el foro. En Brentford Abbey hay escudos, pero no puede proteger igual de bien una zona tan grande, sobre todo cuando hay más de un centenar de personas alrededor. Será tu oportunidad.

—Sé que tienes razón —Harry se masajeó las sienes cansinamente, incapaz de aliviar la tristeza y la pérdida que le corrían por las venas—. Atraparé a Voldemort en la abadía. Pero, si me sucede algo, ¿te encargarás de liberar a Hermione? Y a la otra chica que está atrapada en Voldemort House.

—Por supuesto —dijo Ronald—. Puede que necesite tiempo para averiguar cómo hacerlo, pero te prometo que liberaré a Hermione o moriré en el intento.

—¡Los hombres sois tan dramáticos! —dijo Ginny, con aspereza—. Promete que harás lo que puedas y deja la vida y la muerte en manos del destino.

—Un buen consejo, amor mío. Con suerte, no tendremos que llegar a eso —se giró y miró a Harry—. ¿Qué planes tienes para el foro de Voldemort y qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?

—Nada complicado. Había pensado utilizar mi mejor hechizo de ilusión para disfrazarme de excéntrico inventor y esperar que con tanto ajetreo, Voldemort no me descubra. Como ya no tiene a los cautivos de la abadía, no tiene tanto poder —aunque todavía tenía a los dos más fuertes: Hermione y la chica de Londres—. Cuando descubra qué planea hacer, sabré cómo detenerlo —eso esperaba.

Aunque, si tenía la oportunidad, puede que sencillamente matara a ese desgraciado con sus propias manos.

**.. .-. .. -. **

La primera reacción del atrofiado cerebro de Hermione fue pensar que se había vuelto loca. La chica inconsciente de la cama no podía ser ella. El parecido con la cara que veía reflejada en el espejo era casual y, sin embargo…

Por la diminuta ventana entraba tan poca luz que era difícil ver bien a la chica. Hermione se preguntó si todavía podría crear esferas de luz. Se concentró en lo que, al principio, le salió casi de forma natural. «Que se haga la luz.» nada. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero era incapaz de reunir la chispa de magia suficiente que debía preceder a la luz visible.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando consiguió crear un punto brillante de luz en la palma de la mano. Con mucho cuidado, como si quisiera conseguir que una pequeña llama se hiciera grande, intentó trasmitirle fuerza a la luz. Cuando logró un tamaño y un brillo satisfactorios, la colocó en la pared, junto a la cama, para poder ver mejor la cara de la otra chica.

La luz hizo que el parecido fuera todavía más evidente. Esa chica tenía la misma cara con forma de corazón y los mismos pómulos altos de Hermione, la misma piel pálida y el mismo pelo oscuro. Sin embargo, era mucho más joven, igual tendría unos trece o catorce años, y un estudio más detallado de su rostro reveló algunas sutiles diferencias en la forma de la nariz y la boca. No eran idénticas, pero el parecido era demasiado evidente para ser casualidad.

Mientras esperaba que la chica se despertara de su agotamiento mágico, Hermione podría estudiar los hechizos de cautiverio. Estaba junto a Harry cuando él deshizo los hechizos de los cuatro cautivos de Brentford Abbey, así que igual podría ayudar de alguna manera a esta chica.

Lentamente, estudió la red de hechizos de cautiverio. A pesar de que trabajar con magia requería una gran concentración y que tampoco era capaz de realizar ninguna tarea complicada, Hermione fue capaz de eliminar algunos de los hechizos que limitaban la memoria y la personalidad de la chica. Examinó la esfera plateada que encerraba la magia de la joven pero no se atrevió a realizar el delicado trabajo de disolverla. El riesgo de hacerle daño era demasiado grande.

Y tampoco intentó bloquear la cuerda intangible que la unía a Voldemort. Él se daría cuenta enseguida y el castigo sería severo. Sin embargo, Hermione descubrió una conexión muy interesante que iba desde el centro mágico de la chica hasta la fortaleza de energía que protegía la casa. ¿No había dicho Harry que la cautiva podría estar manteniendo, con su propia energía, los escudos de la casa? Por lo visto, tenía razón y era otro de los motivos por los que la chica estaba tan agotada.

Hermione se concentró y analizó la conexión con los escudos. Había una ramificación distinta a la que conectaba con Voldemort. Si tenían la posibilidad de escapar, sería posible cortar esa ramificación y anular los escudos de protección.

Cuando salió de la mente de la chica, Hermione estaba sudada y aturdida por el esfuerzo. No obstante, todavía tenía un poco de energía para compartir, si lo hacía con cuidado. Visualizó un río de vitalidad y fuerza que fluía desde su cuerpo al de la chica de la cama. Al cabo de nada, la cautiva recuperó el color en las mejillas y se movió un poco.

Sin interrumpir el trasvase de energía, Hermione le dijo:

—¿Estás despierta? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por favor?

La chica abrió los ojos, unos ojos de un color azul intenso bastante distintos a los verdes grisáceos de Hermione. A primera vista, tenía la expresión de vacío propia del cautiverio. Luego, se quedó mirando a Hermione fijamente.

—Hermione, ¿eres tú de verdad? —susurró—. ¿O estoy soñando?

Aquellas palabras removieron el interior de Hermione como un relámpago.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

La chica levantó la mano y acarició la cara de Hermione. —Eres igual que mi hermana Hermione que… que desapareció hace diez años —alejó la mano—. Debe ser un sueño. Todo lo que me ha pasado desde que apareció ese hombre lo he soñado o ha sido una pesadilla.

Hermione le cogió la mano y se la apretó, con el corazón acelerado.

—Ese hombre, Voldemort, es una pesadilla personificada, pero yo soy real. Creo que debo ser tu hermana pero no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior a la abducción hace diez largos años.

La chica se incorporó y miró a Hermione con incredulidad, y luego le cogió la mano izquierda.

—La cicatriz en el anverso de la mano —se mordió el labio—. Te la hiciste cuando me separaste de un perro peligroso y el animal, por error, te mordió a ti —volvió a mirarla a la cara, con los ojos humedecidos—. Eres tú.

Hermione se quedó mirando la cicatriz, tan desdibujada que apenas se había dado cuenta que la tenía, y vio unos dientes caninos clavándose en la carne. Dos pinchazos muy profundos y borbotones de sangre.

—Dios mío, me acuerdo. Eras demasiado pequeña para saber que no todos los perros son buenos.

La chica se puso de rodillas encima del colchón y se fundió en un abrazo con su hermana, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—¡Oh, Hermione, te echamos tantísimo de menos! Cuando era pequeña, solías cantarme por las noches. Mamá y papá jamás volvieron a ser los mismos. Una vez, papá dijo que no saber qué te había pasado era peor que si hubieras muerto de las fiebres. ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué no viniste a casa?

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Por qué no estás tú en casa?

—Ah, claro —la expresión de la chica cambió cuando el cautiverio le robó terreno a la alegría de haber encontrado a su hermana—. Oh, Hermione, fue horrible. ¡Horrible! No podía hacer nada. Todo mi ser me era extraño. Y… y se metía en mi mente y me invadía el alma —empezó a sollozar—. No hay palabras para explicar lo que hizo.

Hermione la abrazó. —No necesitas palabras porque, durante diez largos años, sufrí lo mismo. ¡Dios mío, ojalá pudiera borrar de tu mente esos recuerdos!

Se quedaron abrazadas un buen rato y las lágrimas de su hermana fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Hermione la mecía con dulzura y le transmitió la misma energía tranquilizadora que utilizaba con los animales. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que su propio dolor también estaba desapareciendo. Al compartir lo que ambas habían vivido, se hicieron más fuertes. Cuando la hermana pequeña dejó de temblar, Hermione le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te capturó Voldemort? ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha tenido encerrada? Ahora estamos en agosto de 1748.

La otra chica se sentó erguida y se secó la cara con el anverso de las manos.

—Estaba dando de comer a las gallinas cuando él apareció. No dijo nada… sólo colocó la mano encima de mi cabeza y perdí el control sobre mi mente. Creo que me llevó por el bosque hasta un camino donde había un carruaje esperando pero, después de eso, recuerdo muy poco. Esto sucedió en abril, así que han pasado unos cuatro meses.

—Gracias a Dios que no ha sido más tiempo —dijo Hermione con vehemencia—. Ahora explícamelo todo, hermanita. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Dónde vivíamos? ¿Cuánta familia tenemos?

—Te llamas Hermione Jean Granger y yo Emma Alice Granger —dijo, la joven—. Eras la mayor y yo, la pequeña. Papá es el párroco de la iglesia de St. Asutell en el pueblo de Lydbury, en el condado de Shropshire. ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

—Emma —Hermione suspiró—. ¡Emma! —en la mente de Hermione se le empezaron a acumular imágenes de una niña pequeña con unos enormes ojos azules que seguía a su hermana mayor por todas partes. Emma acababa de cumplir cinco años y ya pesaba mucho para llevarla todo el día en brazos—. Te dejaba dormir en mi cama cuando había tormenta. Y los perros y los gatos también dormían allí.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Emma, muy emocionada—. Después de que… te fueras, venían y dormían conmigo. La cama estaba repleta. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Empiezo a recordar —las imágenes pasaban cada vez a mayor velocidad, y vio a su alto y culto padre con aquella sonrisa seria y su devoción por la congregación. Su madre, el cálido centro de la familia, con una paciencia infinita con las costumbres de su hija mayor de correr por el bosque y montar los caballos del señor—. ¿Me dio clases una institutriz?

—No, estudiaste con papá. Daba clases a los hijos de los terratenientes para prepararlos para la escuela, y tú te sentabas en un rincón. Cuando los chicos se marchaban, papá te hacía preguntas sobre lo que habías aprendido. Decía que eras más inteligente que cualquiera de los chicos —Emma sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas—. Cuando desapareciste, yo empecé a ir a las clases de papá. Me decía que se sentía mejor con una hija sentada en aquel rincón. Un día me dijo que era tan inteligente como tú, y fue lo más bonito que me han dicho en la vida.

Aquello era demasiado. Hermione escondió la cara entre las manos y empezó a llorar cuando vio que todas las piezas de su pasado empezaban a encajar. Harry le había dicho que recuperaría la memoria de golpe, y tenía razón. Las palabras de Emma habían roto la frontera entre Hermione y su pasado.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía mi nombre! —dijo, entre sollozos—. Lo único que recordaba de mi infancia era el nombre Hermione.

Se había perdido tanto, tanto años de querer y que la quisieran. La familia que tanto había anhelado también la quería. Voldemort no sólo la había separado de su familia, le había borrado el pasado para que ni siquiera tuviera el consuelo de los recuerdos. «¡Dios quiera que arda en el infierno!»

—Pobre Hermione —dijo Emma, meciendo a Hermione en sus brazos como si se hubieran intercambiado los papeles—. ¿Por qué nos secuestró a las dos?

Ya tendría tiempo más delante de enfadarse con el destino. Ahora tenía que explicarle a su hermana… ¡su hermana!… la situación para que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando. Luego ya planearían cómo escapar.

—Algunas personas tienen la habilidad de hacer magia… de hacer cosas extrañas y maravillosas. Cuando Voldemort descubrió que yo tenía esa habilidad, me secuestró y me tuvo encerrada en su casa familiar, Castle Voldemort. Estaba a, aproximadamente, medio día de viaje de Lydbury. Seguramente, esperaba que alguien más de la familia tuviera el mismo talento, así que os vigiló hasta que decidió que tú también tenías esa habilidad.

Emma la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Magia? ¿Es que ese hombre te ha lavado el cerebro?

—Me lo anuló, pero no me lo lavó —Hermione cogió la esfera de luz, la separó de la pared y se la ofreció a su hermana—. Los malvados hechizos de Voldemort han anulado casi toda mi magia, pero pude crear esta esfera de luz mágica.

Emma contuvo la respiración cuando notó la luz flotar en su mano.

—La magia es pura superstición y, sin embargo, aquí está —atravesó la esfera con los dedos de la otra mano—. ¿Qué más se puede hacer con magia?

Hermione se sentó al otro lado de la cama y se apoyó en la pared.

—Esto va a ser largo. Deja que te hable de los Guardianes…

**. . - . .. . - .**

Cuando entró en la capilla de Brentford Abbey, Remus contuvo la respiración. Se había imaginado una estructura más pequeña y sencilla, como la capilla de la fe de los disidentes donde él acudía a rezar. Mientras observaba los pilares de piedra pulida y los vitrales de colores que habrían encajado perfectamente en una catedral, exclamó:

—¡Es un sacrilegio exponer mi máquina aquí!

Su guía, un hombre bastante robusto llamado Cox y que parecía estar al frente de la organización del foro de tecnología, dijo sin inmutarse:

—El señor Voldemort escogió la capilla como sala de exposiciones porque es el espacio más grande en toda la abadía —por el tono quedó claro que los deseos de su señor eran órdenes. Y su mirada dejó igual de claro que le molestaba bastante que los inventores no fueran, casi nunca, caballeros refinados.

Remus recorrió el inmenso espacio con la vista. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con las costumbres papistas, tenía que admitir que habría sido un lujo escuchar a los monjes cantar sus oraciones en esa capilla.

—¿Dónde quiere que me instale?

—Aquí —Cox lo acompañó hasta el santuario que había en la parte delantera de la iglesia, pasando junto a complicadas piezas mecánicas y montones de hombres trabajando en ellas—. Si necesita ayuda para mover su máquina, hay varios trabajadores listos para hacerlo.

El punto donde Cox le dijo que se colocara es donde antaño se había levantado el altar. Aunque ya no era una iglesia de verdad, Remus rezó una silenciosa oración de disculpa mientras observaba las otras máquinas. Se moría de ganas de echarles un vistazo, pero antes tenía que montar su máquina y asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones para trabajar. Sería humillante fracasar cuando le habían ofrecido aquella oportunidad de demostrar lo que sabía hacer.

Con la ayuda de Peter y varios trabajadores de la abadía, cargaron las partes de la máquina en un carro y las entraron en la capilla. Montarlas fue un trabajo duro y difícil. Mientras Peter iba a buscar agua y carbón, Remus revisó una y otra vez cada pieza de la máquina para verificar que no se había dañado nada durante el viaje. A su alrededor, escuchaba voces con acentos de toda Gran Bretaña, junto con los ruidos de los montajes de las máquinas. Las palabrotas eran algo habitual, claro.

Peter llenó el contenedor de carbón y lo encendió para que el agua de la caldera empezara a hervir. Se separó de la máquina para secarse el sudor de la cara y descubrió que tenía público. Un joven vestido de forma muy refinada lo saludó con la cabeza.

—Al parecer, su máquina tienes dos ejes, ambos verticales, ¿correcto?

—Sí, así es.

Otro hombre dijo: —Utilizar el pistón para controlar el vapor y el tubo de escape es una idea brillante.

—Gracias —aquellas mentes tan inteligentes hicieron que Remus se alegrara mucho de que Gryffindor hubiera conseguido la patente de los diseños—. Creo que es una buena máquina.

El joven la estudió con los ojos entrecerrados. —Estoy interesado en construir canales para transportar carbón desde mis minas hasta Manchester y Salford, donde lo necesitan. ¿Su máquina podría bombear agua de pozos más profundos que la de Newcomen?

—Sí, aunque tendría que instalar una máquina en la mina para decirle cuánto más profundos. Mis previsiones indican que llegará al doble de profundidad que la máquina de Newcomen.

Un hombre de pelo entrecano y con acento de Lancashire preguntó:

—¿Ha pensado en convertir su máquina al movimiento rotatorio? Para los que trabajamos en la industria textil, sería mucho más útil.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —Remus observó la longitud de la nave—. Parece que hay varios tipos de máquinas textiles.

—Yo he traído mi nueva máquina de cardar —dijo otro hombre con un acento del norte—. Revolucionará el sector textil.

—Si funciona —dijo otro hombre, con un toque de malicia.

Como no quería alimentar la hostilidad, Remus dijo:

—Me gustaría ver qué han inventado los demás. Esa máquina de ahí es para hilar, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo el hombre del pelo entrecano—. He mejorado el armazón y el sistema de bobinas, así que es la mejor máquina de hilar que existe. Échele un vistazo mientras hierve el agua de la caldera de su máquina.

Remus lo siguió, terriblemente emocionado. Era exactamente lo que esperaba: intercambiar ideas con hombres como él, hombres con ideas y sin miedo de ensuciarse las manos. Nymphadora había hecho bien quedándose en casa porque no era la mejor atmósfera para una señora. Pero lo recordaría todo para podérselo explicar en casa.

**.. …..,-**

Cuando escuchó la cerradura, Hermione se despertó. ¿Dónde…?

Ah, sí, estaba en Voldemort House, parcialmente hechizada y compartiendo una cama muy estrecha con su hermana pequeña. La alegría por haber recuperado la vida que había olvidado casi compensaba lo demás.

Antes de caer rendidas en un profundo sueño la una pegada a la otra como pollitos, Hermione le había dado a Emma una explicación general sobre la magia y los Guardianes. Su hermana la había escuchado con los ojos abiertos y algo incrédula, pero la prueba de las esferas de luz mágica le habían hecho aceptar la posibilidad de que Hermione tenía razón, que no estaba loca.

¡La esfera de luz! Voldemort no debía saber que todavía podía hacer un poco de magia. Rápidamente, apagó la luz.

Sin embargo, quien entró no fue Voldemort. Entraron dos sirvientes, uno con una bandeja de comida y el otro, Boxley, que vigilaba a las chicas con recelo. Hermione intentó parecer lo más inexpresiva e impotente posible, aunque no le costó demasiado. Si Emma y ella querían escapar, lo harían mediante la astucia y la magia, no mediante la fuerza física.

El sirviente dejó la bandeja en la mesa y después los dos se marcharon, observándolas con cautela. Cuando oyeron girar la llave en la cerradura, Emma se sentó y se tapó la boca mientras bostezaba.

—De pequeñas, compartíamos la cama —dijo, adormilada—. Pero era más grande.

—Y nosotras más pequeñas. Pero no importa. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí —Hermione esperaba que fuera cierto, porque aquella cama no estaba hecha para dos personas. Apenas cabía una. Con el cuerpo entumecido, se levantó para ver qué había en la bandeja. Encontró dos platos de patatas y cebollas hervidas, un trozo de salchicha de medio palmo, una pequeña jarra de cerveza y dos peras. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse y la habitación estaba llena de sombras, así que creó otra esfera de luz para mejorar la iluminación. Esta vez, le resultó un poco más fácil.

—¿Yo también puedo crear luz? —preguntó Emma.

—Estoy segura de que podrías, pero lord Voldemort ha encerrado la parte de ti que puede hacer magia —Hermione le llevó a su hermana uno de los platos y un tenedor—. Antes de que puedas empezar a trabajar con tu poder, tendremos que liberarlo.

Emma se colocó el plato encima de las piernas y empezó a comer.

—Pero, a pesar de que dices que él también te ha hechizado, todavía puedes crear luz.

—Porque, esta vez, el hechizo no ha funcionado del todo, y creo que es porque ahora soy más fuerte —Hermione sirvió dos vasos de cerveza mientras pensaba lo deprisa que se había acostumbrado a usar la magia. Formaba parte de ella y ahora, sin ella, se sentía lisiada—. Si tuviera todos mis poderes, podría haber dejado inconscientes a esos dos hombres y nos hubiéramos escapado. Pero, así, sólo puedo hacer pequeños trucos —le ofreció a su hermana uno de los vasos y luego se sentó a cenar. La comida estaba fría, porque la cocina debía de estar lejos, pero la calidad era decente. Supuso que era lo que comían los sirvientes.

—Me cuesta mucho creer todo esto de la magia, pero sé que no me mentirías —Emma se tragó el último trozo de salchicha, se levantó y cruzó la habitación para dejar el plato en la bandeja. Era casi tan alta como Hermione, pero su delgado cuerpo apenas estaba desarrollado—. Ahora que estás aquí, me siento segura.

Aquella fe generaba humildad y puede que, en parte, estuviera justificada. A nivel mental, Emma estaba más reticente que los cuatro chicos de la abadía al principio, y seguro que era resultado de los pocos hechizos que Hermione le había deshecho. Para liberar del todo a su hermana necesitarían a Harry.

El corazón se le encogió. Debía evitar pensar en Harry o no sería capaz de funcionar. Le dio una pera a su hermana.

—Ahora que hemos comido, ha llegado la hora de pensar en la huida. Voy a investigar la casa mentalmente durante un rato. Tú, de momento, descansa un poco más.

Emma asintió, obediente, mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama, aunque mantuvo la mirada fija en Hermione. Cuando eran pequeñas también hacían lo mismo: Emma era su sombra y la niña más encantadora del mundo. No era de extrañar que Hermione hubiera sentido aquella imperiosa necesidad de liberar a la última cautiva de Voldemort. Seguro que, de alguna forma, había reconocido a su hermana pequeña. Igual que su presencia beneficiaba a Emma, la presencia de Emma hacía que Hermione se concentrara mejor. Ahora tenía que proteger a su hermana.

Se sentó lo más cómoda posible en la silla de madera, cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco. Sólo podía investigar por la zona dentro de los escudos. Era raro, como estar atrapada en un barril.

Las buenas noticias eran que Voldemort no estaba en casa. Seguramente, se había ido a Brentford Abbey para el foro. Cuanto más lejos estuviera, mejor.

Las noticias menos buenas eran que había seis sirvientes en la casa, o quizá más. Varios dormían en el primer piso, cerca de la cocina, y otros aquí arriba, en las buhardillas.

Si pudiera conseguir invocar un hechizo para desviar la mirada podrían salir de la casa sin que las vieran. Dejó la mente en blanco e intentó invocar el hechizo. Igual que con la esfera de luz, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo.

—Hermione. ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás? —la voz de Emma era de pánico.

Al parecer, el hechizo había funcionado. Hermione lo deshizo y se levantó.

—No pasa nada, Emma. Estoy aquí —se acercó a la cama y cogió las manos de su hermana—. Estaba practicando un hechizo que puede ayudarnos a escapar.

Emma apretó las manos de su hermana. —¡Tenía miedo que hubieras sido sólo un sueño!

—Soy real y no me marcharé sin ti —Hermione miró los ojos azules de su hermana pequeña y recordó que el color era igual que el de su madre. Sólo Hermione había heredado el castaño de su padre.

Emma ladeó la cabeza, un gesto típico de ella que ya hacía de pequeña.

—¿Cómo has desaparecido?

—No he desaparecido. El hechizo para desviar la mirada hace que la gente no quiera mirar donde tú estás, pero no eres invisible. Hay algunas circunstancias que no permiten que funcione, pero es lo suficientemente fácil para que cualquiera con magia pueda hacerlo.

Emma frunció el ceño.

—Miré a todos lados menos hacia la silla. ¡Qué raro! Si esto es magia, será muy interesante de estudiar.

—Lo más interesante del mundo. Ahora deja que siga pensando cómo escaparnos —Hermione volvió a la silla. ¿El hechizo funcionaría con los sirvientes? A lo mejor, podía hacerles creer que Emma y ella habían desaparecido. Entonces, podrían salir por la puerta mientras los dos hombres miraban debajo de la cama.

Sin embargo, el cuarto era tan pequeño que sería muy difícil salir sin rozarlos y, si eso sucedía, el hechizo se interrumpiría. Quizá Hermione podía utilizar el hechizo y luego romperles la crisma con la silla o la jofaina. Aquello podría funcionar si sólo subía un hombre, pero no con dos.

«La llave.» Era ligera y estaba colgada justo al lado de la puerta. ¿Tendría suficiente magia para descolgarla y pasarla por el espacio que quedaba debajo de la puerta? Mover un objeto físico requería mucha energía.

Pero valía la pena intentarlo. Hermione se concentró en la llave y deseó haberse fijado más en el objeto en cuestión cuando la subieron a este cuarto. La parte de arriba era redondeada…

Concentrándose hasta que le dolió la cabeza, localizó la llave y la empezó a mover. Sintió cómo se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás pero, exasperadamente, no se movía más.

Sintió una mano en el hombro. Emma había acudido en su ayuda por instinto. Hermione cubrió la mano de su hermana con la suya y volvió a intentarlo.

Fuera, se escuchó el sonido metálico de la llave que había caído al suelo de madera.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Hermione se masajeó la cabeza, que era como si estuviera en llamas—. Gracias, Emma. Me has traspasado la suficiente energía para descolgar la llave. Cuando haya descansado unos minutos, intentaré recuperarla por debajo de la puerta.

Emma empapó una punta de una toalla en el agua de la jofaina y la colocó encima de las sienes de Hermione. El agua fría le sentó de maravilla.

—Pareces exhausta.

Hermione cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las atenciones de su hermana.

—Gracias, Emma. Me encuentro mucho mejor —durante aquellos lejanos días en Lydbury, siempre había existido un vínculo especial entre las dos. Hermione no lo había identificado como magia. A veces se cansaba un poco de que su hermana la siguiera a todas partes, pero ahora sabía que compartían un vínculo muy poco habitual.

Hermione se giró y se concentró en el espacio que había debajo de la puerta. La llave estaba a escasos centímetros. «Ven aquí, llavecita. Ven a mí…»

Moviéndose erráticamente, la llave entró en la habitación. Con los ojos como platos, Emma la cogió.

—¡Lo has hecho! ¡Realmente puedes hacer magia! —miró a su hermana con adoración.

—Tú también podrás hacerlo, aunque puede que igual no hagas las mismas cosas —Hermione cogió la llave y la metió en la cerradura. Giraba con facilidad. Hermione abrió un poco la puerta y vio el pasillo vacío ¡Y pensar que creía que la habilidad para mover objetos era inútil!

Cuando Emma se acercó a la puerta, Hermione la cerró y volvió a girar la llave.

—No nos iremos ahora. Será mejor que nos esperemos hasta la noche, cuando los sirvientes estén dormidos.

—¿Y si alguno de los que duermen aquí arriba ve que la llave no está?

—No lo había pensado. Pondré un hechizo para desviar la mirada en el clavo y nadie se fijará —lo hizo y pensó, con ironía, que la mente de Emma funcionaba mucho mejor que la suya—. Ahora dormiré un rato.

Con la sensación de haber corrido diez kilómetros, se dejó caer en la cama y dobló las piernas. Emma volvió a refrescarle las sienes con la toalla mojada.

—Ojalá tuviera agua de lavanda.

—Esto es suficiente —murmuró Hermione—. Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado, Emma. Durante diez años, sentí como si no tuviera familia. Me sentí tan sola.

—Ahora ya no estás sola. Cuando vuelvas a casa, organizaremos una bienvenida que dejará en ridículo a la que le daríamos al mismísimo rey —Emma utilizó la punta seca de la toalla para secar los excesos de agua—. No me había fijado hasta ahora, pero llevas un vestido precioso. Pareces una gran dama.

Hermione cerró los ojos. —Los Guardianes me han cuidado muy bien —hoy no tenía la energía para explicarle a su hermana cómo se había convertido en una falsa condesa…

**. . …..**

Harry estaba terminando los preparativos para marcharse a casa de lady Bethany en Richmond y, de allí, a Brentford Abbey, cuando el mayordomo entró en la habitación.

—Milord, ha venido a verlo la señora Lupin. Parece bastante… alterada.

¿La mujer de Remus? Preguntándose qué habría pasado, Harry bajó al pequeño salón de visitas donde Hardwick había hecho pasar a la señora.

Cuando entró, Nymphadora Lupin se levantó, con la cara tensa.

—Lamento mucho molestarle, milord, pero… estoy preocupada por mi marido.

—Buenos días, señora Lupin. ¿Qué le preocupa? —Harry le indicó que se sentara y él se sentó delante de ella—. ¿Su marido está enfermo? Creí que habían planeado ir los dos a Brentford Abbey.

—Es lo que habíamos pensado pero, al final, decidí quedarme en casa. Le dije a Remus que no quería estar cerca de lord Voldemort pero eso… no fue toda la verdad —se mordió el labio—. Lord Voldemort me aterra. He estado teniendo pesadillas con él pero, hasta la siesta de esta tarde, eran muy difuminadas. Pero hoy he visto que Voldemort ma… mataba a mi Remus —empezó a llorar—. Seguramente, serán las tonterías de una mujer embarazada pero es que… ¡parecía tan real! Por favor, milord… —después de tragar saliva para poder respirar, le preguntó—. ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien matar a mi marido, que jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie?

Aquellos ojos enrojecidos necesitaban que Harry les dijera que sólo había sido una pesadilla, pero él no podía. Supuso que Nymphadora Lupin tenía un mínimo don de la clarividencia y la amenaza sobre la persona que más quería en el mundo había aumentado sus poderes.

—Lord Voldemort no es un buen hombre, señora Lupin, pero no me imagino por qué iba a querer matar a su marido. ¿Cómo lo hacía… con una espada o un revólver?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No, fue uno de esos sueños tan extraños. Voldemort agitaba la mano y Remus caía al suelo. Enseguida entendí que fue como magia. La lógica de los sueños. Bueno, o la no lógica.

¿Haría algo Remus Lupin para enfurecer a Voldemort? ¿O sólo se trataba de una pesadilla basada en las sospechas más que justificadas de su mujer? La intuición le decía que el peligro era real, porque Hermione también había expresado su preocupación por el futuro de Remus.

—Ahora mismo estaba haciendo los preparativos para acudir al foro de incógnito. Vigilaré a su marido lo mejor que pueda.

—¿De incógnito? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Las relaciones entre Voldemort y yo no son demasiado buenas —dijo, en lo que era un eufemismo en toda regla—. Me interesa mucho el foro pero prefiero no acudir a cara descubierta.

—Muchas gracias. Sé que mi comportamiento es algo irracional pero me quedo mucho más tranquila sabiendo que usted estará allí —se levantó e intentó sonreír—. Y gracias también por… por tomarme en serio, milord.

—El hombre que no lo hiciera sería un estúpido, señora Lupin.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, agradecida, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo ha venido hasta aquí?

—Cogí un palanquín —la sonrisa se volvió mueca—. Con el dinero que le adelantó a Remus. Cogeré otro para volver.

—Es tarde y ahora será difícil encontrar un palanquín lo suficientemente seguro para volver a su barrio. Haré que preparen un carruaje —Harry dudó unos segundos—. ¿Tiene alguna amiga con quien pueda quedarse? No creo que deba estar sola.

—Las mujeres del barrio se han portado muy bien conmigo, como hermanas y tías. Creo que todas estarían encantadas de acogerme.

—Perfecto. Me quedaré más tranquilo si sé que está con amigos.

—Se preocupa de verdad, ¿no es así? —dijo ella, muy despacio—. Su mujer es muy afortunada.

Si pudiera convencer a Hermione de eso, a lo mejor accedería a ser su mujer de verdad.

**Continuara…**

**Ya solo quedan dos capítulos más… el final se acerca y la lucha es inminente.**

**Relenna.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Magia Legendaria.**

**Capitulo 17.**

**Nota: este capítulo tiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por favor leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Disfruten…**

Aproximadamente una hora después de anochecer, dos pares de pies subieron hasta las buhardillas y entraron en habitaciones diferentes. Hermione supuso que debían ser los dos sirvientes que les habían traído la comida. Emma y ella se quedaron en silencio en la oscuridad hasta que Hermione creyó que los sirvientes se habían dormido. Si hubiera tenido todos sus poderes, lo habría sabido a ciencia cierta, pero ahora sufría de falta de claridad mágica así como de restricción en sus poderes.

Había llegado el momento. Se levantó de la cama y creó una esfera de luz centrípeta alrededor de las dos.

—Los demás no pueden verla, y así nosotras veremos por dónde vamos. También nos protegeré con un hechizo para desviar la mirada. Cuando lleguemos a la puerta principal, tendremos que pararnos para que pueda cortar tus conexiones con los escudos de la casa. Si no, no creo que podamos salir sin resultar heridas.

—¿No sería más fácil hacerlo aquí?

Hermione estuvo tentada, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que alguien de la casa tenga el talento necesario para percibir que se han neutralizado los escudos. Estoy casi segura de que Voldemort lo sabrá y, aunque esté a muchos kilómetros, puede que nos cause problemas. Es más seguro dejarlo para el último momento.

Emma asintió. Hermione abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Cuando Emma salió detrás de ella, cerró la puerta y se llevó la llave, por si la necesitaban.

Con pasos lentos y sigilosos, bajaron las escaleras, haciendo una mueca cada vez que la madera del suelo crujía. Sin embargo, la casa parecía dormida. Para bajar hasta los pisos inferiores, utilizaron las escaleras principales ya que, cuando Voldemort no estaba en casa, eran las menos concurridas.

Hermione no estaba segura de si salir por delante o por detrás pero, cuando vio la puerta principal, se decidió a ir por detrás porque la cerradura era muy grande y no se veía ninguna llave cerca.

La puerta trasera también estaba cerrada con llave y, seguramente, el mayordomo tenía la llave, pero esta cerradura era más sencilla y pudo abrirla con la llave de su cuarto. Hermione suspiró cuando escuchó que el pestillo se movía. Ahora sólo tenía que intentar desconectar a Emma de los escudos sin hacerle daño.

Se secó las manos sudadas en la falda y estaba a punto de empezar cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, acompañados por el baile de la llama de una vela. Aterrada, arrinconó a Emma, apagó la esfera de luz y las protegió con el hechizo para desviar la mirada más potente que pudo crear. ¿Era posible que las hubieran descubierto?

La persona que se acercaba con la vela era una joven rubia, seguramente sería una camarera. Llevaba un camisón muy escotado y el pelo suelto por encima de los hombros. Dejó la vela en una mesa y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro del pasillo, aunque en ningún momento miró hacia donde estaban las dos cautivas. ¿A quién estaría esperando?

Escucharon pasos acercándose y la luz de otra vela. El que apareció fue Boxley, el sirviente, con una expresión impaciente.

—He esperado todo el día para verte, Annie.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa muy picara. —Dijiste que tenías algo para mí.

—Sí —él dejó la vela, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño botecito de cristal alargado con perfume—. Dulce como tú.

—¡Oh, Will! —ella cogió la botella y sacó el tapón para olerlo—. ¡Es muy refinado! —sin apartar la mirada de él, rozó con el tapón la hendidura entre los pechos—. ¿No huele de maravilla?

Él emitió un rugido y hundió la cara entre sus pechos mientras, con sus enormes manos, le apretaba las nalgas. Aquel abrazo fue tan lujurioso que Hermione se preguntó si debería taparle los ojos a Emma. Al menos, los apasionados amantes no prestaban atención a nadie que pudiera estar escondido por los rincones de la casa.

La mano de Boxley estaba subiendo la falda de Annie cuando, con la voz ronca, ella dijo:

—La alfombra del salón es más blanda.

—Sí, es cierto —se irguió, con dificultad, y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Con la otra mano, cogió su vela y besó a Annie mientras se tambaleaban por el pasillo hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

Cuando los amantes desaparecieron, Hermione creó una nueva esfera de luz. Emma tenía los ojos como platos.

—¡Esta casa es un desastre! —susurró, indignada—. Mamá jamás habría permitido algo así.

—Lord Voldemort no es demasiado buen señor de su casa —asintió Hermione. Tomó a Emma por los hombros—. Ahora voy a intentar cortar tus conexiones con los escudos de la casa. No creo que te duela pero prepárate para tener unas sensaciones un poco extrañas. Y recuerda, intenta no moverte.

Emma asintió, obediente. ¿Hermione se había mostrado alguna vez tan cooperativa? Seguramente, no. Mientras cerraba los ojos, se concentró en la madeja de hechizos y conexiones que había dentro de su hermana. Igual que con los cautivos de Brentford, percibió una especie de red de finos hilos pero la conexión con los escudos era más gruesa y fácil de localizar. La cuerda vibraba con el poder que fluía de Emma hasta los complejos hechizos que protegían la casa. Para poder ofrecer tanta energía y, aún así, seguir funcionando, Emma debía tener una reserva de magia inmensa.

Aquella conexión era terriblemente difícil de dominar, como un escurridizo pez. Hermione intentó cortarla, pero resbaló, intacta. Después de varios intentos inútiles, acompañados por los quejidos de Emma, Hermione decidió bloquear el brillante hilo energético. Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió agarrar la cuerda por dos sitios, hizo un círculo y, luego, un nudo. Como metáfora, parecía muy real.

Emma contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos. —Me siento… diferente.

Hermione analizó el nudo. La energía ya no fluía. Los escudos debían haber desaparecido o, al menos, seguro que eran mucho más débiles.

—Tu poder vuelve a ser tuyo. Y ahora, vámonos.

**.. .. - -…-…**

Harry se despertó de su inquieto sueño cuando… ¿qué? Algo había cambiado en la situación de alguien o algo que vigilaba mágicamente. Analizó las distintas líneas y energéticas y silbó cuando percibió que los escudos de Voldemort House habían desaparecido casi por completo. ¿Acaso Voldemort le estaba tendiendo una trampa para atraerlo? A lo mejor, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de entrar y liberar a Hermione.

Se vistió y salió de casa corriendo. Voldemort House estaba sólo a unas cuantas calles e iría más deprisa a pie que si tenía que ir a los establos a buscar un caballo o un carruaje. Rezando para que los escudos se mantuvieran en aquel estado, se protegió con un hechizo para desviar la mirada y corrió hacia Voldemort House…

Cuando ya casi había llegado, estuvo a punto de chocar con dos figuras que salían corriendo de la casa. Parecía que habían salido de la nada.

Sintió el crepitar de cuando se deshacía un hechizo para desviar la mirada.

—¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! —la abrazó con mucha fuerza, casi mareado por la alegría—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Oh, Harry! —ella lo abrazó, temblorosa. Todavía era presa de los hechizos, pero no eran tan fuertes como cuando se habían conocido. La conexión con Voldemort todavía seguía bloqueada, de modo que lo que la debía haber hecho caer de nuevo en sus redes había sido la cercanía física.

Rodeando a Hermione con un brazo, Harry se fijó en su compañera.

—¿Es la otra chica prisionera? Debería haber imaginado que no escaparías sin ella —creó una esfera de luz mágica y la levantó para iluminar mejor a aquella delgada figura.

—Se llama Emma Granger.

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando la luz iluminó a una cara idéntica a la de Hermione, aunque más joven e inocente. El parecido era desconcertantemente innegable, como si Voldemort hubiera conseguido duplicar a Hermione. Aunque Harry, que se inclinó por la explicación más lógica, dijo:

—Esta jovencita debe ser tu hermana.

Hermione asintió, con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Harry, he recuperado la memoria! Bueno, casi toda. Me llamo Hermione Granger y mi padre es el párroco, en el condado de Shropshire. Mis padres están vivos y tienen buena salud. Al menos, así era hasta hace unos meses, cuando Voldemort abdujo a Emma.

Harry le hizo una reverencia a la joven.

—Es un placer conocer a la hermana de mi mujer, señorita Emma —estudió su campo mágico y, con pericia, bloqueó la conexión que la unía a Voldemort. Los otros hechizos podía esperar, pero ese no.

Emma exclamó: —¡Hermione, no me habías dicho que estabas casada!

—Teníamos muchas otras cosas de las que hablar —Hermione se giró hacia Voldemort House y vio que había algunas luces encendidas—. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Harry asintió. Quien quiera que estuviera al frente de la casa en ausencia de Voldemort se había despertado ante la neutralización de los escudos y estaba dispuesto a tomar represalias. Con una chica en cada brazo, Harry volvió a casa, aunque aprovechó el trayecto para examinar los otros hechizos que tenían prisionera a Emma. A pesar de disponer de tan poco poder, Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo. ¡Era una doncella guerrera de lo más intrépida!

Cuando estuvieron a salvo en casa, Harry dijo: —¿Queréis comer o beber algo?

En silencio, Hermione lo consultó con su hermana.

—Lo agradeceríamos pero sería mucho mejor que nos liberaras de los hechizos.

—Ambas cosas se pueden solucionar en la cocina —las acompañó hasta el piso inferior y encontró sidra, pan y queso. Mientras Emma comía, Harry se concentró para deshacer los hechizos que controlaban a Hermione. Fue más fácil que la primera vez… la propia fuerza de Hermione luchaba por liberarse.

Deshacer los de Emma fue más complicado, aunque la práctica estaba convirtiendo a Harry en todo un experto. La esfera plateada que contenía todo su poder era casi tan grande como la de Hermione. Esta joven sería una poderosa maga algún día.

Cuando deshizo el último, Emma contuvo la respiración y hundió la cara entre las manos unos diez segundos. Cuando se irguió, sus ojos habían recuperado la vida.

—Me siento como si hubiera recuperado una parte de mí que no sabía que había perdido.

—Es exactamente lo que ha pasado —Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado, le apretó la mano.

—¿Cuándo podré irme a casa? Mamá y papá deben estar muy asustados —Emma dibujó una sonrisa radiante—. ¡No se creerán que te he encontrado!

Hermione miró a Harry. Quería volver con su familia tanto como Emma, pero había hecho una promesa.

—Tendremos que esperarnos unos días antes de volver. Hay un asunto pendiente con lord Voldemort.

Emma abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego la cerró. Era una chica muy agradable. Harry sospechaba que no tan interesante como Hermione, pero muy agradable.

—Debes notificarles que estás bien, por supuesto —dijo él—. ¿Te gustaría escribirles una carta? Quizá quieras evitar muchos detalles que los alarmen. Creo que la historia completa deberá esperar hasta que volváis a casa. Hermione, ¿quieres escribirles una carta? O quizá sería más fácil si lo hiciera yo, ¿qué te parece?

Ella asintió, agradecida. —Prefiero que lo hagas tú. Han pasado demasiados años. No… No sabría qué decirles.

—Cuando llegue el momento, ya lo sabrás —dijo él, para tranquilizarla—. Por la mañana, os llevaré a las dos con lady Minerva. No deberíais quedaros aquí solas cuando me vaya a la abadía.

—Iré contigo —la mirada de Hermione era de acero—. La situación ha cambiado y mi lugar está a tu lado.

Él dudó, tentado aunque preocupado por el peligro potencial al que se enfrentaría.

—Hablaremos de esto por la mañana.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Iré contigo —se levantó—. Emma, esta noche puedes dormir conmigo. Mi cama es mucho más grande que la de la casa de Voldemort.

Con un bostezo, Emma caminó junto a Hermione hasta las escaleras. Harry las siguió, desconcertado y contento. Sospechó que discutir con una doncella guerrera no serviría de nada. Además, ahora que habían rescatado a todos los cautivos, el poder de Voldemort era mucho menor. Seguro que el renegado tenía otros ases en la manga pero, si Harry y Hermione trabajaban juntos, serían capaces de restablecer el orden antes de que los daños fueran mayores.

En la puerta de la habitación de la condesa, después de que Emma entrara, Harry atrajo a Hermione hacia él para darle un beso. Ella se entregó a él tan abiertamente que Harry estuvo a punto de olvidar lo que les esperaba mañana. Lo importante es que volvía a estar en casa, sana y salva.

Cuando se separó de él, tenía los ojos presos de deseo.

—¿Cómo le explico a Emma… lo nuestro?

—No lo hagas —le dijo él—. Ya tendremos tiempo —le apartó el pelo de la cara con los dedos temblorosos. Si no fuera por Emma, le sugeriría que pasaran la noche juntos. Aunque quizá no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para garantizarle que sería una noche casta.

Si acababan con Voldemort mañana, por la noche tendrían el camino libre para convertirse en amantes. La sola idea era tan excitante que dio gracias por la presencia de Emma y que eso los obligara a dormir en camas separadas.

—Felices sueños, mi doncella guerrera.

Ella agitó la mano y, de su mano, salió flotando una luz dorada. Mientras flotaba hasta Harry con una emocionante promesa, ella murmuró:

—Soñaré contigo, milord cazador. Y mañana cazaremos juntos.

**.. - - ….**

Voldemort paseaba por la antigua capilla, únicamente iluminada por la esfera de luz que llevaba encima de la cabeza. A su izquierda, había un gran telar y, a la derecha, la maqueta de un puente de hierro. Detrás, había una máquina que se movía por la fuerza del agua y que trasladaría la industria hiladora desde las casas particulares a las grandes producciones manufactureras. Esas máquinas cambiarían el mundo. Había escogido, deliberadamente, colocar la novedosa máquina de vapor de White donde antaño se levantaba el altar, porque era la pieza central de la exposición, capaz de hacer funcionar otras máquinas ahora inimaginables.

Hizo una pausa para observar la longitud de la nave y se imaginó qué aspecto tendría mañana cuando la capilla rebosara de gente que había acudido a la inauguración oficial del foro de tecnología. Estarían los mejores inventores e ingenieros de Gran Bretaña, acompañados por algunos inventores extranjeros. Muchos de ellos ya estaban durmiendo esa noche bajo su techo, mientras que otros se habían quedado en posadas o en casas particulares de los alrededores.

Algunos de los invitados tendrían, al menos, un poco de poder. ¿Alguno detectaría la brillante energía de las tres líneas ley que se cruzaban debajo de la capilla? El poder era glorioso e intoxicante como un buen coñac francés. La había descubierto mientras buscaba una propiedad en alquiler que estuviera cerca de la ciudad. Las líneas ley lo acabaron de convencer de que las ideas imprecisas que tenía en mente podrían hacerse realidad.

De repente, en su cabeza saltó una alarma mágica. Sorprendido, percibió que los escudos de su casa de Londres habían desaparecido. Mientras activaba todas las conexiones con Londres, descubrió que sus dos prisioneras más valiosas se estaban alejando. Su tozuda y traidora Hermione había encontrado la manera de liberar a su hermana pequeña y escapar… hacia los brazos del maldito Gryffindor.

Maldijo con ferocidad, deseando que ojalá Gryffindor estuviera allí ahora. Voldemort había creado, con gran meticulosidad, un círculo mágico ritual en la capilla de Nuestra Señora que había a sus espaldas, dibujando con agua bendita unas líneas invisibles al ojo mundano. Cuando Gryffindor llegara, el círculo se transformaría y lo destruiría después de haberse quedado con el poder del cuerno del unicornio. Y aquella dulce y poderosa magia le pertenecería sólo a él, no como ahora, que tenía que robársela a sus cautivos. Si sumaba la magia de Gryffindor a la suya propia, se convertiría en el mago más poderoso de la historia.

Suspiró, soltando el aire lentamente mientras se recordaba que aquello sería mañana. Ahora debía dar gracias por no necesitar más a las hermanas Granger para lo que tenía pensado hacer mañana.

Había llegado el momento de reunir sus herramientas. Rodeó el panel tallado que separaba el santuario de la capilla de Nuestra Señora. La energía más potente de la abadía se concentraba allí, donde tantos habían acudido a rezar por la gracia y piedad de la Santísima Madre. La había convertido en un despacho y sala de trabajo, con cómodas sillas, una mesa y un armario cerrado con llave para los documentos y los materiales mágicos.

Se sentó en su silla y se dispuso a trabajar. Era una suerte que los cautivos estuvieran a una distancia razonable. Cuando perdió a Hermione, había tomado precauciones extraordinarias con sus otras fuentes de poder. Creía que la conexión que había establecido entre Hermione y él sería suficiente, pero Gryffindor había encontrado la manera de bloquearla y evitar que el poder fluyera.

Así que Voldemort creó una entrada trasera a la mente de cada uno de los otros cinco cautivos. Primero, multiplicó las conexiones existentes entre los chicos de Brentford y formó una madeja de líneas casi invisibles. Y luego, enterró en cada mente un sutil hilo que los conectaba con él. Era indiferente lo que Gryffindor hiciera con el más grueso y visible, porque Voldemort siempre podría acceder a sus mentes por la entrada trasera.

En teoría, era posible que Gryffindor detectara esta segunda conexión, pero sólo si la buscaba. Y no lo había hecho. Petulante igual que los otros Gryffindor, creía que había podido con Voldemort. Mañana ya se encargaría él mismo de poner las cosas en su sitio.

Había sido una lástima que no hubiera podido crear esa entrada trasera en la mente de Hermione, pero las defensas que había aprendido desde que se había marchado de Castle Voldemort lo habían evitado. Ya la recuperaría con otro ataque directo en su momento.

Empezó con Moses, lanzando su mente por el casi invisible hilo que lo conectaba con el chico africano. Ahí estaba, durmiendo pacíficamente. Voldemort le inundó la mente con su poder y volvió a crear, sin ningún esfuerzo, los hechizos de cautiverio. «Es hora de volver, Moses. Tus amigos y tú debéis volver a casa.»

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el chico africano estaba bajo control, fue hasta Jemmy. Recuperar sus herramientas fue más fácil de lo que había imaginado…

**..-…-..-…-…**

Moses se despertó con un grito ahogado resonando en su cabeza. «No, no, no, no…» Sin embargo, era tan lejano que casi no lo escuchaba. Las órdenes le resonaban en el cerebro. «Hora de volver, hora de volver.»

Se vistió a oscuras y abrió la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Jemmy. Cuando lo sacudió, Jemmy se despertó con un grito en la garganta que enseguida suprimió. Miró a Moses con los ojos desenfocados y dijo: —Hora de volver.

Moses asintió. —Jemmy se viste y busca carro de caballos. Moses traerá chicas.

Jemmy asintió, obediente, y empezó a vestirse mientras Moses salía de la habitación. Breeda y Mily compartían habitación, así que fue más fácil despertarlas. Salieron de la cama, con los ojos en blanco, y se prepararon para volver a Brentford Abbey.

Y, dentro de cada mente, enterrada casi en el fondo, una voz les gritaba: «No, no, no, no, no…»

—Los cuatro estudiantes has desaparecido —dijo, sin rodeos, lady Minerva cuando Hermione, Harry y Emma entraron en el salón.

Hermione contuvo la respiración.

—¡Ya me imaginé que habría pasado algo! Por el camino, cuando intenté contactar con ellos, no pude.

La mirada de lady Minerva se fijó en Emma.

—Mis modales han desaparecido por completo. Hermione, seguro que esta joven tiene alguna relación contigo.

—Lady Minerva, permita que le presente a la señorita Emma Granger, mi hermana pequeña —ni siquiera las terribles noticias sobre los chicos podía ensombrecer la alegría de Hermione por sus recién descubiertos recuerdos.

La incisiva mirada de lady Minerva reconoció el valor de tener un apellido, pero concentró toda su atención en la nueva invitada.

—Señorita Granger, bienvenida a mi casa. ¿Es su primera visita a Londres?

Directo, Harry dijo: —Puedes hablar libremente delante de Emma, lady Minerva. Era la última cautiva de Voldemort. Hermione la rescató anoche y ya le hemos explicado toda la situación.

Emma asintió, muy seria.

—Que los otros cuatro hayan desaparecido es una mala noticia.

Con un suspiro, lady Minerva se reclinó en la silla y se olvidó de las formalidades sociales.

—Muy mala. Deberíamos haberlos llevado a algún sitio más lejano. Al parecer, anoche Voldemort fue capaz de reactivar los hechizos de cautiverio y les ordenó que volvieran a Brentford Abbey. Esta mañana, faltaba un carro de caballos y pude percibir sus energías justo antes de que desaparecieran más allá de los escudos de la abadía.

Harry maldijo en voz baja.

—Voldemort debió de crear una conexión secundaria entre aquella madeja de hilos energéticos y fui tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta.

—No te enfades contigo mismo —le dijo Hermione, muy seria—. No tenemos tiempo para eso. Si había conexiones secundarias, ninguno de nosotros las vio. ¿Dónde está Jean?

—Está en su habitación, intentando establecer contacto con los chicos. Estaba muy unida a ellos y esperaba poder hacer que volvieran a ser ellos mismos —lady Minerva suspiró—. Creo que, a esta distancia, es inútil pero teníamos que intentarlo.

—Tenemos un trabajo mejor para ella: enseñar a Emma —dijo Hermione. Antes de que pudiera decir más, una oleada de una energía muy extraña cruzó la habitación. Hermione y Emma habrían caído al suelo si Harry no las hubiera sujetado, y lady Minerva tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a los brazos de la silla para mantener el equilibrio. Hermione contuvo la respiración—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Energía de una de las líneas ley —dijo Harry, serio—. La que también pasa por Brentford Abbey. Sea lo que sea que Voldemort tenía planeado, ya ha empezado.

—Entonces, no debemos perder más tiempo —dijo Hermione—. Tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo.

—Hermione… —Harry la miró con horror en los ojos—. Ahora que Voldemort ha recuperado a cuatro de sus cautivos, es infinitamente más peligroso para ti ir a la abadía. No puedes…

Ella lo interrumpió con fiereza. —Puedo y debo ir. ¿No me dijiste que, entre Guardianes, los hombres y las mujeres eran iguales?

—Tiene razón —dijo lady Minerva antes de que él pudiera responder—. Hermione forma parte de esta situación. No debería estar allí sólo al final… Creo que, si queremos tener alguna opción de conseguir derrotar a Voldemort, es esencial que vaya contigo.

Harry expulsó el aire de los pulmones de golpe.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero odio el riesgo que correrás si vienes, Hermione.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Nunca has corrido riesgos, tú?

—Lo hace con bastante regularidad —dijo lady Minerva—. Harry, no dejes que tus sentimientos interfieran con tu lógica. Hermione es una maga muy poderosa y ser un Guardián significa tener la voluntad de anteponer el bien general a la seguridad personal.

Él volvió a soltar aire, resignado.

—Cuando todo se tranquilice, tenemos que organizarte una ceremonia para que hagas el juramento.

—Encantada —dijo ella, alegre por haberlo convencido—. Pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

Lady Minerva frunció el ceño.

—Creo que no podéis perder más tiempo y que la manera más rápida de llegar a Brentford Abbey sería a lomos de un unicornio.

Después de pensárselo un momento, Harry asintió.

—Tienes razón. Pero esta vez, la ropa la llevaremos en las alforjas, no puesta —miró a Emma—. Tenemos graves problemas, querida. Espero que Hermione y yo no pasemos mucho tiempo fuera. Hasta que volvamos, lady Minerva y Jean Macrae te cuidarán muy bien.

Emma se mordió el labio pero asintió. A punto de echarse a llorar, Hermione abrazó a su hermana.

—Si… Si no regreso, diles a mamá, a papá y a los chicos que los quise mucho.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Emma cuando su hermana se giró para marcharse, pero Hermione no se giró. Sabía, en cada fibra de su cuerpo, que no tenían mucho tiempo. Si Harry y ella quería conseguir su objetivo, debían marcharse de inmediato.

Y también sabía, con la misma certeza que, si fracasaban, quien correría peligro sería toda Gran Bretaña.

**..-….-.-…..**

A Harry se le hizo muy raro desnudarse en los establos, pero aquello tenía más sentido que transformarse en casa. Dobló su ropa y la dejó en la bolsa de tela que lady Minerva le había dado, luego dejó la mente en blanco para la transformación. Reprimir la rabia hacia Voldemort había sido muy duro. Dejarla ir fue un juego de niños. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue pensar en el renegado llevándose a Hermione en la Torre de Londres. La rabia se apoderó de él y accionó el hechizo de transformación.

El cambio fue relativamente fácil, quizá porque era la primera vez que lo hacía de forma voluntaria. Ahora ya estaba familiarizado con el proceso y el horror principal de sentir que su cuerpo cambiaba de forma fue menor. Aunque el dolor siguió siendo el mismo.

En medio de la agonía, su mente se nubló. Cuando se aclaró, se descubrió en un estado de alerta y listo para la batalla, con el espíritu humano en armonía con el cuerpo de unicornio. Agitando nervioso la cola de león, salió de los establos. Hermione lo estaba esperando fuera y, como no habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse, todavía llevaba el vestido de mañana.

Harry había olvidado el efecto que Hermione tenía sobre él cuando era un unicornio. Quería derretirse a sus pies. Tenderse de espalda y agitar las patas en el aire. Llevarla hasta el horizonte a la velocidad del viento.

Esto último podía hacerlo. La acarició con la cara, impaciente por marcharse.

Ella le acarició el hocico sin ningún tipo de provocación intencionada.

—Sé que odias verte obligado a encerrarte en este cuerpo y que es peligroso para ti —dijo, con dulzura—. Pero, gracias a Dios, eres precioso. Puede que incluso más que cuando eres un hombre.

Harry dudaba que le dijera lo mismo cuando volviera a ser humano. Se refregó contra ella otra vez, enamorado de su esencia. Una esencia natural, atractiva y totalmente femenina.

—Cogeré la bolsa con tu ropa y nos marcharemos —entró en los establos mientras él se acercaba al cajón para que Hermione se subiera y se montara en él. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció con la bolsa colgada a la espalda.

Cuando montó, Harry notó cómo lo recorría una oleada de magia en el mismo instante que Hermione los protegía con un hechizo para desviar la mirada. Las fuertes piernas de Hermione se apretaron contra su cuerpo. Harry deseó poder ver cómo la falda subía unos centímetros y dejaba a la vista sus tobillos.

Hermione se colocó bien. —Ahora, ¡a correr!

Harry explotó en un intenso galope. Utilizar toda su fuerza era una sensación terriblemente satisfactoria, y esta vez no tenía ninguna herida de bala.

Dejó atrás el camino de piedras en cuanto salió de la propiedad de lady Minerva y fue por un camino de hierba. De ahí, pasó directamente a galopar campo a través. Había estudiado los caminos y senderos antes de la anterior visita a la abadía. Aunque el camino que tomó no era el más directo, por allí evitarían las casas y otros lugares desde donde podrían verlos.

Igual que la primera vez, su doncella montaba como una diosa, perfectamente equilibrada a pesar de la falta de silla y arnés. Intoxicado por el viento, la presencia de Hermione y su propia fuerza sin límites, casi había olvidado el propósito de aquella excursión hasta que ella le dijo:

—Nos estamos acercando a la abadía. Detente para que puedas transformarte en humano antes de cruzar el muro.

Harry se concentró en el camino y se sorprendió mucho al ver que el muro estaba justo delante de ellos. Apenas tenía tiempo de frenar antes de chocar contra él.

¿Por qué frenarse? Emocionado con la euforia, se serenó y se dirigió directo hacia el muro, dando por sentado que su doncella se prepararía para el salto. No era sólo un caballo, sino una bestia legendaria; sólo le faltaban un par de alas para ser Pegaso.

Exprimiendo todo el poder de sus ágiles músculos, se propulsó hacia el aire y voló por encima del muro, aunque sólo por escasos centímetros. Su increíble doncella había abierto un portal para pasar los dos.

Cuando aterrizó con suavidad al otro lado del muro, Hermione gritó:

—¡Estás loco! Eres magnífico, pero estás loco. ¿Qué te parece si vamos detrás de aquella arboleda para que te puedas volver a transformar?

Al empezar a notar el cansancio, Harry aminoró la marcha e hizo lo que ella le había dicho. Había un par de ciervos entre los arbustos que, cuando los oyeron acercarse, se marcharon. Al menos, no había ni rastro del toro.

La arboleda era un lugar muy bonito, tranquilo y protegido, con suave musgo en el suelo. Hermione se deslizó de su lomo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesitas que te seque y te limpie. La bolsa de la ropa servirá.

Con movimientos ágiles y veloces, sacó la ropa de Harry de la bolsa. La firme presión de sus manos a través de la almohaza improvisada era sorprendentemente sensual. Cuando Harry empezó a desear que fueran las doce de la noche en lugar de las doce del mediodía, se obligó a quedarse quieto y a esperar que ella hiciera ver que no se había fijado el estado en qué estaba.

Y Hermione, con mucho tacto, así lo hizo.

—He traído una aguja. Será rápido —primero se pinchó el dedo y, luego, el hombro de Harry. Era interesante cómo los gestos más extraños podían convertirse en una rutina.

Harry intentó distanciarse un poco del dolor de la transformación pero, de todos modos, acabó en el suelo jadeando. Más allá de dolor estaba la molesta sensación del estado salvaje, como si hubiera entregado demasiado de sí mismo a la gloria del galope y todavía no hubiera recuperado por completo la naturaleza humana.

Aquello cambió cuando Hermione lo tapó con el abrigo. La prenda disimuló el vergonzoso hecho de que cambiar de un estado a otro implicaba una erección. La vergüenza era un sentimiento muy humano y fue lo que le ayudó a conseguir una mentalidad más normal.

—Tómate un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento y el equilibrio mental —le dijo ella—. Cuando lleguemos a la abadía, tenemos que estar en plena forma.

Harry miró, a través de los árboles, el muro que había saltado.

—No acabo de creerme que haya estado lo suficientemente loco como para saltar ese muro, y que tú hayas sido capaz de mantener el equilibrio.

Ella chasqueó la lengua mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Creo que tu mente de unicornio sabía de lo que eras capaz. Es lo más cerca que jamás he estado de volar.

Harry se preguntó si podría transformarse en un pájaro. ¿Un águila, quizá? ¿O el halcón cazador que aparecía en el emblema familiar…? Reprimió aquella idea de inmediato. Lo que necesitaba eran menos transformaciones, no más.

Menos posibilidades de que el estado salvaje socavara su mente y su cuerpo.

**-..-…-.-.-**

Voldemort se asomó desde detrás del panel que separaba el santuario de la capilla de Nuestra Señora, porque no quería hacer su aparición hasta la inauguración oficial del foro, momento en que daría la bienvenida a sus invitados. Y en que conseguiría su propósito.

La iglesia ya estaba llena de ingenieros, inventores, profesores y otros eruditos del mundo mecánico. Estaban enzarzados en animadas conversaciones, hablando de las máquinas expuestas y especulando sobre futuros inventos. Aquel foro había sido un éxito de convocatoria mayor del que él mismo había imaginado.

Ya faltaba menos de media hora para la ceremonia de inauguración.

Regresó a la capilla, donde los cuatro cautivos estaban sentados en fila y en actitud pasiva. Siempre se sentaban igual: Moses, Lily, Jemmy y Breeda, de modo que los dos más poderosos quedaban en los extremos. Cuando paseaba, cuatro pares de ojos lo seguían, como si fueran perros hambrientos. Lo ponían un poco nervioso, pero no importaba. Hacían exactamente lo que les decía.

Ya había preparado sus energías para que, cuando llegara el momento, estuvieran listos, pero no pudo resistirse a torturarlos una vez más. Como una cuerda bien trenzada, sus temperamentos y poderes forjaron una única entidad más poderosa que la simple suma de sus partes.

Impaciente, verificó una vez más el pomo de la puerta que daba al exterior. Tallada para ir acorde con el resto de la decoración de la capilla, era fácil no verla pero básica para sus planes. Estaba a punto de volver a asomarse por el panel cuando se detuvo en seco, sorprendido. ¡Hermione estaba cerca! ¿El tonto de Gryffindor la había traído con él?

Intentó localizarla y descubrió que estaba dentro de los muros de la abadía. A tan poca distancia, y con la ayuda de los cautivos y las líneas ley para darle más poder, sería capaz de volver a recuperar la conexión con su mente.

Avanzó por el hilo energético hacia ella. Ahora, cuando llegó al nudo que Gryffindor había creado, se abrió paso y atravesó aquella barrera como si nunca hubiera existido.

Bebió de ella con avaricia. Ah, Dios, qué agradable volver a estar en su interior con su poder, su miedo y su inocencia virginal. Ni siquiera su hermana había igualado aquella magia tan rica. Y, esta vez, Hermione no escaparía…

**-..-…-.-..**

Harry se sentó, manteniendo el abrigo sobre su cuerpo. —Voy a vestirme.

Hermione, atentamente, se dio la vuelta. Ya había visto lo suficiente de él para alimentar sus recuerdos durante un tiempo. Le había gustado observar su esbelto y musculado cuerpo encima del sedoso musgo…

Estaba sonriendo para ella misma cuando el horror la invadió. «Voldemort.» Invadió su mente y su espíritu de una forma brutal. «Hermione, mi esclava, mi herramienta, mi cautiva. Ha llegado la hora que vuelvas conmigo.»

Ella gritó y cayó al suelo, de lado, abrazándose el cuerpo con sus propios brazos.

—¡Dios mío, está en mi mente!

—¡Hermione! —Harry se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó la cara entre las manos para poder traspasarle energía brillante y curativa.

Ayudó, pero sólo un poco. Voldemort era como un sapo venenoso que estaba repartiendo su veneno por todo su sistema. Cuando llegó al centro mágico de Hermione, ella volvió a gritar y empezó a retorcerse con violencia cuando él empezó a robarle el poder.

—No, no…

Harry consiguió mantenerle la cara entre sus manos. El contacto le permitía colarse en su mente, a través de las capas de personalidad y magia. Cuando encontró el hilo plateado que la unía a Voldemort, intentó anudarlo varias veces, pero no lo consiguió. Maldijo entre dientes.

—Te está robando el poder y no puedo detenerlo, seguramente porque estás muy cerca y los demás cautivos le están dando fuerza.

—Mátame —susurró ella cuando notó las primeras señales del cautiverio—. Por favor —la idea de que Voldemort la exprimiera y la convirtiera en una sombra de ella misma era peor que la muerte.

—¡No! —exclamó Harry, furioso—. ¿Puedes entrar en su mente y encontrar algo que podamos utilizar en su contra?

Ella volvió a sacudirse, pero consiguió decir:

—Lo… Lo intentaré.

Tener una misión en mente, aunque fuera desesperada, la ayudó a serenarse. Obligándose a sí misma a hacerlo, siguió el hilo que la conectaba con Voldemort hasta que entró en el centro de su alma, donde la avaricia, el egoísmo y la rabia se retorcían como fríos tentáculos.

Reprimiendo el asco, se obligó a ir más adentro. En algún lugar de aquella oscuridad y aquel hedor, vio algo que el instinto le dijo que le incumbía. Se acercó e intentó capturar aquella evasiva información.

¡Sí! Abrió los ojos y susurró: —Hazme el amor, Harry. ¡Ahora!

—¿Qué? —él la miró, boquiabierto.

Ella intentó encontrar las palabras en medio de su caótica mente.

—La virginidad es una parte de vital de su conexión conmigo. Fue… Fue el primer hombre que estuvo en contacto íntimo con mi mente y mi poder, y eso hace que el vínculo sea casi irrompible. Si tú y yo nos convertimos en amantes, le… le superarás. Un mayor nivel de intimidad romperá el hechizo. Por eso escoge a gente joven para hechizarlos. Son más fáciles de… de poseer.

—Puede funcionar —la expresión de Harry, por unos momentos, fue introspectiva mientras contemplaba las implicaciones mágicas. Entonces, la miró, hipnotizándola con sus ojos azules—. Piensa sólo en mí. No en él. Ni en la magia. Ni en el pasado ni en el futuro. Sólo en mí y en lo mucho que te quiero —se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso, sirviéndose de su boca para transmitirle más poder.

Cuando le dijo que la quería, Hermione sintió que la energía que le estaba transmitiendo se hacía más fuerte. Quería decirle que ella también lo quería, pero no podía hablar, estaba perdida en aquella vorágine de maldad y lo único que la mantenía anclada a sí misma era el espíritu y el contacto de Harry.

La acarició de arriba abajo con una mano.

—No hay nadie como tú, Hermione Granger, y te querré hasta que me muera y más allá.

Su nombre fue otra ancla. Dejó de moverse y se agarró al poder brillante de Harry. Aunque no podía liberarla de las garras de Voldemort, su fuerza y su amor evitaban que se hundiera más. ¿Cuánto poder más podría darle antes de quedarse peligrosamente exhausto? Esta vez, consiguió decir:

—Yo también te quiero, Harry. Doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido.

En los ojos de Harry apareció una chipa de felicidad antes de adquirir un gesto serio.

—Cariño, estás tan tensa que tendré que hacerte daño. No… No sé si podré hacerlo.

—¡Por favor! Al fin vamos a estar juntos. Piensa sólo en eso, no en las circunstancias —ella levantó la pelvis a modo de súplica.

Él respiró hondo y luego, con una voz diseñada para cautivar, le dijo:

—Utiliza el dolor para separarte de él. Eres mía, no suya. Sólo mía —le levantó la falda y buscó a tientas entre las capas de tela hasta que encontró piel.

Aunque la caricia era suave, a Hermione le resultó imposible sentir ningún deseo y supuso que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

—Imagina que eres un unicornio —le susurró—. Soy tu doncella y nos aparearemos como leones, deprisa y con fiereza.

La expresión de Harry cambió y Hermione vio un reflejo de instinto salvaje en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y le mordisqueó la garganta como si fuera un semental y ella una yegua en celo.

Ella respondió con la esencia de león que había descubierto en el zoológico. «Indómita…» Entre ellos surgió algo salvaje y, cuando la penetró, el dolor fue liberador, tan intenso que contrarrestó el veneno de Voldemort. Hermione mordió el hombro de Harry y saboreó la sangre mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Penetró en su mente igual que en su cuerpo, hasta el mismo centro, donde estaba la conexión con Voldemort. La encontró y, de un salvaje tirón, rompió el hilo plateado.

Ella arqueó la espalda, maravillada por el descanso.

—Se ha ido. ¡Se ha ido! Soy libre.

Harry cayó sobre ella, agotado aunque igual de rígido por la pasión.

—Oh, cariño —le susurró—. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño —empezó a retirarse.

—¡No! —Hermione lo agarró por la cintura—. Ahora que ya estamos juntos, superemos el dolor y hagamos el amor —con los labios, le lamió el mordisco que le había dado en el hombro, esta vez con ternura y agradecimiento.

Con el máximo cuidado, Harry la penetró unos centímetros más. Ella suspiró de placer a medida que su entrada se fue humedeciendo. Desde el principio, lo había deseado tanto con la parte infantil y salvaje que llevaba dentro que hasta se había olvidado que era la hija de un párroco pero, hasta ahora, no había estado preparada para entregarse sin reservas.

El deseo surgió enseguida y borró las huellas del dolor de los últimos minutos. Entre ellos había magia, unos brillantes hilos de amor y confianza. Y pasión, mucha pasión. Hermione vio la disciplina, el honor y el dolor que habían forjado a Harry, así como los hilos más delgados correspondientes al humor, a la amabilidad y a la curiosidad.

Y, con una certeza fuera de toda duda, supo que era suyo. Ni siquiera los diez años que había pasado hechizada eran un precio demasiado alto a cambio del amor de ese hombre. Si no hubiera sido por Voldemort, jamás habría conocido a Harry ni se habría convertido en una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su pareja.

Cuando aceleraron el ritmo de las embestidas, unas sensaciones exquisitas se apoderaron de ella, despertando todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Harry, amor mío, esto es mejor incluso de como lo había soñado —dijo, entre jadeos—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tú también eras virgen?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Debí suponer que te darías cuenta. Y en cuanto al por qué… descubrí que no quería perderme en la energía de una mujer a menos que la quisiera. Un hombre no deshonra a una dama, así que Cho y yo jamás llegamos a este punto. Y ahora me alegro, porque sólo estarás tú.

Hermione supuso que Harry y su primer amor habían compartido algunas tentadoras sesiones que le habían enseñado los principios básicos de la sensualidad, pero no importaba. Ahora era suyo.

—Creo que el hecho de que sea la primera vez para los dos aumenta la intensidad.

El poder fluía por ella como un vendaval y, lentamente, Hermione se fue dando cuenta que no sólo era pasión humana sino también energía terrestre antigua y poderosa.

—La tierra irradia poder. ¿Lo notas?

Harry abrió los ojos. —Hermione, estás brillando. Pareces una diosa.

Sorprendida, Hermione vio que Harry tenía razón. La energía terrestre fluía por ella y pasaba a Harry como un río de fuego. Él empezó a moverse más deprisa y ella le siguió el ritmo, su ágil cuerpo perfectamente acompasado al de él. Rodaron como las nutrias en un mar de placer, en un cielo lleno de estrellas.

—Harry —gritó ella—. ¡Harry!

Agotada por el éxtasis, vio que Harry también brillaba, iluminado por el poder de Gaia. Por un momento, fueron realmente uno.

Sus cuerpos se sacudieron y luego, de forma gradual, se tranquilizaron y volvieron a ser dos. Aunque no del todo. Entre ellos, había una conexión, un hilo dorado de vida tan cálido y rico como el sol, tan indómito como los leones. Y, a diferencia del hilo hechizado de Voldemort, aquel sí que era verdaderamente irrompible.

Harry rodó hacia un lado y la atrajo hacia él.

—Ahora sí que ya no tienes otra opción con lo del matrimonio. Ahora ya estamos casados, condesa. Aunque será mejor que celebremos una ceremonia religiosa para hacerlo oficial.

Ella se fijó en el dosel vegetal que tenían encima mientras era consciente de que estaban unidos de la forma más profunda. Y no sentía ningún deseo de luchar contra eso. Los temores que, al principio, le hicieron resistirse al matrimonio ahora parecían muy lejanos, aunque en aquel momento parecían muy reales. Necesitaba tiempo para querer convertirse en esposa de alguien.

—Me alegro de no tener que explicarle a la gente que sólo nos hacíamos pasar por un matrimonio.

Él acercó la mano a su piel. —Creo que puedo detener el dolor y la hemorragia —la calidez que fluyó de la palma de su mano hizo exactamente eso, y más. Si no supiera que estaba a punto de producirse una catástrofe en lo alto de la colina, a Hermione le hubiera encantado explorar las relaciones maritales otra vez.

Suspiró y dijo: —Ahora tienes que vestirte y, esta vez, me niego a darme la vuelta.

Riendo, Harry se levantó y cogió su ropa interior.

—Tienes ventaja. Estoy impaciente por quitarte la ropa pieza a pieza la próxima vez.

Sin embargo, antes tenían que derrotar a Voldemort, o no habría una próxima vez. Y ahora que no estaba perdida en la pasión, Hermione percibió el inminente peligro.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su enemigo en su territorio.

**.-.-.-..**

**Gracias por seguir aquí siguiendo esta historia.**

**Para los que quieren saber de "sobrevivientes" aun estoy en la etapa de inspiración divina, la musa se pierde y no hay caso de que se apiade de mí y me haga compañía, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que vuelva y pueda terminarla.**

**Ya queda poco de esta historia, disfrútenla y gracias por todo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Magia legendaria. **

**Capítulo 18.**

—La energía en este lugar es increíble —dijo Harry, en voz baja. Cogidos de la mano, los dos llegaron a los abarrotados edificios en la cima de la colina. Cualquiera con un poco de visión interna podía ver el poder que emanaba de la intersección de las líneas ley.

—Es un poder enorme e indiferente —comentó Hermione—. Dudo que perciba a los insignificantes humanos que pasamos en el tiempo tan deprisa.

—Si Voldemort ha encontrado la manera de canalizar este poder en beneficio propio, será imparable. Y, mientras aprende a controlarlo, puede diezmar al país entero —dijo Harry, muy serio—. Esperemos que sus esperanzas excedan a sus posibilidades.

La capilla medieval llamaba la atención por su increíble poder. En la anterior visita, Harry apenas la había visto en la distancia. A plena luz del día, era un impresionante testamento de la riqueza y el poder de los benedictinos que construyeron la abadía. Puede que las líneas ley les ayudaran a atraer riquezas terrestres.

Harry los protegió a los dos con un hechizo para desviar la mirada diseñado para esconder los cuerpos físicos y los poderes mágicos, aunque no parecía necesario. Los alrededores estaban terriblemente tranquilos. Supuso que todo el mundo debía estar en la capilla.

—Allí dentro hay mucha gente y todos están escuchando a alguien que habla. ¿Qué has descubierto tú?

—Los cautivos también están dentro, tan protegidos que no puedo ni acercarme a ellos. Creo que están en la parte trasera de la iglesia, puede que en una pequeña habitación detrás de la nave.

Harry localizó la energía de Remus Lupin. De momento, el inventor estaba fuerte como un roble.

—Creo que Voldemort está con los chicos, esperando y observando.

Llegaron a las puertas de hierro, dos veces más altas que un hombre, aunque en la hoja de la derecha había una puerta más convencional. Harry miró a Hermione, estudiándola a todos los niveles.

—¿Estás suficientemente fuerte para esto? Voldemort te ha robado mucho poder.

—La energía terrenal me ha reabastecido —dijo ella, con la mirada fija en él—. Estoy todo lo preparada que puedo estar para enfrentarme a Voldemort.

Por lo que él podía percibir, le estaba diciendo la verdad. Le apretó la mano y, luego, se la soltó.

—Ten cuidado, amor mío.

Entraron en la capilla y se quedaron entre las sombras, sin que nadie los viera. El centro de la nave estaba iluminado por unas enormes antorchas de hierro. Allí debía de haber unos doscientos hombres, o más. A juzgar por su ropa, venían de todos los estratos sociales, desde la nobleza hasta artesanos, pero todos compartían inteligencia y curiosidad. En grupos alrededor de las dos filas de maquinaria en exposición, observaban al orador que hablaba desde un pulpito a la izquierda de la zona del altar.

Al otro lado, Harry vio la máquina de vapor de Remus, aunque no localizó al inventor. Reprimiendo el interés personal por examinar todas aquellas máquinas, Harry se fijó en el orador y vio que era Cox, el administrador de Voldemort.

Cuando terminó su discurso, Cox dijo: —Permítanme que les presente al anfitrión y patrocinador de este foro sin precedentes, lord Voldemort, ministro del Interior y el mayor mecenas de los inventos y la industria de Gran Bretaña.

Vestido con una ropa magnífica, Voldemort subió al pulpito cuando Cox bajó. Harry llevó a Hermione hasta una pequeña capilla que había a la derecha desde donde podían observar todos los acontecimientos.

Si Voldemort estaba afectado por la reciente batalla con Hermione, lo disimuló muy bien. Con una educada voz lo suficientemente alta como para llenar aquel enorme espacio de piedra, dijo:

—Con gran placer doy la bienvenida a los mejores inventores, ingenieros y visionarios de Gran Bretaña. Nunca antes se había producido un encuentro de estas características.

Harry dejó de escucharlo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en los altísimos niveles de magia que había en la capilla. Había un hechizo de grandes dimensiones listo para ser accionado pero, cuando exploró un poco más, no encontró ni rastro de los hechizos necesarios para un cautiverio masivo. En lugar de eso, la magia estaba atada a la propia capilla. El hechizo parecía diseñado para…

Abrió los ojos. —Dios mío, Hermione, no creo que Voldemort quiera esclavizar a estos hombres. ¡Quiere matarlos!

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano, con los ojos horrorizados. —¿Por qué?

Harry investigó más los hechizos, intentando averiguar la intención con qué habían sido creados.

—Detesta las máquinas y las fábricas. Prefiere una Inglaterra rural dirigida por un puñado de poderosos terratenientes, con el resto de la población impotente y pobre.

—Recuerdo haber visto esas actitudes cuando estuve en su maligna mente —dijo Hermione, despacio, mientras recordaba—. Quiere que los trabajadores vivan pegados a la tierra y sigan siendo ignorantes, porque eso significa más poder para los hombres como él.

Harry vio una serie de imágenes en su cabeza, imágenes de edificios industriales cubiertos de hollín y grandes máquinas en movimiento, pero también vio escuelas y familias bien vestidas y bien alimentadas.

—Tienes razón. La industrialización generará más riqueza y libertad para el hombre medio —hizo una mueca—. Por eso Voldemort detesta el progreso. En su mundo, la gente normal no son más que mano de obra al servicio de los ricos. Cuanta más diferencia haya entre ricos y pobres, más feliz será.

Hermione asintió mientras miraba en su interior.

—He visto que quiere todo el poder para él solo, y eso es un gran paso en esa dirección. Después, creo que eliminará al consejo guardián y eliminará a todos aquellos que supongan una amenaza antes de que sepan lo que se propone. Cuando estas personas ya no protejan el gobierno mundano legítimo, tomará el mando.

Las palabras de Hermione parecían terriblemente plausibles. Voldemort crearía un mundo que Harry no quería ni ver. Tenía que detenerlo de inmediato.

—Los cautivos son la clave. Sin ellos, no podrá acumular la gran cantidad de energía necesaria para convertir esta capilla en una carnicería.

Hermione terminó el pensamiento por él.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos y liberarlos sin que nos mate antes. Eso es básico —en silencio, salió de la capilla lateral y se deslizó por la nave, amparada por las sombras junto a la pared de la derecha. Manteniendo el hechizo para desviar la mirada, Harry la siguió. Parecía que Voldemort no los había visto. Tener a tantas personalidades y energías en un mismo espacio era un escudo ideal para un mago poderoso.

Con frases cortas, Voldemort continuó su discurso: —En el espíritu de esta reunión, el siguiente orador será uno de ustedes, un hombre cuya habilidades mecánicas nos permiten controlar el mundo natural —se giró e hizo un gesto—. Permítanme presentarles a John Harrison, relojero, un hombre de Yorkshire… e inventor del péndulo cronográfico que permite que nuestros barcos sepan, en todo momento, su posición en cualquier punto del planeta. Hasta ahora, el Comité de la Longitud todavía no ha reconocido su logro, porque creen que es un simple mecánico —hizo una pausa para las risas de los asistentes—. Sin embargo, los hombres del futuro como ustedes reconocen la calidad del trabajo del señor Harrison y el profundo efecto que su brillantez mecánica tendrá en nuestro mundo. Caballeros, John Harrison.

Un hombre hecho un manojo de nervios y con una vieja peluca avanzó unos pasos para subir al pulpito cuando Voldemort descendió. Con las notas en la mano, subió las escaleras y empezó a hablar con una voz que, poco a poco, fue ganando en confianza.

Ignorándolo, Harry y Hermione continuaron con su lento avance. Cuando llegaron a la parte delantera de la iglesia, Harry miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Voldemort?

Hermione le tocó la manga y señaló la pared tallada que había detrás de lo que antaño habría sido el altar. Cuando miró con más atención, Harry vio que era un panel que separaba la nave principal y una capilla adyacente. Estaba protegido con un hechizo para desviar la mirada, por eso Harry no lo había visto a la primera. Voldemort debía estar allí dentro porque todas las corrientes de poder de la iglesia empezaron a dirigirse hacia allí.

Protegidos por las sombras, avanzaron. Cuando Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort con anterioridad, había fracasado. Rezó para estar más preparado esta vez.

.**-..-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-**

Mientras ese estúpido de Harrison parloteaba en la iglesia, Voldemort se giró hacia sus cautivos.

—Ahora, fieles herramientas, ha llegado el momento de canalizar la energía terrestre que nos rodea —ellos lo miraron, inexpresivos y obedientes.

¿Aparecerían Gryffindor y Hermione? Aunque Gryffindor había conseguido romper la conexión, Voldemort había conseguido robarle mucho poder a Hermione y, por lo tanto, la chica tardaría un poco en recuperarse. A lo mejor se habían marchado, porque ya no percibía su presencia, quizá era lo mejor. Si Gryffindor entraba en la capilla en los minutos siguientes, moriría y, con él, la magia del cuerno del unicornio. Sería mejor capturarlo más adelante, así el cuerno no se destruiría en vano.

Aunque, por supuesto, si Gryffindor entraba en la capilla, no pasaría nada. Voldemort también se había preparado para aquella posibilidad, por si acaso. Se permitió un momento de placentera contemplación.

Había llegado la hora de bloquear todas las salidas de la iglesia, excepto la que tenía tras él. No necesitaba escudos porque bastaría un simple hechizo en las cerraduras. Lo invocó con mucha facilidad, de modo que nadie pudiera escapar por otro sitio que no fuera la puerta de la capilla de Nuestra Señora, y ninguno de los mundanos sabía de la existencia de esa capilla. Esperaba poder llevarse consigo a los cautivos pero, si no podía… bueno, las herramientas siempre se podían sustituir.

Levantó los brazos y empezó a concentrar la energía que surgía de forma natural a su alrededor. Si pudiera usar a Hermione sería más fácil, pero su poder personal era suficiente para canalizar la energía que necesitaba hacia los cautivos.

—En un segundo —murmuró, mientras daba forma al glorioso e intoxicante poder—. En un segundo…

**.-.-….-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Remus estaba muy intrigado por el discurso de Harrison, ¡era muy curioso que se pudiera usar un reloj para determinar la longitud en el mar!, hasta que le llamó la atención un movimiento que percibió cerca de la pared de la iglesia. Miró más atentamente y le pareció ver a lord y lady Gryffindor. ¡No podían ser ellos! En realidad, cuando volvió a mirar, ya no los vio. Sin embargo, había visto a alguien terriblemente familiar entre las sombras.

Nymphadora siempre le decía que su peor pecado era la curiosidad, y tenía razón. Enseguida fue detrás de las enigmáticas figuras que tanto le habían llamado la atención.

**-.-.-….-….. ..-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban a punto de entrar en la capilla de Nuestra Señora cuando Harry agarró a Hermione por la muñeca y le hizo una señal hacia el suelo. Si no la hubiera detenido, Hermione no se habría fijado en el círculo brillante pero, ahora que lo había visto, observó varias líneas de poder entrelazadas. Allí había, como mínimo, dos hechizos distintos, y uno vibraba con una energía amenazadora negra y letal.

En lugar de entrar en el círculo, Harry entró en la capilla por el espacio que quedaba entre la circunferencia y la pared. Voldemort estaba de espaldas a ellos, frente a los cautivos, que estaban cogidos de las manos. Cada uno brillaba con una luz de un color distinto: azul para Moses, rosa para Mily, gris para Jemmy y rojo intenso para Breeda.

Con las manos levantadas hacia ellos, Voldemort estaba acumulando tanto poder que el borde de su cuerpo y el de los chicos estaba borroso. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba forjando la energía de las líneas ley en forma de embudo.

Cuando ella y Harry entraron en la capilla, Voldemort dirigió el embudo hacia los chicos y ordenó:

—¡Ahora!

Cuando la oleada de energía terrenal llegó a los cautivos, estalló en una llama furiosa y vibrante que, por un instante, pareció absorber todo el aire de la habitación antes de fluir hacia la iglesia. En cuanto la energía de la llama tocó la primera piedra, los hechizos que Voldemort había enterrado en el suelo se activaron. La capilla empezó a temblar.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Harry—. ¡Quiere derrumbar la capilla!

Al escuchar su voz, Voldemort se giró. A pesar de la sorpresa, mantuvo el flujo de la energía de las líneas ley sin pausa. Con frialdad, dijo:

—Veo que llegáis justo a tiempo.

Hermione se preguntó si tendría energía de sobras suficiente para crear un hechizo contra ellos. Puede que no porque, cuando los atacó, lo hizo físicamente. El renegado cruzó la capilla y se lanzó encima de Harry para darle un puñetazo.

Harry lo esquivó pero, al apartarse, quedó peligrosamente cerca del círculo del suelo. Con los ojos triunfantes, Voldemort lo agarró del brazo y lo echó hacia delante. En cuanto la mano de Harry cruzó la vertical del círculo, cayó al suelo presa de un torbellino mágico.

Horrorizada, Hermione vio que lo hechizos entrelazados eran el hechizo de transformación y un ritual mortal. Si funcionaban como estaba previsto, Harry se transformaría en unicornio y, luego, sería sacrificado en un ritual mágico para que Voldemort pudiera quedarse el poder acumulado en el cuerno. Harry se retorcía mientras intentaba combatir los hechizos, pero la oscuridad se estaba apoderando de él.

—¡No! —Hermione lo cogió por la pierna y lo sacó del círculo, con la esperanza de que la distancia lo liberaría del doble hechizo. Pero no fue así; el perfil de Harry se estaba difuminando, estaba a punto de transformarse.

—Aguanta —suplicó ella mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y apoyaba las manos en su rodilla. Gracias a Dios, Voldemort no tenía más poder para un ataque mágico, así que ella transfirió su propia magia a Harry para contrarrestar los hechizos combinados. Le envió, en partes iguales, poder puro y tranquilidad profunda para controlar la inmensa rabia que Harry debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

Pareció que se estabilizaba, pero el hechizo mortal seguía envolviéndolo y los temblores de la capilla eran cada vez mayores. De repente, y sonando como un disparo, el panel que separaba la capilla y la iglesia se partió, lanzando piezas de madera por todas partes.

Al notarlo, Voldemort se acercó a la perfectamente disimulada puerta de la capilla.

—Ha llegado el momento de marcharme —su sonrisa fue más fría que el hielo del invierno—. Me voy a una Inglaterra mejor y más pura.

Con una terrible sensación de impotencia, Hermione aumentó el poder que estaba canalizándole a Harry. La oscuridad a su alrededor disminuyó y él consiguió decir:

—¡Hermione, detén a Voldemort! Puede que, para salvar su vida, interrumpa la destrucción de la iglesia.

Le ofreció a Harry una última dosis de energía y luego se levantó para enfrentarse al renegado.

—¡Esta vez, afrontarás las consecuencias de tu maldad!

Como sabía que Voldemort estaba protegido, recurrió a la energía terrestre para cerrar la puerta y bloquearla. Maldiciendo, Voldemort agarró el pomo e intentó abrirla, pero Hermione la había sellado tan bien que, para derribarla, haría falta un ariete.

Se escuchó el ruido de piedras derrumbándose en la iglesia.

—¡Un terremoto! —gritó una voz con acento de Yorkshire.

Al cabo de un segundo, un londinense exclamó: —¡Las puertas no se abren! —más piedras acentuaron la creciente sensación de pandemónium.

—¡Rompe el hechizo! —le ordenó Hermione—. ¡No mates a tantos inocentes!

Voldemort se giró, con los ojos de un loco.

—¿Inocentes? Esos cerdos destruirán Inglaterra y la convertirán en una fábrica envenenada donde los hombres inferiores ya no respetarán nada. ¡Si tengo que morir para evitarlo, lo haré!

Sabiendo que esperaba un ataque mágico por parte de ella, Hermione utilizó el mismo truco que él había usado con Harry y se lanzó encima de él para atacarlo físicamente. Como suponía, a ella no le afectó en absoluto el círculo ritual. Fue directa a los ojos, con la intención de arrancárselos como si fuera una leona.

Maldiciendo, Voldemort retrocedió y lanzó un puñetazo que fue a parar a la mejilla de Hermione. Ella gritó y salió volando.

Justo en ese momento, Remus Lupin entró en la capilla, con la expresión tensa.

—Cuesta encontrar el camino de entrada. Bueno, ¿hay alguna salida por aquí antes de que todo el edificio se derrumbe? —se quedó de piedra cuando vio el golpe que Voldemort le dio a Hermione—. ¡Milord, no debería pegarle a una dama!

—¡Asqueroso mecánico de mala calaña! —Voldemort se giró y golpeó a Remus con magia.

Sin protecciones guardianas, Remus chocó contra la pared y se golpeó la cabeza en la piedra antes de caer al suelo con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija. Horrorizada, Hermione lo miró.

Las piedras del techo empezaron a caer en todas las direcciones. Una golpeó el brazo de Harry. Con la voz ahogada, gritó:

—¡Lo primero es lo primero, Hermione! ¿Puedes estabilizar la iglesia con la energía de las líneas ley?

Si no podía, morirían todos, y no sólo Remus. Hermione levantó los brazos e invocó la energía que la había invadido antes. «Gaia, Madre Bendita, salva este lugar y a estas personas igual que me has salvado a mí. Dame la energía que necesito.»

La oleada de poder la dejó estupefacta. Enseguida se dio cuenta que estaban en la capilla de Nuestra Señora donde, durante siglos, se había adorado a la Madre en un punto donde se cruzaban las energías de la tierra.

Se abrió completamente, convirtiéndose en un instrumento. Su piel empezó a brillar con una preciosa luz blanca mientras canalizaba energía terrestre hacia las piedras de la antigua construcción. Al ver la furia de Voldemort, separó un zarcillo de fuego blanco para atraparlo en él e impedir que interfiriera.

Lentamente, la luz blanca se impuso a la roja, igual que la marea alta devolvía el agua del río al estuario. La energía de la diosa borró el mundo visible hasta que Hermione notó que estaba suspendida en la luz. El poder recorría todo el interior de la nave. Sentía cómo la energía terrestre alcanzaba los contrapesos y el campanario, tranquilizando las furiosas sacudidas de la estructura y el ensordecedor repicar de las campanas.

Cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se detuvo, buscó la espiral oscura que tenía atrapado a Harry. Cuando la encontró, alargó una mano en esa dirección. La luz blanca destruyó el hechizo mortal que Voldemort había creado en el círculo.

«Gracias, Gaia.» Con el poder que le quedaba, Hermione abrió las puertas de la iglesia para que los aterrorizados asistentes al foro pudieran salir, aunque ya no fuera necesario.

A lo lejos, escuchó los gritos de felicidad mientras volvía a pisar tierra firme, vacía y sin fuerzas. Se sentía transparente, como si de ella no quedara más que un frágil caparazón.

Un Guardián tenía que estar dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien mayor. Y no necesitaba hacer un juramento para actuar en consecuencia.

Harry había dedicado tanta energía a contrarrestar la magia de Voldemort que, cuando Hermione deshizo el hechizo mortal, se quedó unos segundos un poco desorientado. Del hechizo de transformación podía encargarse solo, y era un alivio porque sospechaba que, ahora que Hermione ya no era virgen, ya no podría ayudarlo a recuperar la forma humana. Si volvía a transformarse, puede que no tuviera escapatoria.

Se levantó justo cuando Voldemort consiguió deshacerse de la luz blanca de Hermione. El renegado se estaba revolviendo con gran furia cuando Harry concentró todo su poder en una etérea espada de plata. Con un golpe seco, cortó la conexión energética entre el poder de las líneas ley de Voldemort y los cautivos. La amenazadora llama roja desapareció al instante.

En ese momento, Hermione cayó al suelo, con la cara pálida.

—¡Hermione! —Harry corrió a su lado.

Voldemort se quedó estupefacto cuando el poder que había estado canalizando se liberó, se disolvió y volvió a la tierra. Hizo un nuevo intento por recuperarlo, pero no lo consiguió. No tenía magia personal suficiente para controlar la línea ley.

—¡Maldito seas! —con la cara desfigurada por la rabia, Voldemort se giró y usó el poder que le quedaba para acabar con Harry.

De forma instintiva, Harry levantó un escudo para repeler el ataque del renegado. Cuando vio que el ataque rebotaba y salía disparado hacia los cautivos, gritó:

—¡Al suelo!

Obedientes como siempre, los cuatro chicos se agacharon. La gran parte del ataque letal pasó por encima de sus cabezas, pero Mily gritó cuando recibió la rozadura del ataque de Voldemort. Moses levantó la cabeza porque su persona estaba luchando contra el hechizo de cautiverio de Voldemort.

Harry creó otro hechizo de inmovilización todavía más fuerte sobre el renegado. No duraría mucho, pero Harry tendría tiempo de liberar a los cautivos. Con la esperanza de que Ginny Weasley los hubiera entrenado bien en la autodefensa, se deslizó en la mente de Moses. Como recordaba el camino desde la primera vez que lo había hecho, tardó muy poco en deshacer los hechizos. Al principio, la expresión de Moses fue de confusión, pero enseguida cambió.

Harry se arrodilló junto a Hermione y le buscó el pulso en el cuello. Lo localizó, débil pero tenía pulso. «Gracias a Dios.» Aunque su vida estaba en peligro, al menos estaba viva.

«Lo primero es lo primero.» Y aquello quería decir liberar a los otros tres cautivos. Si hubiera tenido tiempo, podría haberlo hecho con más elegancia, pero ahora lo importante era la velocidad y la eficiencia. Deshizo los hechizos de Mily, Jemmy y Breeda, uno detrás de otro. Igual que Moses, ellos también tardaron unos segundos en recuperarse del cautiverio.

La siguiente prioridad era Remus Lupin. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había caído al suelo? No demasiado, ni siquiera un minuto pero, si quería sobrevivir, necesitaba energía curativa de inmediato.

Mientras Harry cruzaba la capilla para colocarse junto a Remus, Voldemort se liberó del hechizo y empezó a maldecir en voz alta. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Moses se levantó de su silla, con los ojos negros llenos de odio mientras miraba a Voldemort.

—¡Desgraciado! —exclamó, emanando una luz azul brillante.

Alargó la mano hacia Mily. Ella la aceptó y se levantó, tambaleándose, con la expresión distante y emanando energía rosa mientras alargaba la mano hacia Jemmy. Irradiando energía gris por los ojos, el antiguo deshollinador se levantó y cogió a Breeda de la mano.

La chica irlandesa emitió una energía más roja que su pelo mientras se levantaba, con una expresión letal. Antes de que Harry pudiera intervenir, la niña señaló a Voldemort con la otra mano y dijo:

—¡Muere, maldito! ¡Y que tu malvada alma arda en el infierno para siempre!

La magia que salía de cuatro almas distintas se unió y cruzó la capilla como una jabalina. La poderosa arma se clavó en Voldemort. Por un momento, el renegado se quedó envuelto en el fuego rojo. Sus estremecedores gritos agitaban el aire.

Y luego, desapareció; huesos y carne se evaporaron hasta que sólo quedó un pequeño montículo de cenizas justo donde estaba él. Harry se quedó mirando las cenizas, sorprendido. Había visto trabajar a la magia de muchas formas, pero jamás había visto cómo reducía a un hombre a nada. ¿Había sido la magia africana de Moses? ¿La rabia desmedida de Breeda? ¿O la unión de los cuatro? Sospechaba que había sido por esto último. Voldemort había forjado su propia muerte.

Los cuatro se soltaron, mirándose confundidos. Sin embargo, Harry vio que no mostraron ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por lo que habían hecho.

Se arrodilló junto a Remus, le colocó una mano encima de la frente y la otra encima del pecho para poder canalizar mejor su recién descubierta energía curativa. Pasaron unos segundos y nada. Sombríamente, Harry se dio cuenta que Remus estaba más allá del alcance de la energía curativa de un guardián. Sólo un milagro podría sacarlo del abismo en el que se encontraba.

Un unicornio era magia pura, con un poder de curación mayor del que Harry podía alcanzar como humano. Pero, si se transformaba, se arriesgaba a no poder volver a su forma humana nunca más. Con Voldemort muerto, el hechizo no podría deshacerse nunca.

No importaba. Le había prometido a Nymphadora que cuidaría de su marido y Remus no habría venido a este foro si no fuera por Harry. Rindiéndose al hechizo de transformación contra el que había estado luchando, Harry se puso a cuatro patas y cambió.

Salió calor disparado en todas direcciones. El intenso dolor le retorció las costillas hasta el límite de la locura y experimentó la desagradable sensación de que, quizá, esta vez la transformación sería irreversible.

El dolor desapareció y él se dejó llevar por la naturaleza salvaje y se levantó sobre sus cuatro poderosas patas, muy seguro y confiado. Inclinó la cabeza y tocó el pecho de Remus, justo encima del corazón, con la punta del cuerno. «Cúrate. Late con fuerza por tu mujer, por el hijo que esperas, por tus ideas. No puedes marcharte.»

La energía fluía del cuerno mientras aquellos segundos vitales se escapaban. Era un principio, pero necesitaba más. «Madre Bendita, obra un milagro por el bien de Nymphadora, que pronto también será madre.»

La energía terrestre se derramó a través de él como un río desbordado y saturó a Remus de luz. Harry sintió un «bum» que provenía del pecho de Remus. Otro. Otro, otro, hasta que adquirió un ritmo firme. Remus se estremeció al tiempo que inhaló y llenó los pulmones.

Harry se esperó unos segundos hasta asegurarse que su amigo estaba bien y, entonces, con cuidado, se giró. La capilla era un lugar muy pequeño para un unicornio, seis personas… y un montón de cenizas.

Los antiguos cautivos lo estaban mirando fijamente. Jemmy dijo:

—¡Esa bestia es lord Gryffindor, lo he visto cambiar con mis propios ojos!

—Es un unicornio —dijo Mily—. No… No pensé que existieran de verdad.

Breeda retrocedió. —No me gusta mucho ese cuerno.

—No nos hará nada —dijo Moses que, en cualquier caso, también retrocedió.

A Harry le daba igual lo que hicieran siempre que no interfirieran. Se arrodilló junto a Hermione y, con suavidad, le acarició todo el cuerpo con el cuerno. Respiró con más fuerza, aunque seguía inconsciente. Parecía tan frágil como una telaraña.

Su compañera necesitaba algo más que el cuerno. Le restregó la cara. «Despierta, amor mío. Despierta.» Hermione inspiró, despacio, y luego suspiró. Antes de la siguiente inspiración pasaron demasiados segundos.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso y la volvió a sacudir. «¡Hermione, no te atrevas a dejarme! —aunque fuera en su mente, le costó decir aquellas palabras—. Te quiero y te necesito en plenitud. Te necesito, querida. ¡Vuelve!»

Ella volvió a inspirar y abrió los ojos.

—¿Harry? —sonrió y alargó la mano para acariciarle el hocico—. Seguimos aquí, lo que quiere decir que hemos ganado.

Alegre y emocionado, le restregó la cara otra vez. «Sí.»

Utilizando a Harry para agarrarse, Hermione se sentó.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Los cautivos empezaron a explicarle lo que había pasado desde el momento en que se había desmayado. Cediendo a la tentación, Harry se estiró en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione. Su patosa mente de unicornio reconoció que, aunque ya no era virgen, la atracción era la misma que la primera vez que la había visto. Y, aunque las otras dos chicas posiblemente eran vírgenes, ninguna de ellas lo atraía en lo más mínimo. Ya encontrarían a sus propios unicornios.

Hermione escuchó atentamente las explicaciones mientras, con una mano, acariciaba delicadamente las orejas de Harry. Cuando Jemmy terminó la historia, ella dijo:

—Así que Voldemort está muerto. Supongo que debería lamentar la pérdida de una vida pero, para ser sincera, no me preocupa demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que estaba dispuesto a matar a cientos de hombres porque no encajaban en su malvada visión del mundo.

—Es lo que yo decía —la sonrisa de Breeda era como el filo de un cuchillo—. Aunque no con esas palabras tan bonitas.

Hermione miró a Remus, que se estaba despertando.

—Moses, Jemmy, ¿podéis llevar al señor Lupin a la iglesia? Dadle un poco de agua y quedaos con él hasta que se recupere. Es un hombre encantador, pero es mejor que no esté expuesto a más magia. Decidle que, cuando la iglesia empezó a temblar, le cayó una piedra en la cabeza.

Con un poco de suerte, Remus no recordaría nada de lo que había visto en la capilla. Hermione le lanzó un hechizo con ese fin mientras Moses y Jemmy lo levantaban y lo llevaban hacia el santuario.

Girándose hacia Mily y Breeda, Hermione dijo:

—Voldemort es quien infligió el hechizo de transformación sobre Harry. Según las leyendas, las vírgenes tienen un gran poder sobre los unicornios y descubrimos que, mezclando su sangre con la mía, recuperaba su forma humana. Desgraciadamente, ahora que estoy casada no puedo hacerlo —no había ninguna necesidad de decirles que sólo llevaba casada un par de horas—. ¿Alguna de vosotras querrá mezclar su sangre con la de Harry?

—Por supuesto —dijo Mily, de inmediato—. ¿Tiene una navaja?

Harry se levantó mientras Hermione se sacaba un pendiente y se lo clavaba en el lomo, y después en el dedo de Mily. Con suavidad, Mily apretó su dedo en la herida. Las sangres se mezclaron y… nada, independientemente de lo fuerte que Mily apretara el dedo.

Muy seria, Hermione se dio cuenta que se lo esperaba.

—Breeda, ¿quieres probarlo tú?

La chica irlandesa se sonrojó.

—Me dejaría cortar la muñeca por lord Gryffindor pero… no soy virgen. Un soldado borracho me violó cuando tenía trece años.

Ahora entendía por qué aquella muchacha era tan feroz.

—Si no te importa, probémoslo de todos modos. Tienes sangre de guerrera, y quizás eso ayude.

Otro pinchazo en el hombro de Harry. Lo soportó estoicamente, pero la sangre de Breeda no fue más eficaz que la de Mily.

—Lo siento, mi lady —dijo la chica irlandesa—. ¿Puedo hacer algo más?

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

—No creo. Gracias por intentarlo.

Harry empezó a pasearse inquieto por toda la capilla. Había recuperado la fuerza y, con ella, la naturaleza salvaje que se temía. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía seguir siendo unicornio antes de perder, de forma irrevocable, la naturaleza humana? Hoy ya se había transformado una vez para venir galopando desde casa de lady Bethany. El tiempo se le acababa, como la arena que iba cayendo en el reloj.

Mily preguntó:

—¿Hay alguna otra manera de romper el hechizo?

—Al parecer, la única persona que podía romperlo de forma definitiva era la persona que lo creó —dijo, muy seria—. Voldemort.

Breeda estaba muy afectada.

—No lo sabía, mi lady.

—No te culpes. Aunque Voldemort estuviera vivo, hubiera preferido morir a deshacer el hechizo —Hermione suspiró e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Cuando Gryffindor es humano, puede permanecer como tal indefinidamente siempre que no se enfade. Pero ahora no sé cómo transformarlo.

—Mi lady, aunque no sea virgen, es su mujer. A lo mejor, su sangre deshará el hechizo de todas formas —sugirió Breeda, con timidez.

Era una buena idea, pero no funcionó. Después de aceptar el fracaso, Hermione limpió la sangre de la herida de Harry, cada vez más preocupada. Él también irradiaba energía nerviosa. Si no hubiera sellado la puerta, podría sacarlo fuera… No, no sería inteligente, no cuando había más de doscientos mecánicos e ingenieros rondando los alrededores de la capilla. La protección mágica de la capilla de Nuestra Señora era lo único que les aseguraba un poco de intimidad.

¿Qué le había dicho Harry un día acerca de la esencia de la magia? Que era voluntad. Había seguido ese consejo y su voluntad le había servido de mucho.

Respiró hondo, se acercó a Harry y le tomó la gran cara entre las manos.

—Vas a volver a ser humano, esposo mío. Este matrimonio acaba de empezar y no permitiré que termine tan temprano.

Mientras hablaba, visualizó a Harry en forma humana. La altura, la espalda ancha y los largos músculos, el brillo de su pelo negro. Era su amigo, su amante, su mentor y su marido. Era suyo. Y quería que volviera.

Con deliberación, buscó el iluminado espacio desde donde había canalizado las líneas ley y salvado la capilla. La energía empezó a fluir de ella, brillando con los ricos tonos oscuros de la tierra. Se dio cuenta que aquello siempre formaría parte de ella, incluso cuando estuviera lejos de una línea ley. Al rendirse a la energía de la tierra, la había hecho suya.

«Vuelve, querido mío.»

Bajo sus manos, la elegante cabeza equina empezó a cambiar. Harry empezó a desprender calor. Ella retrocedió porque no quería interferir en la transformación. Mientras Mily y Breeda contenían la respiración, la forma de Harry empezó a cambiar con una violenta energía.

Fue menos dolorosa de lo habitual y, al cabo de unos segundos, volvía a ser él mismo, si bien es cierto que estaba tendido en el frío suelo de la capilla, desnudo. Consiguió forzar una sonrisa.

—Has aprendido un nuevo truco, amor mío.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —ella se arrodilló a su lado, con la cara llena de lágrimas de alegría.

—Tome, milord —Mily cogió la destrozada chaqueta de Harry del suelo y se la puso encima. Después, con mucho tacto, retrocedió—. Breeda, vamos a ver qué hacen los chicos —juntas, salieron de la capilla de Nuestra Señora hacia el santuario.

Cuando las chicas se marcharon, Harry suspiró con brusquedad, rodeó la cintura de Hermione con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? Porque estoy completamente seguro de que ya no eres virgen.

Riendo, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro; estaba tan cansada que incluso sentarse le suponía un esfuerzo tremendo.

—Deseé que recuperaras tu naturaleza humana —hizo una pausa, sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba refrescando con la energía terrestre que la rodeaba. Aquello podía serle de gran utilidad en el futuro—. Creo que puedo deshacer el hechizo cuando quiera. No es como si pudiera deshacerlo para siempre pero… no está mal, creo —sonrió—. Así que, si algún día pierdes los nervios y te sale un cuerno, puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser tú mismo.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

—Ser unicornio tenía algo de espléndido. Y a causa del peligro de que la naturaleza animal se acabe imponiendo, sería una tontería pasar mucho tiempo como animal. Sin embargo… de vez en cuando sería… divertido galopar libre otra vez. Siempre que puedas volver a transformarme.

Hermione le dio un beso en la frente, justo donde nacería el cuerno.

—Tendremos que experimentar con esto. No querría perder a mi magnífico unicornio para siempre.

Harry sonrió antes de adoptar un gesto serio.

—Envía a alguien a la casa principal a buscar algo de ropa para mí para que pueda seguir adelante con este foro de tecnología. Al fin y al cabo, es una idea excelente, así que me parece una lástima desaprovechar la ocasión. Todos pueden creer que Voldemort ha tenido que volver a Londres por algún motivo.

—Y no sabemos cómo, misteriosamente, desaparecerá en el camino. Los bandoleros, seguro —Hermione también se quedó pensativa—. ¿Todos esos inventores, ingenieros y mecánicos cambiarán el mundo para bien o para mal?

—Para ambas cosas —respondió Harry, muy serio—. Estamos a punto de iniciar una nueva gran era, mi doncella guerrera, y habrá dolor rabia y trastornos. Los cambios duelen. Sin embargo, al final, esta nueva era beneficiará a la mayor parte de la población. Habrá más educación, más riqueza, más posibilidades para todo el mundo. Los chicos como Jemmy ya no morirán en las chimeneas y las chicas como Breeda ya no se verán obligadas a ser doncellas porque es la única opción para una chica pobre de pueblo. No puedo ver el conjunto general del futuro, pero sé que será mejor que el que Voldemort pretendía.

—Bien —Hermione entrelazó los dedos en el pelo de Harry mientras se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en volver a organizar el foro. Cuando se solucionara la interrupción y los mecánicos e ingenieros hubieran tenido la posibilidad de exponer sus ideas, Harry y ella volverían a casa de lady Minerva y disfrutarían de un poco de intimidad. Una larga, larga noche de intimidad—. Pero si ya no soy virgen, ya no puedo ser tu doncella guerrera.

—No importa —Harry se rió y la atrajo todavía más hacia él—. Ahora eres mi reina guerrera.

**Fin.**

**.:::….::..:.::::.:.::::::::.:::…:::**

**Y por fin llego el fin. Extrañare la historia, realmente me cautivo desde que la encontré.**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, de corazón se agradece.**

**Relenna.**


	19. epilogo

**Epílogo**

Emma daba saltos en su asiento del carruaje.

—¡Ya casi hemos llegado!

Hermione estaba casi igual de emocionada.

—¡Reconozco ese puente de piedra! ¡La vicaría está justo al girar la siguiente curva!

Harry sonrió. Había pasado una semana desde el último enfrentamiento con Voldemort, y habían estado muy ocupados. Moses pronto iría a buscar a Mily y la llevaría a Marsella para que conociera a su familia y se casara con él. Jemmy había decidido ir con él. Quería recibir una educación y aprender a montar a caballo.

Breeda había partido hacia Irlanda para ir a ver a su familia, pero después seguramente iría a Francia para reunirse con los demás. Los vínculos que los unían eran demasiado fuertes como para estar separados. Harry ya le había enviado una carta a un guardián francés que conocía para que continuara con la formación de los antiguos cautivos.

Remus Lupin se había recuperado del ataque de Voldemort sin mayores consecuencias y ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Más adelante, sin embargo, una vez hubo regresado del foro rebosante de ideas, le había confesado a Nymphadora que, mientras estuvo inconsciente, había volado a través de un túnel de luz. Y que, al final, había encontrado el puro brillo de Dios.

El Señor le había dado la oportunidad de quedarse en el cielo o volver a la tierra. Por supuesto, él había elegido volver con ella y con el hijo que esperaban, porque Dios estaría siempre esperando. Harry lo supo cuando Nymphadora acudió a su casa para darle las gracias personalmente por lo que había hecho.

El carruaje se detuvo delante de la vicaría bañada por la luz del sol. Emma saltó sin esperar que el lacayo bajara las escaleras.

—¡Mamá, papá!

Hermione salió más despacio, impaciente pero nerviosa. Diez años era mucho tiempo. Harry bajó el último, considerando que era mejor quedarse en un segundo plano mientras la familia se reencontraba. Era un extraño en una celebración familiar.

—¡Emma! ¡Hermione! —de repente, el jardín se llenó con el párroco, su mujer, tres perros y varios gatos. Un spaniel tan viejo que ya tenía el hocico gris saludó a Hermione con un ruido tan emotivo que casi pareció humano.

—¡Mi querida niña! —la madre de Hermione la abrazó, llorando—. Jamás creí que estuvieras muerta. Jamás. Esta última semana de espera se ha hecho eterna.

—Mamá, mamá —las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione cuando abrazó a su madre con una fuerza que cortaría la respiración a cualquiera—. Durante mucho tiempo creí que estaba sola. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado lo afortunada que soy?

Toda la familia acabó junta en un abrazo colectivo mientras que la felicidad rompió la barrera inicial. Harry se apoyó en el carruaje intentando reprimir una estúpida punzada de envidia mientras observaba los vínculos de amor que conectaban a aquella familia. La suya nunca había sido tan cariñosa, ni siquiera en los mejores momentos. La magia tenía sus límites.

El párroco se giró y le ofreció la mano.

—Disculpe nuestra mala educación, lord Gryffindor, y por favor acepte nuestra gratitud. Nos ha devuelto un regalo que no tiene precio. Durante diez años, creí que mi hija mayor había muerto. Nunca pensé que volvería a casa viva y preciosa —sonrió, avergonzado—. Y mucho menos convertida en condesa.

Harry le dio la mano.

—Siento mucho no haber podido pedirle la mano de su hija. Ahora ya estamos casados legalmente, pero esperábamos que nos casara usted delante de sus amigos y familiares. Lo más pronto posible porque, ahora que Hermione recuerda a su familia, dice que no se sentirá verdaderamente casada hasta que usted haya oficiado el sacramento.

—Será un honor —los ojos castaños del párroco, como los de Hermione, eran muy vivos—. Mi hija ha sabido escoger muy bien.

Harry vio una chispa de poder en el hombre y supuso de dónde venía parte de la magia de las hermanas Granger.

Hermione se giró y lo tomó por el brazo, con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Ven, amor mío. Ven a conocer a tu nueva familia —mientras lo acompañaba, Emma lo cogió del otro brazo.

De repente, ya no era un extraño, simplemente era parte ya de una nueva familia, su familia.

**Fin…**

…**. …. ….. . . . . . . .**

**Gracias por compartir este viaje conmigo.**

**Ahora que termino esta historia solo me enfocare en "sobrevivientes" para poder terminarla y dejar ese ciclo cerrado.**

**Ojala la magia de Harry Potter no se pierda ahora que han concluidos sus películas.**

**Relenna.**


End file.
